Quand l'Amour est un orage qui se déchaîne
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: L'Amour n'a jamais était un long fleuve tranquille, rien ne coule de source. Jane l'apprendra à ses dépends quand un orage vint frapper sa vie amoureuse. Arrivera-t-elle à s'en sortir en un morceau? Le chemin promet d'être long et périlleux. Courage, même si les blessures restent éternellement gravées, le cœur fini toujours par guérir. Amour Passionné Souffrance Assurée! ;)
1. La Tornade Frappe en Plein Coeur

**Coucou, me revoilà avec une petite histoire qui devait être un one-shot mais l'orage qui s'est abattu sur mon village m'a inspiré toute la nuit. Je vous présente donc "quand l'amour est un orage qui se déchaîne".**

**Sadique, je le suis comme à chaque fois. La vie est loin d'être facile et l'amour, c'est encore pire. Alors courage, l'amour va y'en avoir autant que des larmes et des disputes. :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. (Hâte de vous lire.)**

**Bien à vous.**

**Karoline Tesla.**

* * *

Jane assise dans sa voiture semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle attrapa son sac de sport posé sur le siège passager et le jeta sur la banquette arrière. Elle sorti de sa voiture, traversa la rue et sonna au 1123 Beacon Hill. Elle semblait vraiment impatiente derrière cette porte. Elle s'apprêtait à sonner de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Maura lui offrit un petit sourire discret qui ne rassura pas Jane.

« - Tu ne m'embrasse pas, pas de sac de voyage. Tu ne viens plus ?

- Jane… Je…

- Qui est-ce chérie ? On va… Oh, inspecteur Rizzoli, bonsoir.

- Maître Rivers. Dit-elle avec une légère déception dans la voix.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez une enquête, nous sommes attendu chez monsieur et madame Isles.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Répondit Jane avec une certaine douleur dans sa voix. Je venais juste lui rapporter les clefs de son chalet dans le Vermont.

- Merci. Murmura Maura en prenant les clefs. »

Maître Rivers disparu dans le salon après avoir salué Jane. La jeune détective lança un regard noir à Maura qui baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

« - Tu peux toujours aller au chalet si tu veux. Murmura Maura.

- C'était pour passer le weekend avec toi, j'en ai rien à faire de prendre des jours de repos, si tu ne les passe pas avec moi. Mais tu devrais y aller, ce serait dommage de rater ton repas de famille.

- Jane attends. Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas prévu. Peter est rentré plus tôt de son procès à Miami. Je…

- Laisse tomber. Passe une bonne soirée. S'exclama Jane en faisait demi-tour direction sa voiture.

- Jane, attends, ajouta Maura en la rattrapant, on se voit, demain ?

- On verra. Dit-elle en se dégageant de la prise de Maura. »

Maura resta figée sur place et regarda Jane partir en trombe. Elle avait mal agit, ce weekend était prévu depuis des semaines et voilà qu'elle faisait tout capoter pour un repas de famille. Sur la route, Jane se maudissait d'être amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Maura lui faisait miroiter une histoire d'amour et venait lui briser le cœur à chaque fois que ce Peter Rivers était en ville. Son petit ami officiel reprenait sa place et Jane devait se contenter la place de la meilleure amie-amante qu'on voit en secret quand le chic ne suffisait plus à combler la belle médecin légiste.

Cette nuit-là, Jane retrouva son lit vide et froid. Elle regarda les heures s'égrainer et le sommeil lui échapper. A cinq heures et demi, elle craqua et se leva, un petit footing ne lui ferait pas de mal. Dans le froid de janvier, elle fit trois fois le trajet qu'elle faisait habituellement et la colère et la rage contre cet avocat ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches de son perron et s'effondra. Son téléphone sonna, elle pria pour que ce soit une affaire. Rien de mieux que le travail pour oublier une déception amoureuse. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, au bout du fil, c'était Angela qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de sa fille.

« - Je ne suis pas dans le Vermont, Ma'. Le weekend a été annulé.

- Mais vous aviez prévu cela depuis des semaines. Maura semblait fatiguée peut-être que…

- Non, elle avait mieux à faire, c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je vienne te…

- Non, Ma', je veux simplement profiter de mes deux jours de vacances.

- Tu viens manger à la maison, ce soir ?

- Je suis déjà invité, chez Maura. Son Peter veut à tout prix mieux connaître la meilleure amie de sa petite amie.

- Vous aurez d'autres weekend entre filles, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sa meilleure amie.

- Merci, Ma'. Bonne journée. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Si seulement je n'étais que sa meilleure amie. Ajouta-t-elle en montant les escaliers. »

La soirée chez Maura, promettait d'être difficile voire compliquée mais ce qui arriva, fut encore plus complexe, au-delà de l'imagination de Jane qui avait pourtant échafaudée tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables. Elle avait passé la journée à se préparer à ce repas, elle avait même faillit y renoncer au dernier moment mais elle avait besoin de voir Maura.

Quand elle arriva chez Maura, non seulement, Peter était là mais il y avait aussi la mère de Maura et les parents de Peter. Il y avait plus de couvert que de personnes présentes, ce qui voulait dire que d'autres personnes allaient arriver. Le petit repas entre amis se transformait en réception, ce qui acheva Jane pour de bon. Les autres invités lui furent présentés par Peter.

« - J'ai invité l'un de mes collaborateurs, il est célibataire, je suis sûre que…

- Ce que je déteste le plus avec les criminels et les journalistes, ce sont les avocats donc n'essayez pas de me caser avec l'un de vos amis. Ça ne marchera pas.

- Mais…

- Je suis très bien toute seule, je suis mariée à mon travail, lui au moins est fidèle. Dit-elle en regardant discrètement Maura qui avait compris le message.

- Très bien, laissez-moi vous présenter mes parents. »

Jane eut le droit aux parents et aux amis de Peter, ce qui la torturait au plus profond d'elle. Ces gens n'étaient pas de son monde et le lui montraient bien. L'arrivée d'Angela fut donc un soulagement pour la belle détective qui se raccrocha au regard de sa mère pour trouver du courage. Lors du repas, ce fut le père de Peter, avocat lui aussi, qui menait les conversations, autant dire que Jane n'avait pas son mot à dire dans le débat « La police ne respecte pas les suspects ». Elle fixait Maura avec insistance comme pour la supplier de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais elle ne fit rien. Ce fut la mère de Jane qui s'en chargea.

« - Je suis navrée monsieur mais je ne crois pas que vos propos soit très appropriés. Vous faites d'un cas, une généralité. Qui plus est ce cas ne s'est même pas produit dans notre pays mais chez nos voisins canadiens. »

Les paroles d'Angela, non seulement mouchèrent monsieur Rivers mais surprirent Jane qui n'avait jamais entendu sa mère parler ainsi. Elle craignait les représailles des Rivers mais Angela ne leur laissa pas le temps.

« - Je suis fière d'être la mère de deux policiers qui prennent leur métier très à cœur et qui respecte chaque personne qui croise leur chemin qu'elle soit victime ou coupable. Ils sont prêts à donner leur vie pour que justice soit rendu. J'ai failli les perdre plus d'une fois, monsieur alors évitez de salir la mémoire de tous ses hommes et de toutes ses femmes qui donnent leur vie pour que vous puissiez vivre en sécurité. »

Ce fut le silence complet. Angela avait gagné. Mal à l'aise la mère de Peter relança la conversation sur un autre sujet plus léger… Enfin, presque.

« - Ce n'est surement pas pour parler travail que tu nous as invité, ce soir, n'est-ce pas Peter ?

- Non, en effet, je voulais vous annoncer que Maura et moi, étions fiancés depuis hier soir. »

Jane manqua de s'étranger avec son verre de vin. Elle reposa délicatement son verre et reporta toute son attention sur la main gauche de Maura qui portait effectivement une sublime bague en platine ornait de diamant. Elle serra discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse pour ne pas craquer avant de lever son verre.

« - Tutti miei auguri*. S'exclama Jane. »

Maura la regarda avec un sourire désolé avant de se tourner vers Peter qui vint briser un peu plus le cœur de Jane en embrassa sa fiancée avec tendresse.

« - Je vais chercher le dessert. S'exclama Maura en se levant de table.

- Ils sont dans les étages du haut du frigo. Intervint Angela avec le sourire.

- Je viens t'aider. Ajouta Jane en la suivant. »

Les desserts avaient trouvés refuge dans le frigo d'Angela puisque le frigo de Maura affichait complet. A peine arrivée dans la cuisine d'Angela, Jane murmura quelques mots que Maura eut du mal à comprendre.

« - Montre-moi ta bague. Dit-elle avec autant de douceur que la situation lui permettait. Maura s'exécuta. Tu es heureuse ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à ça ! Murmura Maura en se concentrant sur le frigo. Je ne pouvais pas dire, non, tu le sais.

- Avec une bague et le fric qu'il t'apporte, je comprends. Je pensais juste que pour toi, l'argent n'avait aucune importance dans une histoire d'amour.

- C'est le cas, Jane ! S'exclama Maura en se retournant vers son amie. Je…

- Laisse Maura, j'ai compris, notre histoire c'est pour le choc. Je savais qu'un jour nos deux univers finiraient par se désaccorder. Je pensais juste que ce ne serait pas à cause d'un homme. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui. Dit-elle avec douleur en tournant les talons.

- Non, attends. S'exclama Maura en l'attrapant par le bras. S'il te plaît, ne part pas. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Jane ne supportait pas de voir Maura pleurer à cause d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus. Elle en avait assez de n'être que l'amie-amante que l'on jette et reprend à volonté. Elle voulait plus et si Maura ne lui offrait pas, elle irait le chercher ailleurs.

« - Attendre quoi ? Maura ! J'ai quitté Casey pour toi, j'ai refusé des histoires simplement parce que tu es ce que je souhaite, j'ai fait des concessions, j'ai accepté de ne plus venir quand Peter était là pour te protéger d'un scandale mais tu as fait quoi pour moi ? Hein ? Rien !

- Tout va bien, ici ? »

Angela venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce, elle comprit immédiatement la situation quand elle croisa le regard de sa fille. Maura lâcha le bras de Jane et attrapa les desserts. Jane l'aida et comme si rien ne s'était passé, elles rejoignirent la soirée. Jane fut alors silencieuse pour le reste du repas. Maura riait aux anecdotes de son fiancé et de ses amis, elle écoutait avec attention les anecdotes que ses futurs beaux-parents racontaient. Cette situation détruisait Jane de plus en plus. La jeune femme fini par craquer et s'excusa auprès des convives.

« - Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais je vais devoir vous abandonner, une enquête m'attend, demain et je suis exténuée.

- Vous travaillez le weekend ? Demanda l'un des amis de Peter.

- Pas vous, messieurs ? Allez, bonne fin de soirée.

- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner chez vous. Tenta l'ami de Peter.

- Si je vous laisse faire, je serai forcée de vous arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Je pense que je vais rentrer seule. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Angela se leva et suivit sa fille jusqu'à la porte. Jane savait que sa mère n'était pas dupe mais elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'Angela ne lui parlerait pas de l'incident qui s'était produit une heure plus tôt. Malheureusement sa mère n'était de cet avis et alors que Jane allait monter dans sa voiture, elle l'arrêta.

« - Tu abandonnes ?

- De quoi tu parles ? S'exclama Jane exaspérée.

- Maura, je t'ai vu. Ton regard, Jane, je connais ce regard. Cela ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner.

- Ma', je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Alors, s'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée et je ne souhaite qu'une chose rentrer chez moi et retrouver mon lit.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu la regarde ? Vous vous aimez, c'est sincère, pourquoi tu la laisse épouser cet avocat de malheur ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle veut et la seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. S'exclama Jane avec douleur. Je n'abandonne rien du tout ! Il faut avoir une raison de se battre et Maura ne veut pas de moi, elle a choisi Peter, c'est fini.

- Non, elle n'aime pas Peter, elle…

- Et ben pourtant, c'est lui qu'elle va épouser, c'est lui qui va dormir à ses côtés toutes les nuits. C'est fini, maman, laisse tomber. Je me retire du combat, j'y ai laissé assez de plume. S'énerva Jane.

- Alors tu l'abandonne.

- Non, c'est elle qui ne veut plus de moi. Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Angela savait que l'histoire était loin d'être fini mais le retour de flamme venait d'être violent pour sa fille et il faudrait du temps pour remettre la situation sur la bonne voie. Elle regarda sa fille partir et retourna auprès des convives. Maura savait que Jane était partie à cause d'elle mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était dit. Elle s'approcha d'Angela qui lui montra discrètement la porte arrière. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans la cours arrière.

« - Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal, très mal, Maura. Elle ne fera plus rien pour vous deux. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, si vous voulez la récupérer.

- Je ne peux pas quitter Peter, pas maintenant, il…

- Il est quoi ? Enfin Maura, il ne vous serre que d'alibi. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chose en commun, l'argent. C'est tout. Il est tout ce que vous détestez chez un homme. Pourquoi vous infligez vous cela ? Pour votre mère qui ne s'occupe pas de vous ? Pour ce monde d'argent qui n'est pas vous ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Allez voir, Jane. Dites-lui, ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Elle ne vous écoutera pas sur le coup mais elle n'oubliera pas vos paroles et quand cela aura fait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Elle reviendra vers vous.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez honte de ma fille ? Ou bien, c'est le fait d'aimer une femme qui vous fait honte ? S'exclama Angela plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Regardez-moi, Maura ! Je suis une fille d'immigré italiens, chez nous, cet amour est simplement inconcevable, interdit. Jane a été élevé dans cette même idée, c'est ses oncles, ses grands-parents lui rabâchaient à chaque instant que c'était un sacrilège, mal et interdit. Pourtant, pour vous, elle est allée à l'encontre de ses origines, à l'encontre de ses principes moraux parce qu'elle vous aime et qu'elle ne conçoit pas faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

- Je n'ai pas honte, Angela. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire. Je n'y arrive pas.

- Allez la voir, quitter cette soirée qui n'est pas la vôtre et allez lui parler.

- Je ne peux pas partir sans prévenir.

- Une affaire qui requière votre présence. Ça arrive n'importe quand.

- Je ne peux pas mentir, Angela.

- Vous leur mentez déjà en vivant cette double vie, Maura. Et vous avez une affaire à régler donc vous ne mentez pas vraiment. Allez ! »

Maura écouta Angela et retrouva ses convives qui la regardaient avec intérêt. Elle s'approcha de Peter et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'expliquer.

« - Je dois y aller, une affaire urgente.

- Un meurtre ? Demanda l'un des invités.

- Tant que je ne l'ai pas constaté le meurtre, on ne peut pas l'affirmer. Désolée, chéri mais je risque de rentrer tard.

- Vas rendre justice, je t'attendrai ne t'en fait pas. Dit-il en l'embrassant. »

Maura s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce alors qu'elle venait de mentir. Angela en profita pour écouter ce qui se racontait. Elle était discrète mais recueillait chaque information. On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait servir à Jane pour gagner cette bataille qui allait être difficile à mener.

La jeune légiste arriva chez Jane. Elle frappa à la porte, personne ne semblait répondre. Elle réessaya en priant pour que Jane ne se soit pas ruée vers le frigo et les bières. La jeune détective fini par venir ouvrir mais quand elle réalisa qui était derrière sa porte, elle la referma en murmurant quelques mots relativement peu aimables.

« - Retourne dans ton monde de bourge et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Maura ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle était venue lui parler et ne repartirait pas tant que cela ne serait pas fait. Puisque Jane ne voulait pas la laisser entrer, elle parlerait donc… A la porte.

« - Jane, écoute. Je sais que j'ai mal agit mais… S'il te plaît écoute-moi. S'exclama Maura en posant son front contre la porte. Je veux seulement te parler. Je…

- Vas-t-en, Maura !

- Non, pas temps que je n'aurai pas fini. Tu as toujours été la plus forte de notre duo. Je t'ai toujours admirée pour ça. J'aimerai tant te ressembler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas, si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Jane, j'aurai du t'en parler pour les fiançailles mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je suis désolée, je t'en supplie, Jane. J'ai…

- Entre ! Au lieu de te ridiculiser sur le palier. S'exclama Jane en lui ouvrant la porte. »

Maura lui offrit un grand sourire. Elle avait réussi, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Jane ne desserrait pas les dents, elle s'ouvrit une bouteille de bière. Elle s'installa accoudée au bar de sa cuisine et plongea son regard noir de colère dans celui de Maura. La jeune légiste ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle s'approcha, Jane se leva comme pour l'affronter. Maura savait qu'elle prenait des risques mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qu'elle avait vraiment aimée. Elle prit le visage de Jane entre ses mains et l'embrassa mais la belle détective ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa violemment Maura avant de frapper sa bouteille sur le bar pour exprimer sa colère. La bouteille vola en éclats.

« - ça t'amuse ? s'écria Jane en rogne. C'est ça qui te plait ? Me prendre et me jeter quand tu en as envie ? Tu crois que quelques paroles et un baiser vont tout changer ?

- Jane, s'il te plaît. »

Maura était pour la première fois de sa vie, terrorisée par son amie qui devenait plus que menaçante. Jane était en colère contre Maura, certes, mais elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même pour être tombée dans le piège d'un amour impossible.

« - Non, Maura. J'étais prête à tout quitter pour toi. Tu m'as fait croire en nous deux, tu m'as fait croire qu'on pourrait avoir notre histoire. Il suffisait juste que je te laisse du temps. Même si c'était dur de te laisser du temps, je l'ai fait et toi, tu en as profité pour te trouver un mec, un abruti friqué qui a accepté de te fiancer ! Comme ça, hop, dégagé la pauvre fliquette des bas-quartiers.

- Non, Jane ! S'exclama Maura en reculant, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Ne dit pas ça !

- C'est la vérité. Mais ne t'en fait pas, le message est passé. Ajouta Jane en se calmant peu à peu. Cette soirée m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu m'as bousillée le cœur et l'esprit avec ta belle petite fête mais le message était clair. Peter, c'est ton futur et moi, je ne suis que la petite parenthèse « choc » pour la petite aristo-coincée que cache derrière tes tenues hors-de-prix.

- S'il te plait, Jane, pardonne-moi. Je…

- Te pardonner ? Mais de quoi ? De m'avoir trahis ? Je te rappelle que tu as dit à Gabriel, elle ne vous pardonnera jamais ce que vous venez de faire. Vous l'avez trahi, c'est trop tard. Et ben voilà, Maura, c'est trop tard.

- Je ne veux pas l'épouser ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Jane, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas. Pas dans mon monde.

- On a toujours le choix, toujours ! Je ne le pouvais pas plus dans « mon monde » comme tu dis. Je ne le pouvais pas plus, mais je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour toi, Maura ! Mais tu t'en fou. S'énerva Jane en jetant contre le mur le morceau de la bouteille qui lui était resté dans la main. T'en as rien à foutre et ça n'a plus aucune importance.

- Si ça a de l'importance ! S'écria Maura, retrouvant tout à coup du courage.

- Non !

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Jane ! Si je venais à te perdre, j'en mourrai ! J'veux pas te perdre, s'il te plaît, donne…

- Vas-t-en. Murmura Jane. Vas-t-en ! Ajouta-t-elle en criant. »

Elle lui montrait la porte avec douleur. Maura était à quelques centimètres du visage de Jane, elle soutenait son regard même si cela venait lui déchirer les entrailles. Il était malheureusement temps de s'en aller avant de dépasser la ligne et se perdre à jamais. Elle déposa un baiser plus que furtif sur les lèvres de Jane qui restait impassible le doigt toujours pointé vers la porte. Elle attrapa son sac et disparu sans un mot de plus. Jane laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps avant de s'effondrer à genou dans les débris de verre.

Maura refusait de rentrer chez elle. Elle prit la direction de la BPD. Elle retrouverait son bureau et son refuge. Elle envoya un message évasif à Peter pour l'informer qu'elle ne rentrerait pas cette nuit-là. Une fois arrivée à son bureau, elle tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler Jane qui avait coupé son portable et son fixe. Le message était clair « Allez-vous faire foutre, je ne veux voir personne. » Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix, elle devait prier pour qu'Angela ait raison.

Sa réponse arriva le lundi matin, elle vit apparaître Jane dans son bureau. La jeune détective ferma la porte et se tourna vers Maura qui s'était levée pour parler. Jane la coupa dans son élan. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire et elle refusait d'être coupée.

« - J'ai mal réagit l'autre soir, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler ainsi et encore moins te menacer comme je l'ai fait. J'étais en colère et quelque peu perdue mais maintenant c'est bon. J'espère sincèrement que tout se passera bien avec Peter. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu le sois.

- Jane…

- Non, c'est déjà assez dur, ne me coupe pas. Dorénavant, on travaillera ensemble, on se côtoiera pour les enquêtes mais ce sera tout. Fini les sorties shopping, les pauses discussions au bar, les soirées chez l'une ou l'autre, je ne viendrai plus chez toi, sauf si l'invitation vient de ton fiancé. Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne et c'est mieux ainsi. Plus de tentation, plus d'ambiguïté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Jane. Ce n'est pas toi. Murmura Maura, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire plus. Je t'aime et je refuse de venir détruire ton futur mariage avec Peter.

- Mais c'est toi que…

- La balle est dans ton camp, Maura. Que tu botte en touche ou que tu cours au Touchdown, je surveillerai tes arrières mais je ne serai pas en soutien. Sur ce coup-là, tu es seule. »

Elle s'en alla le cœur gros. Elle avait horreur de faire pleurer Maura mais elle n'avait pas le courage de faire autrement. Elle referma la porte délicatement et retourna à son bureau, tentant de cacher sa douleur aux yeux de ses camarades masculins qui trouveraient encore le moyen de la charrier avec.

Maura se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle avait le cœur en miette. Ses paroles étaient bien arrivées aux oreilles de son amie mais elles n'avaient pas eu l'effet qu'elle espérait. Durant toute la journée, Maura travailla sur ses études pour la future conférence à laquelle, elle allait participer. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et quand elle rentra ce soir-là, elle monta directement se coucher. Epuisée par son chagrin et sa douleur. Peter le remarqua immédiatement et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Maura restait muette comme une tombe. Blottie dans ses draps, elle refusait toute discussion. Peter abandonna pensant qu'elle finirait par se confier à lui.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre. Volontairement long pour installé confortablement l'histoire.**

**Tutti miei auguri*: tous mes voeux (de bonheur) en italien.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et que je vais vous retrouver au prochain chapitre qui sera moins long, je pense.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**PS: Hâte de voir vos Reviews ;) J'vous kiff!**


	2. Entre Intempéries et Eclaircies

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)**

**Avant de commencer, je voudrais répondre aux reviews.**

**Family Rizzoli: Je ne suis pas non plus une fan du Rizzles à 100%, si tu aimes les histoires sans Rizzles, je t'invite à lire d'autres fictions que j'ai écrite ;) Il y a du Rizzles mais pas que^^. Pour Maura, je me suis dit que c'était plus logique. Jane est quand même pas mal masculine dans sa tête, elle a une famille soudée, à part son éducation à l'italienne, rien ne l'empêche de faire son coming-out contrairement à Maura qui vit dans un monde élitiste et coincé, une famille désunie et la peur de perdre sa réputation. La situation est plus dur pour elle ^^. Merci pour ta loooongue Reviews. :)**

**Turnen: Lis et tu verras... Je suis sûre que tu aimeras mon histoire quoi qu'il arrive^^**

**Jess: Oui! Il était temps que Jane ne soit plus la responsable du non-amour entre les deux filles. Maintenant Maura doit en effet se bouger ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. (Question: Nouvelle Lectrice ou Followeuse de mes histoires?^^)**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite si tout va bien ;)**

**Hâte de vous lire.**

**K.**

* * *

A chaque soir, Maura rentrait, passait des heures dans la salle de bain, ressortait pour diner mais ne disait pas un mot avant de monter se coucher. Peter supportait la situation depuis des jours quand il finit par craquer. A la fin du diner, il l'empêcha de se lever et l'obligea à s'expliquer.

« - Le travail me fatigue, voilà tout.

- Maura, tu pourrais t'arrêter de travailler, si c'est si fatigant. Tu n'as pas besoin de…

- J'aime mon travail ! Et il est hors-de-question que je me fasse entretenir ! Je vais me coucher.

- Arrête-toi ! Dit-il en se levant. Excuse-moi, je refuse de me disputer avec toi. On n'a jamais eu de disputes, je ne veux pas commencer pour des futilités.

- Des futilités ? S'exclama Maura en riant avec nervosité. Donc mon travail pour toi, c'est une futilité ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je refuse qu'on se dispute pour des quiproquos. Je veux t'aider, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive et ça m'inquiète.

- Tu ne peux pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te supplie ?

- Non ! »

Et les voilà partis dans un combat de question réponse. Maura se sentait oppressée, elle répondait par automatisme et se retrouva rapidement prise au piège. Peter la harcelait de question jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse vint le stopper dans son élan.

« - T'as honte de moi ?

- Non !

- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

- Oui… Enfin, non.

- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? Redemanda-t-il plus patiemment.

- Pete, je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Y'a six mois, tu m'invitais à danser un rock chez les Fairfields et me voilà fiancée à toi, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'habituer à t'avoir à mes côtés que déjà tu veux que je quitte mon boulot pour que je devienne madame Peter Rivers. Ça va trop vite, je suis désolée.

- Alors, c'est ça ? Je peux très bien te laisser un peu de temps ? Regarde, je te laisse choisir du moment. J'attends ton appel et…

- Je n'appellerai pas.

- D'accord. Dit-il en attrapant sa veste et sa mallette. Je reviendrai, demain récupérer mes affaires. Qui sait peut-être que la nuit t'aura portée conseil. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Maura n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter sur le téléphone pour appeler Jane mais cela ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation douloureuse. Elle éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher. Et en effet, la nuit lui porta conseil mais pas comme Peter l'avait espéré. Pendant que son café chauffait, elle se mit à lire le courrier qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la veille au soir. Entre les factures et les publicités, elle trouva une enveloppe qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle la recevait chaque année à la même période. Habituellement, elle ne l'ouvrait même pas et la jetait directement à la poubelle mais cette année, elle décida de faire une exception. Une soirée cocktail lui ferait du bien.

_Pour la merveilleuse fête des amoureux, la famille Delano vous convie, vous et votre Valentin à leur cocktail annuel de la Saint-Valentin. L'amour est à l'honneur pour cette soirée. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore croisé, il vous attend peut-être le 14 février à 20h, chez les Delano._

« - Mon Valentin. Malheureusement, il est parti. »

Elle reposa le carton sur la table quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle attrapa le second carton qui était l'invitation la glissa dans son sac à main. Elle enfila son imper' français par-dessus son pyjama de soie et quitta sa maison. Elle prit une direction qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle monta les marches et s'arrêta devant la porte portant fièrement le numéro 12. Elle sortit de son sac, l'invitation, son carnet et un stylo. Elle griffonna quelques mots sur une page qu'elle déchira. Elle rangea son carnet et son stylo, glissa l'invitation et la feuille sous la porte, frappa et quitta les lieux avant que quelqu'un ne sorte de l'appartement.

Elle rentra chez elle et ne quitta pas son canapé de toute la matinée. Elle espérait un coup de téléphone, un message mais l'objet restait désespérément silencieux. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner son téléphone vibra sur la table basse. Elle eut un faux espoir énorme. Le message venait de Peter.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de passer aujourd'hui, rendez-vous important à Chicago. On se voit demain, pour déjeuner ? Je t'embrasse. P._

Elle répondit rapidement « Je ne peux pas demain. Bonne journée. » et reposa son téléphone sur la table basse. Pendant ce temps, Jane trouvait le mot sur le sol devant sa porte. Elle eut un instant, l'envie de le jeter directement à la poubelle mais son cœur fut plus fort que sa raison.

_Si tu acceptais de déroger à ta règle « aucun contact en dehors du travail. » cela me ferait plaisir que tu m'accompagne.  
Je t'embrasse.  
Ta Maura qui t'aime._

Jane ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit délicatement l'enveloppe. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement le geste que Maura venait de faire. Quand elle réalisa que l'invitation était à l'attention de Maura et son « Valentin », elle sentie son cœur se réchauffer. Elle faisait un pas immense vers elle, Jane ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors qu'elle allait attraper le téléphone, sa raison reprit le dessus. Peter avait surement dû recevoir la même invitation et étant donné la situation, Maura l'accompagnerait surement et elle se retrouverait une fois de plus seule, à la dernière minute. Elle reposa le combiné, jeta l'invitation et le mot sur la table avant d'aller se préparer pour partir travailler. Si Maura voulait vraiment l'inviter à ce cocktail, elle n'aura qu'à retenter sa chance dans la journée, quand elles se croiseront dans les couloirs de la BPD.

Quand elle arriva à son bureau, elle salua tout le monde et se mit immédiatement au travail pour ne pas penser à cette invitation qui tournait dans son esprit sans cesse. Korsak vint accentuer ses questions en s'interrogeant.

« - Dis Frost, tu as vu le docteur Isles ? Elle ne m'a toujours pas donné le rapport sur l'accident du mois dernier.

- Elle a appelé ce matin, elle attend un appel important, elle ne viendra pas.

- C'est pas grave au moins ? Demanda Korsak.

- Non, elle m'a dit que c'était un problème personnel avec la famille Delano ou un truc du genre. »

Jane eut un instant d'arrêt qui n'échappa pas à Korsak. Il tenta de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Jane lui menti avec délicatesse avant de se replonger dans son travail. Rapidement tout le monde reprit leur petit train-train. Alors que Jane s'était fait une raison au sujet de l'invitation, son téléphone sonna. Sans faire attention, elle décrocha.

« - Rizzoli ?

- C'est moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Deux secondes. Dit-elle en se levant. Frost, si on me cherche, je suis au café. Problème de voisinage.

- Ok, ça marche. »

Jane quitta la pièce et reprit la conversation. Elle avait besoin de savoir certaine chose avant de craquer de nouveau face à son amie.

« - Et Peter dans l'histoire ? Les Delano l'ont surement invité aussi. Vous n'y allez pas ensemble ?

- C'est fini avec Peter.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai rompu, hier soir. C'est fini, il est parti. Je te promets qu'il ne reviendra plus. Jane, c'est avec toi que je veux aller à cette soirée. Soit j'y vais avec toi, soit je n'y vais pas.

- Tu as vu qu'il faut venir soit seul, soit avec…

- La personne qu'on aime. Et c'est ce que j'ai choisi de faire. Tu te fichais du regard des gens, de ce qu'ils pensaient de ton amour pour moi. Je crois que c'est à mon tour d'agir ainsi. Donc si tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour cette soirée, cela serait vraiment un honneur et un plaisir pour moi.

- D'accord, mais si jamais Peter…

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne changerai pas d'avis, Jane. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- ça marche, je viendrai te chercher alors. »

Maura avait retrouvé le sourire et Jane était, tout à coup, apaisée, elle savait que Maura ne la trahirait pas cette fois-ci. Elle retourna à son bureau et se mit à surfer sur le net à la recherche de la tenue idéale pour ce genre de soirée. Autant dire que cela allait être délicat. Frost et Korsak s'étaient embarqué dans une discussion qui fit sourire Jane.

« - Et toi, Jane ? Tu fais quoi demain, pour la Saint-Valentin ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette fête et c'est surement la soirée la plus mouvementée de l'année après Halloween, entre les maris cocus, les femmes frustrées et les Roméo et Juliette suicidaires, je ne pense pas qu'il faille prévoir quelque chose, ce soir-là.

- Personnellement, j'ai posé ma soirée, j'emmène Alice au restaurant et je refuse d'être dérangé.

- Et bien moi, je serre d'alibi à Josh pour qu'il puisse aller voir sa petite amie que sa mère déteste.

- Vous avez de chouette programme. Murmura Jane en désespérant devant les prix des vêtements.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison, je vais surement faire un plateau télé.

- Merci mais je vais surement faire comme chaque année, fuir la ville et aller me balader jusqu'au 15 février. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Bon, j'ai des courses à faire, vous me bipez si on a un cadavre.

- ça marche. Répondit Frost avec le sourire. »

Jane passa le reste de la journée à essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à Maura et qui ne fasse pas trop mal à son porte-monnaie. La soirée du lendemain promettait d'être épique. Quand elle arriva devant chez Maura, elle fut contente de ne pas voir la voiture de Peter, cela était déjà bon signe. Elle sortit de la voiture et après s'être assurée que rien ne lui faisait défaut elle sonna à la porte. Maura lui ouvrit, elle était magnifique et Jane ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et entra.

« - Je suis contente que tu sois venue. J'ai vraiment cru que…

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rater une soirée avec un champagne et un buffet hors-de-prix. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Je me disais aussi. »

Maura avait ce sourire qui faisait fondre Jane. La jeune légiste était surprise et touchée par les efforts que Jane avait fait pour elle. Elle savait combien c'était dur pour elle, d'aller dans des soirées branchées qu'elle trouvait ennuyeuse à mourir. Elle l'admirait avec tendresse, la robe que Jane portait, elle semblait avoir était faite pour elle et Maura adorait ça. Jane s'en rendit rapidement compte et eut peur que cela soit trop… disons voyant et sexy.

« - ça ne te plait pas ?

- Tu es magnifique. »

Jane portait une sublime robe bustier vert sombre qui lui arrivait à la mi mollet. Le chignon plus que sophistiqué qu'elle avait choisi lui allait à ravir et faisait ressortir ses merveilleux yeux sombre et mystérieux. Maura s'approcha de Jane et vint délicatement replacer une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son amie. Jane sentait encore mal à l'aise dans cette situation, Maura semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui la rassurait.

« - Merci.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jane tout à coup surprise.

- Tu fais encore des efforts alors que je n'ai rien fait.

- Faire son coming-out, ce n'est pas rien. Disons que c'est mon cadeau pour ce soir. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Jane se détendit peu à peu. Elle retrouvait son aisance, elle riait aux explications de son amie, elle l'admirait en toute discrétion et avec le plus grand respect. L'amour renaissait peu à peu dans ses yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à complimenter Maura sur sa tenue quand on sonna à la porte. La jeune légiste regarda Jane avec douleur. Jane lui conseilla d'ouvrir et ce qu'elle craignait le plus se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas être vu par Peter. Elle s'attendait à ce que Maura craque mais la situation fut tout autre.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama Maura avec une voix plus que glaciale.

- On devait diner ensemble, ce soir.

- Peter, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Je suis invitée.

- Tu m'as déjà remplacé, c'est ça ? Il est là ? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

- Peter vas-t-en, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas de problème.

- Laisse-moi lui parler ! »

Il entra en furie dans le salon et eut un instant d'arrêt. Jane lui offrit un grand sourire qui le mit en colère. Maura ne savait pas quoi faire, Peter était une véritable boule de nerfs qui lui faisait peur. Mais elle fut rassurée et surprise par le grand calme de Jane.

« - Je crois qu'elle vous a demandé de partir, maître.

- C'est vous ? Vous avez tout fait pour qu'elle me quitte.

- Je n'ai rien fait, maître. Elle est majeure et assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. Alors, maintenant, je vous conseille de quitter les lieux avant que je vous arrête pour intrusion dans une propriété privée et agression verbale sur agent de la force publique.

- Maura, tu…

- Désolée Peter mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, cette fois.

- Je n'ai pas fini avec vous ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Jane.

- Pas de problème, vous savez où me trouver. »

Maura le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et après avoir refermé la porte, elle se sentie tout à coup soulagée. Jane la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'embrassant dans le cou pour la rassurer. Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse de nouveau. Maura soupira, Jane l'embrassa sur le front et lui conseilla d'aller finir de se préparer pendant qu'elle envoyait chier le nouveau visiteur. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec sa mère. Depuis quand Angela sonnait-elle à la porte de chez Maura, la réponse lui fit mal au cœur.

« - Peter ne supportait pas ma présence donc j'ai appris à sonner mais toi, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es vraiment sexy comme ça.

- Ma' !

- Quoi, je dis ce qui est. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que ton règlement t'interdisait de venir chez Maura. Si Peter arrive, il va te haïr.

- Maura m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la soirée des Delano. J'ai accepté et je m'en fou de Peter. Qu'il aille au diable cet abruti. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ah, Angela, vous avez pu me l'apporter, c'est super. S'exclama Maura en entrant dans la pièce.

- J'ai failli arriver après la fermeture à cause de ce cher monsieur Stanley mais Sean m'a sauvé la mise. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Maura, Janie chérie, amusez-vous bien. »

Angela embrassa les deux jeunes femmes et quitta les lieux en vitesse. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa mère n'était pas contre son histoire avec Maura et cela lui donna étrangement une dose de courage en plus.

« - On devrait y aller avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne pointer le bout de son nez. Intervint Jane en prenant Maura par la main.

- Je suis absolument d'accord. Arriver en retard serait très mal vu mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Jane la regarda avec surprise et quand Maura vint déposer un sublime bracelet en argent sur son poignet, un sourire émerveillé naquit sur ses lèvres. Le cadeau était adorable. Une simple chaîne en argent qui supportait des tas de petit pendentif en forme de menottes et de révolver. La détective remarqua immédiatement les deux petits pendentifs qui différaient des autres. Un scalpel et un petit cœur. Elle embrassa Maura sans prévenir.

« - Tu aimes ?

- J'adore ! S'exclama Jane en faisant tinter le bijou. Il ne va plus me quitter. Merci.

- Merci à toi de m'accompagner. Murmura Maura en l'embrassant avec tendresse. »

Les deux femmes quittèrent la villa direction les hauteurs de Boston. Jane se crispait de plus en plus sur le volant. Maura posa délicatement sa main sur le genou de Jane pour la rassurer. Le sourire de la jeune détective réapparu immédiatement sur son visage. Elle caressa la joue de Maura avant de reporter son attention sur la route. L'entrée du domaine était déjà envahie par les voitures de luxe et les limousines de location. Jane se sentie tout à coup mal à l'aise au volant de sa voiture. Maura la rassura une fois de plus. Elles quittèrent la voiture sous le regard surpris du voiturier qui prit la relève et alla garer la voiture quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? Demanda Jane avec le sourire.

- Certaine. Murmura Maura en resserrant son emprise sur la main de Jane. »

Jane sentait leurs doigts s'enlacer aussi fort que leur amour qui explosait dans leur cœur. Elle regardait Maura avec un grand sourire, c'était le moment de vérité. Maura monta les escaliers et salua l'homme responsable de l'entrée. Elle donna sa veste au maître d'hôtel et reprit la main de Jane immédiatement. Il était hors-de-question de la lâcher maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Dans l'immense salon, les couples discutaient, riaient aux éclats, les yeux débordants d'amour. Jane se sentie tout à coup mal à l'aise. Maura le remarqua immédiatement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, si ça tourne mal, je te protège. »

Jane retrouva immédiatement le sourire. Une femme arriva vers elle, son regard semblait mitigé et suspicieux. Maura la présenta discrètement à Jane comme étant Shanon Delano, la maîtresse de maison. Jane lâcha la main de Maura pour serrer la main de cette femme qui la dévisagea avant de l'ignorer totalement.

« - Maura, comment allez-vous, je suis contente de vous voir, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu pour notre fête des amoureux. Quand était-ce la dernière fois ?

- Il y a dix-sept ans, Garrett Fairfield.

- Exact. Quel malheur, pauvre famille. Vous êtes venue seule ? »

Jane aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux. Elle était là, tenant Maura par la taille et l'autre bourgeoise tirée à quatre épingles osait la snober ? Maura savait ce que Jane était en train de penser. Elle glissa sa main dans le dos de son amie pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. La jeune légiste releva la tête et affronta Shanon Delano.

« - Non, je vous présente, l'inspecteur Jane Rizzoli, ma compagne.

- Oh, vous êtes l'inspecteur qui a arrêté le petit Fairfield ?

- En effet, c'est bien moi. Maura m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, ravie d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom. S'exclama Jane d'une voix faussement respectueuse.

- En bien, j'espère ?

- Vous connaissez Maura, elle ne dit jamais un mot de travers. La droiture même. »

Maura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Jane affrontait cette pauvre Delano avec respect et autorité et dieu qu'elle pouvait aimer ça. Alors que Jane allait gagner son duel verbal, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années arriva, Shanon Delano, le présenta fièrement comme étant son petit dernier, un futur grand avocat.

« - Encore un, murmura Jane avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Bon courage pour vos études, Spencer, la justice, c'est loin d'être facile.

- Et Jane sait de quoi elle parle. Ajouta Maura qui montrer fièrement son soutien pour son amie.

- Vous êtes avocate ? Demanda-t-il avec admiration.

- Ouh, non ! Inspecteur à la criminelle.

- Oh, monsieur Kennedy, comment allez-vous ? S'exclama Shanon, heureuse de fuir la conversation.

- Je peux être sincère avec vous, inspecteur ?

- Vas-y, tu es chez toi, tu as tous les droits. Répondit Jane avec le sourire.

- J'veux pas devenir avocat, la fille là-bas, j'm'en fou complet, elle n'est qu'un alibi pour que ma mère me laisse tranquille.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux être magicien dans un cirque et sortir fièrement au bras de ton homme qui se trouve être le frère de cette belle jeune femme qui n'a d'yeux que pour ton grand frère.

- Comment vous…

- Quand je suis invitée quelque part, j'aime savoir chez qui je vais. Mais ne t'en fait pas, avec moi, le secret restera bien gardé. Vouloir être différent et l'assumer, il faut du temps et du courage. Il semblerait que tu as le courage, alors laisse faire le temps. N'est-ce pas, chérie ? Ajouta Jane avec le sourire.

- Elle a raison, ne t'inquiète pas, si cette famille ne te comprend pas alors celle du cirque deviendra ta famille.

- Je peux vous prendre dans mes bras ? »

Jane n'eut pas le temps de dire « non » que déjà le jeune Spencer les serrait dans ses bras. Le jeune homme semblait soulagé. Il aurait voulu leur poser des millions de questions, sur le courage, l'acceptation, le coming-out mais sa mère était déjà de retour pour l'attirer vers des invités plus « fréquentables ».

« - Pauvre gamin. Murmura Jane.

- Il s'en sortira et puis maintenant, il sait qu'il peut venir te parler. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de l'entraîner vers le buffet. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Elles ne se préoccupaient de moins en moins des regards de travers que leurs lançaient les invités. Malheureusement, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Maura ne l'avait pas prévue et se sentie tout à coup mal à l'aise. Jane l'a vit immédiatement pâlir comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. En réalité, ce fut l'arrivée de ses parents qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Elle l'entraîna sans prévenir vers le couloir, elle tourna sur sa gauche et sortie dans le jardin. Maura était complètement paniquée, Jane la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« - Tu veux qu'on s'en ailles discrètement ? Murmura Jane en plongeant son regard dans celui de Maura.

- Non, je ne veux plus me cacher, j'en ai assez. Il faut que Spencer voie qu'il n'est pas un monstre.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas, un mot de toi et on s'en va. D'accord ?

- Oui. Je…

- Ça va aller. Murmura Jane. »

La jeune femme prit délicatement le visage de Maura entre ses mains et l'embrassant avec passion et tendresse. La belle légiste approfondit leur baiser. Elle retrouva son courage dans cet amour que Jane protégeait depuis presque une année. Elle prit la main de son amie, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Elle remit délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Jane et toutes deux retournèrent à la fête. Jane remarqua immédiatement Spencer qui leur offrit un grand sourire.

A cet instant, Maura se dit que tout pouvait arriver, cela ne changerait rien pour elle car la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout était là pour la soutenir. Elle l'entraîna délicatement vers ses parents. Jane laissait agir sa compagne, comme promis elle n'interviendrait qu'en cas de problème. Constance sembla surprise de voir sa fille présente à cette fête. Peter leur avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, elle avait donc pensé que sa fille ne serait pas là, non plus. Elle regardait sa fille sans même voir qu'elle était accompagnée.

« - Je croyais que tu ne venais jamais sans cavalier dans les cocktails ? Peter nous a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Tu…

- Mère, avec Peter, c'est fini depuis deux jours. Dans mon esprit, c'était fini depuis longtemps mais il voulait essayer de sauver notre histoire.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? Des rumeurs disent que tu avais déjà quelqu'un avant que tu accepter d'épouser Peter. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Je suis désolée, Peter n'était qu'un alibi pour que vous soyez fière de moi. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, il ne méritait pas de souffrir. »

Constance était totalement perdue par les explications de sa fille qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots pour s'expliquer. Elle prit discrètement la main de Jane et dissimula son geste derrière son dos. Jane comprit rapidement le message. Se glissant furtivement dans le dos de son amie, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Maura avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille pendant que Constance cherchait des réponses dans le regard de son mari.

« - J'aimerai vous parler sincèrement mais pas ici.

- Tu pourrais venir, demain à la maison ?

- Non, mère, c'est maintenant que j'aimerai vous parler. A tous les deux !

- Très bien, si nous allons à l'extérieur, cela te convient ? »

* * *

**Oui, encore un très long chapitre... ;) Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver un autre endroit pour couper l'histoire. :p**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus ;)**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**Ps: N'oubliez pas les Reviews, moi aussi je veux vous lire. :p**


	3. L'Orage est de Retour

**Un petit chapitre ;) (avec le boulot... J'ai pas pu faire mieux^^)**

**Turnen:**** Je suis ravie, espérons que cela continue^^**

**Guest: J'ignore ton nom (j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras malgré tout^^) mais si tu aimes autre chose que le Rizzles et que tu n'as pas lu mes autres histoires R&I, je t'invite à le faire ;) Merci de ton soutien. (un petit pseudo la prochaine fois m'aidera à te répondre plus directement^^)**

**Family Rizzoli:**** Contente de te revoir sur ce chapitre. :) merci pour ta review et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire ;)**

**Jane Jane: (ça me perturbe que tu sois Jane Jane puisque tu es Maura pour moi, enfin^^) Ma Maura, je te réponds souvent via FB mais bon pour une fois, je change. Tu sais bien que j'aime être sadique. S'arrêter ici, je trouvais ça à la fois sadique et machiavélique du coup... J'ai tenté le coup. (ça fait beaucoup de coup^^) Moi aussi, j'adore Spencer, ce n'est que le début de ses aventures au p'tit gars ;) Ta Jane qui t'embrasse.**

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de vous lire. :)**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

* * *

Maura hocha la tête. Constance et son mari passèrent devant, Jane sentait le dégoût l'envahir. Les parents de Maura faisaient comme si elle n'existait pas et cela commençait à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote et la blesser profondément par-dessus le marché. Maura le cachait bien mais elle n'était pas indifférente à cette situation. Elle attrapa Jane par la taille et ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivée sur la terrasse des Delano.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous annoncer, Maura ?

- Je suis homosexuelle !

- Wow! S'exclama Jane surprise par la spontanéité de son amie. »

Les parents de Maura furent tout aussi surpris par la brutalité de l'annonce. Maura regarda Jane qui lui offrit un sourire de soutien. Constance sembla tout à coup remarquer la présence de la belle italienne, elle la fusilla du regard. Le père de Maura restait simple spectateur de la scène et semblait assimiler peu à peu l'information.

« - C'est vous qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête ! Vous l'avez pervertie !

- Non ! Jane n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai une aventure avec une femme mais cette fois-ci, c'est sérieux. J'aime Jane et même si vous ne me donnez pas votre bénédiction, je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est elle que j'ai choisi.

- Tu mens ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle…

- Mila Devitt, Erin Frances, Johanna Ferrere, toutes ses amies que vous aimiez tant n'était pas que des partenaires de sport ou des camarades d'école.

- Tu as pensé à ta réputation ? Que vont penser les gens ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance. Si les gens me jugent sur ça alors c'est qu'ils n'ont rien compris. »

Maura se sentait perdue, ne sachant pas comment faire pour convaincre ses parents qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre autrement qu'ainsi. Elle se tourna alors vers son père qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle leur avait avoué son secret.

« - Père ? Je…

- Ma chérie, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a vingt ans quand tu es rentrée à l'université ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et bien cela n'a en aucun cas changé depuis.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il y a vingt ans ? Demanda Constance avec inquiétude.

- C'est entre Maura et moi. Constance, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de ne plus intervenir dans la vie de Maura. Elle nous a prouvé qu'elle était sérieuse et autonome.

- Mais…

- Madame, permettez-moi d'intervenir. Je ne veux absolument pas semer le trouble dans votre famille. Je ne suis surement pas la belle-fille idéale, j'ai fait des erreurs, je n'ai pas fait de grandes études même si j'en avais les capacités, y'avait pas les moyens. Je ne suis pas de votre monde et je ne le serai jamais même si je fais ma vie avec Maura. Je suis sûre que vous rêviez d'un avocat ou d'un médecin pour votre fille, je suis navrée de vous annoncer que vous n'aurez qu'un petit inspecteur de la criminelle qui fait ce qu'elle peut pour rendre justice. Je ne suis pas ce dont vous aviez rêvé pour votre seule et unique fille mais si y'a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour rendre Maura heureuse, je donnerai ma vie pour la protéger et quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour la soutenir. Je l'aime et rien ne pourra changer cela. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, je vous demande simplement de ne pas rejeter votre fille. Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours votre petite Maura, celle qui connaît chaque œuvres que vous avez exposé, madame, chaque information que vous avez expliqué dans vos cours. Elle est toujours la merveilleuse médecin légiste à la réputation internationale. Si vous n'arrivez pas à accepter qu'elle aime une femme, dites-vous qu'il lui fallait bien un défaut. »

Jane sentait la main de Maura se détendre dans la sienne. Elle avait déjà réussi à calmer sa compagne ce qui était plutôt pas mal. Constance regardait son époux avec incompréhension, il souriait fièrement. Sa fille avait trouvé une femme merveilleuse, il était plus que rassuré mais refusait comme toujours de l'admettre explicitement devant sa femme. Il lança un regard discret à sa fille qui retrouva immédiatement le sourire. Elle avait le soutien de son père et cela lui redonnait l'envie et le courage de convaincre sa mère. Elle se tourna vers Constance et prit la suite de Jane.

« - Jane est la seule personne qui a toujours était là pour moi, elle est la seule à m'avoir soutenu quand j'en avais besoin, elle a été là à chaque fois que Paddy refaisait surface, elle m'a montrait à quel point vous étiez mes parents quand j'essayais de retrouver ma mère. Grâce à elle, mère, je ne vous ai pas abandonné quand j'ai retrouvé Hope. Sans elle, j'aurai tout fait pour qu'elle retrouve la place qu'elle méritait. Jane m'a montré la réalité, vous avez été là pour moi quand j'étais enfant et puis adolescente. Vous m'avez offert une vie merveilleuse, s'il vous plaît ne partait pas maintenant, pas au moment où j'ai enfin trouvé une véritable raison de vivre.

- Très bien, nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, je ne voudrais pas rater le toast du député Delano. »

Constance venait d'achever sa fille. Jane prit délicatement Maura par la taille et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Maura vint se blottir contre son amie alors que ses parents s'en allaient. En passant à côté de sa fille, monsieur Isles se pencha et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de lui murmurer.

« - Je t'aime, mon ange. Tu as ma bénédiction. »

Elle laissa aller ses pleurs contre l'épaule nue de Jane. La jeune détective consolait son amie, le regard de son beau-père avait été clair. « Prenez soin d'elle sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. » Une fois que Maura eut retrouvé ses esprits, les deux femmes retournèrent à la soirée. Jane tenait son amie serrait contre elle. Elle fusillait du regard chaque personne qui osait les regarder de travers. Le rejet, s'en était assez, maintenant, Jane sortait les dents. Elle sentait le regard rempli de colère de Constance mais elle allait lui prouver qu'elle était digne d'être la compagne de sa fille. Après le discours, le salon se transforma en piste de danse. Jane hésita et fini par se dire que ce serait une manière de changer les idées de Maura. Elle l'entraîna délicatement sur la piste. Elle croisa le regard de sa compagne et ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Elles ne se souciaient plus du monde autour, elles étaient dans le leur et profitaient de cette paix pour s'aimer et se le dire en se dévorant des yeux. Maura s'était laissée surprendre par les talents de danseuse de Jane. Lorsqu'un slow s'éleva dans la pièce, Maura vint se blottir contre Jane et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle aimait se laisser enivrer par le doux parfum masculin de sa compagne. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour que cet instant soit éternel. Jane l'embrassa dans les cheveux et se laissa aller, portée par la musique. L'amour qu'elles partageaient imposait l'admiration et le respect au cœur des autres convives. Constance regardait la scène avec des sentiments contradictoires, elle prit la main de son mari et se laissa aller sur la piste de danse.

« - A quoi pensez-vous, très chère. Dit-il avec le sourire.

- A la suite. Je suis inquiète. Je ne peux pas croire que Maura, enfin... »

Le père de Maura regarda sa compagne avec désaccord avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille. Le slow fut bien trop court pour les deux amantes qui se séparèrent à contrecœur. Le responsable de la musique, annonça un nouveau slow et Maura laissa naître sur ses lèvres un immense sourire. Jane ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Elles repartirent pour une nouvelle danse. Jane ne pouvait plus tenir, elle voulait montrer à Maura combien elle en était amoureuse. Elle voyait tous ses couples qui s'embrassaient sans gêne, elle voulait avoir le droit de faire la même chose sans crainte. Elle embrassa délicatement Maura dans le cou avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« - Tu veux vraiment être le centre d'intérêt de la soirée ?

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Maura gênée.

- Je n'ai qu'une envie, t'embrasser. Ta mère risque de me haïr, Spencer, je suis sûre, va adorer, sa mère va te détester pour avoir amené la perversion dans sa maison et la plupart des convives vont jaser pendant des mois.

- ça leur fera un sujet de discussion. Chuchota Maura avec sensualité. »

Jane s'écarta légèrement pour croiser le regard de Maura. Dans les yeux noisette de son amie, elle vit passer un éclair de passion qui lui donna l'autorisation de céder à son envie. Elle s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Maura qui combla l'espace qui les séparait. Leur échange était rempli de passion et d'amour qui firent sourire plus d'un alors que d'autre se mettait déjà discrètement à critiquer. Les deux femmes n'en avaient rien à faire. Elle était dans leur bulle et la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, c'était qu'elles pouvaient s'aimer en public et Jane ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme cadeau de Saint-Valentin. La fin de la chanson vint les couper dans leur élan, Maura s'éloigna avant de lui murmurer un délicat « Je t'aime » qui valait mille aux yeux de Jane.

« - Oh, oh ! Murmura Jane en voyant arriver Shanon Delano.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire cela ici…

* * *

**Petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter... Alors d'après vous que va-t-il se passer? Maura va-t-elle résister à cet affront? Va-t-elle craquer et faire demi-tour (retour à la ""normalité"" de son monde)? Et Jane? Je suis sûre que vous avez votre petite idée...**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. La prochaine fois, il sera court aussi. Mais après, je ferai mieux, promis. (Le boulot me prend pas mal de temps mais j'adore mon travail! ^^)**

**[Parfum masculin de Jane... Je la vois bien porter "Habit Rouge" parfum pour Homme de Guerlain^^, à chaque fois que je le sens dans une parfumerie, je pense à ce personnage. :p] = votre avis?**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**PS: Toujours autant hâte de vous lire. Vous êtes ma bouffée d'air frais pendant ma pause déjeuner. :D**


	4. Uni Contre L'Ouragan de L'Injustice

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) Je pense que vous savez un peu ce qui va se passer. ;)**

**Jess: Non, je ne vois pas le père de Maura méchant, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le feeling qui est attentionné et discret, toujours en arrière à observer ce qui se passe. Pour la suite... Il te suffit de lire. :)**

**Family Rizzoli: Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Merci encore! :) je suis comme toi à me demander comment peut bien être le père adoptif de Maura et j'aimerai ça qu'ils nous donne un peu des indices dans la série :) Mais c'est aussi un avantage... Cela nous permet de créer totalement le personnage :) J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Elyseb: Ravie d'enfin connaître ton pseudo ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. :) Je vois tout à fait de quoi tu parles. Le final avait été en effet très mitigée mais moi, je l'aimais bien ;)**

**Marcel16: Merci beaucoup :) ça me touche, ma plume est toujours dans ma main je confirme je ne l'ai pas perdu lol. L'inspiration était aussi au rendez-vous. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Explosion... je ne sais pas, tu me diras ^^**

**Ta Maura: (enfin Ma Maura) Merci ;) je t'ai déjà rep sur FB... lol. Bizzz.**

**Turnen: Je crois que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Rappelle-toi, d'une chose... Je suis SADIQUE quand j'écris ;)**

**Voili voilou, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de vous lire. ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

* * *

_Elle s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Maura qui combla l'espace qui les séparait. Leur échange était rempli de passion et d'amour qui firent sourire plus d'un alors que d'autre se mettait déjà discrètement à critiquer. Les deux femmes n'en avaient rien à faire. Elle était dans leur bulle et la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, c'était qu'elles pouvaient s'aimer en public et Jane ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme cadeau de Saint-Valentin. La fin de la chanson vint les couper dans leur élan, Maura s'éloigna avant de lui murmurer un délicat « Je t'aime » qui valait mille aux yeux de Jane._

_« - Oh, oh ! Murmura Jane en voyant arriver Shanon Delano._

_- Comment pouvez-vous faire cela ici…_

- Shanon, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. Intervint Constance. Votre soirée est la fête des amoureux, si vous ne vouliez pas d'amour sincère et passionné, il fallait le préciser dans votre invitation.

- Constance, vous tolérez que…

- J'ai élevé ma fille pour qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle trouve le bonheur et l'amour. C'est ce qui lui est arrivée et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal ?

- Mais enfin, c'est…

- Shanon, ouvrez les yeux, il est fini le temps où l'homosexualité était une tare, tout ce qui compte c'est que l'amour soit sincère. Si vous souhaitiez que ma fille et mademoiselle Rizzoli quittent la soirée, c'est votre choix mais nous partirons nous aussi et nous ne reviendrons pas avant que vous nous ayez présenté des excuses.

- Et je m'en irai moi aussi ! Intervint Spencer avec fierté.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Spencer ?

- Spencer, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Intervint Jane avec un ton plus que maternel. Tu prends d'énormes risques et…

- Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, inspecteur. Ce qui compte, c'est l'amour pas la réputation. Prendre des risques en amour, c'est prendre le risque d'être heureux alors je le prends avec plaisir. Je vous ai vu sur la piste de danse, je veux assumer comme vous.

- Je voulais simplement te mettre en garde. Mais je crois que tu as déjà pesé le pour et le contre.

- On est avec toi, Spencer, si tu as besoin. Ajouta Maura en lui caressant la joue.

- Merci. Mère, je n'aime pas Anna, je n'ai jamais aimé les femmes. Je refuse d'épouser une femme pour te faire plaisir. J'aime Andrew et cela est non-négociable.

- Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

- J'ose et je le fais, maintenant.

- Spencer ! Non, tu n'es pas comme ces femmes ! Pas toi ! S'exclama Shanon avec désespoir.

- Non, je ne suis pas comme ces femmes en effet, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre d'elle. Ces femmes comme tu dis, donne leur temps et leur vie à la justice. Elles n'ont pas peur du regard de gens ignorants comme vous ! Vous me faites honte !

- Spencer, tu es fatigué, mon chéri. Ne dis pas des choses comme ç -elle en sanglotant et en essayant de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Anna est une fille bien, elle mérite d'avoir un homme droit et juste comme toi.

- Elle a qu'à prendre mon frère ! Elle rêve de lui, je refuse de jouer avec son cœur pour vous faire plaisir !

- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à ta mère ! Intervint monsieur Delano. Tu veux la faire souffrir après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ? Vas-t-en, vite ! »

Maura regarda Jane avec un regard rempli de supplication. Elle sentait que la situation allait dégénérer et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Jane avait mis son cerveau en marche, elle refusait que la situation s'envenime. Elle ne vit qu'une seule solution. Alors que Monsieur Delano venait de s'avancer vers son fils pour le réprimander devant toute l'assemblée, Jane s'interposa entre Spencer et ses parents.

« - Si vous levez la main sur votre fils, je vous arrête pour agression homophobe. Dit-elle avec autorité. Dorénavant, si vous voulez parler à votre fils, ce sera en ma présence tant que vous n'aurez pas calmé vos ardeurs et accepté la situation.

- Spencer, prends tes affaires. Murmura Maura discrètement. »

Spencer suivit Maura qui quittait les lieux. Jane observa un instant les parents de Maura qui lui offrirent un regard rempli de soutien. Elle fusilla du regard les parents de Spencer avant de quitter les lieux suivit par les Isles. Sur le perron de la maison Delano, Jane prit Spencer délicatement par les épaules.

« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu as encore une chance de retourner à l'intérieur et de tout régler.

- Je suis sûr.

- Alors monte, je vais t'amener chez ma mère, elle va veiller sur toi, le temps que l'on trouve une solution.

- Merci beaucoup. Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous.

- Tu aurais trouvé un moyen de leur dire. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens, un peu avant qu'on puisse s'organiser. Conclu Jane en montant dans sa voiture. Maura, tu viens ? Dit-elle en se penchant vers la portière du passager.

- J'arrive. Murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Par ma faute, vous venez de perdre de vieux amis, je…

- Non, Maura, mademoiselle Rizzoli a raison, tu es et tu resteras notre fille quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'avais rien compris et tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Espérons qu'il en soit de même pour eux.

- Ce cher John vient de perdre des électeurs. Dommage pour lui, il avait une chance d'être réélu. Ajouta le père de Maura avec un grand sourire. Vas donc rejoindre ton amie, elle va finir par s'enfuir sans toi. »

Maura embrassa ses parents avant de monter dans la voiture. Jane démarra et quitta les lieux sous le regard protecteurs des Isles. Monsieur Isles prit délicatement sa femme par les épaules et l'entraîna vers leur voiture que le voiturier venait de leur apporter. Grâce à Maura, ils s'étaient retrouvés et rien n'était plus agréable pour eux que de retrouver l'amour de leurs vingt ans.

A Beacon Hill, Jane expliqua rapidement la situation à Angela qui invita Spencer à s'installer dans le bureau qui était spacieux et confortable. Elle décréta que cela devenait sa pièce et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule règle, prévenir si un de ses amis venaient à la maison, elle ne voulait pas être prise au dépourvu pour les repas. Le jeune Spencer semblait surpris par tant de considération de la part d'une femme qui n'était même pas sa mère.

« - Merci beaucoup, madame.

- Ah, une autre règle, pas de madame ici, c'est Angela. Dit-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire. Vas donc te coucher, tu dois être épuisé.

- Merci. Bonne nuit. Dit-il en embrassant les trois femmes sur la joue. »

Angela attendit que le jeune adulte ait disparu dans sa nouvelle chambre pour demander plus d'explication à sa fille qui se fit brève et distante. Elle refusait d'avouer à sa mère que tout s'était envenimé par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas su contrôler ses envies et voilà qu'un gamin pas vingt ans encore, se retrouvait exclu de son monde, de sa famille. Même si elle était contente pour Spencer, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable mais heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé Maura et sans être égoïste pour le moment c'était la chose qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

* * *

**Le chapitre est un peu court mais la suite... Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer alors, je préférai couper ici. :p**

**Hâte de vous lire.**

**K.**


	5. Le Retour Fébrile du Beau Temps

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre... Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. J'vous adore!**

**Jess: Oui, elle a bien réagit. Pour Spencer, ça devrait aller surtout si mon côté sadique n'intervient pas ;). Merci pour ton soutien.**

**Turnen: Alors la suite te plaira, j'en suis sûre. :) Merci pour ta fidélité.**

**Ta Maura: (Ma Maura^^) C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. Pour Spencer, en effet, Jane veille et Mon côté Sadique aussi ;) (Evil Jane is back lol^^)**

**Kalex44: Merci pour ton petit message. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Violaine2707: Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! :p**

**Xazera: Oui, j'avoue mais tu sais le Gay World a ses règles et disons que les liens qui se créent en une simple discussion en fait partie ;) même si j'avoue que c'est très rapide comme ce sont des "Marginaux" du Gay World ;)**

**LiwNa: L'espérance est source d'existence, comme le sadisme pour ma plume. :) A méditer :p**

**JRizzlesM: Cela me touche beaucoup, tu es un amour ;) J'aime aussi ce côté secret de leur relation, ça ajoute du risque et du piment à l'histoire. Jane est une guerrière dans l'âme. Tu aimera surement la suite si tu aime Spencer. ;) Et une dernière chose, si je gère, c'est grâce à des lecteurs comme toi ;). Merci.**

**Après ce petit courrier à mes lecteurs. :p (oui, je me prends pour Phoebe Halliwell, mon côté féminin^^). Je vous invite à lire la suite des aventures de nos deux amies.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

* * *

Une fois rassurées, Jane et Maura quittèrent les lieux pour la maison de la belle légiste. La jeune femme avait une idée en tête et elle comptait bien l'assouvir. A peine la porte refermée, elle se mit à embrasser Jane qui ne se fit pas prier. L'amour était de retour et rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer. Malheureusement, le petit moment intime fut coupé par le téléphone de Maura. Jane voulu l'empêcher de répondre mais le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran la fit changer d'avis. Maura décrocha.

« - Mère ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, je voulais juste te poser une question.

- Je… Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Avec ton père, nous avons décidé de prendre des vacances dans notre chalet aux pieds des Alpes. Après une longue discussion, je me suis dit que c'était une excellente idée que nous devions te faire partager. On se demandait si tu voulais te joindre à nous avec mademoiselle Rizzoli ?

- Jane, elle s'appelle Jane, Constance. Entendit Maura de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Quand partez-vous ?

- Si vous venez avec nous, nous essaierons de faire en fonction de vos disponibilités, nous savons que mademoiselle Rizzoli ne peux pas s'absenter facilement de son travail. Sinon nous partirons surement au plus tard courant avril comme toutes les années.

- J'en parle à Jane et je vous rappelle ?

- Très bien, passe une excellente soirée.

- Merci, vous aussi. Embrasse père pour moi.

- Maura ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as ma bénédiction, chérie mais attention, le voyage en Suisse sera décisif.

- Je vais éviter de lui dire cette dernière phrase, elle risquerait de refuser.

- D'après ton père, elle acceptera volontiers juste pour embêter ta vieille mère. Je préfère croire qu'elle est sûre de réussir le test.

- Tu es loin d'être vieille. Murmura Maura avec le sourire. »

Jane qui avait refusée d'écouter la conversation, attendait patiemment Maura assise sur le lit. Elle avait abandonné ses chaussures au pied du lit, libéré ses cheveux, les épingles s'étaient échouées sur la table de chevet dans un soupir de soulagement échappé d'entre les lèvres de Jane. Souffrir pour être belle, elle l'avait fait une fois et ce n'était pas prêt de recommencer de sitôt. Elle avait retiré son holster discrètement caché sous sa robe et l'avait posé sur la table de chevet aux côtés des épingles à chignon. Quand Maura apparu dans la chambre, Jane se redressa immédiatement. La belle légiste s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

« - Que voulez ta mère ?

- Nous inviter pour des vacances en Suisse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vraiment dit ? Demanda Jane tout à coup suspicieuse. Les mots exacts.

- On se demandait si tu voulais te joindre à nous avec mademoiselle Rizzoli ?

- Mademoiselle Rizzoli, j'en étais sûre, le voyage, c'est un test. Allons-y !

- Tu veux vraiment venir ?

- Si cela me permet d'être acceptée par ta mère, alors oui, je viendrai parce que franchement mademoiselle Rizzoli, je trouve ça…

- Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Murmura Maura en montant délicatement sur le lit. Je dirai même très sexy. Ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de Jane.

- Vraiment ?

- Totalement. »

A quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, Maura offrait à Jane une merveilleuse vue plongeante sur son décolleté, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Jane glissa son bras dans le dos de son amie et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser. La belle légiste vint forcer le passage entre les lèvres de sa compagne. Le baiser s'enflamma, Jane en profita pour prendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle fit délicatement glisser la fermeture éclair de Maura. La légiste sentait la chaleur envahir son corps sous les gestes tendres et habile de la belle italienne. La robe vint rapidement s'échouer au pied du lit suivit rapidement par le soutien-gorge de la belle scientifique. Elle plaqua avec tendresse son amie sur les draps. Maura laissa échapper un soupir de contentement quand Jane vient l'embrasser sur sa poitrine nue. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser agir sans résister. Elle se redressant et l'embrassa dans le cou, elle glissa son bras dans le dos de son amie pour la débarrasser de sa robe. Jane eut un petit sourire discret, elle saisit délicatement la main aventureuse de Maura qu'elle ramena sur son flan. Maura sentait son amie lui mordiller l'oreille, elle s'empara de la fermeture éclair de Jane et la libéra de morceau de tissu en trop. Jane sentie son corps s'électrifier quand les mains de Maura vinrent se poser sur ses reins. Elle vint se blottir contre le corps de son amie pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient plus bas. Maura sentie son cœur accélérer à chaque nouvelle caresse de son amie qui semblait vouloir passer aux choses sérieuses.

« - Ai-je le droit de vous dévorer, docteur Isles ? Murmura Jane au creux de l'oreille de Maura.

- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ? Ajouta Maura avec sensualité. »

Jane sentie les jambes de son amie enlacer sa taille pendant que ses bras resserraient son étreinte. La jeune détective se laissait emporter par son désir quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le salon. Maura se figea sur place alors que Jane refusait de se laisser distraire. Elle laissait ses lèvres s'aventurer sur le cou et la poitrine de son amante pendant que sa main glissait délicatement sous le tissu superflu qui la séparait de sa convoitise. Malheureusement, les bruits reprirent et Maura n'était plus avec elle. Elle s'était redressée d'un bond.

« - Attends !

- Maura… Laissa échapper Jane déçue.

- Non, c'est sérieux… Je… »

Jane se redressa et fusilla Maura du regard. La nuit noire venait de la sauver à coup sûr d'une scène de ménage. Elle roula sur le côté et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Maura refuser de lui lâcher le bras alors que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

« - Je vais voir, tu peux me rendre mon bras ? Dit-elle en allumant la lampe de chevet.

- Pardon. Dit-elle en admirant le dos nu de Jane. »

Maura fixait avec douleur la marque que Jane portait sur le côté droit. La trace d'un geste héroïque. La jeune scientifique sentie un vent de panique l'envahir quand elle vit Jane se lever et lui emprunter son peignoir de soie rouge qui soit dit en passant lui allait à ravir. Jane sortit son pistolet du holster et se tourna vers Maura.

« - Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Maura se blottie dans les draps, elle resta surprise et perdue. Jane avait son arme sur elle pendant le cocktail ? Heureusement que la soirée n'avait pas trop dégénérée sinon il y aurait eu des morts côté Delano.

Pendant que Maura tenter de calmer ses peurs en fantasmant les yeux fermés sur Jane armée jusqu'aux dents, la jeune détective entrait dans le salon plongeait dans le noir. Les bruits sourds venaient de l'entrée. Un visiteur s'acharnait sur le bois de la porte. Jane s'approcha et regarda par la vitre qui voulait à tout prix rentrer.

« - Merde ! S'exclama-t-elle. Monsieur Delano, allez-vous en avant d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

- Inspecteur, ouvrez-moi immédiatement cette porte ! Je veux voir mon fils !

- Il n'est pas là et vous n'être pas en état de discuter.

- Ouvrez-moi ! »

Jane vérifia le chargeur de son arme et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Elle allait lui faire passer le goût de menacer sa famille. Delano se retrouva face au pistolet de la jeune inspecteur qui n'appréciait pas du tout avoir était dérangée.

« - Je vais être clair, vous faites un pas et je vous arrête. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Si vous voulez parler à votre fils, vous n'avez qu'à appeler et on organisera une rencontre dans un endroit où je suis sûre que vous ne chercherez pas à lui donner une bonne correction qu'il ne mérite pas.

- Pourquoi le protéger, vous ne le connaissez même pas, moi si !

- Protéger fait partie de mon métier. Dit-elle sans lâcher sa position offensive. Et cela m'étonnerait que vous le connaissiez si bien, sinon vous auriez accepté cette situation sans problème. »

Jane le vit reculer, elle baissa son arme et reprit la discussion. Monsieur Delano vit là, une occasion de s'en prendre à elle. Il voulait se venger de son fils et elle ferait un parfait bouc-émissaire. Sa colère allait le perdre, il s'approcha d'elle pour la secouer. D'un geste vif, Jane avait jeté son arme sur la table de l'entrée et avait immobilisé le député qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon et lui entrava les poignets dans le dos à l'aide de ses menottes qu'elle avait prise dans sa pochette. Pas de chance pour Delano qui s'était attaqué à un agent en service, qui dit en service, dit armé et équipé en cas d'arrestation. Elle appela Korsak qui semblait sortir de son sommeil. Il fut d'abord surpris et demanda plusieurs fois à Jane de répéter.

« - Tu viens chez Maura et vite, un homme a tenté de s'introduire chez elle et de s'attaquer à elle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, quelques bleus, rien de grave. Mais j'ai un colis pour le commissariat et disons qu'il est important. Viens avec des témoins sinon il va nous faire un procès pour violence policière.

- Bien reçu. »

Jane attendit l'arrivée de Korsak assise sur la table basse en face de Delano. Elle le fixait avec colère et lui s'amusait à la faire criser. Il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds pour lui coller un procès. Malheureusement pour lui, Jane n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en prison loin de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle encaissait chaque coup sans rien dire, elle savait que tôt ou tard, il en prendrait plein la figure et cela ne fut pas manqué.

« - Vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre femme frustrée parce que les hommes vous baise et vous laisse. Vous n'avez de place nulle part alors vous couchez avec une femme du beau monde pour vous faire remarquer. Vous êtes minable, pathétique !

- Nous allons ajouter insulte à agent, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? Intervint Korsak.

- C'est une évidence, monsieur. Ajouta un jeune officier.

- Allez debout, monsieur Delano. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour intrusion dans une propriété privé avec intention de nuire à autrui, violence et insulte sur agent. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous à votre procès, vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas, on vous en collera un commis d'office. Officier, emmenez-moi, ça. »

Jane se leva en voyant l'officier disparaître avec Delano. Korsak regardait Jane avec surprise. La jeune femme resserra les pants de son peignoir et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Merci d'être venu si vite, j'ai failli lui faire la tête au carré à cet enfoiré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Voir son fils, Spencer.

- Maura sort avec le petit Delano ? C'est un gamin ! J'croyais qu'elle était avec cet abruti d'avocat.

- Non, Vince ! Le fils des Delano m'a demandé son aide, je l'ai mis chez ma mère pour le protéger de son père. Monsieur le député n'a pas aimé et est venu me le dire en face.

- Comment il savait où te trouver ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu veux vraiment un dessin ? Dit-elle avec un regard désespéré.

- Oh ! Toi et le docteur Isles ?

- Bien ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je suis attendue.

- Oh, bien sûr. Bonne nuit. »

Il s'en alla, perturbé par la situation qu'il venait de vivre. Jane récupéra son arme et alla retrouver Maura qui s'était endormie. Elle posa son arme sur la table de chevet et se glissa dans les draps sans bruit. Maura vint se blottir contre elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Désolée. Murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, tout est fini. Tu peux te rendormir. On aura bientôt des vacances pour rattraper le temps perdu. Murmura Jane à l'oreille de Maura qui souriait. Je suis sûre que la Suisse sera un merveilleux paysage pour ça. »

Maura l'embrassa avant de se blottir un peu plus contre elle. La soirée avait été suffisamment forte en émotions. Les deux femmes s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres, l'amour au cœur et des millions de rêves derrière leurs paupières closes. Demain était un autre jour, l'avenir était maintenant synonyme de bonheur et d'amour pour nos deux amoureuses devenues inséparables.

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous a plus? Comment voyez vous la suite de l'aventure? Tortueuse? Enfin heureuse? Un peu des deux? Que va-t-il se passer pour Delano père et fils? Pour Jane, en tant qu'inspecteur? En tant que femme et bien sûr en tant qu'amoureuse?**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire. et je vais vous faire un aveu... Ce chapitre aurait dû être le dernier mais j'ai déjà commencé trois autres chapitre alors vous en faites pas, cette histoire est loin d'être fini. :)**

**J'vous adore.**

**K.**


	6. Sous les éclairs du Destin

**Me voilà revenue de weekend. :) Je n'ai répondu à personne ce coup-ci parce que je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de vous lire. Mais promis je vous lirai. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qui va se passer en Suisse? Et bien il faudra attendre encore un peu. :p Le chapitre en Suisse sera le prochain.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**K.**

* * *

** Deux semaines plus tard **

Maura se réveilla seule dans son lit, un mot l'attendait sur l'oreiller voisin, comme tous les matins depuis quinze jours. Les mêmes mots réécrits encore et encore par une Jane impatiente de quitter les lieux.

_Partie courir avec Spencer et Andy. On sera à l'heure pour le brunch promis. Bisous. Je t'aime. J._

La belle scientifique eut un grand sourire et vint plonger son visage dans l'oreiller imprégné de l'odeur de son amie. Cette douce odeur masculine qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille, un délicat mélange entre « habit rouge » de Guerlain qu'elle lui avait offert à son anniversaire et le parfum d'une femme comblée par la vie. Maura aimait ce petit rituel matinal et l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Elle se leva, enfila le maillot des Patriots de Jane et se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se préparer un café. Un autre mot l'attendait. Elle eut un sourire, Jane la surprenait encore une fois.

_Café prêt pour une journée chargée. Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu souris. J'm'en veux de rater ce sourire. J._

Maura accrocha le mot sur son frigo, geste qui faisait grogner Jane et sourire Angela. Accoudée au bar de sa cuisine, elle se plongea dans les nouvelles en buvant son délicieux café. Encore des bagarres qui avaient mal tournées, des joutes verbales entre politiques, et l'arrestation de monsieur Delano qui ne faisait plus la Une depuis quelques jours. Maura se concentrait sur cet article quand son téléphone sonna. Quand elle réalisa que c'était ses parents, elle décrocha sans hésiter.

« - Bonjour, Maura.

- Mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel du galeriste qui s'occupe de mon exposition à New-York, on a un problème, je dois m'y rendre immédiatement.

- Un dimanche ?

- L'art n'a pas de week-end, chérie, je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller, je ne pourrai pas être présente à ton brunch.

- Et mon père t'accompagne ?

- Non, il sera là, il ne devrait pas tarder à partir.

- D'accord. Et bien préviens-moi quand tu arriveras à New-York. »

Après un « au revoir » déçu, elle raccrocha. Elle reposa son téléphone. Le brunch était plus que déserté par ses invités. Son amie d'enfance qui était de passage à Boston avait décommandé parce qu'elle devait repartir pour l'Angleterre, dîner avec le duc d'on ne sait où. Sa mère était à New-York et sa cousine ne pouvait pas venir puisque son fils avait été malade toute la nuit et que son mari est en déplacement pour le reste de la semaine. A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Elle vida sa tasse de café et se mit à tout préparer pour le brunch. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures pour tout organiser.

Quand Jane arriva, Maura s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour se préparer. La belle scientifique s'arrêta en route et redescendit pour embrasser sa compagne qui semblait plus qu'essoufflée.

« - Fatiguée ?

- On a voulu continuer plus loin que d'habitude et le retour a été plus long que prévu. On n'est pas trop en retard ?

- Non, ils vous restent encore une demi-heure.

- Alors je vais vite passer sous la douche avant que ta mère ne fasse, comme l'autre soir, une réflexion sur mon apparence.

- Elle ne viendra pas. Un appel urgent de New-York, un problème avec l'une de ses expositions.

- Oh, je vois. Et ton père ?

- Il sera là. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Et bien sache que moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de monter en courant les escaliers. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jane était assise sur le canapé à se battre avec la boucle de ses sandales à talon que Maura lui avait offertes la veille. La belle scientifique vint à sa rescousse avec un grand sourire.

« - C'est pas fait pour la nana dans mon genre, ces chaussures-là !

- Tu veux dire une femme géniale et plus que sexy ? Cela te va très bien.

- Ben tu iras dire ça à Frost et Korsak si je me fais une cheville avec ton cadeau ! Dit-elle en riant. »

Elle aida Maura à se relever et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand elles étaient seules, toutes les deux, Jane laissait tomber sa carapace de femme-flic dure-à-cuir pour laisser place à son côté italien plus que romantique. Maura adorait ces petits moments privilégiés dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Front contre front, elles échangeaient des regards tendres et amoureux qui ne nécessitaient aucune parole, tout était dit dans leurs yeux.

« - Bonjour les filles ! »

Angela avait repris sa bonne vieille habitude et rentrait sans frapper. Les deux femmes s'écartèrent brusquement et se tournèrent vers Angela qui avait les bras chargés de sac. Jane se précipita pour aider sa mère alors que Maura regardait la scène avec un grand sourire. Angela vint embrassa la belle scientifique avant de regarder la table avec surprise.

« - Ce sera un brunch plus intimiste. Intervint Maura avec le sourire.

- Je croyais que vous aviez invités des amies ?

- Elles ont dû annuler. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous serons en famille.

- Salut, doc ! S'exclama Spencer en offrant un grand sourire. Andrew viendra peut-être en fin d'après-midi, il est impatient de rencontrer le grand docteur Isles.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, il ne manque plus que mon père et nous pourrons passer à table. »

Angela allait faire une réflexion mais elle croisa le regard de Jane et eut la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Le père de Maura arriva avec le sourire aux lèvres et une bouteille de vin qui illumina le regard de Jane.

« - Vous connaissez, Jane ?

- Comment ne pas connaître, monsieur ? C'est le meilleur vin italien qui existe. J'ai toujours rêvé de le goûter. Ma' !

- Oui ?

- Regarde ce que le père de Maura vient de nous apporter.

- Wow ! Monsieur, c'est hors-de-prix, il ne faut pas…

- Un brunch en famille mérite un bon vin, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, cher monsieur.

- J'espère que vous avez fait votre fameux dessert, Jane nous en a dit énormément de bien et cela m'a donné envie de goûter votre cuisine. »

Le repas était placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur et du partage. Angela écoutait avec attention les anecdotes de monsieur Isles. Jane découvrait son beau-père sous un autre jour et elle était fascinée par sa personnalité. Elle comprenait d'où venaient les qualités de Maura, elle avait hérité de son père adoptif. Spencer questionnait Maura sur des milliers de sujet et la belle scientifique répondait avec plaisir. Jane observait Maura du coin de l'œil et n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras et partager avec elle, un moment paisible. Son vœu fut exaucé au moment du café. Tous migrèrent vers le canapé. Monsieur Isles prit place dans un coin du canapé alors que Spencer s'installait sur le sol en face de Jane qui s'était assise immédiatement dans le fauteuil. Maura était venu s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amie alors qu'Angela amenait les cafés et le fameux dessert que Monsieur Isles attendait.

« - Ouh, cela m'a l'air délicieux. Je peux ?

- Non, monsieur, c'est seulement pour admirer. Intervint Jane avec le sourire.

- Et bien arrêtez-moi, inspecteur, parce que je vais commettre un délit malgré tout. »

Jane regardait Maura avec tendresse, elle laissait ses doigts jouaient dans les belles boucles blondes de sa compagne. Elle pouvait être elle-même devant toutes ces personnes qui était chacun à leur façon, un membre de sa famille. Maura jouait avec la main libre de Jane, leurs doigts entrelacés faisaient naître la passion dans son cœur. Le reste de la famille leur offraient des regards protecteurs et heureux mais malheureusement ce sont toujours les meilleurs moments qui finissent trop tôt. Les téléphones de Jane et Maura qui étaient posés sur le bar de la cuisine se mirent à sonner. Jane grogna, elle refusait de bouger mais Edouard Isles les regarda avec un air désolé en disant avec tendresse.

« - Il faut croire que le devoir vous appelle. »

Maura et Jane répondirent à leur téléphone avant de se tourner leurs invités qui leur souriaient avec fierté. Jane fut la première à raccrocher.

« - Monsieur Isles, je peux vous poser une question en privé ?

- Bien sûr. »

Monsieur Isles se leva et suivit Jane jusque sur le perron. Jane semblait triste et Edouard n'aimait pas cela, il posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide avant de dire.

« - Ce n'est pas à cause d'un vernissage que votre femme n'est pas venue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jane, cela a vraiment de l'importance ?

- Monsieur, soyez honnête, ce n'était pas une urgence. Simplement une excuse pour ne pas être dans la même pièce que moi, la cause de la fin de son règne dans les hautes sphères ?

- En effet, ce n'était pas une urgence mais Jane, ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous rendez ma fille heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que je vois ce sourire illuminer le visage de ma fille. Et croyez-le ou non, mais pour moi, c'est l'essentiel.

- Merci, monsieur.

- On y va Jane ? Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait. Intervint Maura en les rejoignant.

- Allons-y. »

Jane offrit un grand sourire à son beau-père avant de monter dans sa voiture. Maura embrassa son père et monta côté passager. Les deux femmes quittèrent les lieux direction leur scène de crime. Maura avait posé délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son amie qui l'avait regardé avec tendresse avant de se concentrer sur la route. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était de nouveau ensemble qu'elle allait ensemble sur une scène de crime. Jane savait au fond d'elle que certain officiers allaient lui faire du tort mais elle avait confiance en son équipe qui viendrait la soutenir en cas de problème.

La belle italienne se gara devant le ruban jaune et se tourna vers Maura qui l'embrassa sans prévenir. Jane sursauta avant de se ressaisir. Elle lui répondit avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle attendit que Maura la rejoigne pour passer le ruban. Les officiers présents sur la scène de crime la regardaient avec un regard étrange qui lui donner qu'une seule envie, être plus qu'attentionnée envers Maura. La belle scientifique était penchée au-dessus du corps, Jane vint s'accroupir proche de son amie et posa sa main délicatement dans le dos de son amie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Jeune homme la vingtaine, des ecchymoses et des lacérations sur le torse. Dit-elle en laissant sa place à Jane. »

La belle inspecteur se leva d'un bond comme choquée par la scène. Maura ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, Jane avait vu des cadavres bien plus mutilé et n'avait jamais montré un seul signe de faiblesse. La belle scientifique se leva et prit délicatement Jane par les épaules.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi, s'il a un tatouage sur le poignet gauche.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

- Fais-le ! S'énerva Jane. »

Maura se figea sur place avant d'obéir à une Jane hors de contrôle. La belle scientifique attrapa le bras gauche de sa victime et regarda Jane s'éloigner avec surprise. Son amie avait dû se tromper de bras. Elle regarda le bras droit pour être sûre, il n'y avait aucun tatouage sur le corps de ce jeune homme. Maura alla retrouver Jane qui était à l'écart. Elle vint replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille de son amie avant de dire d'une voix calme.

« - Il n'a aucun tatouage, tu es sûre de ton information ? »

Jane se laissa glisser contre le mur et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage pour chasser la peur qui l'avait saisi. Maura s'agenouilla devant son amie et lui caressa la joue.

« - Tu le connais ?

- J'ai cru mais je pense savoir qui s'est.

- Qui ? Matthew Reider.

- Reider ? Comme Andrew Reider, le petit ami de Spencer ?

- Son frère jumeau. Andrew a un tatouage sur le poignet gauche.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester ?

- Il le faut. Allez, dit-elle en se relevant, ça va bien aller. »

Maura aida Jane et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. La belle italienne la laissa faire le temps d'enfiler de nouveau, sa carapace de flic dure-à-cuir. Maura l'embrassa furtivement avant de retourner à leur enquête. Jane n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et se remettait petit à petit de la révélation quand Frost vint confirmer ses craintes.

« - On a trouvé un sac dans une des bennes, notre victime s'appelle Matthew Finn Reider, vingt et un ans. D'après ce que l'on a trouvé dans son sac, il travaille dans un cirque ou aux abords d'un cirque. Il y a un tract pour le cirque qui vient de s'installer au nord de la ville.

- Il est trapéziste en binôme avec son jumeau.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Frost surprise par la réponse spontanée de Jane.

- Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois mais je connais son frère, je cours avec lui tous les matins.

- Tu vas pouvoir enquêter dessus ?

- Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, il est lié au Delano.

- Père ?

- Non, c'est…

- Un ami de Spencer Delano qui est sous la protection de Jane. Il y a conflit d'intérêt évident ! Intervint Maura en soutien de Jane.

- Je suis désolé, Jane.

- Sauf si c'est toi si le tueur, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être désolé. Ce sont les règles et je crois que ce coup-ci, il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne les enfreigne pas, si je veux que Delano soit condamné pour ses actes.

- D'accord. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de l'affaire et toi, tu vas aller annoncer la nouvelle à son frère. Docteur Isles ?

- Je vais raccompagner Jane, vous pouvez emmener le corps à la morgue, le docteur Pike se chargera de l'autopsie.

- Maura, non ! Intervint Jane avec autorité.

- Jane, je suis liée à l'affaire autant que toi, et puis si je ne viens pas avec toi, tu vas enquêter dans ton coin, je te connais. Alors, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de poser des vacances. On rassure Spencer, on veille à ce qu'il soit en sécurité avec son ami et ensuite on prend la direction de la Suisse avec mes parents ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Contre-attaqua Maura avec une certaine aisance qui surprit tout le monde. »

Frost et Korsak se regardèrent avec surprise avant de regarder Jane. Ils s'attendaient à la voir se rebiffer contre Maura mais ce fut tout le contraire, elle accepta sans même protester. Frost regarda Korsak qui souriait comme un père fier de sa fille.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda discrètement Frost.

- Ah, l'amour, même les plus coriaces n'y résistent pas. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on a un tueur à retrouver. »

Jane resta silencieuse tout le long du retour vers la maison de Maura. La belle scientifique voyant son amie le regard vide perdu dans le paysage. Elle fixait l'extérieur, la tête appuyée contre sa main, son autre main était serrée sur le tissu de sa robe noire. Maura n'aimait pas ça, elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Jane qui la retira brusquement. Elle lui offrit un sourire désolé qui serra le cœur de Maura.

Quand la légiste se gara devant la maison, une moto était garée quelques mètres plus loin. Jane se décomposa. Elle sortit de la voiture et n'attendit pas Maura pour entrer. Elle ne vivait pas officiellement chez son amie mais elle passait tellement de temps sous ce toit, que Maura lui avait laissé un trousseau de clef. Elle fut accueillie par sa mère avec le sourire, Jane aurait voulu lui rendre son sourire mais elle fut attirée par ses bras. Angela n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa fille lui réclamer un câlin de son plein gré. Les bras musclés de Jane serrait Angela de toutes ses forces. Maura arriva à son tour et après avoir caressé délicatement le dos de sa compagne, entra dans le salon où les trois hommes l'observèrent avec surprise. Maura comprit pourquoi Jane avait eu si peur sur la scène de crime. Andrew était le portrait craché de son frère, la même silhouette, le même look, de véritables clones. Elle le salua avant de lui conseiller de s'asseoir. Jane vint les rejoindre. Maura voulu s'occuper de cette douloureuse corvée mais Jane l'en empêcha.

« - Andy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose douloureux.

- John Delano porte plainte contre moi ?

- Non. Murmura Jane avec un petit sourire triste. Ecoute, ses deux dernières semaines ont été pour moi, une bouffée d'oxygène malheureusement, maintenant, la réalité est revenue et…

- Jane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Spencer inquiet.

- On vient de retrouver ton frère, mort. Je suis désolée. »

Matthew ne semblait pas comprendre, il regarda chaque invités présents dans cette pièce comme si l'un d'eux allait se lever et lui dire que c'était une mauvaise blague. Malheureusement, personne ne bougea. Spencer le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« - Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais les meilleurs policiers sont sur l'affaire. Mon frère et mes coéquipiers en font une priorité.

- Et vous ? Demanda-t-il avec douleur.

- Avec l'affaire Delano et le lien que j'ai avec toi, je ne vais pas travailler sur l'affaire. Mais je te fais une promesse, on trouvera celui qui a fait ça à ton frère. »

Jane n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, fuir, fuir très loin de tout ce monde, quitter la police, quitter Boston et les mauvais souvenirs. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle voulait tout plaquer pour tout recommencer ailleurs. Maura la regarda s'enfuir à l'étage, Angela voulu s'y rendre mais Edouard l'en empêcha.

« - Maura, tu devrais y aller. On va s'occuper des garçons. »

Maura hésita mais son père avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. Elle monta les escaliers lentement et frappa à la porte. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle réessaya et de nouveau ce fut le silence qui l'entourait. La porte était verrouillée et elle n'avait surement pas la force pour l'enfoncer. Elle réessaya et là, elle entendit le bruit du loquet qui se déverrouillait. Elle poussa délicatement la porte et trouva Jane qui rassemblait ses affaires. Maura la stoppa dans son élan. Jane était sur pilote automatique et cette interruption la fit craquer. La belle scientifique l'empêcha de d'exploser et trouva les mots pour la calmer. Jane portait un poids sur son cœur et seule Maura pouvait lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Jane torturait les cicatrices qui marquaient ses mains.

« - Il faut que je parte. Il faut vraiment que je parte vite.

- Jane, chérie, si tu veux on peut partir dans trois jours pour le chalet de mes parents mais pas avant.

- Trois jours c'est trop long, je ne veux plus être ici.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde dans quoi je t'ai embarqué, et Spencer, il avait une vie tranquille et sans soucis maintenant il fuit à la recherche du bonheur, je viens de faire tuer le frère de son copain. J'apporte le malheur Maura !

- Hey, hey, non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Spencer et Andrew t'adorent, ils aiment le lien qui vous unit. Tu leur inspire la sécurité et le courage d'être heureux malgré le regard du monde. Chérie, regarde-moi. »

Jane releva la tête, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine et de dégoût. Maura avait déjà croisé ce regard une seule fois dans sa vie et il lui était destiné. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa Jane comme ce n'était pas permis. La belle italienne resta immobile, aucune réponse de sa part, un véritable iceberg, une carapace d'acier inébranlable. Maura s'écarta et lui murmura un délicat « Je t'aime » qui sembla calmer Jane.

« - Je ne te lâcherai pas alors si tu veux partir, ce soir, je pars avec toi. On ira dans le Vermont et on partira de là pour la Suisse, mes parents nous rejoindrons en fin de semaine et tout ira bien. Tu vas vite oublier cette mauvaise période et on pourra repartir sur de bonnes bases à notre retour à Boston. D'accord ?

- Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver la solution ? Murmura Jane avec une voix remplie de tendresse.

- Je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai toujours rêvé de m'enfuir avec toi. Répondit Maura en l'embrassant sur la tempe. »

La belle italienne posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Jane. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés et les deux amoureuses y trouvaient leur compte. Jane pouvait enfin craquer pour de bon et Maura avait enfin l'occasion de prouver à Jane qu'elle était capable d'être solide pour deux. L'équilibre de la balance cosmique venait d'être trouvé, le destin avait laissé ses éclairs frapper leur univers mais il semblerait que rien ne peut ébranler leur amour indestructible.

* * *

**L'histoire se complique n'est-ce pas? Ai-je atteint le maximum de mon sadisme? Possible ;) Alors d'après vous que va-t-il se passer, maintenant?**

**J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plus. Le prochain chapitre, prenez vos gants, vos bonnets et vos planches nous prenons la direction de la Suisse et ses pentes enneigées pour des vacances sous le signe de la détente.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**


	7. Violente Tempête sous le Soleil Hivernal

**Coucou tout le monde. Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas trouvé une minute pour vous poster ce chapitre. :) (Pour compenser... Il est très long!^^)**

**Voici un petit voyage en Suisse qui promet bien des surprises.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce voyage dans les Alpes suisses sera à la hauteur de votre patience :)**

**Ceux qui avait prédit du Sadisme... Je pense que vous allez être servit. :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère être de retour très vite.**

**K.**

* * *

La beauté des Alpes enneigées émerveillait Jane qui se levait tôt chaque matin pour partir courir dans le froid, sous la lumière du jour naissant. Elle avait trouvé un chemin agréable à arpenter. La Suisse lui avait permis de se vider la tête et d'oublier les problèmes même si il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir savoir où en était l'enquête sur la mort de Matthew. Heureusement, Maura lui avait interdit d'allumer son téléphone pour l'aider à résister à cette tentation de se tenir au courant. S'il y avait une urgence, la consigne avait été claire, Angela appellerait le docteur Isles et seulement elle. Jane avait accepté cette condition et finalement, cela avait du bon. Elle profitait des paysages et du bon air qui venait la ressourcer. Malgré ce bien-être que lui apportait les Alpes, elle était partagée entre le plaisir de profiter de Maura loin des horreurs du travail et le mal-être face aux regards et aux réflexions de Constance qui n'avait finalement pas si bien acceptée la situation. Quand Maura et Edouard était là, elle était plutôt raisonnable mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Jane, la situation devenait douloureuse et plus que délicate. C'était souvent ce que fuyait Jane le matin en partant courir. Constance était la première à se lever pour préparer le déjeuner de son mari et de sa fille. Jane se levait une heure plus tôt, se préparait et partait regarder le jour naître sur la neige immaculée. Elle profitait du grand air jusqu'aux environs de sept heures, heure à laquelle Maura se levait.

Quand elle arriva, ce matin-là, Maura était assise devant son café, elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle offrit un sourire à Constance avant de murmurer un « bonjour » respectueux.

« - Tu vas finir par attraper froid à partir si tôt. Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir.

- Cinq heures, j'aime courir dans la nature endormie. On n'a pas cette paix à Boston.

- Asseyez-vous et servez-vous un café, cela va vous réchauffer. Intervint Constance alors que Jane n'avait d'yeux que pour Maura. Nous partons dans moins d'une heure pour la station.

- Merci mais j'ai déjà déjeuné avant de partir et j'vous avouerez que je suis barbouillée.

- Tout va bien, Jane ? Demanda Maura inquiète.

- Oui, j'ai trop mangé hier.

- Tu es sûre parce que…

- Maura, si mademoiselle Rizzoli te dit que…

- Jane, elle s'appelle Jane ! S'exclama Maura en se levant de table.

- Où vas-tu, chérie ? Demanda Constance d'une voix faussement maternelle.

- Me préparer. Répondit sèchement Maura. »

Jane se leva et suivit sa compagne sans même regarder Constance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que ses yeux étaient remplie de défi, d'adversité et de colère dont elle était la seule destinataire. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Maura était perdue dans la contemplation douloureuse de son placard. La belle Italienne se glissa derrière la jeune femme et l'enlaça de ses bras tendres et amoureux. Elle posa son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de Maura et lui murmura un doux « Tu m'as manqué » qui vint la faire sourire.

« - La noire, c'est ma préférée. Continua-t-elle avec tendresse.

- Ma mère dit que…

- On s'en fiche de ta mère, tu es sexy, merveilleusement agréable à admirer quand tu portes cette tenue.

- Alors ce sera la noire. Tu devrais te préparer aussi, ma mère semble de mauvaise humeur, ce matin. »

_Ce matin ? C'est une vraie mégère depuis quatre jours qu'elle est là ! _Pensa Jane.

« - Elle n'a peut-être pas aimé que son amie Edna ne vienne pas la voir à cause de sa sœur qui était malade. Ajouta-t-elle connaissant très bien la vérité.

- C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Edna n'a jamais aimé sa sœur.

- Maura, qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve, des fois. Ouvre les yeux ! La fille de Constance Isles est devenue une paria à cause de cette pauvre petite inspecteur lesbienne ! Donc Constance Isles et sa famille ne sont plus les bienvenues dans les cercles privés de la bourgeoisie internationale.

- Non, mais enfin, ma mère n'a rien avoir avec moi. S'indigna Maura.

- Pour toi, chérie. Pour toi, pas pour ses abrutis de bourgeois. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Jane se changea dans la chambre pendant que Maura squattait la salle de bain. Jane avait encore fait parler d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient montés à la station, la seule de la famille à dévaler les pentes en snowboard. Encore des points dans la colonne « point négatif » pour la belle italienne qui ne cherchait plus du tout à plaire à sa belle-mère. Elle profitait à fond et faisait tout pour voir le visage de Maura s'illuminer d'un merveilleux sourire.

Cette matinée-là, Jane ne la sentait pas mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser avoir par son mauvais pressentiment. En haut de la piste, Jane empêcha Maura de descendre juste derrière sa mère. La belle scientifique n'aimait pas cela, elle regarda Jane avec inquiétude.

« - T'as juste ta poche qui est ouverte. Dit-elle en refermant la poche de la veste de Maura.

- Oh, merci. Tout va bien ?

- Si j'avais le droit à un bisou, ça irait mieux mais je ne veux pas obliger. »

Maura l'embrassa avant de partir comme une bombe. Jane sauta pour atterrir directement dans la pente et gagner de la vitesse. Elle rattrapa Maura et lui montra un immense monticule de neige en dehors de la piste. La jeune femme lui fit signe « non » mais Jane n'était pas de cet avis.

« - Come on, Maura ! On est là pour s'amuser.

- Tu risques de multiples blessures en prenant des risques pareils.

- Ou alors voir naître des millions d'étoiles d'admiration dans tes yeux, je prends le risque. »

Jane fit un demi-tour sur place, remonta quelques mètres et se lança dans la pente. Maura suivit sa course avec inquiétude et intérêt. Jane fonçait droit sur le monticule, elle avait tout, la vitesse, la technique et la folie pour réaliser ce saut. La belle italienne sentie sa planche quitter la neige, c'était le moment, elle donna un violent coup d'épaule, Elle fit un 180 pendant que sa main avant s'emparait de sa carre pour réaliser un « japan ». Son grab était plus que tweaké, ce qui rendait sa figure sublime. Maura admira la scène et fut soulagée quand Jane toucha enfin le sol. Elle était sauvée, elle avait réussie. La belle scientifique était tout à coup fière de sa compagne, elle allait la rejoindre quand Jane s'effondra dans la neige.

Le côté scientifique et médecin de Maura reprit immédiatement le dessus. La violence de l'atterrissage avait surement endommagé la colonne vertébrale et les articulations de Jane. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite. Maura se rendit jusqu'au bord de piste et déchaussa pour courir droit vers son amie. Jane était morte... De rire, elle attrapa Maura et la plaqua dans la neige.

« - T'as vraiment cru que j'étais morte ?

- T'es pas drôle, Jane ! J'ai eu la trouille ! S'exclama Maura en la frappant sur les épaules.

- J'voulais pas, désolée. Murmura Jane avec son regard de cocker. Tu m'pardonnes ?

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. »

Jane embrassa Maura qui pour se venger, profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui envoyer de la neige en plein visage. Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire. Jane se laissa tomber à côté de son amie et se mit à admirer le ciel.

« - J'me suis quand même bien tué le genou.

- Tu aurais pu faire pire. Cette figure complètement désaxée est très dangereuse. Si tu n'avais pas lâché ta planche, tu aurais pu pulvériser ta cage thoracique et avoir de sévères lésions. Et une mauvaise réception aurait pu avoir d'autres conséquences tout aussi graves.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis encore en vie. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un backside 180 japan. Si tu voyais Frankie faire son switch backside rodeo, tu ferais une crise cardiaque.

- Je n'ai rien compris.

- Et c'est mieux comme ça. S'exclama Jane en se relevant. Tu viens tes parents vont nous attendre et ça va être encore de ma faute.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est le cas. Répondit Maura en attrapant les mains que Jane lui tendait pour l'aider.

- Merci pour ton soutien. »

Elle lâcha Maura qui retomba dans la neige. Après un échange de regard, Jane s'excusa et l'aida à se relever. Maura rechaussa les skis et toutes deux dévalèrent la pente pour rattraper leur retard. Constance et Edouard attendaient tranquillement en bas de la piste. Edouard semblait admirer le paysage alors que Constance avait déjà fusillée Jane du regard. La belle italienne lui offrit un grand sourire avant de répondre une excuse en même temps que Maura.

« - Problème de fixation/Problème de chaussure !

- Ce n'est rien les filles, on a pu se reposer et admirer le paysage. Intervint Edouard pour sauver la mise aux deux jeunes femmes. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, Edouard s'arrêta et fixa Jane avec inquiétude. La jeune femme ne le vit pas immédiatement trop accaparée par la vue qui défilait devant elle. Les Alpes sous le soleil et au premier plan, Maura, sourire aux lèvres laissant tomber ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules simplement pour les rattacher dans une queue-de-cheval sauvage. Quand elle réalisa enfin qu'on l'observait, elle revint immédiatement à la réalité.

« - Un problème, monsieur ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivée à votre main ? »

Jane eut un instant d'arrêt pensant qu'Edouard faisait référence aux cicatrices qu'elle avait aux mains, puis elle réalisa qu'il connaissait déjà l'existence de ses marques. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Il pointait de son doigt vers sa main droite.

« - Pu… Mince, se rattrapa Jane, j'ai dû me couper avec la carre de ma planche. Ce n'est rien.

- Cela n'a pas l'air d'être rien. Vous ne l'avez pas sentie ?

- Je n'ai pas fait attention, vous en faites pas, j'ai connu pire.

- Non, non, ne bougez pas. Dit-il en forçant Jane à s'asseoir sur le bord de piste.

- Faites pas ça… Dit-elle en le voyant se tourner vers Maura. Trop tard !

- Maura, au lieu de parler avec ta mère de la prochaine collection de Fendi viens t'occuper de Jane. »

Maura avait fait volte-face. Quand elle vit Jane assise dans la neige se tenant la main, elle comprit que quelque chose se passait. Elle laissa ses skis, ses bâtons et ses gants sur place et se précipita vers Jane qui lui offrit un regard désolé.

« - Maura, ce n'est rien, ton père s'est inquiété un peu trop.

- Sache que mon père ne s'inquiète jamais pour rien ! Montre-moi ta main ! »

Jane s'exécuta et tendit sa main vers Maura qui déglutie avec douleur. La paume de Jane était entaillée de la base du pouce au petit doigt. Maura tenait la main de son amie entre ses mains et analysait la situation avec un regard froid et inquiet. Constance s'était rapprochée alors que Jane baissait déjà les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de sa belle-mère. La belle italienne sursauta quand son amie vint toucher les bords de la blessure.

« - Outch.

- Pardon, ça fait mal ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est rien. Ma planche est neuve donc les carres sont aiguisées, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Non ! Tu vas avoir besoin de points, ici et là. Expliqua Maura en montrant deux parties de la blessure. Il faut désinfecter rapidement et protéger cela.

- Maura, on va pas faire ça, ici. Tu n'as rien pour… Ah, ben si. Dit-elle en constatant que Maura sortait une dosette de désinfectant et un bandage. T'as ton labo dans ta veste ou quoi ?

- On ne sait jamais. La preuve ça serre. Allez tiens-moi ça. S'exclama Maura en posant le bandage dans la main gauche de Jane. Tu as déjà de la chance, tu vas pouvoir continuer à écrire.

- C'est vrai que j'écris beaucoup, en ce moment. Répondit Jane avec ironie. Aïe !

- Bien fait ! Ajouta Maura en continuant son travail. »

Après avoir nettoyé la plaie, Jane compris que Maura n'avait peut-être pas tort. Une belle marque de plus sur sa main. Elle regarda Edouard qui lui offrit un sourire désolé, croisa un regard indifférent de Constance qui ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui se passait. Maura travaillait avec précision, le bandage était trop serré pour la jeune italienne et elle ne se gêna pas de la faire remarquer.

« - Maura, tu serres trop là.

- Plus c'est serré, mieux c'est.

- Mais là…

- Mademoiselle, laissez Maura travailler, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Jane allait répliquer mais les regards d'Edouard et Maura la dissuadèrent. Elle reporta son attention sur sa main, sa compagne venait de terminer le travail. La belle scientifique embrassa son amie avant de se relever. Elle décréta que la journée était finie pour Jane et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle rentre seule au chalet.

« - Je vais la raccompagner. Intervint Edouard. Profite pour skier avec ta mère.

- Non, je vais l'accompagner, il faut qu'elle voie un médecin. Je vais m'en charger. Répondit Maura. Profitez, on se retrouve au chalet.

- D'accord. Faites attention. Ajouta Edouard avant de rejoindre Constance qui s'était éloignée. »

Maura aida Jane à se relever et alla rechausser. Les deux femmes descendirent direction le chalet. Maura du presque se battre avec Jane pour conduire. La belle italienne finie par céder. En chemin, Maura appela l'un de ses confrères qui accepta de les rejoindre au chalet.

Jane se retrouva allongée sur le canapé du salon, la main posé sur les genoux de Maura pendant qu'un médecin qui parlait un français étrange, refermait la blessure. Les deux confrères parlaient sans que Jane ne comprenne un mot, cela fini par l'ennuyer. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se reposer. Une fois que le médecin eut terminé son travail, Maura l'invita dans la cuisine pour un café. Jane avait fini par s'endormir et sa compagne refusait de la réveiller.

Quand la belle italienne fini par se réveiller, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Sa main était douloureuse, elle grogna en se redressant. Un petit mot était posé sur la table. Elle reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de sa compagne.

_Ma Janie,_

_J'espère que tu en as profité pour te reposer, ne fais pas de bêtise, je suis allée au village chercher la commande que ma mère a faite pour ce soir. Je reviens le plus vite possible. Je t'aime. M._

_PS : y'a du café et des sandwichs à la cuisine._

Jane se leva et glissa le mot dans la poche de son pantalon de ski. Après avoir « admiré » la main blessée, protégée par un bandage tout neuf, elle traversa la pièce direction la cuisine. Elle aurait dévoré tout ce que Maura lui avait préparé avec amour mais au milieu du premier sandwich, des voix la coupèrent dans son élan. Edouard et Constance étaient de retour.

« - Maura n'est pas là ? Demanda Edouard en entrant dans la pièce.

- Non, elle est allée au village. Alors comment c'était ?

- Très bien, très bien. Et votre main, comment va-t-elle ?

- Douloureuse mais soigné, protégée sans plus aucun danger. Répondit Jane avec le sourire.

- Bon, c'est l'essentiel. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en montrant un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

- Bien sûr, servez-vous.

- Ne dites rien à Constance, elle déteste qu'on mange ce genre de nourriture.

- Ce sera notre secret. Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- J'apprécie. Je suis à l'étage si mon épouse me cherche. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire avant de le laisser partir. Elle avait trouvé en Edouard, un allié et un soutien de taille dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Quand il était dans la pièce, elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendu surtout lorsque Constance était là aussi. Et justement quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois. Enfin pour cette fois, il entre dans la cuisine. Jane se redressa et déglutie discrètement en évitant de peu l'étouffement avec son sandwich beurre de cacahuète.

« - Votre mari est à l'étage, si vous le cherchez.

- Où est Maura ? Demanda-t-elle faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les propos de Jane.

- Au village, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Vous ne l'avez pas accompagnée ?

- Non, je dormais quand elle est partie. Elle m'aurait réveillée si elle avait eu besoin de moi.

- Maura ne demande jamais de l'aide, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que…

- S'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas, Maura n'a pas que moi dans sa vie et je n'ai pas qu'elle. Elle a sa vie à côté et je la respecte. Si elle avait eu envie que je l'accompagne, elle me l'aurait demandé.

- Au lieu de dormir, vous auriez mieux fait de vous occuper d'elle.

- Maura n'a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, elle a simplement besoin de profiter de ses vacances et ce n'est pas en étant désobligeante que vous allez l'aider à passer de bonnes vacances.

- Et vous croyez que vous l'aider en lui offrant des frayeurs. Ne croyez pas que vous êtes passé inaperçu avec votre petite figure. Vous avez éblouie tout le monde surtout avec le petit cinéma qui a suivi.

- C'était une plaisanterie, vous savez l'humour, une chose que l'on n'vous apprend surement pas dans vos petites écoles huppées ! Se vexa Jane.

- L'humour, vous avez trouvé ça drôle ? Vous êtes ridicule, mademoiselle.

- Et bien comme ça, on est deux. Votre petit numéro ne fonctionnera pas bien longtemps. Maura vous idolâtre, vous admire mais elle n'est pas suffisamment naïve pour ne pas voir ce que vous faites.

- Mais qu'ai-je donc fais ? Enfin, mademoiselle Rizzoli, vous êtes une femme impulsive et vos origines ne vous aident pas…

- Madame, ne me forçait pas à devenir désobligeante !

- C'est vous qui vous énervez pour un rien, ma chère.

- Pour rien ? S'exclama Jane en haussant d'un ton. Vous défendez votre fille en public et ensuite vous la reniait dès qu'elle a le dos tourné ? Vous inventez des excuses pour vous décommander à la dernière minute ! Et vous appelez ça, aimer votre fille ?

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Maura est fragile !

- Maura ? Fragile ? Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas votre fille ! Dit-elle avec froideur et violence dans la voix. C'est la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

- Elle a besoin d'être protégée !

- De qui ? De moi ? C'est ça ?

- Vous voyez vous vous exposez en victime ! Maura a besoin de quelqu'un de fort et sûr de lui.

- Vous me dégoutez ! Votre bénédiction a vite été oubliez. Trois jours, voilà, tout ce dont j'aurai eu droit de votre part. Trois jours de respect et d'attention, votre réputation est plus importante que votre fille. Le monde vous rejette alors vous rejetez votre fille ! Vos amis vous quittent un à un parce qu'ils n'ont rien compris à l'amour qui nous unis mais vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Vous ne savez même pas voir quand votre fille est heureuse. Vous avez fait le show chez les Delano mais les conséquences n'ont pas été celles que vous souhaitiez alors vous me le faites payer !

- Bien sûr, vous êtes une pauvre victime, vous n'avez pas pervertie ma fille, vous ne l'avez pas embarquée avec vous sur le chemin de la honte et du déshonneur !

- Mais c'est elle ! C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir cet amour ! C'était tout aussi déshonorant dans mon monde ! Sauf que dans mon monde, on aime les gens pour leur qualité et leur dévouement ! On s'en fou de l'argent et du paraître.

- Maura n'est pas de votre monde et ne le sera jamais ! Elle n'est pas faite pour s'encanailler avec des gens qui ne respectent rien ! Elle a des valeurs et un honneur qui…

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Vous parlez de Maura sans même savoir quoique ce soit sur elle. Vous ne connaissez rien des choses importantes à son sujet. S'énerva Jane. Son plat préféré, le thé qu'elle aime boire en relisant ses rapports, la couleur qu'elle aime porter, son passe-temps favori, toutes ses choses qui font d'elle une perle rare que vous écrasez avec vos codes au lieu de la faire étinceler !

- Vous devriez faire poète plutôt que flic. Sappho doit avoir une place dans son monde. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez une femme comme vous.

- Vous…

- Non, mademoiselle Rizzoli, je connais ma fille, je sais ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle souhaite, ce qu'elle vit et surtout ce qu'elle a vécu. Vous ne savez rien de sa vie. Vous ne la connaîtrez jamais autant que je la connais. »

Jane allait vraiment exploser, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle allait devenir plus qu'irrespectueux envers Constance quand cette dernière vint lui assénée un uppercut moral droit au cœur. Jane resta figée sur place sans comprendre ce que Constance venait de lui envoyer à la figure. Elle enfonça le couteau dans la plaie en répétant les paroles de manière froide et moqueur.

« - Et oui, mademoiselle, ma fille a fini par me dire ce qui s'était passé quand elle avait vingt ans. Cette chose que vous voulez tant savoir et qu'elle a refusé de vous dire. »

La belle italienne ne pouvait pas croire cela. Maura lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler que c'était entre elle et son père. Qu'aucune autre personne sur cette terre n'aurait à connaître l'histoire. Et juste après cela, elle était allée le raconter à sa mère ? A la personne qui torturait Jane par pur plaisir et sadisme. Et le sadisme n'était pas fini, loin de là.

« - Vous voyez, elle n'a pas tellement confiance en vous. Elle ne vous en pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous, vous êtes… »

Jane se battait contre elle-même, elle refusait de craquer devant cette femme, elle ne lui offrirait pas ce plaisir. La jeune femme se redressa et fusilla Constance du regard. Cette femme était un monstre en privé mais Jane avait connu pire.

« - Vous croyez que je vais gober vos mensonges ? J'aime Maura et ce n'est pas comme ça que vous me ferez changer d'avis.

- Ma pauvre, vous croyez vraiment que Maura a souhaité m'accompagner au village l'autre soir, simplement pour m'aider à porter une vulgaire tarte à la crème ? Elle avait besoin de parler. De me parler de vous, de votre amitié avec le jeune Delano. Ce gamin vous idolâtre un peu trop à son goût et elle n'ose pas vous le dire simplement parce qu'elle a peur que vous piquiez une colère comme la fois où elle vous a lâché la veille de votre départ pour le Vermont. Elle ne supporte plus vos colères. Je vous l'ai dit, vos origines vous font une fois de plus du tort. »

Le cœur de Jane se brisait un peu plus à chaque parole de Constance, elle se voyait dépeinte comme une femme violente et incontrôlable. Elle se mit à repenser à toutes ses affaires de violences conjugales qu'elle avait traitées par le passé. Jamais elle ne lèverait la main sur Maura, jamais l'idée de faire du mal à celle qu'elle aimait lui avait traversé l'esprit. Et pourtant Maura la craignait en silence. Constance ne pouvait pas inventer tout cela, Maura lui avait donc parlé, elle lui avait confié sa crainte. Le cœur de la belle italienne eut un raté, elle dut se rattraper au plan de travail pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le carrelage. Elle vit la satisfaction naître dans le regard de Constance. Comment une femme si distinguée et si admirée en public pouvait être un véritable tyran en privé ? Jane se redressa et après avoir lâché les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, elle abdiqua.

« - Echec au test. Il faut bien un début à tout. »

Elle sortit de la pièce sans même un regard pour son adversaire. Elle monta les marches avec douleur. Constance avait ce qu'elle voulait, Jane s'en allait. La belle italienne ferma la porte avec délicatesse avant de littéralement exploser. Elle vida son armoire sur le lit, attrapa son sac et se mit à faire ses bagages. Ses vacances s'arrêtaient là, elle irait n'importe où tant que cela l'éloignait de cet enfer. Elle ferma l'armoire avec rage, fonça à la salle de bain, ramassa toutes ses affaires et les jeta en vrac dans le sac qu'elle ferma avec violence. Elle était si anéantie qu'elle oublia complètement son environnement et faillit percuter de plein fouet Edouard qui sortait de sa chambre prêt à descendre pour le dîner. Il comprit que sa femme avait encore fait des siennes et empêcha Jane de descendre les escaliers. La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement de douleur lorsqu'il la saisit par la main.

« - Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

- Laissez-moi passer.

- Vous allez quelque part ? Demanda-t-il avec une froideur qui fit sursauter Jane. Vous semblez pressée.

- Je m'en vais, désolée, monsieur Isles mais je n'ai pas ma place ici.

- Déjà mes élèves disent des âneries mais là, je crois que c'est la plus belle de l'année. Vous avez tout à fait votre place dans cette maison et dans ma famille. Qu'est-ce que Constance vous a dit pour que vous craquiez face à elle ? Je vous croyais plus coriace que cela!

- Vous ne préfériez pas savoir. Je ne veux pas que Maura se retrouve seule avec votre femme. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Dit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

- Inspecteur Rizzoli ! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! »

* * *

**L'histoire se complique! Constance qui joue double-jeu, c'était à prévoir, non? Edouard se fâche... :/ Ce n'est pas bon pour la suite. Et vous d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer?**

**Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le snowboard. :/ J'en suis une vraie mordue et mon plus grand regret est d'avoir du arrêter la compétition. La scène de la figure est inspirée d'une histoire vraie sauf qu'elle n'a pas fini tout à fait pareil... ;) (plutôt pire que mieux d'ailleurs^^). En tout cas, pour les non-initiés en termes de snowboard. ****La figure de Jane (Backside 180 Japan) c'est ça: watch?v=Rca2XYqehjU et la figure de Frankie (Backside Rodeo) c'est ça: watch?v=1UYC1UeficA **

**Pour ceux qui veulent mieux comprendre le snowboard freestyle: Allez voir Wiki, il ne dit pas trop de connerie sur le sujet. ;)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus. Hâte de vous lire.**

**Je vous adore.**

**K.**


	8. Fuir à la Recherche du Soleil Réparateur

**Salut tout le monde, voilà le nouveau "gros" chapitre. :p Avant toute chose, j'aimerai vous répondre à tous cette fois. ;)**

**Elyseb: Je pense que même un dragon passe pour un enfant de chœur à côté de Constance Isles. :p Merci de ta fidélité. :)**

**(Ta) Ma Maura: En effet Edouard s'énerve. On ne touche pas au bonheur de sa fille. Bizz. Ta Jane. ;)**

**Xazera: Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as écrit. J'espère que ma plume aura su écouter tes espérance. ;)**

**LiwNa: Merci beaucoup. :D**

**Violaine2707: Oui, une vraie garce cette bourgeoise ^^. Perso, je serai partie mais pas de cette manière, Jane est finalement plus courageuse que moi. Elle s'en va en l'affrontant ;). Par contre, pour que Maura puisse prendre sa défense, il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui se passe réellement et la miss un peu trop naïve semble ne pas avoir encore bien compris l'ampleur de la situation. Elle n'a toujours pas découvert le coté tyrannique de sa mère. :p**

**JRizzlesM: Pour l'avatar, merci. ;) ça fait longtemps que je l'ai et qu'elle est accrochée dans ma chambre à côté de celle de Jason. ;) Quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration, je flâne sur le net à la recherche de ses merveilleuses photos ;). Ensuite pour ce qui est de Constance, oui elle est plutôt violente mais c'est malheureusement, bien comme ça que certaines personnes réagissent. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Kalex44: Je crains que cette fois ton vœu n'est pas été. Navrée :/ mais mon sadisme ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça d'un coup d'un seul. :p Contente que la scène du snowboard t'ai plu. :)**

**Jess: Diabolique, c'est le terme en effet! :) Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as dit mais pas que. :)**

**Turnen: Oui, Jane est gauchère puisque Angie Harmon est gauchère. (C'est pour ça que je l'ai blessé à la main droite. Pour qu'elle puisse toujours écrire par la suite.^^) Et... En effet, je peux être encore plus sadique. ;)**

**Family Rizzoli: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Je prends donc moi aussi le temps de te répondre. Jane caline, j'aime beaucoup aussi. Je suis d'accord avec toi, on peut être dure-à-cuire et tendre à la fois. ;) J'aime beaucoup cette scène de la chambre. :p Sur la piste, Jane montre son côté amoureuse version masculine. ;) mais n'est-on pas prêt à tout pour voir naître de l'admiration dans le regard de celui ou celle qu'on aime? Pour Constance... Je suis d'accord, j'y suis allée un peu fort mais je crois vraiment que pour elle, la réputation compte plus que tout. Jane a déshonoré sa fille. (Elle est étroite d'esprit quand on la blesse dans son orgueil.) J'avais envie de créer un sentiment contradictoire à l'égard de cette femme. A voir ta réaction, c'est mission accomplie. :p Pour Edouard, il faut le voir comme l'opposé total de sa femme, mais malheureusement, il n'a pas tous les pouvoirs. :p (N'oublie jamais que mon sadisme est sans limite^^)**

**Fin du courrier des lecteurs pour le chapitre précédent. venons-en à ce qui nous intéresse tous. Jane va-t-elle ou non, rester? ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE MES AMOURS! ;)**

**K.**

* * *

Jane se figea sur place. Edouard avait toujours été respectueux et tendre dans ses propos en présence de la jeune femme et à cet instant, c'était une voix froide et autoritaire qui s'était adressée à elle. Elle se retourna sac sur l'épaule et la douleur dans les yeux. Le regard de monsieur Isles était tout aussi froid que sa voix.

« - Dites-moi, ce que mon épouse, vous a dit !

- Maura ne se confie plus à moi depuis quelques temps et Constance vient de me dire que je faisais peur à sa fille, qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en moi à cause de Spencer.

- C'est un mensonge !

- Non ! Edouard, elle sait tout ! Tout ce que j'ai traversé avec Maura, tout ce que l'on a enduré et que tout le monde ignore. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux et la colère dans la voix. Maura ne me quittera jamais et restera avec moi simplement par pitié. Je vais lui faciliter la tâche en partant la première.

- Ok, elle s'est confié à sa mère et alors ? Vous ne faites pas pareil avec la vôtre ? Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a plus confiance en vous.

- Elle ne me confie plus rien parce qu'elle a peur que j'explose et la laisse sur le carreau comme un de ses tarés qu'on arrête à longueur de semaine ! S'énerva Jane avec douleur. Vous ne voyez pas ! Elle refuse de me parler de ce qui s'est passé le lendemain de ses vingt ans, je suis celle qui partage sa vie et qui serait prête abandonner pour elle et…

- Elle ne l'a dit à personne et c'est ainsi depuis presque dix-huit ans, c'est un accord entre nous et Maura ne le briserait jamais sans m'en avoir parlé avant.

- Et bien pourtant, elle l'a fait ! Votre femme sait ! S'écria-t-elle dans un cri du cœur.

- Et vous croyez une femme qui n'a qu'une envie, vous voir quitter sa fille, son univers et sa vie, le plus rapidement possible. Partez et elle aura gagné.

- Comment vous faites pour vivre avec elle, vous qui êtes si gentil et attentionné ? Demanda Jane tout à coup inquiet pour son allié.

- Dans tous les couples il y a un ying et un yang. Maura dirait un Alpha et un Lambda mais je n'aime pas ces termes. Il faut un équilibre dans un couple. Et puis, même si je ne cautionne pas son comportement, j'aime ma femme.

- Veillez sur Maura, s'il vous plaît. Je suis vraiment désolée. Dit-elle en posant sa main délicatement sur le bras d'Edouard.

- Pas autant que moi. »

Jane descendit les escaliers et alors qu'elle allait partir pour de bon, Constance lui mit le coup de grâce sous le regard outré de son mari qui n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir avant que la tempête ne revienne.

« - Vous avez fait le bon choix, bon retour en Amérique, mademoiselle ! »

La belle italienne laissa tomber son sac sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, se retourna lentement, le regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Elle s'avança vers Constance avec l'un de ses airs menaçants qui vous fait fuir en courant. Poings et mâchoire serrés pour retenir au maximum son cri de rage, quitte à se faire mal. Elle cracha presque ses mots comme des balles sortant d'une mitraillette.

« - Vous avez gagné certes, vous m'avez enlevé ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! Mais votre fille est lesbienne jusque dans l'âme, vous ne la changerez pas et si ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle baisera à l'avenir, ce sera une autre femme et vous ne gagnerez qu'une chose. Le rejet de votre propre fille le jour où elle ouvrira les yeux ! Le jour où elle verra que vous n'êtes qu'une salope qui lui vole son bonheur par pure vanité ! Allez-vous faire foutre avec votre monde à la con, je rentre retrouver le mien ! »

Jane se retourna et croisa le regard horrifié de sa compagne. Maura était là ? Mais qu'avait-elle réellement entendu ? Depuis quand était-elle figée là ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance pour la détective qui attrapa son sac avec rage et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« - Bonne vacances ! »

Maura lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et se précipita dehors pour rattraper Jane mais elle ne vit que la neige soulevée par une voiture quittant les lieux en trombe. La belle scientifique tomba à genoux dans le froid. Elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule, elle la chassa avec violence. Mais cela ne vint pas décourager son sauveur qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants et la força à se lever. Maura fit volte-face et s'acharna sur le torse de son père à grands coups de poings avant d'éclater en sanglots. Edouard la serrait fort contre lui avant de lui murmurer quelques mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

« - Laisse-lui le temps, elle va revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- C'est une mauvaise passe, ça va aller. Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid.

- Me laisse pas !

- Je suis là, je ne te quitterai pas. »

Il savait pertinemment bien que ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés mais il avait besoin de le dire à sa fille. Jane était partie à bout de force, lui resterait quoi qu'il advienne. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte, Maura refusait de bouger, tétanisée dans sa douleur. Il glissa l'un de ses bras derrière les genoux de sa fille et la porta dans ses bras. La belle scientifique vint se blottir un peu plus contre son père qui monta direction la chambre de sa fille sans même un regard pour sa femme qui semblait tout à coup réaliser l'ampleur de son geste.

A l'étage, Edouard déposait avec délicatesse sa fille sur le lit défait. Il la couvrit avec tendresse comme on borderait un enfant malade. Il l'embrassa sur le front s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand sa fille l'arrêta.

« - Pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Par amour, chérie. Et elle reviendra pour les mêmes raisons, je te le promets. »

Oui, cet homme de parole venait de promettre l'impossible mais il ferait tout pour voir à nouveau naître un sourire radieux sur les lèvres de sa fille bien-aimée. Il quitta la pièce et referma la porte alors que Constance attendait en haut de l'escalier.

« - Pas maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le moment, Constance. Retourne au salon. »

Constance regarda son mari avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui donnait un ordre avec autant d'autorité. Elle voulut répliquer mais il lui montra les escaliers et restait bien planté dans ses bottes entre son épouse et la porte. La mère de Maura fini par céder et descendit les escaliers, Edouard la suivit du regard avant de descendre à son tour. L'heure de la discussion avait sonné et Monsieur Isles ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds cette fois.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu es allée raconter à cette pauvre Jane pour qu'elle s'en aille sans demander son reste ?

- Absolument rien.

- Constance ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu refusais sa présence ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- La vérité ! Maura a peur de mademoiselle Rizzoli, il me semblait logique que cette jeune femme soit au courant de la vérité.

- La vérité ? Mais voilà, la vérité ! Jane est la seule femme sur cette terre qui comprend Maura, qui la soutient et qui serait prête à mourir pour elle ! Aucune autre personne sur cette foutue planète n'aime notre fille aussi sincèrement que Jane ! Et avec tes âneries de bourgeoise coincée, tu as tout anéanti !

- Alors tu la défends ? Tu défends cette femme qui n'a qu'une chose en tête affronter chaque personne qui croise sa route ?

- Oui, je la défends parce que je défends les intérêts de ma fille. Tout ce que Maura recherche c'est partager son bonheur avec la personne qu'elle aime ! Acheter des affaires qui feront d'elle une femme encore plus attirante pour faire plaisir à Jane et se faire plaisir ! Sortir le soir au bras de la personne qu'elle aime parce qu'elle en est fière. Elle veut juste vivre sa vie. Elle se fiche bien pas mal du qu'en-dira-t-on ! Sinon, elle aurait fui après l'histoire de Paddy Doyle, elle aurait fui aussi quand on l'a accusé de meurtre mais à chaque fois, elle est restée parce qu'elle savait que Jane serait là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive.

- Et la famille dont elle rêvait ! Mademoiselle Rizzoli refuse d'avoir des enfants et…

- Non, Jane n'a jamais dit cela, elle refuse que ses enfants vivent dans le monde qu'elle côtoie tous les jours sur les scènes de crime. Si un jour, Maura veut des enfants, Jane ne lui refusera jamais parce que ce que Maura désire, Jane fera tout pour qu'elle l'obtienne.

- Elle n'est pas faites pour Maura. Elle est brute et masculine, elle préfère frapper plutôt que discuter. Maura est bien trop raffinée, bien trop douce et...

- Constance, Maura a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne, qui lui donne confiance en elle quand elle est prise par les doutes, quelqu'un qui soit là pour la protéger quand elle fait trop rapidement confiance, quelqu'un qui soit prêt à tout sacrifier quand elle appelle au secours. Et cette personne, elle était là, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses tout exploser ! Dit-il en haussant le ton.

- Mais…

- Je vais te rappeler une dernière chose, quand j'ai demandé ta main à ton père, il m'a presque craché à la figure parce que je n'étais qu'un vulgaire professeur dans une petite université. J'ai su lui prouver que j'étais digne de toi parce qu'il m'a laissé une chance de lui prouver. J'ai fait ça par amour et ton père a fini par m'accepter. Toi, tu n'as laissé aucune chance à Jane, aucune. Tu as fait croire à ta fille que tu étais d'accord avec ses choix mais quand le monde s'est mis à te tourner le dos, tu t'es vengé sur Jane. Si tu l'avais écouté parlé de ta fille, tu aurais compris que Maura avait trouvé la bonne personne.

- Notre histoire n'a rien avoir avec celle de notre fille. J'épousai un homme, pas une femme.

- Ton père a perdu des amis tout comme toi mais lui a su voir le plus important, ton bonheur. Le bonheur de Maura, c'est Jane ! Quand nous sommes arrivés, si j'ai accompagné Jane au village, c'était pour voir comme elle agirait. Et pour moi, elle est plus que digne d'entrer dans ma famille. Dit en accentuant sur le "Ma famille". Situation anodine mais révélatrice de son attention pour Maura. Quand j'ai voulu prendre du thé, elle m'a dit que Maura ne l'aimait pas et qu'il valait mieux prendre celui qu'elle tenait dans la main parce que c'était le thé préféré de notre fille. Elle sait tout ce que Maura aime et déteste. A l'écouter, j'en ai appris plus sur ma fille, qu'en vingt ans de cohabitation avec Maura. Et si tu lui avais donné sa chance, tu l'aurais accepté tout comme je l'ai fait. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

- Où tu vas ?

- M'assurer que ma fille ne fasse pas une bêtise par ta faute, Constance ! »

Il avait laissé échapper cette phrase avec une telle froideur que cela aurait pu geler les flammes de l'enfer. Constance se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Jamais Edouard ne l'avait ainsi affronté en quarante ans de mariage.

Edouard entra dans la chambre et trouva Maura blottie dans les draps, serrant contre elle se qui semblait être un tee-shirt. Quand il s'approcha, Edouard reconnu le tee-shirt « Property of Boston Police » de Jane. Elle avait dut l'oublier dans son départ précipité. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et vint embrasser sa fille dans les cheveux, Maura ne bougea pas puis son corps fut pris de tremblement, les sanglots avaient repris. Edouard s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du visage de sa fille et vint lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur.

« - Pourquoi Jane a parlé comme ça ? Elle ne parle jamais comme ça. Murmura Maura avec douleur.

- Elle était blessée et en colère. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'aurai jamais dut la laisser toute seule, c'est de ma faute.

- Non, Maura chérie, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ta mère a… Elle a voulu pousser le test un peu trop loin et Jane a craqué. Elle va se calmer et revenir, j'en suis sûre. »

Edouard venait de mentir à sa fille, elle ne voulait pas que Maura se dispute avec sa mère mais il ne voulait pas, non plus, que Maura se sente responsable du départ de Jane. Il tenta de la rassurer et de la consoler.

« - Elle est partie pour ne pas te faire de la peine, elle ne veut pas te faire souffrir.

- Et pourtant, je souffre de ne pas l'avoir avec moi. Où est-elle partie ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de la retenir…

- Reste, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle en lui tenant la main.

- Tu ne veux pas quelque chose à manger ?

- Non, je veux juste me réveiller de ce cauchemar. »

Edouard n'aimait pas voir Maura dans cet état, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était il y a dix-huit ans et Maura lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret. Il vint s'allonger sur le lit et laissa Maura se blottir contre lui. La jeune femme semblait plus calme et plus détendue. Il l'entoura de son bras et murmura avec précaution.

« - Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui dise ce qui s'est passé, il y a dix-huit ans. Elle a besoin de savoir que tu lui fais confiance.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

- Tu as encore tout une semaine de vacances avant de repartir pour Boston, tu n'es pas forcée de lui en parler de suite. Repose-toi et quand tu seras prête, je suis sûre qu'elle t'écoutera.

- J'espère. »

Les jours à venir promettaient d'être longs et douloureux. Edouard n'avait dorénavant qu'un objectif, redonner le sourire à sa fille et cela n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le lendemain, quelque part en Italie. Jane avait roulé toute la nuit pour arriver à destination. Elle avait été surprise de se souvenir aussi facilement de l'adresse, elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis l'été de ses dix-sept ans. Elle espérait que Rosa soit là. Rosa était sa grand-mère maternelle, elle avait quitté les Etats-Unis pour passer ses vieux jours dans son pays natal. Jane ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années et elle n'avait qu'une hâte la serrer dans ses bras.

« - Mia cara bambina ! Quelle surprise entre. » (Ma petite fille chérie.)

Jane avait tout à coup retrouvé le sourire. Le doux accent italien de sa grand-mère était venu panser son cœur blessé. Elle la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. La vieille dame n'était pas bien grande, ce qui la rendait adorable. Elle prit le sac de sa petite fille et alla le poser dans la chambre du fond.

« - Tu restes dormir ? Hein, tu ne repars pas, tout de suite.

- Je dois prendre un avion pour Boston dans trois jours. Mais en attendant, je voulais voir ma nonnina chérie. Dit-elle avec le sourire. (nonnina = mamie)

- Assis-toi, tu dois être affamée. Je vais te faire des gnocchis.

- Nonna ! Il est dix heures du matin. (nonna = grand-mère)

- E allora ? Tu n'aimes plus ? (Et alors?)

- Si, si, j'aime toujours mais tu ne…

- Pour ma bambina, cela me fait plaisir. Allez va t'installer sur la terrasse et repose-toi, tu as mauvaise mine. »

Quand une nonna italienne te donne un ordre, tu obéis sans résister. Jane se leva l'embrassa sur la joue et alla s'asseoir dans le transat qui se trouvait sur la terrasse. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir petite fille et à cet instant, il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent dans les arbres figés par l'hiver. Elle se sentait enfin apaisée et détendue, elle ne vit pas les minutes filées. Elle était bien et ce fut la voix douce de Rosa qui la sortie de sa léthargie.

« - Voilà, bambina. Régale-toi. »

Jane se redressa et cru halluciner. Elle avait oublié à quel point les plats de la nonna était plus que consistant. Elle offrit un grand sourire à Rosa et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour dévorer ce merveilleux plat. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin et même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, elle était affamée.

« - Allora, raconte-moi, que viens-tu faire en Italie ?

- Je prends des vacances et je me suis dit, et tiens si j'allais voir nonna.

- Et bien, tu es la seule à me rendre visite et ça me fait très plaisir parce que tu as toujours été ma préférée.

- Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas en Amérique ? Je pourrai venir te voir tous les weekends.

- Vous vivez trop vite, j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps et puis, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous. Vous êtes grands, vous avez vos vies, vos familles.

- Tu n'es pas un poids, tu crois que je serai venu te voir, sinon ? Tu es notre petit rayon de soleil, on pourrait veiller sur toi. Si t'arrivais quelque chose, ici, on ne pourrait pas t'aider.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai ma petite Francesca qui vient me voir toutes les semaines. Elle est adorable et veille sur moi. Et puis il y a Tony et son frère qui viennent le jeudi pour la partie de scop' et crois-moi, le jour où ils me battront n'est pas encore arrivée. J'ai ma vie ici, je suis née ici et je serai ici, le jour de partir pour rejoindre Giuseppe.

- Même si je te supplie, tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Murmura Jane avec sourire.

- Non ! Je suis bien ici, je t'assure. Regarde comme c'est beau et paisible. On n'a pas ça à Boston.

- Alors, dorénavant, cette semaine de Mars, je viendrai la passer avec toi. Décida Jane sans même réfléchir.

- La maison est toujours ouverte pour toi, Bambina ! »

La vieille dame voulu prendre la main de sa petite-fille dans la sienne mais Jane grimaça. Dans la nuit, elle avait dut enlever le bandage qui était complètement maculé de sang après la colère qu'elle avait eu au chalet des Isles. La blessure n'était plus protégée et la nonna fusilla sa petite-fille du regard.

« - Tu as encore pris des risques ? Tu vas finir par partir avant moi ! Je vais appeler Eddy !

- Non, reste, ce n'est rien. C'est déjà soigné.

- Je préfère être sûre, Eddy doit venir chercher les confitures pour sa mère, alors je vais l'appeler pour qu'il prenne son nécessaire de médecine.

- d'accordo, ma non preoccuparti. Questo è un incidente di sci. (D'accord, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'un accident de ski.)

- Lo chiamo subito. » (Je l'appelle, tout de suite.)

Jane se laissa retomber contre le dossier de la chaise et regarda sa main avec tristesse. La blessure était vraiment en sale état et les points de sutures avaient tous sautés sans exception. Si Maura voyait cela, elle lui ferait un sermon digne d'un pasteur. Pendant que sa grand-mère était au téléphone, Jane décida de débarrasser son assiette et de se mettre au chaud dans le salon. Elle déposa délicatement son assiette dans l'évier et alla s'installer devant la cheminée où trônait un sacré paquet de photos de famille. Du mariage aux arrière-petits-enfants. Tous avaient leur place sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle eut une drôle de surprise en voyant la photo qui semblait être la plus récente. Elle quitta son fauteuil et alla prendre le cadre entre ses mains. Rosa choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition. Jane semblait perdue dans ses pensées les plus secrètes.

« - J'aime beaucoup cette photo. Enfin, une photo où tu souris. Ta mère m'a dit que c'était lors d'un brunch.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Bien sûr, ta mère me l'a envoyé, le jour même où elle a été prise, tu sais maintenant avec l'ordinateur, ça va vite. C'est Francesca qui me l'a imprimée et mise ici. Ta mère m'a raconté toute l'histoire et je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu as trouvé l'amour.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? Je sais que…

- Ton grand-père, Giuseppe disait que tout ce qui comptait c'était l'amour. Ils aimaient dire en riant, tant qu'elles ne viennent pas me prendre ma femme, je les respecte. S'exclama Rosa en touchant délicatement la photo du bout des doigts. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une femme intelligente et très respectable et j'espère bien que tu me la présenteras un jour.

- J'aurai aimé, nonnina mais je n'ai pas été correcte avec sa mère et je l'ai surement perdue à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça de toi, Janie ! Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as demandé quand tu étais petite, quand on était à Revere avec ton grand-père. Tu as ce sourire !

**[Flash-back]**

Une petite brunette portant fièrement la casquette des Red Sox sur la tête courant dans le jardin pourchassé par sa grand-mère qui aimait l'entendre rire aux éclats. La petite princesse finit par s'arrêter et se tourner vers la vieille dame avec un regard rempli de sérieux.

« - Nonnina, dis, je saurai comment que je serai amoureuse comme toi, tu l'es de nonno Giuseppe ? (nonno = grand-père)

- Oh, tu as encore le temps pour que cela arrive.

- Dis-moi ! S'exclama la petite fille en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. »

La grand-mère de la petite Janie vint s'asseoir à côté de la petite fille et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui raconter une histoire. L'impatience de la petite fille se fit sentir et la nonna décida d'aller directement à la fin.

« - Tu le sauras, tu ne pourras pas le manquer. Tu te mettras à sourire rien qu'en pensant à son prénom, ses traits ne quitteront jamais ton esprit, tu n'auras qu'une envie être avec lui et l'entendre te raconter tout ce qu'il a en tête.

- Comme quand nonno raconte les histoires de son travail et que tu l'écoute ?

- Oui, comme nonno. Tu trouveras quelqu'un et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non ?

- Parce que tu es une adorable petite princesse. »

**[Fin de Flash-Back]**

Jane avait le sourire aux lèvres, sa nonnina avait visé juste. Dès qu'elle pensait à Maura ses lèvres accueillaient un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Malheureusement depuis la veille, une boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge. Rosa n'était ni dupe ni aveugle, elle avait bien vu que sa petite Janie souffrait. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle lui raconta chaque jour un petit bout de l'histoire et quand l'heure du départ fut proche, la belle Italienne n'avait aucune envie de quitter le pays de ses racines. Elle y avait trouvé la paix et la douceur qu'elle recherchait. Rosa regardait sa petite-fille s'en alla et lui offrit une dernière phrase remplie d'espoir.

« - La prochaine fois, j'espère que tu viendras avec ton amie, Maura.

- Je ne sais pas si je serai accompagnée, mais promis, je reviens vite. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Adieu l'Italie qui la faisait sourire, bonjour Boston et les tonnes de dossiers qui l'attendent sur le coin de son bureau depuis une semaine et demie. Le trajet de neuf heures lui donna l'opportunité de chasser tous les mauvais souvenirs et revêtir sa carapace de femme-flic. Elle avait décidé de se rendre directement au bureau après l'atterrissage. Le travail, le meilleur remède contre la peine. Elle ne voulait voir personne et n'avait qu'une envie se plonger corps et âme dans les dossiers pour ne pas avoir envie de fuir de nouveau.

Midi heures et demie, Jane posait ses affaires dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau et allumait son ordinateur. Korsak était noté en visite au tribunal pour le procès de John Delano et Frost et Frankie semblaient encore travailler sur l'affaire « Reider » qui n'avait aucun suspect depuis qu'il avait innocenté le dernier en date. La belle italienne ouvrit ses mails et tenta de rattraper son retard. Elle avait besoin de connaître certaines informations qu'elle avait manqué et décida d'aller parler avec son supérieur.

Quand Frost arriva avec Frankie, il eut un instant d'arrêt. Le bureau de Jane semblait avoir été habité pendant son absence. Il regarda son camarade qui semblait tout aussi surpris. Korsak arriva quelques minutes plus tard et vint ajouter de la surprise dans cette histoire.

« - Elle ne devait pas être en vacances jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Korsak.

- Je ne sais même pas où elle était, donc je ne peux pas dire. Ajouta Frost en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit mais ma mère a eu sa mère ce matin et Jane était là-bas depuis quatre jours. Intervint Frankie songeur.

- Italie ? Questionna Korsak surpris. Etrange.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle partait en Suisse avec une amie qui voulait lui montrer la région où elle passait ses vacances étant gamine.

- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose en Suisse et elle est allée voir sa grand-mère. Intervint Frost. Et ben, on a qu'à lui demander, elle est là. »

Jane arriva le sourire aux lèvres, elle embrassa son frère sur la joue en lui disant que cela venait d'Italie. Frost et Korsak attendaient des explications qui ne venait pas et ne viendrait surement pas si ils restaient silencieux. Ce fut Frankie qui ouvrit le feu des questions.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée à la main ?

- Accident de backside 180 Japan. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Tu as voulu impressionner qui cette fois ? Quelle personne t'a tapé dans l'œil pour que tu fasses cette figure qui a déjà failli te coûter un genou ? Demanda Frankie pensant se faire jeter comme il faut.

- Maura mais ça n'a pas marché, elle m'a engueulé parce que j'ai pris des risques. »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, Korsak avait un grand sourire alors que les deux plus jeunes semblaient plus que surpris. Jane avait dit ça avec sérieux et calme comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis qui étaient tout à coup silencieux.

« - Quelqu'un sait où on en est sur l'affaire « Patterson » ?

- Aucune idée, aucun de nous ne travaille dessus. C'est Perez et Fildeenks. Répondit Frost. Ils ont un profiler qui leur colle aux basques, je n'aimerai pas être à leur place.

- Le docteur William Keller ? Demanda Jane avec intérêt.

- Euh, oui. Mais pourquoi cette affaire t'intéresse, Jane ?

- N'ayant pas le droit de bosser avec vous, Cavanaugh veut que je les aide. D'ailleurs excusez-moi, je dois aller voir ce Keller. »

Les trois hommes étaient tous sauf rassurés. Jane n'avait rien de la flic qu'ils avaient connu par le passé et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les jours à venir. Et le retour de Maura n'allait surement pas arranger les choses.

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous a plu... Je vous avais dit qu'Edouard n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs ;) Mais c'est quand même un super papa :p**

**Une petite idée de ce qui s'est passé il y a 18ans? Jane chercherait-t-elle à fuir? Et d'après vous, le retour de Maura sera-t-il bénéfique ou néfaste comme les coéquipiers de Jane semble le croire? Cette "Nonnina" (petit hommage à mon arrière-grand-mère à moi... Elle était pareille^^) aura-t-elle su faire renaître l'amour dans le cœur de Jane?**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire. :)**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**


	9. Le Blizzard s'Intensifit

**Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Plus court que le précédent mais nécessaire, vous verrez. :)**

**Alors pour vous répondre amis lecteurs:**

**- Fanny: Petite nouvelle dans le groupe? En tout cas merci ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. La suite que tu attendais la voici. :)**

**- Elyseb: Sans séparation, il n'y aurait pas de réconciliation. :) Il faut laisser le temps au temps. La terre ne s'est pas faite en un jour et l'amour est loin d'être une chose achevé. ;) Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ta patience. :)**

**- Jess: Il ne faut quand même pas oublier que papa Isles fait partie de la gente masculine, il sait donc avoir des c... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. :) Tu choisis un retour néfaste? ça me plait! :p Bonne lecture.**

**- Maura: Ma grande romantique. Bien sûr que Jane est full of Love mais elle est aussi full of Anger! Pour Maura, tentative de suicide... Non, désolée tout mais pas ça. Je n'aime pas ce sujet. En tout cas, bonne lecture :) Bizz.**

**- Titimaya: Merci de ta présence. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.**

**- Kalex44: 1) Il y a 18ans, elle était avec Garrett Fairfield. C'est elle qui l'a quitté, donc le scénario de la peine de cœur n'est pas envisageable. lol. 2) Je l'espère tout autant que toi parce que je l'aime beaucoup la nonnina. Et je pense que tu as vu juste. :) 3) Ratée, je ne publie pas lundi mais Samedi. ;) Juste avant de partir au travail. :p Bizz.**

**- Violaine2707: Ravie de te lire comme toujours. Contente que tu ais tant aimé. Que Maura t'énerve cela me rassure. Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir lui mettre des baffes à elle et sa naïveté. lol. Je vois que tu apprécies les moments que j'apprécie, c'est cool et surtout ça me touche. Allez, bonne lecture! :p**

**- Happinesskat: ça c'est sûre la scène du "Il faut qu'on parle" est plus que nécessaire mais Jane est plus que butée en ce moment alors cela ne va pas être une mince affaire. Violée? J'y ait effectivement pensé mais cela ne colle pas au personnage et je ne veux pas virer dans le trash. Mais cela peut toujours être une des solutions. Wow! Sadique et perverse! Moi? lol. Vive la réputation d'auteur que tu es en train de me faire, lol. Bonne lecture contente que tu aime cette histoire.**

**- Xazera: En effet, cela risque d'être dur à gérer. J'ai ma petite idée mais il faut que j'en parle avec mon amie "le réalisme incarné". La discussion, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite entre Maura et Jane. Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture.**

**- TonieC: Mon amie "le réalisme incarné" ;) il va falloir qu'on se PM bientôt. lol. I need your advice. Sinon, moi aussi j'adore les affreuses belle-mère garces, coriaces, increvables et sadiques. ;) Merci en tout cas et contente de te voir de retour. Bonne lecture. :p Ps: Tkt pas les histoires A-R plus que Sadiques reviennent bientôt :p**

**- JRizzlesM: Merci, j'en profite pour te dire que le dernier chapitre de ta fiction déchire, j'ai hâte de lire la suite.**

**- Family Rizzoli: Le plus long pour la fin lol! J'adore quand on adore mon sadisme. ;) Belle analyse pour les personnages d'Edouard et Jane. J'aime aussi beaucoup le passage entre Maura et son père. Un moment privilégié qu'on apprécie quand il vient apaiser la douleur. Je suis ravie de voir que tu as compris mon mécanisme de création. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Avant de refermer la séquence réponse à vous mes amours, je voudrais vous dire que je suis vraiment touchée de voir que presque tout le monde a eu un petit mot pour le personnage de "Rosa", la nonnina de Jane. Elle n'existe peut-être pas dans la série mais elle a existé pour de vraie dans ma vie et de voir que vous l'appréciez tant, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur Merci. Voilà, fini la séquence émotion. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**A bientôt, mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

** Une semaine plus tard **

Maura était de retour au bureau et elle aussi avait quelque chose de changé. Alors que Jane était devenue une femme souriante et féminine, Maura était devenue silencieuse et même dans ses vêtements hors-de-prix, elle semblait terne et au bout du rouleau. Les coéquipiers de Jane en étaient maintenant sûrs, il s'était passé quelque chose pendant les vacances des deux jeunes femmes. Alors que Jane était comme toujours depuis une semaine pendue aux lèvres du profiler new-yorkais détaché à la brigade, Frost l'interpella. Elle s'excusa auprès de son partenaire et retrouva son coéquipier.

« - Un problème, Barry ?

- non, je voulais juste te prévenir que Maura était arrivée depuis deux heures. Elle est rentrée de vacances et comme je sais que tu aimes bien aller la voir le matin, ben…

- Je savais, mais je n'ai pas le temps, on a un suspect à aller interroger. »

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de rejoindre le profiler qui l'attendait devant l'ascenseur. Elle lui donna une délicate tape sur l'épaule et l'invita à reprendre.

« - Je disais donc, reprit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur, vous êtes une femme complexe, mais puisque vous voulez que je vous profile, allons-y. Vous êtes en ce moment-même dans une mauvaise passe personnelle, vous ne rentrez plus chez vous et préférez dormir dans la salle de repos. Soit vous n'avez plus d'appartement, soit alors vous fuyez la personne qui vit avec vous. Vous venez surement de vous séparer de votre petit ami. Vous avez cet air rempli de bonne humeur pour faire bonne figure afin d'éviter que vos amis et surtout votre mère ne vous pose des questions.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous voyez, ça ? Ce que vous venez de faire. Des regards remplis de sous-entendus, vous me draguez depuis notre première rencontre mais à chaque fois que je vous renvoie un compliment, que j'entre dans votre jeu, vous jouez avec le bracelet que vous portez. Surement le cadeau de votre petit ami. Vous n'êtes plus avec lui, mais jamais vous ne sortirez avec moi parce que votre cœur est toujours à lui.

- Elle.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez raison, vous êtes plutôt bon mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est elle, la raison de mon état. »

Jane l'avait dit en sortant de l'ascenseur mais surtout en suivant du regard Maura qui s'engouffrait dans le café sans la voir. La jeune inspecteur posa sa main dans le dos du profiler et le poussa vers la sortie, d'un pas pressé. Angela l'aperçue mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle finirait bien par savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient muettes comme des tombes au sujet de leurs vacances.

Dans la voiture qui menait Jane et Keller à la prison de femmes du comté, Keller tenta de reprendre la discussion mais Jane s'était fermée comme une huitre qui protège sa perle de nacre. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et la jeune femme fini par craquer.

« - Ecoutez, oui, j'aime cette femme, oui, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, oui, j'ai tout fait foiré et non, je n'irai pas lui parler !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je refuse de vivre une deuxième fois cet enfer !

- Pourquoi ne pas tourner la page alors ? Si cette fille est synonyme d'Enfer pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose !

- Cette fille est synonyme de Paradis, c'est notre relation qui est synonyme d'Enfer. Vous pourriez vous rester avec une femme alors que vous savez qu'elle a peur de vous et de vos crises de nerfs ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ne soit pas en sécurité avec moi.

- Et bien, vous avez votre réponse. Maintenant, au lieu de faire mon profil, parlez-moi plutôt de cette Sharon Patterson, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en prison ?

- Elle a tué un homme par accident mais s'est enfuit parce que son mari était en cavale et qu'elle avait peur qu'on la soupçonne de le protéger.

- Donc, en gros, elle est notre dernière chance pour trouver Terry Patterson.

- C'est ça.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi on en entend parler que maintenant ? Cela fait une semaine que je suis sur l'affaire et je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois, ce nom-là.

- C'est la première femme de Patterson avec qui il a gardé de très bon contact. On ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse nous aider jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne qu'elle avait des informations que l'on ignorait sur Patterson. Elle sort de prison dans un peu plus d'un an.

- Et donc si elle nous aide, il se peut qu'elle retrouve la liberté plus tôt que prévu.

- C'est exactement cela. »

Jane n'était pas spécialement en accord avec cette histoire mais elle n'était pas la meneuse dans cette enquête, elle ne faisait qu'assister Perez et Fildeenks mais aussi et surtout le docteur Keller. Elle ne le disait pas mais au fond d'elle, elle respectait énormément les connaissances et le talent d'analyse de ce cher William Keller. Et lors de l'interrogatoire alors qu'elle appréciait les talents de manipulation psychologique de Keller, elle fut malheureusement coupé par un appel de Frost qui semblait plus qu'insistant. Elle quitta la salle et décrocha avec une légère violence dans la voix.

« - Rizzoli ?

- J'ai besoin de ton avis !

- Frost, je suis en plein interrogatoire, c'est si urgent ?

- Je crois que le tueur s'est planté de frère.

- C'est bien Frost, je t'ai dit de vérifier cette piste avant de partir en vacances et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le fais ? Demanda Jane légèrement exaspérée.

- On avait trouvé de l'ADN d'un des acrobates du cirque sous les ongles de Matthew. On pensait que c'était une histoire au sein du cirque.

- Tu as besoin de mon avis à quel sujet ? Dit-elle avec amertume.

- Tu penses que la petite amie officielle de Spencer est capable de tuer ?

- J'ai vu de quoi est capable ce monde-là, alors elle est tout à fait capable de s'acharner sur un pauvre gars comme Matthew.

- D'accord, tu ne voudrais pas nous accompagner, par hasard ?

- Non, pas cette fois Frost, plus je suis loin des riches mieux je me porte surtout ces derniers temps. Bonne traque. Tiens-moi au courant. »

Elle raccrocha, elle avait ce sourire satisfait qui n'était souvent pas bon signe. Elle allait une fois de plus mettre du désordre dans les hautes sphères et c'était plutôt jouissif. Alors qu'elle allait retourner dans la salle, William sorti avec un sourire fier et secouant une feuille que Jane lui arracha des mains.

« - Une adresse ?

- Il semblerait que Patterson sera là-bas, demain vers 15h comme à chaque fois qu'il récupère un magot.

- La preuve que je ne servais à rien sur cette affaire. Dit-elle en lui rendant la feuille. Vous pouviez très bien vous débrouiller seul.

- C'est maintenant que votre boulot commence, votre expérience du terrain va nous permettre d'éviter la bavure demain et enfin attraper ce pourri qui nous file entre les pattes depuis des années.

- Très bien. On va analyser cela.

- Chez vous, vingt heures ? Tenta-t-il avec aplomb.

- Chez moi ? Et pourquoi pas à votre hôtel ?

- Parce qu'au moins, je serai sûr que ce soir vous dormirez chez vous et non sur l'inconfortable canapé qu'il y a dans la salle de repos.

- Très bien, vingt heures et ne soyez pas en retard, je ne vis pas seule dans cet appartement.

- Là, vous m'intriguez.

- Vous avez entendu parler de l'affaire Delano et Reider ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre que la suite soit claire comme de l'eau de roche.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous êtes liés à ça ?

- J'ai arrêté le député Delano et son fils m'a demandé de le protéger. Il vit avec un ami dans mon appartement, je ne veux pas les inquiéter…

- A propos de cette fameuse « elle ».

- Voilà, ils ont assez de problèmes pour leur ajouter les miens. Alors c'est travail et rien d'autre, compris ? Comme vous l'avez dit, je ne vous céderai jamais.

- C'est noté. »

Pendant ce temps, Maura tournait en rond dans son bureau. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis le départ précipité de Jane. Aucune nouvelle, sa mère qui avait retrouvé tout à coup sa bonne humeur et son père qui semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et son père restait silencieux quand elle le questionnait. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Jane mais malheureusement, elle avait encore peur de la voir fuir, elle n'avait pas les mots et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ce fut Suzie qui sans le vouloir vraiment lui donna une idée.

« - Si je pars plus tôt, est-ce gênant docteur Isles ?

- Vous avez un souci ? Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ?

- Oh, non, docteur. Je… Enfin, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère et j'aimerai lui faire une petite visite surprise.

- Et bien, on fermera tôt, ce soir. Pour toutes les fois où cet endroit nous a volés nos soirées. Murmura Maura avec une certaine tristesse. Bon anniversaire à votre mère.

- Merci. Dit-elle en commençant à quitter la pièce. Ah, j'y pense, votre ex-fiancé vous a appelé toute la semaine et comme vous aviez dit de transmettre que les urgences, je n'ai pas transmis.

- Merci et s'il rappelle, dites-lui de me laisser en paix.

- C'est noté, bonne soirée, docteur.

- Bonne soirée, Suzie. »

La belle blonde se laissa tomber sur son canapé. C'est ça qu'elle allait faire, rendre une visite surprise à Jane. Même si la dernière fois qu'elle avait agi ainsi, elle avait failli recevoir une bouteille de bière en plein visage, le résultat avait été plus que positif par la suite. Et puis, elle n'avait pas de meilleure idée à cet instant. Elle décida donc de finir son travail, de rentrer chez elle avant d'aller rendre une petite visite à Jane en espérant qu'elle soit à son appartement. Au pire, il y aurait surement les garçons qu'elle reverrait avec plaisir. Mais malheureusement, la situation fut tout autre. Elle avait réussi à combattre son appréhension depuis son départ du 1123 Beacon Hill. Elle était prête à affronter son amie, elle frappa et attendit patiemment.

« - Docteur Isles, bonsoir… docteur Keller, on s'est rencontré sur l'affaire Patterson, ce matin à votre arrivée.

- Oh, oui, le docteur Keller, profiler. C'est ça ?

- Exact, mais entrez.

- Non, ça ira, je repasserai.

- Sûre ? Jane est sous sa douche, elle ne va pas tarder.

- Passez une bonne soirée, ce n'est pas grave. Ne dites rien à Jane, je la verrai, demain. »

Le profiler la regarda partir. Il commença à cogiter, il se demandait de plus en plus si le « elle » de sa partenaire n'était pas le docteur Isles. Etant de New-York, il n'était pas dans les confidences des policiers bostoniens mais il ne se gênerait pas pour poser la question à Jane avant son retour pour la ville des Yankees.

Jane revint douchée et changée, elle avait ce sourire qui avait dû en faire fondre plus d'un ou plus d'une. Ils se mirent à travailler jusqu'au retour des garçons qui firent leur apparition aux alentours de minuit. Andrew semblait remonter petit à petit la pente du deuil et Spencer avait toujours ce sourire gamin accroché aux lèvres. Jane fit les présentations puis Spencer lui demanda une petite discussion en privé. La belle brune s'excusa auprès de son collègue et suivit Spencer. Elle ignorait totalement la raison de cette discussion mais ce que le jeune homme vint lui dire eu l'effet d'une bombe.

« - Ecoute, Jane, je vais être direct. Maura et toi, vous nous avez aidés, vous nous avez protégés quand tout le monde nous tournait le dos. Grâce à toi, la famille du cirque a accepté que l'on soit amoureux et grâce à toi, je réalise mon rêve de gamin. Alors laisse-nous t'aider pour la doc.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je ne vois vraiment pas…

- Je suis peut-être un gamin pour toi mais je ne suis pas débile. Depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans la soirée de mes parents, il ne passe pas une nuit sans que tu dormes chez le docteur Isles. Hors depuis ton retour, d'ailleurs plus tôt que prévu, tu dors au bureau. On le sait puisque nous avons diné chez le docteur Isles, il n'y a pas deux jours et nous ne t'avons jamais vu à l'appartement depuis que tu nous as donné les clefs. On n'sait pas ce qui s'est passé en Suisse mais vous avez sacrément foiré sur ce coup-là.

- Ce ne sont les affaires de personnes. Beaucoup trop de monde s'en est mêlé et regarde le résultat. J'ai tout fait pour que cela marche maintenant si elle veut que ça marche à elle de venir me parler. Je ne voudrai pas l'effrayer encore ! »

Jane n'avait définitivement pas digéré cette histoire de « vous faites peur à ma fille, elle vous craint en secret. » Spencer ne semblait pas comprendre, comme il n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas compris la version des faits présentée par le docteur Isles.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par le docteur Keller qui annonçait son départ et espérait que l'arrestation serait un succès. Elle lui offrit un sourire complice avant de reporter son attention sur Spencer qui semblait avoir une idée en tête.

« - demain, à 16h, le docteur Isles nous embarque dans une de ses expositions historiques. Tu n'as qu'à venir faire un tour et nous croiser comme par hasard. Tu pourras ainsi lui parler et nous on s'éclipsera.

- Spencer, je ne viendrai pas. Si Maura veut me parler, elle sait où me trouver. Ce qui s'est passé ne te regarde pas, tout ce que tu as savoir, c'est que j'ai pris un uppercut qui m'a mise K.O psychologiquement et que pour le moment, tout ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est sauver le peu de plume qui me reste.

- Ok, mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où on sera, demain.

- Et bien en attendant, dis à ton homme de lever ses fesses de mon canapé, j'aimerai récupérer mon lit pour dormir. J'ai une énorme interpellation qui m'attend, demain. »

La suite promettait d'être longue et douloureuse mais Spencer était sûr d'une chose. Cette conversation allait faire son petit bonhomme de chemin et Jane finirait par craquer et laisser tomber sa carapace de femme froide et inatteignable.

* * *

**J'avoue que c'est un petit chapitre de transition mais vous a-t-il plu? En tout cas, j'ai toujours aussi hâte de vous lire.**

**D'après vous que va-t-il se passer par la suite? Spencer a-t-il réussi son coup? La présence de Keller chez Jane aura-t-elle fait changer les choses dans le mauvais sens pour le couple Jane-Maura? La discussion aura-t-elle finalement lieu ou il faudra encore que les choses se gâte?**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre. ;)**

**Bonne journée mes amours.**

**K.**


	10. Dans l'Oeil du Cyclone

**Merci beaucoup les amis pour vos messages me touchent (Family Rizzoli, j'adore tes longues reviews alors ne t'arrête pas lol^^)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite mais s'il vient vous chercher et vous donne du plaisir alors je serai quand même heureuse.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et une bonne lecture.**

**Bizz, mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

Jane avait pensé toute la nuit à Maura et à cette interpellation. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et si Spencer avait raison. Elle avait toujours pris des risques sans jamais penser vraiment aux conséquences. Pourtant ce matin quand Jane prit la direction du commissariat, c'était avec la boule au ventre et la peur qui lui broyait les tripes. Elle fit une pause au café où sa mère la submergea de questions.

« - Ma', ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je n'ai aucunement envie d'en parler. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tourner la page et reprendre ma vie comme avant.

- Tu ne pourras jamais reprendre ta vie comme avant tant que tu n'auras pas réglé tes problèmes avec le Docteur Isles. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé et…

- Et bien, qu'elle vienne m'en parler, je me ferai une joie de lui expliquer. S'exclama Jane avec une froideur qui surpris Angela. »

Maintenant, elle en était sûre, sa fille avait été blessée dans son orgueil et si Maura ne faisait pas le premier pas, Jane ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre quitte à souffrir pour le reste de sa vie. Angela en fit part à Maura à la seconde même où la jeune femme entra dans le café. La belle blonde écoutait avec attention, elle semblait à la fois triste et rassurée. Jane aussi souffrait, ce qui signifie que tout était encore possible. Elle devait lui parler avant qu'elle ne parte retrouver les garçons. Elle paya son café et monta voir Frost et Korsak pensant trouver avec eux Jane.

« - Jane n'est pas là ?

- Depuis qu'elle est rentrée, elle fait ami-ami avec le docteur Keller et son équipe. Répondit Frost avec une certaine jalousie dans la voix. Elle est au bout du couloir, normalement.

- Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant. Dit-elle à voix basse. Et sinon, vous avancez sur l'affaire « Reider » ?

- Pas grand-chose, on attend que notre suspecte se mette à table. Frankie est en train de l'interroger. »

Maura les remercia et prit la direction du « nouveau » bureau de Jane. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la pièce, un officier l'arrêta. Elle voulut forcer le passage mais il l'en empêcha.

« - Madame, vous ne pouvez pas, les inspecteurs ne souhaitent pas être dérangé à quelques minutes de leur départ.

- Leur départ ? Je dois lui parler avant !

- Madame…

- Docteur !

- Pardon, docteur, ils préparent une intervention alors à moins que vous n'ailliez des informations pour eux, je vais vous demander de les laisser travailler. »

Maura vit à travers la vitre, Jane expliquer la situation aux autres policiers déjà prêt à l'assaut, elle jetait des coups d'oeil à Keller comme pour vérifier ses explications. La scientifique voyait son amie concentrée comme jamais, elle semblait encore souffrir de sa blessure à la main puisqu'il ne passait pas une minute sans que Jane ne grimace, en faisant bouger ses doigts. Maura descendit en catastrophe à son labo, fouilla dans ses tiroirs et quand elle eut enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle remonta voir l'officier.

« - Je ne les dérangerai pas mais dès qu'ils sortent, donnez cela à l'inspecteur Rizzoli, dites-lui que c'est pour sa blessure à la main.

- Entendu, docteur. »

Il était maintenant l'heure pour elle de partir rejoindre Andrew et Spencer. Elle quitta le bâtiment quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler à Jane. Elle aurait surement une autre occasion.

L'équipe était prête à partir pour l'interpellation, Jane allait sortir de la pièce quand un jeune officier lui donna une boite avec un sourire gêné. La jeune inspecteur le prit avant de regarder le jeune homme avec surprise.

« - La doc m'a dit que cela pourrait aider votre blessure à la main.

- La doc ?

- La belle blonde de la morgue. »

Jane déglutie avec douleur avant de gentiment remercier le jeune officier. Elle quitta l'équipe avec une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait « abrutie, ce n'est plus le moment de penser à Maura. » Elle rangea le « cadeau » de Maura dans la poche intérieur de son manteau et quitta le bâtiment. Il n'y avait qu'un seul objectif à ce moment, attraper Patterson et le faire plonger pour les X braquages qu'il a perpétré depuis près de vingt années dans le Massachusetts. A l'arrière de la camionnette, Jane recouvrit sa blessure de la « mixture » de Maura qui vint chauffer ses chairs avec une étrange douceur. La scientifique n'avait pas tort, cela venait calmer ses douleurs. Elle remit ses gants et se concentra sur la situation. Keller qui était assis en face d'elle, la fixait avec intérêt. Il la voyait jouer inconsciemment avec son bracelet qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il visait juste.

« - Vous pensez à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut profiler, Keller ! J'aimerai mieux que vous vous concentrez sur la situation, je ne voudrais pas aller annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à votre femme et votre petite fille.

- Comment vous savez que…

- Je suis inspecteur, je sais voir les choses, moi aussi.

- Vraiment ? Titilla Keller avec le sourire.

- Vous êtes gaucher comme moi et pourtant vous avez du feutre sur votre main gauche. Ce qui veut dire qu'un enfant en bas âge vous a gentiment tartiné la main quand vous teniez sa feuille, avant que vous ne partiez au travail, ce matin. Vous ne portez pas d'alliance, vous n'êtes donc pas marié mais vous vérifier votre téléphone à chaque fois que l'on change de lieu pour vous assurer que vous n'avez pas manqué un appel de votre femme ou de l'école de votre fille. Je sais que c'est une fille parce qu'elle est en photo sur votre téléphone.

- impressionnant, vous feriez une excellente agent du FBI.

- Restez concentré, on a du pain sur la planche. »

La mission était simple, se planquer, attendre que Patterson entre dans le bâtiment, se mettre en position et dès qu'il sortait avec le butin, l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute. Juste avant de quitter le fourgon, Jane resta un moment seul, elle devait faire le vide pour de bon, elle devait réussir cette intervention sans bavure. Elle fit bouger les doigts de sa main droite pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure. La douleur était encore présente mais cela était acceptable. Elle souffla un bon coup et sauta du fourgon, prête pour intervenir. Elle retrouva Keller derrière la butte qui entourait la maison.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Patterson est à l'intérieur. Les hommes sont en place, Fildeenks et Perez attendent vos instructions.

- Moi ? Mais c'est leur enquête.

- Peut-être mais c'est votre idée. Ils attendent donc vos ordres. S'exclama Keller en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ses jumelles.

- En gros, si la mission foire, c'est moi la responsable ! Dit-elle en se mettant en place.

- Ne soyez pas défaitiste, je vous rappelle qu'un poste vous attend à New-York. Vous devez assurer.

- Merci de me mettre la pression. »

_Rizzoli, ça bouge à l'intérieur._

« - Tenez-vous prêt à intervenir. Vous le cueilliez dès qu'il sort de la maison. »

_On fait quoi des deux autres qui sont à l'intérieur ?_

« - Fildeenks, Perez, vous vous occupez de Patterson, je me charge des deux autres avec Samuels et Keller. »

_Bien reçu. Bon courage et faites gaffe, à Samuels, c'est sa première intervention, j'aimerai que ce ne soit pas la dernière, compris, Rizzoli ?_

« - Vous en faites pas Fildeenks, il retrouvera papa et maman, ce soir ! »

Samuels était un jeune inspecteur que Fildeenks avait pris sous son aile puisque papa était le meilleur ami d'enfance et qu'on ne lâche pas les vieux potes. Rizzoli avait choisi Samuels parce qu'il était volontaire et courageux mais elle savait aussi que c'était une tête-brulée qui pouvait tout faire foirer. Alors une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas le lâcher d'une seconde.

« - Samuels !

- Oui, madame ?

- On va passer par l'arrière, tu as la responsabilité de protéger le docteur Keller, compris ?

- Oui, madame.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, Jane, je sais me servir d'une arme. Murmura Keller avant de croiser le regard de Jane. Oh, je vois, une manière d'éviter qu'il…

- Vous comprenez vite, Will. Allez, on bouge et discrètement, s'il vous plait. »

Les deux hommes suivirent Jane qui gardait un œil et une oreille sur ce qui se passait pour ses collègues. Elle entendit un signe de mouvement inquiétant et des coups de feu, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle força, Samuels et Keller à se coucher.

« - Perez, Fildeenks, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répondez ! »

Jane commençait à s'énerver quand la voix de Fildeenks se fit entendre dans son oreillette. La situation était de nouveau sous contrôle.

_Rizzoli, on a Patterson, Perez a une petite égratignure par contre les deux autres types sont morts, désolé._

« - Le but s'était de revenir entier avec Patterson en vie. On vous rejoint. »

Jane arriva en courant sur les lieux de la fusillade. Deux hommes, arme à la main, gisaient sur le sol alors que Fildeenks était auprès de Perez. Le blessé fulminait contre les deux victimes ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle avait eu le temps de les connaitre un peu et si Perez grognait alors c'est qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. En voyant Jane, il se leva et lui tendit la main alors que son autre main tenait sa blessure à la cuisse.

« - Beau boulot, Rizzoli. Pas mal, pour…

- Pour une femme ? Intervint-elle avec le sourire.

- J'allais dire, pour une italienne mais ça marche aussi. Ajouta Perez avec le sourire. Allez, rentrons, Cavanaugh va être heureux depuis le temps que ce dossier est ouvert sur son bureau.

- Ça va aller votre cuisse ?

- J'ai connu pire, ma p'tite dame. C'est ma femme qui va encore râler, elle m'a offert ce jean, il y a moins d'un mois.

- L'avantage du célibat, personne pour vous engueuler le soir quand vous rentrez avec les affaires crades et bousillées. S'exclama Jane en montant à l'arrière du fourgon.

- Dixit l'inspecteur qui a réussi à séduire la femme la plus sexy du Massachusetts. Ajouta Fildeenks en lançant un regard complice à Perez.

- Dios mio, àngel rubia ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Keller ? (Mon dieu, l'ange blond!)

- Je ne comprends pas l'espagnol et je ne comprends pas de quoi, ni de qui vous parlez.

- Sérieux ? Et vous êtes sensé être le meilleur dans votre domaine ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas vu pour Rizzoli et la doc ?

- Fildeenks ! Ferme-là, c'est bon. Intervint Jane tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Détends-toi, Rizzoli. Il doit prendre en compte ce facteur, s'il veut te convaincre de prendre ce poste à New-York. Quoi ? Ajouta Perez. Rizzoli, enfin, tu es plus mec que certain mec de la brigade, tu n'crois quand même pas qu'on allait manquer ton petit jeu avec la doc ? Je suis sûr qu'on le savait même avant vous. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jane qui passa du malaise à l'agressivité. Tu as un problème avec les homos ?

- Hey, calme. Je ne disais pas ça pour t'insulter. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place parce qu'il est impossible de choisir entre l'amour et un poste si magique qu'au FBI. Répondit Perez avec prudence. Je n'aurai jamais pu faire le choix à ta place.

- Et ben, ça tombe bien, tu n'es pas à ma place. »

Le reste du trajet fut calme et d'un silence presque gênant. Jane fut la première à sortir du fourgon et prit la direction de la voiture qui avait transporté Patterson. Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, Jane espérait ne pas croiser sa mère ou Maura et pour une fois depuis longtemps, son vœu fut exaucé. Elle alla rapidement retrouver Cavanaugh pour lui faire le topo de la situation. Frost et Korsak s'étaient mis d'accord et dès qu'elle sortirait, ils l'intercepteraient pour lui parler. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent dix minutes plus tard. La jeune femme semblait nier tout ce que les inspecteurs lui demandaient mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, loin de là.

« - Tu pars pour New-York sans rien nous dire ? Demanda Korsak.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre Maura et toi ? Inquiéta Frost.

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de votre fantasme de nous voir en couple.

- Donc le soir où je suis venu arrêter Delano, tu n'as pas passé la nuit avec Maura ? Argumenta Korsak.

- Si, mais je ne vois pas ce qui dérange. Deux amies ont le droit de passer une soirée ensemble, non ?

- Bien sûr que si mais on était le soir de la Saint-Valentin et tu avais plus la tenue d'une amante que celle d'une amie.

- Bon, poser les vraies questions parce que j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend encore. S'indigna Jane qui n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Maura et toi ? Se lança Frost.

- Entre elle et moi ? J'ai cru à un mensonge et sa mère a disons mis les choses au clair. Contents ?

- Non. Quand vous êtes en froid toutes les deux, on est tout sauf content. Quand elle te blesse, tu fais des conneries et quand tu la blesse, elle dévalise les magasins. Hors là…

- Tu fais des conneries et elle dévalise des magasins donc, c'est qu'il y a un problème plus grave qu'un simple mensonge. Termina Frost.

- Jane, vous ne pouvez pas tout détruire comme ça, pas après tout ce que vous avez enduré pour vous trouver. Ajouta Korsak d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Korsak, tu sais ce que c'est de supporter de vivre un enfer par amour et apprendre que malgré cela, tu n'obtiendras rien ? Apprendre qu'on te voit comme un monstre rempli de rage et de colère ?

- Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça ? C'est surement un malentendu.

- Je l'ai eu l'explication et croyez-moi la seule solution est de s'éloigner pour ne pas causer plus de dégâts.

- Elle sait que tu t'en va pour New-York ? Elle sait que tu fuis pour elle ? Demanda Frost, espérant faire réagir Rizzoli.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit. A quoi bon ? Depuis son retour, elle ne m'a pas adressée la parole et dès qu'elle veut me faire passer un message, elle m'envoie un intermédiaire. Le message est plus que clair, cette fois, je l'ai perdue pour de bon. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire.

- Jane, attends ! Il faut qu'elle le sache ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans rien dire.

- Elle le saura tôt ou tard mais ça ne viendra pas de moi. Je n'irai pas lui dire au revoir. »

Jane s'en alla laissant Frost et Korsak abasourdis. Elle n'était plus la femme qu'ils avaient connue et cette Jane-là, leur faisait presque peur. Elle semblait ne rien ressentir, comme si les mots rebondissaient sur elle sans l'atteindre. Ils la regardèrent ranger les dossiers de son affaire et rire avec ses nouveaux camarades. Depuis son retour, tout allait trop vite pour tout le monde et pourtant, elle semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

« - Dis Rizzoli, tu viens fêter ta promotion avec nous au Dirty ?

- Non, merci, Perez, une autre fois peut-être mais pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? Allez, tu ne vas pas rentrer toute seule chez toi !

- Ah, ça non, j'ai encore du boulot, il n'est que quatre heures dix et j'ai des rapports à faire.

- Bon, ben, bosse bien moi, je vais chercher mes gamins avant de me faire tuer par ma petite femme.

- Alors avant de partir, dis-nous tes fleurs préférées qu'on prépare, ton enterrement tout de suite.

- Très drôle, Rizzoli. Allez, bonne soirée. »

Elle regarda ses nouveaux coéquipiers partir et sentie la nostalgie la saisir. Dans un autre temps, presque dans une autre vie, ses collègues lui aurait forcé la main et aurait tout fait pour qu'elle les suive. Mais ce temps-là semblait être à des années lumières. Elle regarda Frost et Korsak travailler, le vieux sergent jetait de temps en temps des regards vers la jeune femme et fini par craquer. Il se leva et vint la retrouver.

« - Tu ne vas pas rester là, toute seule, viens donc avec nous, ton bureau est libre.

- Pourquoi tout part en vrille quand j'essaie de bien faire les choses ?

- Jane, en amour, il ne faut pas réfléchir avec sa tête mais avec son cœur. Ce n'est pas une enquête où tu dois trouver le coupable. C'est une vie que tu dois vivre en faisant tout pour qu'elle soit le plus éternelle possible. »

La belle italienne retrouva son bureau, elle était calme et en sécurité. Elle observait ses objets qui n'avaient pas bougé de place. Elle prit la photo d'elle et son neveu entre ses mains, pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas, ils pouvaient facilement imaginer que c'était son enfant à elle. Elle eut comme un coup au cœur. Elle avait eu Joey Grant, puis Gabriel Dean et Casey Jones, trois hommes qui auraient pu lui offrir la famille dont elle rêvait et pourtant elle avait choisi la seule personne qui représenter un défi pour tous les hommes de l'univers. Jane se perdit dans ses souvenirs, elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis l'arrivée de Maura dans sa vie. Des hauts et des bas, des joies et des peines, de la confiance et de la peur, parfois même de l'angoisse sans nom et à chaque fois… Maura Isles était là pour la soutenir.

Frankie la sortie de ses pensées, il était de retour, plus que dépité. Il venait de raccompagner la jeune Anna Griffith et son avocate à leur voiture. Les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes et son avocate avait su trouver les arguments pour faire relâcher sa cliente.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- On a plus rien.

- Non, avant !

- Elle s'est trompée de jumeau et j'ai rien pour le prouver.

- Merde ! Spencer ! S'exclama Jane en se levant.

- Jane où tu vas ? Demanda son frère.

- Eviter un meurtre ! S'écria-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. »

* * *

**Voilà le dixième chapitre... Quand je pense que cela devait être un one-shot ;) lol. Alors, cela vous a plu? D'après vous que va-t-il se passer? Jane arrivera-t-elle à temps? Parlera-t-elle enfin à Maura? Cette histoire de poste à New-York va-t-elle aggraver ou au contraire améliorer la situation? A vous de me dire... Perso, j'ai déjà écrit la suite donc... Je sais que vous allez m'adorer (vous aimez toujours mon sadisme, hein?^^) et me détester :p**

**Bien à vous, mes amours,**

**K.**


	11. Terrible Séisme: Magnitude Cœur Brisé!

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. :p J'espère que cela vous plaira plus que le précédent :)) (Mon sadisme est parfois... Difficile à digérer je comprends^^ lol)**

**Réponses à mes amours de lecteurs:**

**- Turnen: Mon sadisme au placard? Mais sans sadisme, je ne suis pas lol... En faites, je crois que je n'ai pas de placard assez rand pour ranger mon sadisme. ;)**

**- Kalex44: 1) Jane parle de Spencer, donc... Il se peut donc qu'elle croise Andrew et Maura. 2) Jane parler à Maura devant l'monde? Po si sûre. Tu verras en lisant. :p 3) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien indéfectible. 4) Le coeur brisé par une femme? Nope! ;) Encore raté. :p**

**- Violaine2707 Patience, patience... L'impatience ne mène à rien ;) lol. (Sadiiiiiiiiiisme!^^) Pourquoi pas New-York? C'est une belle ville lol^^**

**- Maura: T'inquiète pas... Tu commence à me connaître... ;) Garde ton côté romantique... Il en faut tout plein pour que le monde devienne plus beau :p**

**- Jeni34: Merci Jeni et bienvenue. :p**

**- CestMoiXena: (enfin non c'est pas moi^^) L'histoire n'est pas fini... Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as dis... Mais il y a aussi du faux. A toi de deviner ce que l'est et ce qui ne l'est pas ;)**

**- Xazera: Je me fais plus douce pour vous ménager ;) je ne voudrai pas que vous succombiez avant la fin de l'histoire ;) ce serait dommage. La suite... La voilà. :)**

**- Jess: Belle analyse Jess, merci pour cette review... Mais, tu vas vite découvrir que ton analyse est en partie... Fausse :p**

**- Reine des Morts: Bienvenue à toi... Avant tout je t'invite à découvrir mon univers au travers de mes autres fictions. Les avis des nouveaux arrivants j'adore ça parce qu'il ignore tout de mon sadisme et de ma passion pour... un des personnages ^^ Leur innocence est agréable à lire ;) hihihihi. Merci pour ta review en tout cas. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Toujours à Boston pour le moment ;)**

**- Elyseb: Qu'une seule chose... Merci beaucoup pour cette review, elle me plait beaucoup... :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. :) Bizzz.**

**- Family Rizzoli: Yé! encore là, j'adore. :) Alors oui, c'est très désespérant mais l'homme est désespérant dans bien des situations lol. Jane a une ouïe sélective... lol, elle entend ce qu'elle veut bien entendre. :D Je suis sadique mais j'ai quand même une partie humaine... ;) A méditer. :p**

**LiwNa: Le voici. Bizz!**

**Fin du courrier... ;) Bonne lecture.**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

Les trois hommes attrapèrent leurs affaires et tentèrent de rattraper leur coéquipière, ce fut peine perdue. Jane était partie en trombe direction l'exposition d'Histoire qui avait lieu à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle fixait son cadran, la vitesse augmentait, les gyrophares et la sirène lui ouvrait la route mais n'arrêtait surement pas le temps qui filait à vitesse grand V. Elle gara sa voiture en vrac devant l'entrée du parc. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve Spencer et Andrew. Il y avait une foule immense, Jane n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une exposition de vieille chose aurait attiré autant de monde. Elle voyait des groupes entiers d'écoliers, des familles, des couples et… Maura ! Elle venait d'apercevoir la chevelure blonde qu'elle aimait tant sentir glisser entre ses doigts. Elle serra les poings et fonça droit vers elle. La scientifique semblait expliquer quelque chose à deux jeunes hommes que Jane identifia comme étant Spencer et Andrew mais pas d'Anna à l'horizon. L'inspecteur commençait à bouillonnait, la foule l'empêcher d'avancer assez vite et surtout elle n'arrivait pas à trouver Anna. Elle porta la main à sa ceinture, prête à dégainer. Le jeune Matthew avait été lacéré de coup de couteau certes mais le coup fatal lui avait été infligé par une balle de 9mm en plein cœur et à bout portant. Ne jamais sous-estimer la colère d'une femme abandonnée. Une jeune femme attira son attention, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi son visage lui disait quelque chose ? Et là, le déclic se fit. ANNA GRIFFITH ! Jane sortie son arme et fendit la foule pour atteindre Maura et les garçons.

« - Spencer ! S'écria Anna en pointant son arme sur les trois cibles potentielles. »

Jane se redressa tout à coup prise de court, Anna allait tirer, elle avait déjà tué une fois et n'aurait surement pas peur de faire feu une seconde fois. La foule fuyait peu à peu les lieux en courant. Anna était déterminée et quand Jane vit les doigts de la jeune femme se replier sur la détente, elle plongea sur les trois cibles restaient immobiles. Un coup de feu se fit entendre, puis un deuxième et un troisième. La jeune adulte tomba à la renverse dans un cri de douleur. Jane se releva et alla lui passer les menottes autour d'une des grilles de l'exposition. Elle revint ensuite vers ses amis qui se relevaient avec difficulté. Maura était touché au bras et portait quelques ecchymoses, les deux hommes semblaient indemnes. Jane déchira la manche de son chemisier et fit un pansement de fortune autour du bras de Maura qui ne la quittait pas du regard. La situation était plutôt gênante. Jane restait silencieuse et froide face à la jeune femme puis elle se tourna vers les garçons et s'assura qu'ils n'avaient rien. Elle alla rejoindre sa voiture pour envoyer un message.

« - Ici, l'inspecteur Rizzoli, Victor 8-2-5, arrestation à l'exposition historique de Boston, besoin de deux ambulances pour des blessés légers.

- Bien reçu, Victor 8-2-5, on vous envoie cela de suite.

- Merci, je vous attends. Terminé. »

Jane retourna auprès des autres et s'assura qu'aucun ne se fasse la malle. Maura ne la quittait pas des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de tenter un début de discussion. Elle l'avait sous la main autant en profiter.

« - Ta main te fait toujours mal ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Disons que je ne lui laisse pas l'opportunité de se soigner correctement.

- C'est dangereux pour toi, Jane. Cela pourrait s'infecter et devenir toxique pour ton organisme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, maintenant que tous mes dossiers sont clos, je vais pouvoir prendre mon temps. Dit-elle en retirant ses gants et les glissant dans sa poche. »

Elle regardait sa main et l'horrible cicatrice rouge qui barrait sa paume. Un douloureux souvenir du passé, une de plus qui allait à chaque jour lui briser le cœur, en lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle serra son poing avant de faire face aux quatre personnes assises sur l'herbe.

« - Ton bras ? Comment ça se présente ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix monotone et froide. Ta tête ?

- La balle n'a fait que m'érafler, les lésions ne sont que superficielles, mon bras ne craint rien. Et ma tête, je dirai qu'il faudra surement un ou deux points, cela aurait pu être pire.

- C'est sûre, tu aurais pu y rester alors…

- Jane ! Intervint Spencer offensé par le ton utilisé par Jane.

- La prochaine fois que tu choisiras une fille comme alibi, assure-toi qu'elle ne fasse pas un transfert amoureux sur toi, je ne serai plus là pour te protéger. Contre-attaqua Jane à l'attention de Spencer.

- Vous partez ? Demanda Andrew surpris.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous laisse l'appartement, vous pourrez y vivre sans problème. Je paierai le loyer. Vous n'aurez qu'à gérer les factures. Et puis, je suis sûre que le docteur Isles et ma mère sauront veiller sur vous.

- Tu pars où ? Murmura Maura frappé en plein cœur. »

Jane ne lui répondit pas et reporta son attention sur sa suspecte. La jeune femme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Si elle n'avait pas été une meurtrière, Jane l'aurait surement consolée mais là, elle resta insensible, à la regarder avec froideur et colère. Les renforts vinrent et embarquèrent la jeune femme qui était transportée dans une ambulance.

« - Hey, Rizzoli ! Lança un des officiers en fermant la porte de l'ambulance.

- Oui ?

- Bonne chance au FBI, envoie-nous une carte postale de New-York ! »

Maura craqua pour de bon. Jane, la femme qu'elle avait toujours aimée quittait non seulement la BPD mais aussi la ville. Elle s'éloignait pour de bon et allait surement refaire sa vie. New-York/Washington n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres et Jane finirait par oublier Maura dans les bras de Joe Grant, le premier homme qui avait failli lui prendre sa meilleure amie. Elle voulut intervenir mais l'arrivée de la deuxième équipe de secours précipita les choses, Andrew accompagnait Maura dans l'ambulance alors que Spencer conduisait la voiture de la jeune scientifique jusqu'à l'hôpital. Jane resta seule au milieu du parc qui reprenait peu à peu son affluence. Elle regardait les gens vivre leur vie sans même faire attention à sa présence. La jeune femme était complètement perdue. Elle était persuadée d'avoir enterré ses sentiments pour Maura mais une simple seconde lui avait suffi pour tout revivre. Maura avait été en danger et la peur l'avait reprise de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, savoir Maura en danger, lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle ne pourrait jamais effacer ses sentiments de son esprit. Elle l'aimait et ce pour le reste de sa vie. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital où l'on avait transporté Maura pour l'examiner. Elle se précipita vers l'accueil et après avoir montré sa plaque, elle demanda des nouvelles de la séduisante scientifique.

« - Les médecins disent qu'elle a une blessure par balle au bras droit et on a dû lui faire deux points de sutures à la tête. Elle devrait sortir dans une heure ou deux, le temps de mettre son dossier en ordre.

- Merci. »

Elle regarda les lieux avec tristesse avant de partir direction la maison de Maura. Elle devait récupérer ses affaires avant le retour de son amie. Elle fourra tout dans son sac de sport qu'elle avait toujours dans le coffre de sa voiture et après avoir déposé son trousseau de clef bien en évidence sur le bar de la cuisine, elle s'en alla, le cœur lourd. Adieu Beacon Hill, Bonjour Manhattan.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle n'eut pas la force de faire quoi que soit, elle attrapa une bière et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle allait se souvenir de cette saison toute sa vie, elle avait le regard vide d'expression qui fixait un point flou entre la télé et la table basse. Des larmes silencieuses de rage perlaient sur ses joues. Elle vida lentement sa bière en faisant le bilan de ses quatre dernières années.

Pendant ce temps, à Beacon Hill, Maura découvrait avec douleur, le départ de son amie. Spencer et Andrew le comprirent à leur tour quand ils virent Maura serrait entre ses doigts les clefs de Jane. Spencer posa une main compatissante sur le bras en écharpe de son amie et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« - C'est ta dernière chance de sauver la situation. Vas la voir.

- Tu as vu comment elle était au parc, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait préféré que je me prenne cette balle. Sanglota Maura.

- Non ! Elle ne t'aurait pas protégée si elle avait vraiment voulu ta mort. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la secrétaire de l'hôpital, un inspecteur de la criminelle est venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Même si vous êtes en froid, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de veiller sur toi.

- Elle ne veut pas m'écouter, pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

- Ok, laisse-la partir. Mais si tu la laisse partir là-bas, ne compte pas sur son retour. Quand Jane prend une décision comme celle-ci, c'est du définitif.

- Tu veux bien me déposer en bas de chez elle ?

- Tout de suite.

- Spencer, attends.

- Oui ?

- Tu me dépose et après tu t'en vas, d'accord ? Tu reviens ici, sans faire de détour et tu fermes à double-tour derrière toi !

- Promis. »

Maura attrapa ses clefs, salua Andrew et s'en alla en compagnie de Spencer qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, que son modèle d'amour redevienne réalité. Tout au long du trajet, il essaya de connaître la stratégie de la belle scientifique qui restait totalement muette. Elle était murée dans un silence religieux, plongée dans ses souvenirs pour essayer de comprendre la réaction de sa compagne. Quand elle arriva devant l'escalier, Spencer s'en alla comme il l'avait promis. Elle monta lentement les marches en s'imaginant toutes les situations possibles, à commencer par le rejet total. Il fallait qu'elle entre et qu'elle lui parle. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans avoir mis cartes sur table.

* * *

**Oui, c'est un petit chapitre de 1700 et quelques mots. ;) mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors? New-York ou pas? :p Maura trouvera-t-elle le courage ou non? Que va-t-il se passer? Vous avez surement une petite idée?**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. (Trèèèèèèès long, je l'ai toujours pas fini^^) En attendant, j'ai hâte de vous lire.**

**Biz à vous mes amours, j'vous adore.**

**K.**


	12. A Quand le Retour des Beaux Jours?

**Coucou mes amours,**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre. Il m'a torturé comme c'est pas permis. Il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre forme comme je le souhaitais. J'ai du le reprendre une dizaine de fois pour que cela devienne acceptable. Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme dans mon esprit mais je pense que cela devrait quand même vous plaire.**

**Je suis toujours aussi sadique mais bon, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ce coup-ci ;)**

**Réponse à mes lecteurs ;):**

**Family Rizzoli: Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est... En effet, Jane y est allée très fort sur ce coup-là, mais quand on se sent trahis, nous n'avons plus de limite. ;) Je pense que ce qui suit va te plaire.**

**Elyseb: Je pense que ton côté fleur bleue va prendre un coup... Il se peut que ce que tu souhaite arrive quand même mais à ma manière. (Tout sauf fleur bleue lol^^)**

**Violaine2707: Ahahaha, ton voeu va être exaucé j'en suis presque sûre... Quoiqu'en faite... A toi de voir ;) Bonne lecture.**

**Xazera: Voilà la suite ;) Un peu en retard mais le chapitre le voilà :)**

**Reine des morts: J'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais bien Maura ;) Perso, c'est Jane donc... J'aime pas quand on se paie sa tête comme l'a fait Constance du coup, elle se venge lol. :p Bonne lecture et hâte de lire tes reviews à venir.**

**Fanny: Ah, Fanny, tu t'habitueras vite à ce genre de fin de chapitre si tu reste dans mon univers. J'aime vous faire patienter de cette manière, ça fait travailler vos esprits et crée de la surprise par la suite. En effet, Jane sauvant Maura c'était une obligation de scénario lol. Jane est pire que ça dans la série, lol et perso, je me retiens parce que je pourrai la faire encore plus tête de mule qu'elle ne l'est. ^^ J'espère que ce très long chapitre sera à ton goût. Bonne lecture. :p**

**Jess: Je sais, j'aime couper au moment où l'on va découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ;) Bonne lecture. :p**

**Maura: Je pense que cela va te plaire même si ton côté romantique risque de prendre un coup :)**

**TonieC: Sadique un jour, Sadique toujours lol. :p (j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre... "Petite" inquiétude de ma part pour ce coup-ci.) **

**Luglo: Bon retour parmi nous lol. Merci pour cette review. Voici la suite mais le romantisme ne sera pas à l'honneur dans ce chapitre lol. Comme souvent avec moi lol. Merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture.**

**LiwNa: Je pense que cette fois-ci, tu es dans le vrai lol. Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Kalex44: Dis-moi à quoi tu avais pensé ;) je veux savoir. lol. J'espère que ce qui arrive te surprendra alors :p Bonne lecture.**

**Titimaya: L'amour est puissant certes mais la colère ou la haine sont eux aussi très fort lol. Bonne lecture.**

**CestMoiXena: Euh... Bonne lecture en espérant que mon sadisme sera à ton goût lol. Je suis sûre que tu vas kiffer! lol.**

**Et voilà, fini mon côté Phoebe Halliwell maintenant retour au vif du sujet. **

**Ce chapitre est vraiment très long et à lire avec attention. Des phrases se sont glissées discrètement dans l'histoire mais seront déterminantes pour la suite lol. Je préviens que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre m'a torturé les tripes et l'esprit pendant près de deux semaines. Certain passages ont été très dur à écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez parce que je ne le referai pas deux fois, lol.**

**Bien à vous, mes amours,**

**K.**

* * *

Jane ouvrit la porte en pensant trouver Spencer et Andrew mais ce fut un tout autre visiteur. La belle blonde fixait son amie avec douleur. Les mots restèrent tout à coup bloqués dans sa gorge. Jane s'écarta pour la laisser entrer sans même dire un mot. La jeune scientifique posa son sac de manufacture italienne sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se tourna vers Jane qui ouvrit une énième bouteille de bière. Une sensation de déjà-vu qui ne découragea pas Maura.

« - Comment va ton bras ? Demanda Jane avec froideur.

- Tout va bien, d'ailleurs merci d'être venue prendre de mes nouvelles.

- C'est normal, tu fais en quelque sorte partie de la brigade. Entre collègue, on s'entraide. Dit-elle en retrouvant son canapé. »

Maura comprit rapidement que le chemin serait plus long que prévu. Elle venait d'être relayait au rang de simple « collègue ». La réflexion lui fit mal au cœur mais une fois de plus, elle reprit le dessus et décida d'aller droit au but.

« - Quand comptait tu me dire que tu partais vendredi pour New-York ?

- Jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Maura surprise. »

Jane se retourna pour le faire face. Le dossier du canapé faisait comme une frontière entre elles et cela donna du courage à la belle inspecteur qui lâcha une bonne partie des douleurs qui lui serrait le cœur.

« - Parce que si j'étais venue te le dire, tu m'aurais empêchée de partir.

- Bien sûr ! Il est hors de question que tu partes.

- Et c'est bien là le problème. Si je pars, c'est pour toi, Maura ! Tu crois que c'est facile de croiser tous les jours la personne qui nous a ouvert les yeux avant de nous briser le cœur ! Si je m'en vais là-bas, c'est pour fuir les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, tourner la page pour ne pas me laisser bouffer par ses choses qui vivent en moi pour rien, maintenant. Partir pour ne plus avoir à faire à toi ! »

Maura prit cette tirade en pleine figure. Elle baissa les yeux essayant de chercher dans ses souvenirs, les raisons pour lesquelles ses mots étaient arrivés jusqu'aux lèvres de son amie et ex-amante.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait qui t'a fait du mal, Jane ? Murmura Maura tout à coup, perdue.

- Rien, justement ! Tu n'as rien dit et rien fait ! Tu n'as ni réagit, ni même agit. Tu as tout gardé pour toi et quand on apprend ces choses-là par ailleurs, c'est douloureux ! Pire, c'est humiliant !

- Jane, je… Commença Maura en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Non ! Ne t'approche pas, je ne voudrai pas que tu ais encore peur de moi. Je risquerai de te faire du mal ! Dit-elle avec un mélange de reproche et de tristesse.

- Mais… Jane ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur ! Qui t'as dit cela ?

- Ta mère ! Et ne dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a donné des détails qu'elle ne pouvait pas inventer. S'exclama Jane en haussant le ton. Le soir où tu l'as accompagné au village, tu t'es confiée à elle, tu t'es plaint et elle a éprouvé un malin plaisir à tout me raconter dans les moindres détails. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour attraper une nouvelle bière dans le frigo.

- Ce soir-là ? Je l'ai accompagné pour lui parler certes mais pas pour me plaindre au contraire. »

Jane s'arrêta dans son mouvement et regarda Maura, elle traquait le moindre signe d'urticaire mais son amie disait semble-t-il la vérité. Elle prit sa bière et écouta la jeune médecin lui raconter ce qui c'était réellement passer.

**[Flash-Back]**

Maura se promenait dans le village au bras de sa mère qui l'écoutait avec attention. Elle ne disait pas un mot et se laissait bercer par la voix heureuse et enjouée de sa fille. Malheureusement, son cerveau n'enregistrait pas les même informations que son cœur. Cet organe devenait froid comme l'hiver quand il était question de cette mademoiselle Jane Rizzoli.

« - **Si tu la voyais agir avec Spencer. Ils sont si fusionnels.** On dirait des frères et sœurs depuis la mort de Matthew, Spencer s'accroche à Jane comme s'il avait peur de la perdre. **J'n'aime pas ça**, il pourrait avoir du mal à s'en sortir tout seul, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose. Heureusement, il a Andrew et sa famille du cirque, ça me rassure. »

Constance n'entendait vraiment que ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle invita sa fille à lui parler de sa relation avec Jane comme si elle était tout à coup intéressée par son bonheur. Maura ne se fit pas prier, elle était contente de trouver une oreille attentive.

« - J'ai bien cru que je l'avais perdu **avec l'histoire de Peter. Elle était si** blessée et **en colère. Que j'ai eu vraiment peur.** Peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, ce n'est pas son genre mais sa mère dit souvent que je suis la seule à pouvoir la calmer et ce soir-là, je n'ai pas réussi. Et maintenant qu'elle est revenue, **j'ai une peur irrationnelle que cela se reproduise.** Et si lors d'une de ses colères, ou de ses moments de doutes, je n'étais pas là pour l'aider… **Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais j'ai jamais aimé** comme ça auparavant. Jamais personne ne m'a offert autant de bonheur, je ne veux plus la perdre, elle est tout ce que j'attendais chez le prince charmant que j'imaginais petite sans **les frayeurs qu'elle me donne** quand elle fait le clown peut-être. Ajouta Maura avec le sourire. »

Pour Constance, la situation était tout à fait différente. Sa fille avait peur de Jane, il lui fallait agir et vite pour protéger son trésor. Sur le chemin du retour, Maura lui parlait des milliers de bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec Jane. Elle se fichait bien pas mal de dire à sa mère qu'elle avait trompé Peter avec Jane. Pour elle, le seul véritable amour qu'elle n'ait jamais connu était sa belle détective.

« - **J'aimerai tellement que tu lui parles,** je vois bien que tu n'acceptes pas encore vraiment la situation mais **j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es avec moi.** Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir mais si la situation se présentait, je choisirai Jane. Je suis désolée, mère.

- Non, je comprends. Je lui parlerai, promis. »

**[Fin du Flash-Back]**

Jane écoutait Maura avec attention mais ne semblait pas réaliser l'importance des dires de son amie. Il y avait certes, cette grosse partie d'elle qui n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et tout oublier. Mais il y avait surtout, cette infime partie désespérément puissante qui lui « hurlait » de ne pas craquer. Que Maura et son monde était trop bien pour elle. Elle allait retourner à son canapé quand Maura l'attrapa par le bras pour la stopper dans son élan. Jane croisa le regard déterminée de son amie et compris qu'elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas craquer face à Maura et dit d'une voix faussement assurée.

« - Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Maura. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se retrouva coincée contre le mur. Maura lui prit délicatement la bière des mains et la posa sur le comptoir avant d'embrasser Jane qui semblait plus que surprise par l'initiative de la belle scientifique.

« - Ton bras, tu… »

Maura posa délicatement son index sur les lèvres de Jane pour lui faire signe de se taire. La belle blonde enleva l'écharpe qui tenait son bras immobile et la laissa tomber sur le sol avant de reprendre son plan au début. Jane sentait les lèvres brulantes de son amie contre ses lèvres, son cou, elle était comme pétrifiée. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer de peur de craquer et de succomber de nouveau à cet amour destructeur.

« - Maura, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

La belle blonde planta son regard dans celui de Jane. L'italienne voyait cette flamme de désir qu'elle avait tant aimé dans les yeux de Maura qui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle prit les mains de Jane dans les siennes et les posa délicatement contre le mur avant de répondre avec désir.

« - Je vais tout faire pour que tu n'ait qu'une envie… Revenir ! »

Et Maura n'y aller pas de main morte. Le cou et les épaules de Jane étaient devenus de véritables brasiers. La jeune femme allait défaillir. Les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte à la recherche de son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas, craquer maintenant. Pas après toutes les heures passées à tenter d'oublier cette femme qui l'avait fait chavirer dans un amour plus que passionnel.

« - Maura, arrête, s'il te plaît. Je… Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Murmura Jane à bout de souffle.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Maura en continuant son petit manège.

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de signer. »

Et voilà, elle venait de craquer. Elle qui avait su garder le contrôle durant toute la discussion, venait de céder. Maura s'écarta pensant que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle allait répliquer mais Jane ne lui en laissa pas le temps. La belle brune avait franchi la ligne de non-retour. Elle se redressa et reprit la situation en main. Maura avait gagné, Jane était de nouveau, présente dans leur joute sensuelle. La jeune légiste refusait que cela s'arrête en si bon chemin, elle sauta littéralement au cou de Jane et entoura de ses jambes, la taille de la belle brune qui ne put que céder un peu plus. Elle l'entraîna jusque dans la chambre où Maura laissa ses pieds retrouver la terre ferme. Jane s'apprêtait à fermer la porte à clef quand Maura l'en empêcha.

« - Je refuse d'être dérangée. Murmura Jane avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

- Si tu as peur de voir arriver Spencer et Andy ne craint rien. Ils sont tranquillement chez moi. Ajouta Maura en embrassant Jane.

- Tu avais tout manigancé.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Répondit la belle blonde en poussant Jane sur le lit. »

La belle italienne se retrouva de nouveau prisonnière. Maura venait de reprendre le contrôle. Assise sur les cuisses de son amie, elle la regardait avec un désir ardent qui ne pouvait que séduire Jane. La jeune femme était accaparée par ce regard noisette et ne se souciait de plus rien d'autre. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait comme si elle était déconnectée. Seul son désir se faisait sentir, son désir et son impatience. Maura glissa lentement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amie et l'en débarrassa pendant que ses lèvres embrassaient avec tendresse et passion le ventre qu'elle venait de mettre à nu. Jane ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux comme si ce geste allait retenir ses gémissements de désir. La séduisante scientifique se faisait de plus en plus féline, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'état de Jane. La belle brune se mordit le poing pour ne pas ameuter les voisins quand son amie vint sans prévenir glisser la main dans son jean. Maura était comme transfigurée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, entendre son amie jouir. Alors que sa main continuait à s'aventurer vers son but, ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'au visage de Jane qui faisait tout pour tenir le coup. Maura l'embrassa sur la joue puis dans le cou avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Jane ferma les yeux et hocha furtivement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi le message. Les mots semblaient peu à peu détendre la séduisante inspecteur qui vint voler un timide baiser à la belle blonde. Maura avait gagné du terrain mais Jane ne craquerait pas, pas maintenant, elle passa une main distraite dans sa chevelure rebelle avant de laisser échapper involontairement un gémissement qui fit sourire la belle scientifique. Jane cru mourir lorsqu'elle avait sentie Maura se glisser en elle avec délicatesse. Alors qu'une de ses mains s'agrippait au flanc de sa partenaire, l'autre venait s'accrocher à sa chevelure brune. Sentir ses doigts se crisper dans ses boucles rebelles l'empêcher de céder face à Maura, elle devait faire quelques choses mais la passion et les baisers de sa compagne eut rapidement raison d'elle. La belle scientifique libéra peu à peu sa partenaire, elle laissa ses mains remonter dans le dos de Jane avant de venir déposer un dernier long baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

Ce fut à cet instant que Maura réalisa ce qui se passait vraiment. Jane pleurait en silence. Des larmes s'échappaient du coin de ses yeux et venaient s'échouer sur l'oreiller de part et d'autre de son visage. L'italienne ne faisait rien pour les retenir, elle les laissait perler en toute liberté aux coins de son regard vide. Maura prit délicatement la couverture et vint recouvrir son amie comme pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid. Elle vint se blottir contre elle pour lui montrer son soutien et sa présence auprès d'elle mais cela ne changea rien. Jane était immobile et silencieuse, les yeux remplis de larmes fixant le plafond et les deux mains serrant de toutes ses formes ses cheveux rebelles. Maura tenta de la réconforter. Elle vint chasser une des multiples larmes, d'une main douce et attentionnée avant de la poser délicatement sur le ventre nu de Jane. Ce dernier se creusa sous le geste comme pour fuir le contact. Maura était perdue et mal à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? La jeune scientifique l'ignorait totalement, elle ne comprenait pas ce que se passait en ce moment même dans l'esprit de Jane. Elle essaya de briser avec douceur le pesant silence qui les entourait.

« - Jane ? Regarde-moi… »

Elle n'obtint aucun signe, aucune réponse. Jane semblait prise au piège dans une tourmente que Maura ne pouvait pas atteindre. La jeune femme retira lentement sa main du ventre de Jane pensant la faire réagir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie et tenta de la prendre dans la sienne. Mais Jane était tétanisée. Maura approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la belle détective et murmura.

« - Jane, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi-même d'aller me faire voir, je m'en fiche. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre ta voix. »

Maura savait que son amie l'avait entendu. Ses paupières avaient eu un mouvement presque imperceptible mais cela ne changea rien. Jane restait prostrée dans sa douleur, l'esprit plus que tourmentait.

_Je n'peux pas ! Non, je n'peux pas ! Il faut que je quitte cette pièce. Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! C'est trop tard. J'en ai assez de toujours souffrir en silence. Il faut que je sorte de là. Non ! Ne me touche pas, s'il te plaît, aide-moi ! Vas-t-en !_

Jane était coincée dans sa stupeur. Elle avait fini par craquer. Fini la femme-flic dur-à-cuir ou la détective charmeuse, elle venait de laisser tomber le masque pour révéler sa véritable douleur, sa peine que personne n'avait su décrypter. Elle avait enfin compris ce qui lui arrivait quand Maura avait fini par succomber à ses envies. Elle avait compris les paroles de nonnina, de Spencer et des autres mais elle avait surtout compris à quel point Constance l'avait manipulé et c'est ce point-là de l'histoire qui, maintenant, l'empêchait de se libérer de cette souffrance insurmontable.

_Pourquoi tu restes ? Vas-t-en ! Pars loin de moi ! _Hurlait Jane dans son esprit. _Je n'te mérite pas, pas après ce que j'ai fait. Lâche ma main et tire-toi avant que tu ne souffres encore par ma faute ! Je t'en supplie Maura, laisse-moi. Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter de nouveau ton monde. Je suis désolée._

Ses mots qui venaient cogner les parois de son esprit, n'était que silence dans la réalité. Maura refusait de lâcher son amie. Au contraire, elle sentait le besoin de venir de plus en plus se blottir contre elle comme si Jane allait tout à coup, s'enfuir. Les larmes de son amie avait repris, Maura les chassait de temps à autre. Il y avait un semblant de mieux, la belle scientifique avait réussi à faire lâcher prise la main de Jane. Elle sentait les doigts de son amie serrer les siens avec force. Elle était prise dans une douloureuse bataille et Maura était comme son ancrage dans la vie réelle. Du moins, c'est ce que Maura pensait.

_J'en peux plus. S'il-te-plaît. J'ai eu ma chance, maintenant laisse-moi. Non ! Eloigne-toi. Arrête, pas ça ! _S'écria son esprit quand elle sentie les lèvres de Maura se poser sur sa joue. _Nonnina avait tort, je ne suis pas une princesse, loin de là. Tu dois partir avant que je te fasse du mal. Ta mère a raison, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Maura, je t'en supplie, quitte cet endroit qui n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu mérites mieux, je n'ai pas les épaules assez solides pour affronter tes démons et les miens, sans compter ceux de ta mère. S'il te plaît !_

Maura sentait le corps de Jane se crisper de plus en plus. Elle avait compris que sa présence et ses agissements étaient la cause de l'état de son amie. Raison de plus pour rester et l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle passa le bras de Jane autour de ses épaules et vint se blottir totalement contre elle. Elle l'enlaçait tendrement quand certaines paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait énormément parlé avec lui et leur dernière conversation l'avait comme marqués au fer rouge.

**_Jane est une femme courageuse, téméraire et presque invisible mais quand il est question de toi, elle perd tous ses moyens et fonce droit dans le mur simplement pour te protéger. Perdre ta confiance, perdre ton amour ou te perdre tout simplement, cela la détruira en grande partie mais elle se protégera en sur-exagérant la petite partie saine et sauve qui reste en elle jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insurmontable et là, il en sera fini de la Jane que tu as connue. Pendant ces vacances, le « test » de ta mère, lui a fait perdre les pédales, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir et c'est ce qui l'a perdue. Elle croit que tu n'as plus confiance en elle, que tu ne l'aime plus. Parle-lui, raconte lui ce qui s'est passé, il y a 18 ans, c'est important. Si tu veux qu'elle partage ta vie, elle doit savoir._**

Bien sûr qu'elle devait savoir. Maura ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Elle espérait que cette révélation intime viendrait sortir Jane de sa tourmente.

« - Jane, je… Il faut que tu sache la vérité. »

_Non, pas ça, Maura. Ne viens pas m'achever. Pas toi._

« - Je… Je sais que tu garderas tout ça pour toi. J'ai besoin que tu saches ce qui s'est passé, il y a 18 ans quand j'allais entrer à l'université. J'étais avec Garrett à cette époque. »

Elle sentie la main de son amie se crisper dans la sienne. Jane était sur la corde raide prête à basculer du mauvais côté. Une mauvaise parole de la part de Maura et s'en était fini pour l'italienne. La scientifique se rattrapa immédiatement.

« - Jane, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je suis là, juste à côté de toi. Dit-elle en embrassant la main de Jane. »

La belle brune se détendit mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Maura remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Jane est reprit son histoire.

« - Je venais d'être acceptée à l'université de Boston et Garrett venait de recevoir la lettre qui lui permettait de partir un an en Italie pour étudier. Je lui ai dit que je ne partirai pas avec lui, que je voulais rester à Boston, alors il est parti. Je l'ai quitté avec le sourire, j'étais de nouveau libre. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle voulait s'assurer que Jane suivait ce qu'elle était en train de raconter. Les larmes avaient cessé mais la tension dans le corps de son amie était toujours plus que présente.

« - Un soir, je suis rentrée, mon père était là, avec une lettre. On avait obtenu les résultats de l'hôpital après un malaise que j'avais fait. Il était inquiet et m'a annoncé qu'il serait là, quoi qu'il arrive, quoique que je décide. Je n'étais pas encore experte en lecture d'analyse mais je savais ce que signifier la conclusion, j'étais enceinte. »

Maura sentie que Jane n'avait pas apprécié la dernière phrase, elle la rassura avant de reprendre son histoire avec délicatesse.

« - J'aurai dû me réjouir, je portais l'enfant de l'homme que j'aimais mais ce fut tout le contraire. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas l'élever seule. Je n'ai pas eu la force de le garder mais quand je suis revenue de l'hôpital et que j'ai réalisé mon geste… Je me suis effondrée et c'est là que j'ai fait jurer à mon père de n'en parler à personne. J'avais tué par péché d'orgueil. Si je t'avais connue, à cette époque, je l'aurai surement gardé parce que tu aurais été là pour nous, tu m'aurais dit que le regard des autres n'avait aucune importance, que ce qui comptait c'était mon bonheur et cet enfant. »

Maura laissa le silence s'installer, cette histoire la torturait encore aujourd'hui mais étrangement, cela lui fit du bien de la raconter à Jane. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver un semblant de paix.

« - Je suis désolée… »

La voix de Jane était presque un murmure. Maura avait redressé la tête pour voir le visage de son amie. Elle semblait tout à coup calme, pas vraiment détendue mais elle avait semble-t-il trouvé la paix. La scientifique se redressa sur son coude et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Jane. La belle brune tourna la tête lentement vers son amie pour enfin croiser son regard.

« - Ne sois pas désolée, Jane. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il est impossible de lire dans l'esprit d'un homme donc tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Tout comme moi, je ne peux pas deviner ce que se passe dans ta tête. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état de catatonie ? »

Jane eut un petit sourire triste, Maura avait une fois de plus analysé la situation et trouvé un terme incompréhensible pour le définir. La belle brune ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans la blesser. Elle laissa donc sa voix parler sans réfléchir.

« - Toi !

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Demanda Maura blessée.

- Non ! Dit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Maura. C'est juste que… Si je t'en parle, je vais te blesser et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

- Et moi, la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est qu'au moindre problème, tu fuis ou tu te refermes sur toi pour me protéger. Tout a commencé au chalet, dis-moi, ce qui s'est passé quand je n'étais pas là.

- Je n'peux pas. Dit-elle en remettant une des mèches blondes de Maura à sa place.

- Jane, je t'ai montré que j'avais confiance en toi. Montre-moi que tu as confiance en moi, j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît. Arrête de vouloir me protéger et laisse-moi t'aider. »

Jane se leva, emportant avec elle le drap du lit. Debout face à la fenêtre, elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Maura n'osa pas bouger par crainte de faire fuir encore la jeune femme. La belle brune était emmitouflée dans le drap, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur.

« - Pourquoi venir, maintenant ?

- J'avais besoin de te parler ! De te voir avant que tu ne décides de partir définitivement.

- Mais pourquoi, maintenant ? S'exclama Jane en se tournant vers Maura. Tu as eu du temps depuis que je suis partie du chalet ! Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaie de te parler ! Mais il faut toujours que quelqu'un vienne s'interposer entre toi et moi. Il y a eu Martinez dans la salle de repos, il y a trois jours. Ta mère à la cafétéria, le jour de mon retour. J'ai eu le droit à Frost à ton ancien bureau et un officier à ton nouveau. Sans oublier bien sûr Keller à ton appartement, hier soir.

- Tu es venue, hier à l'appart' ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit !

- Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas te parler en présence d'un psy du FBI. Si j'ai à te parler, c'est seule à seule pas face à un psy qui va venir analyser chaque mot que je dirais !

- Il n'est pas psy, il est profiler.

- C'est la même chose, il exerce une science qui n'est en rien exacte et qui est basée sur des suppositions donc…

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ! Mais pourquoi ne pas m'appeler ?

- Tu m'aurais répondu ?

- Non ! Evidemment.

- Et bien voilà ! Mais maintenant que je suis là, que j'ai fait le premier pas, tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce qu'il y a ? »

Jane était surprise par l'autorité de Maura. La détermination de la scientifique lui faisait à la fois chaud au cœur et froid dans le dos. Elle avait une idée en tête et ce n'était surement pas le caractère borné de la séduisante italienne qui allait l'arrêter.

« - Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.

- Jane ne pense pas à ma place, c'est inutile. Je sais ce que je veux alors maintenant assieds-toi et dis-moi, ce qui s'est passé ! »

L'italienne ne pouvait qu'obéir face à une Maura si déterminée. Par instant, elle avait l'impression de s'entendre parler. A croire qu'elle avait fini par déteindre sur le comportement de la jeune légiste. Elle posa sa main sur les draps et se mit à fixer le sol. Maura posa sa main sur celle de Jane pour lui donner du courage.

« - T'as pas faim ? Demanda Jane avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Jane !

- Je suis sérieuse. Dit-elle en portant la main à son front. »

Les X bières qu'elle avait ingurgitées malgré son estomac vide commençaient à se faire ressentir. Son crâne lui offrait un mal de tête quelque que peu désagréable. Maura semblait l'avoir compris car elle était partie pour revenir avec un verre d'aspirine et le téléphone qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

« - Je suppose que tu parleras mieux, le ventre plein. Dit-elle avec amertume, en tournant les talons.

- Où tu vas ?

- Pour le moment, tu n'as pas envie de m'avoir à tes côtés, je serai donc à côté, à attendre mon tour. Répondit Maura avec une voix tranchante.

- Non, attends reste ! S'exclama Jane en se levant d'un bond. Je suis désolée. »

Elle l'avait rattrapée par le bras. Maura lui fit face, elle avait le regard délavé par des larmes qui fit baisser les yeux de Jane. Une fois de plus son cœur de pierre avait brisé le cœur tendre de la belle scientifique. Elle lui caressa la joue et vint effacer une larme solitaire du bout de son pouce.

« - Pardon. Je suis désolée. Murmura Jane avec malaise. Je ne veux pas t'éloigner de ta famille, tu as trop souffert, j'ai… »

Maura vint se blottir dans les bras de son amie avant de laisser aller ses larmes. Elle savait faire sa dure-à-cuire mais n'avait pas l'expérience de l'inspecteur. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre Jane mais elle ne supportait pas ce silence que son amie instaurait à chaque fois que son cœur était écrasé par la vie. La belle scientifique le voyait mais était impuissante, ce qui venait la torturer encore et encore. Jane sentait les larmes de son amie s'échouer sur sa peau nue dans le creux de son épaule qui semblait faite pour accueillir les rivières de larmes de Maura. La belle brune resserra son étreinte et vint poser sa joue contre le cou de Maura qui se calmait peu à peu. La jeune inspecteur s'excusait encore et encore. Elle refusait d'être la raison des larmes de la scientifique. Elle voulait retrouver la femme qu'elle avait aimée et qu'elle aimait toujours même si depuis sa fuite, elle faisait croire le contraire. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur l'épaule de son amie avant de murmurer avec douleur.

« - Si seulement, je savais parler comme toi. »

Maura lui caressait le dos avec tendresse pour lui donner du courage. Elle n'avait pas peur des mots qui allaient s'échapper des lèvres de son amie. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour lire entre les lignes. Jane sentait la douceur des doigts de Maura sur sa peau nue. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cet instant.

« - Je me suis fait avoir. J'ai cru en sa sincérité et j'ai fini par t'abandonnée alors que tu n'y étais pour rien. Tu as été la victime de mon orgueil, j'avais trouvé plus forte que moi.

- Je ne comprends pas. Murmura Maura au creux de l'oreille de Jane.

- Ta mère m'a poussée à bout à chaque fois que tu n'étais pas là. Elle m'a montré tout ce que je n'aimais pas chez moi. Elle m'a convaincu que toutes mes angoisses étaient réalité. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes avec moi par crainte ou par pitié alors j'ai suivi ses conseils et je suis partie. »

Elle fit une pause pour calmer son esprit qui commençait de nouveau à s'échauffer. Rien que dit repenser lui donner envie de tout envoyer valser. Maura n'avait pas bougé toujours blottie contre Jane, elle attendait avec douleur, la fin de l'histoire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop sans jamais ne l'avoir comprise.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dut me voir comme ça, je n'aurais jamais dut me laisser emporter par ma colère. J'aimerai revenir en arrière, dire à ta mère d'aller se faire voir avec un peu plus de respect et écouter ton père quand il me disait que le chemin serait long et douloureux mais qu'il serait là pour nous soutenir. Je n'ai pas accordé mon crédit à la bonne personne et je t'ai perdue.

- Je suis là. Murmura Maura alors que ses larmes avait reprise de plus belle. J'aurai dut le voir, j'aurai du comprendre que ma mère ne…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, elle t'a manipulé comme elle manipule chaque personne qui vit autour d'elle. Coupa Jane en s'écartant. Et quand j'aurai du te parler, j'ai préféré fuir parce que j'avais peur que ses paroles soient vraies. Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ta famille par ma faute.

- Ma famille, je ne peux pas la perdre. Ma famille, ce n'est pas forcément ceux qui m'ont élevés et vus grandir. Ma famille, ce sont les gens qui comptent pour moi et pour qui je compte. Tu savais que dans certaines civilisations, la famille de sang n'a pas autant d'importance que nous ? Les enfants grandissent ensemble et veillent sur les uns, les autres…

- Chuuuut ! Murmura Jane en posant son index sur les lèvres de Maura. »

La belle scientifique retrouva le sourire. Elle s'était laissé emporter par ses connaissances et cela avait fait rire son amie. Entendre ce son grave et chaleureux était plus qu'agréable, il venait caresser son cœur comme une plume qui vous réveille au matin en se posant délicatement sur votre joue endormie.

« - Je vais lui parler et si elle ne veut pas comprendre, tant pis pour elle, j'ai déjà fait mon choix.

- Pepperonis ou champignons ?

- Jane ! S'exclama Maura dans un rire. Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse deux secondes ?

- Je l'ai été pendant plus d'une semaine, j'ai besoin de changement. Alors Pepperonis ou champignons ?

- Ok, tu t'occupes de la pizza, la même que d'habitude et je vais chercher le vin.

- Je te dis que j'ai besoin de changement et tu me dis comme d'habitude ? »

Maura s'arrêta pensant que Jane parlait avec sérieux. Elle se retourna et vit son amie en attente au téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres et la fierté dans le regard. La belle scientifique lui offrit un regard noir avant de dire.

« - Disons que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. »

La bonne humeur était de retour. Les cœurs étaient encore fragiles et sensibles mais l'amour retrouvait peu à peu le chemin de leur regard. Jane passa rapidement la commande et raccrocha bien décidé à se faire pardonner de ses agissements passés. Alors que Maura revenait avec le vin, une bière et des verres, Jane était en train de remettre son tee-shirt. Elle se retourna en grimaçant.

« - Un problème. Demanda Maura inquiète.

- Ma main mais ça va passer. T'en fais pas. »

Maura déposa tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table de nuit avant de tendre une bière à Jane qui déclina. Elle voulait avoir les idées claires afin de ne pas faire une nouvelle gaffe. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. La glace avait été brisée mais le mal-être était toujours présent et le serait temps qu'elles n'auraient pas réglés le problème avec Constance, leur épée de Damoclès.

Jane allongea ses jambes sur le lit et fit signe à Maura de faire de même en attendant l'arrivée du livreur qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il fut vite arrivé et aussi vite renvoyé par la belle blonde qui voulait terminer cette discussion tant attendue.

Maura s'empara d'une part et se mit à la dévorer sous le regard surpris de son amie. Depuis quand la jeune femme avait laissé tomber ses bonnes manières pour des manières triviales. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle s'empara à son tour d'une part et prit son temps pour la déguster, une manière déguisée de repousser le début de la conversation. Malheureusement pour Jane, Maura était tout à fait capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

« - Donc, c'est sûr, tu ne pars pas à New-York ?

- Non, ce n'est pas sûre, je n'ai pas signé les papiers, il y a une différence, j'ai jusqu'à vendredi pour me décider.

- Mais, je pensais que…

- Maura, je… Le poste qu'on me propose est le rêve de tous les policiers du pays. Bosser au FBI, être respecté et…

- Détester par tous les flics qui ne sont pas à ta place. Ajouta Maura avec une certaine froideur.

- Ecoute Maura, je n'ai aucune envie de m'engueuler avec toi, ça suffit comme ça. Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi… En tout cas, pas maintenant. »

Maura comprit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas agit de la meilleure des manières, elle voulut s'excuser en embrassant son amie sur la joue mais cette dernière sursauta. Maura s'écarta et comprit que le problème était dut à la main de Jane qu'elle venait de malencontreusement écraser.

« - Tu as toujours mal ?

- Excuse-moi, mais ça préviens pas. Murmura Jane avec douceur. Ça arrive comme ça et ça repart aussi sec.

- Je peux regarder ? Demanda Maura en tendant ses mains vers son amie. »

Jane ne se fit pas prier, elle posa sa main dans celles de Maura et laissa son amie agir. La scientifique ne bougeait pas et ne touchait à rien. Elle observait simplement la cicatrice avec intérêt. Jane voulu parler mais son amie semblait bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour oser la déranger. Le cerveau de Maura travaillait à vitesse grand V, elle posa délicatement son pouce proche de l'auriculaire de Jane, la belle brune grimaça. Maura retira son doigt et le posa quelques millimètres plus loin, Jane eut la même réaction. Elle fit ce geste plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

« - Ça va faire mal au début mais après ça devrait soulager tes douleurs.

- Ça devrait ? Tu n'es pas sûre ?

- Chaque personne réagit à sa manière à la douleur. Etant donné ton état psychologique et ton état physique, je ne peux pas promettre un succès immédiat. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne crains rien. Soit c'est bénéfique pour toi, soit cela ne fera absolument rien.

- Ce n'est donc pas dangereux, genre maniement de scalpel et autres instruments tranchants qui ont tendance à avoir une attirance plus que systématique avec mes mains.

- Rien de dangereux. Promis. Répondit Maura avec le sourire.

- Alors vas-y. »

Maura lui conseilla de s'allonger complètement, la jeune femme hésita avant de faire ce qu'elle disait. La scientifique s'agenouilla sur le lit et posa le bras de son amie sur ses genoux. Jane la regardait agir en grimaçant, en effet ça faisait un mal de chien mais elle ne dit rien. Maura faisait bouger le bras de Jane comme un vulgaire automate jusqu'au moment où le coude de la jeune femme émit un craquement sourd qui la fit bondir.

« - Mais t'es malade ! Ça mal ton truc !

- Certes mais maintenant tu ne devrais plus avoir mal. Je présume que tu n'es pas allée voir un médecin. Pour qu'il vérifie que ton coude ne s'était pas déplacé dans la chute ?

- A quoi ça pouvait servir, à l'époque, j'en avais une à mes côtés à chaque heure.

- Peut-être mais je n'ai jamais pu t'approcher puisque tu es partie avant que je m'assure que tu n'avais pas quelque chose de plus grave que ta blessure.

- C'est comme ça. Maintenant, c'est réglé n'en parlant plus. S'exclama Jane avec un sourire triste. Il faudrait penser à dormir, non ? Demain, la journée va être longue. Delano sort de prison grâce à son enfoiré d'avocat qui parle de vice de procédure, je n'ai pas décliné mon identité quand je l'ai arrêté.

- Quoi ? Mais, je n'étais pas au courant. Son avocat est un de mes amis, il m'a certifié que Delano ferait sa peine.

- Sauf que ton ami a été remplacé par ton ex. Ajouta Jane avec une certaine jalousie. Peter se venge de s'être fait piquer sa fiancée.

- Tu veux dire que Peter est l'avocat du député Delano ? Murmura Maura mal à l'aise. Je n'savais pas, je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a conseillé cet abruti de Peter à Delano, c'est ta mère.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Maura entre la surprise et la colère. Elle n'a pas fait ça ? Ne me dit pas que…

- D'après Frost, ta mère est arrivée a pris un café à la cafétéria, soit disant pour parler à ma mère de nous. Ma mère lui a dit le fond de sa pensée et là, Peter est arrivé et ma mère a préféré battre en retraite pour m'éviter des problèmes. Enfin, bref, ta mère t'aime et comme je venais de te briser le cœur, elle s'est vengée pour soulager ta peine. Maladroit mais…

- Depuis quand tu défends ma mère ? Demanda Maura avec douleur et violence.

- Depuis que j'ai compris que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne me fera rien, elle n'est plus une rivale, simplement parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais m'enlever la pierre précieuse que je protège. »

Maura regarda son amie avec surprise. Jane venait-elle vraiment de lui faire une belle déclaration ou alors son esprit lui jouait encore des tours. Elle sentie la main de Jane se glisser dans la sienne, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la belle scientifique. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'italienne. La distance était encore là mais peu à peu, elle se dissipait. Maura résista quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, ce combat l'avait épuisé et rien de mieux pour s'endormir que les bras de celle qu'on aime. Jane regardait son amie dormir, son cœur était partagé entre le bonheur de la retrouver et l'appréhension de son retour dans l'enfer des hautes sphères. Elle se libéra délicatement de l'étreinte de Maura avant de quitter la chambre sans bruit. Elle trouva refuge dans son salon. Elle resta dans le noir, elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains sur la tête, elle laissait aller ses soupirs de désespoirs. Elle pesait le pour et le contre, le bon et le mauvais. Malheureusement le résultat ne penchait jamais pour l'un ou l'autre. Un terrible cinquante-cinquante qui lui tordait les tripes. Elle laissa retomber ses mains dans un grand soupir avant de se laisser choir sur le canapé. Allongée sur le dos, elle fixait le plafond et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Depuis son aventure avec Maura, il y avait eu certes de bons voire de merveilleux moments mais les moments angoissants et douloureux étaient tout simplement beaucoup plus nombreux. Quand elle prenait le problème dans ce sens, il n'y avait qu'une issue, toute arrêter avant d'y perdre plus que des plumes. Malheureusement, cette option lui semble plus qu'irréalisable et la voilà repartie dans sa tourmente. Elle envoya valser le coussin d'un coup de pied avant de se tourner sur le côté et tenter de dormir, la fatigue était plus que présente mais tous les événements de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle était bien partie pour une longue et tortueuse nuit blanche.

Quand Maura se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de Jane, elle s'imprégnait de ce doux parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle se leva pensant trouver Jane dans la cuisine mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y avait un petit déjeuner pour elle prêt sur le bar de la cuisine. Il était accompagné d'un mot écrit de la main de Jane. Maura sentie son estomac se serrer, elle s'empara de la feuille de papier et se mit à lire le long message que son amie lui avait laissé avant de disparaître des lieux.

* * *

**Et voilà les amis. Alors, content de cette discussion? Oups, Jane a encore des doutes! Aurait-elle prit la tangente, une fois encore? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Réponse, dans le prochain chapitre. Bon, vous avez du comprendre que de décrire Jane dans un moment de grande faiblesse a été un enfer (voire "une tourmente") pour moi. ;)**

**En attendant j'ai vraiment hâte de vous lire.**

**J'vous adore mes amours.**

**K.**

**Ps: J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le sadisme même dans la réconciliation. ;)**

**Ps': Kalex44, qu'est-ce que tu avais pensé avant ce chapitre! STP, dis-moi, je veux savoir lol.**


	13. La Vie à comme un Goût d'Orages d'Été

**Coucou, il est tard, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pour une fois, j'ai mis mon sadisme au placard. Enfin... Presque. :)**

**Réponse à vous mes amours:**

**TonieC: Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours raison lol. J'adore te lire. :p**

**CestMoiXena: En effet mon sadisme est un puits sans fond mais parfois, il y a des obstacles qui l'arrête. ^^**

**Luglo: Merci beaucoup, en effet, le romantisme et moi, ça fait deux. Le bonheur ça se mérite dans mes fictions. ^^**

**Elyseb: Certes Maura a fait un grand pas vers elle. Mais la blessure est encore là et la confiance, ça se perd par litre mais ça se gagne par petite goutte. Il faut lui laisser le temps de retrouver une véritable confiance en Maura. :)**

**Reine des Morts: Suspens. Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus. :)**

**Maura: En effet, j'ai galéré sec. J'aime bien trop Jane pour ne pas souffrir en écrivant cela. ;) lol. Ce chapitre va te plaire j'en suis sûre.**

**Kalex44: Jane est bien trop blessé dans son orgueil pour penser à cela. Elle est manipulée comme un pantin dans cette scène, jusqu'à ce que Maura lui révèle enfin ce maudit secret. :) Merci en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de lire tes reviews.**

**Violaine2707: Quand on a vécu une chose, on la décrit toujours mieux ;) Merci en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et même si je suis une amoureuse inconditionnelle de Boston, New-York est une belle ville. :D**

**Xazera: Parler à Constance à 6 plombes du mat? Euh, je veux bien que Jane soit complètement barrée mais pas à ce point. :) lol. Bonne lecture et merci.**

**Titimaya: Désolée, y'a plus de frites, j'ai tout bouffé. ;) Mais pour la suite, y reste du sadisme et il se pourrait que je trouve une minuscule portion d'optimisme dans les restes mais c'est moins sûr. :) Bonne lecture ou devrais-je dire, bon appétit. :p**

**LiwNa: Lis et tu verras. :)**

**Family Rizzoli: En faites, le plus dur n'a pas été d'écrire, non, mes mains écrivaient sans soucis. Le problème a été de tout faire pour ne pas craquer avant la fin et exploser mon ordi. Je déteste voir Jane en mode "moment de faiblesse" parce que je suis comme elle. Donc elle faible... moi faible ;) Merci pour ce compliment, j'espère m'en sortir aussi bien pour la suite.  
Si Jane était faible, fallait bien que Maura soit une guerrière en herbe. Pour garder l'équilibre lol. Je vois qu'une fois de plus tu analyse la situation avec brio mais je pense que la suite peut encore te surprendre. :) Il te manque pas mal d'info pour bien voir la situation :p  
Pour Constance, je crois que je vais monter un fan-club. le "Triple C"= "Club Contre Constance", sa mission trucider Constance, ou du moins la Constance de mon histoire. :)**

**Fanny: Ah, Fanny, tes reviews illuminent mes soirées. J'aime te voir prendre goût à mon sadisme. J'espère ne pas trop t'achever avant la fin de l'histoire. Ton courage se doit d'être récompensé. lol. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire. (As-tu aimé les autres que j'ai écrite? Je me souviens plus si je t'ai posé la question. Parfois je suis atteinte de "mémoire de poisson rouge" aiguë.) Biz.**

**Jess: Contente de t'avoir surprise avec l'histoire secrète de Maura. J'avais eu une autre idée avant celle-ci mais c'était pousser le sadisme trop loin et il ne faut pas abuser, surtout pas des bonnes choses. Tu as de très bonnes idées mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui va se passer. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture. :)**

**Scgate: Je suis ravie de lire ce que tu as écrit. ;) Je me suis éclatée à l'imaginer mais j'ai galéré à l'écrire. Il y a une dualité à chaque instant dans la vie. Sinon, la vie n'aurait aucun intérêt à être vécue. ;) Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Fin des réponses...**

**Voici donc la suite... J'espère que cela vous plaira. Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive... Je vous adore.**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

Maura porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et se lança dans la lecture de la petite lettre de Jane :

_Buongiorno bellezza,_

_Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je t'ai laissé quelques dollars pour le taxi, je te vois mal venir au boulot à pied sur des escarpins de quinze centimètres. J'ai pitié pour ton cuboscaphoïde astral ou un truc comme ça. _

_J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à nous deux, je t'avouerai que plus les heures avançaient plus la colonne des « négatifs » se remplissait. Au final, même si mon cœur t'était toujours fidèle, tout mon être me criait de tout arrêter avant d'y passer pour de bon cette fois. J'avais le cœur en compote, les tempes jouait un solo de batterie et le corps qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, encore._

_Étrangement__, j'ai suivi les conseils de Korsak. L'amour, ce n'est pas une enquête que l'on doit résoudre mais une aventure que l'on doit vivre quitte à prendre des risques._

_Ce n'est pas une véritable réponse à tes envies mais j'espère que ce semblant de « oui » saura te contenter parce que je ne peux pas t'offrir plus pour le moment._

_On se voit au bureau._

_Buon appetito e buona giornata a te._

_J._

Maura reposa délicatement la feuille sur le comptoir et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un grand sourire rempli de bonheur et d'amour. Jane n'avait pas encore digéré certaines choses mais elle n'était pas contre une dernière chance pour elles. La jeune légiste était plus que confiante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à la phrase « J'ai pitié pour ton cuboscaphoïde astral », son amie avait tenté les termes anatomiques mais c'était trompé. Elle était attendrit et au fond d'elle, elle savait que Jane avait fait exprès pour la faire rire comme elle le faisait par le passé. Un signe de guérison, un signe d'un avenir souriant et heureux qui se profilait au loin.

La légiste, heureuse, décrocha son téléphone et appela Spencer. Le jeune homme lui avait fait promettre de le tenir au courant et c'est ce qu'elle fit alors qu'il l'accompagnait au commissariat. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Son plan avait porté ses fruits, maintenant, il y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il déposa Maura devant le commissariat avant de prendre la direction du cirque qui était devenu son quotidien. La jeune femme s'arrêta au café de la Police avant de monter au bureau. Elle espérait trouver Jane mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Frost lui offrit un sourire gêné avant de lui dire.

« - Jane est avec Cavanaugh, il parle de New-York.

- Oh, d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, je venais juste lui apporter un café. Dit-elle en posant le gobelet sur le bureau de Jane. Messieurs, bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, Docteur Isles. Répondit Korsak avec un doux sourire paternel. »

Maura se rendit à la morgue où l'attendait un cadavre tout frais, un jeune homme qui avait cru bon de faire cuire des pancakes à côtés de sa baignoire. La légiste eut un sourire malheureux face à l'inconscience de ce jeune homme de vingt-trois ans.

Pendant que Maura préparait son autopsie, Jane s'était, elle, remise à travailler avec ses coéquipiers de toujours. Pas de nouvelle affaire prioritaire mais de vieille affaire non-classé qu'ils aimaient revoir encore et encore pour enfin confondre le coupable. Une vieille affaire de viol était à l'ordre du jour. Jane semblait concentrée et détendue, ce qui intriguait fortement les deux hommes de son équipe. Jane l'avait rapidement remarqué et le fit savoir.

« - Vous la posez votre question qu'on passe à autre chose ? Dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son dossier.

- Tu sembles plus détendus que les jours précédents ?

- J'ai réglé les derniers détails au sujet de New-York, du tracas en moins dans mon esprit. Ça répond à votre question ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers ses comparses.

- On va se contenter de cela pour le moment. Intervint Korsak qui sentait que la conversation allait finir par mal tourner.

- D'accord. Ça me va. Dit-elle en se levant. Alors reprenons, qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? Doris Vintange avait dix-sept ans et était baby-sitter chez les Grammer quand elle a été victime d'un viol.

- Exact dans la nuit du 17 au 18 avril 1994, c'était il y a près de vingt ans, tu veux vraiment qu'on…

- Frost, on approche de la limite de la prescription, je veux que l'enfoiré qui lui a détruit sa vie soit mis derrière les barreaux pour longtemps.

- Tu as raison… Se rattrapa Frost en changeant de sujet. Bon, j'ai revu les listes d'appels. A l'époque il n'y avait pas beaucoup de téléphone portable et Doris n'en possédait pas donc j'ai regardé à nouveau la ligne des Grammer, rien d'anormal. Enfin, pour le moment. Je vais essayer de recouper les appels entrants et sortants à chaque fois que la petite Vintange était chez les Grammer. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose grâce au nouveau logiciel que je viens d'installer.

- Très bien, Korsak, tu sais si Doris ou sa famille est encore dans les environs ?

- Le père de Doris est mort, il y a trois ans, cancer de la gorge. Sa sœur et son cousin sont encore à Boston avec la mère. Doris s'est marié l'an passé avec un certain Frank Messer, guitariste de Jazz et propriétaire d'un restaurant qui allie musique Jazz et bonne bouffe française dans la banlieue de Denver.

- Le cousin a été adopté par les Vintange à la mort de ses parents dans un incendie, c'est ça ?

- Oui, le gamin a survécu in extrémis et c'est Doris qui l'a aidé à remonter la pente après ça. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'accompagnait quand elle est venue porter plainte. Dans le rapport, il est dit qu'il a failli se battre avec un officier qui refusait sa présence lors de l'interrogatoire. Expliqua Korsak en lisant le dossier.

- Oui, je me souviens, Gregory Blumer. Officier médiocre, multiples avertissements, renvoyé de la police, il y a six ans pour utilisation abusive de son insigne. C'était le roi de l'abus de pouvoir. S'exclama Jane avec dégout.

- Tu connais son dossier par cœur ? Demanda Frost surpris.

- J'ai passé quelques nuits blanche sur ce dossier, quand j'n'ai pas d'enquête, c'est lui que j'étudie. Ça me rend malade de voir que cet enfoiré court toujours. »

Et les voilà, reparti dans leur investigation. Jane était contente de voir que Doris avait repris sa vie en main. Elle avait retrouvé la force d'avancer après ce qui lui était arrivée. Maintenant, c'était à la jeune italienne de finir le travail en trouvant le coupable de cette agression. Alors qu'elle était entourée de douleur, d'horreur et de violence avec toutes ses photos étalées sur son bureau, un rayon de soleil apparu dans son existence. Son téléphone annonçait un message de Maura.

_RDV mon bureau, pause-café obligatoire._

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se leva et sans explication quitta la pièce. Frost et Korsak se regardèrent avec surprise avant de se dire que leur coéquipière faisait surement une pause-café. Jane descendit à la cafétéria avant de descendre encore d'un étage direction la morgue. L'endroit semblait désert, l'italienne se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Maura. La belle blonde était assise à son bureau, le regard rivé sur son écran d'ordinateur. Jane frappa délicatement sur le cadre de porte pour annoncer sa présence. Maura se leva pour l'inviter à entrer. La belle détective ne se fit pas prier, elle entra dans la pièce et son amie vint fermer la porte derrière elle.

« - J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ou…

- Depuis quand tu poses la question, Maura ? Demanda Jane en lui offrant un gobelet de café.

- Tu as raison, question idiote. S'exclama Maura avec le sourire. »

Maura embrassa son amie avec tendresse. Le baiser était plus que timide, presque chaste. La légiste sentait que Jane n'était pas encore totalement en confiance. Elle s'était sentie humiliée et trahie par la femme qu'elle aimait, Maura comprenait parfaitement que son amie ait besoin de temps pour panser ses blessures.

« - Les Grant font un cocktail ce soir, je présume que tu ne voudras pas m'accompagner ?

- Je suis désolée mais…

- Non, Jane, je comprends. Ne t'en fait pas, il y en aura d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu…

- Je sais, Jane. Je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne me trompée pas. Tu as besoin de temps et de certitudes. Je suis là, pour toi et tu es là, pour moi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un cocktail. Je peux très bien ne pas y aller.

- Non, Maura, tu vas y aller et montrer à ces gens que tu n'as pas peur des qu'en-dira-t-on. Que tu es fière de qui tu es. Puis de toute façon, je vais surement travailler toute la nuit donc autant que tu t'amuses, un peu. Tu vas y aller ? Demanda Jane avec intérêt.

- D'accord. J'irai mais si tu décides de rentrer chez toi, préviens-moi que je passe te voir après le cocktail.

- Promis. Dit-elle en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi ce message ? Ne me dis pas que c'était juste pour l'histoire du cocktail ?

- Non, c'était juste pour être avec toi, cinq minutes. Répondit Maura en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane. »

La jeune détective prit délicatement Maura par les épaules et vint se caler contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel, elles avaient élu domicile quelques minutes plus tôt. La belle scientifique se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de sa compagne. Jane lui prit délicatement la main et laissa leurs doigts s'entrelacer avec tendresse.

« - Tu devrais emmener Caitlin avec toi. Ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu la tête de ses bouquins.

- Tu crois qu'elle aimerait ?

- Maura, elle fait tout pour te ressembler, elle n'a qu'une envie passer du temps avec toi, partager tes passions et tes connaissances.

- Tu as raison, je vais l'appeler de suite. »

Maura se leva d'un bond et se mit à chercher son téléphone portable. Jane lui fit remarquer avec douceur, qu'il était posé sous une pile de rapport. La belle blonde s'en empara et appela sa sœur qui devait surement être à l'université à l'heure qu'il est.

« - Caitlin, c'est Maura, ta sœur.

- Maura, je sais qui tu es. Pas besoin de préciser à chaque fois que tu es ma sœur. Murmura Caitlin avec le sourire. Que puis-je faire pour toi, doc ?

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout. Je faisais une petite pause. Menti légèrement Caitlin qui ne voulait pas que Maura raccroche. Je t'écoute.

- Je suis invitée à un cocktail, ce soir. Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner ?

- Moi ? Et l'inspecteur Rizzoli, tu…

- Elle a beaucoup de travail. Elle ne pourra pas se libérer mais je me suis dit que peut-être cela te permettrait de faire un peu le vide avant les examens.

- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée mais je n'ai rien à me mettre.

- Je dois surement avoir quelque chose pour toi dans mon dressing, on se dit dix-neuf heures à la maison ?

- D'accord, je serai là. Merci, Maura.

- Avec plaisir, passe une bonne journée. »

Maura raccrocha avant de lever les yeux vers Jane qui se fichait de sa figure.

« - Quoi ?

- C'est Maura, ta sœur ! C'est comme si je te disais, c'est Jane, ta chérie. S'exclama Jane en se levant.

- Ridicule, j'avoue.

- Non, adorable. Répondit Jane en se penchant au-dessus du bureau pour embrasser Maura. »

Maura ne se lassait pas de ces petits moments tendres qu'elle partageait avec sa complice. Jane récupéra sa tasse de café et retourna travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle retrouva à ses dossiers alors que Maura se lançait dans le rangement de ses rapports d'autopsies de la semaine.

« - Du nouveau ? Demanda Frost en voyant Jane fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est cette coupure de journal qu'on avait retrouvé chez Doris, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'on gardé dans le dossier et je n'arrive pas à lire ce qui est écrit. Une vulgaire photocopie.

- Tu as le nom et la date du journal ?

- Le Boston Gazette le 14 avril 1994. On dirait une remise de prix, y'a écrit, « En scène pour…

- la solidarité. » Conclu Frost. J'ai l'article sous les yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Je te l'imprime. Dit-il en décrochant son téléphone qui sonnait. Détective Frost ? »

Jane s'empara de la feuille qui venait de sortir de l'imprimante et se mit à lire en diagonale, le contenu de l'article.

_Les adolescents et les étudiants se sont réunis hier soir dans le stade Fenway de Boston pour une représentation à ciel ouvert au nom de la solidarité. Les entrées coûtaient un petit dollar symbolique. La recette sera reversé aux associations de la ville qui viennent en aide aux défavorisés de Boston. La jeune Doris Vintange, 17 ans a éblouie le public dans son monologue extraite d'une œuvre de Shakespeare et revisitée par la jeune femme et son professeur, Phillip Kepton…_

Le reste n'intéressait pas vraiment Jane. Elle nota cette nouvelle information dans un coin de son bloc-notes et dans son esprit avant d'attaquer la suite. Elle nota chaque nouvelle donnée qui apparaissait quand soudain Frost se leva d'un bond.

« - J'ai quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-il alors que l'église au loin annonçait six heures.

- Sérieux ? Ajouta Jane en se levant pour voir l'écran de Frost. Et je suis sensée voir quoi ?

- Regarde, là, là, et encore là. Répondit Frost en montrant les lignes encadrées sur son écran. Le même numéro, à la même heure à chaque fois que la petite Vintange est chez les Grammer.

- Tu as un nom ?

- La ligne a été coupée deux jours après le viol de la petite. Ils n'ont surement pas fait le lien à l'époque.

- A l'époque, à l'époque, c'était il y a 19 ans, on n'était pas à la préhistoire à ce que je sache. S'indigna Jane. Ils ont foutu quoi ?

- Je sais pas mais je devrai recevoir le nom dans la soirée ou demain matin.

- Alors rentre chez toi. Repose-toi et on reprendra ça, demain.

- Tu devrais rentrer toi aussi, demain tu es entendu par le juge pour les accusations de Delano, tu vas devoir être en forme.

- T'en fait pas, j'ai une dernière chose à vérifier et je rentre chez moi. Promis.

- On est avec toi, Jane, cet enfoiré ne t'aura pas. Tu as connu pire, il ne fera pas le poids. Murmura Frost avec le sourire.

- Merci, dis à Korsak de rentrer chez lui, si tu le croise au café. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main et quitta les lieux. Elle regarda l'étage se vider peu à peu alors que les heures tournaient. Elle se remit au travail en pensant à Caitlin et Maura qui devaient faire sensation dans ce cocktail bourgeois. Elle voyait bien Caitlin envoyer paître tous ceux qui viendraient faire des remarques à Maura au sujet de ses choix personnels. Elle adorait voir Maura en compagnie de sa sœur et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Quoi de mieux quand il faut affronter Delano.

Elle avait du mal à rester sûre d'elle en face de ce député véreux qui n'a qu'une envie de se venger de cette fliquette qui l'a foutu en prison pendant des mois pour une intrusion et des insultes qui venaient de lui couter sa carrière et son fils.

Il était là, assis sur le banc à côté de son avocat tout aussi pourri que lui. Jane à la barre les regardait avec dégoût avant de se reporter sur Maura qui ne la quittait pas du regard. C'était ses yeux noisette qui lui donnaient toujours le courage de se relever et à cet instant, elle en avait plus que besoin. Elle vit Peter s'approcher avec défi, Jane soutenait son regard sans aucun souci. Elle avait déjà gagné une bataille contre lui, elle n'avait aucunement peur de lui. Du moins pas pour le moment.

« - Vous avez dit dans votre rapport que vous étiez en train de dormir quand monsieur Delano est venu frapper à la porte du docteur Isles, c'est exact ?

- Non, j'ai dit que j'étais dans la chambre quand il est venu s'acharner sur la porte du docteur Isles. Répondit Jane avec calme.

- Quel jour était-ce ?

- Le 14 février dernier, vous n'avez qu'à lire le rapport.

- Que faisiez-vous chez le docteur Isles, le soir de la fête des amoureux ?

- Nous n'avons plus le droit de tenir compagnie à une amie parce qu'elle est seule, ce soir-là ? Lança Jane avec une légère froideur.

- Vous avez tous les droits mais il me semble que vous étiez aussi présente lors de la soirée de monsieur Delano qui invite les amoureux et les célibataires.

- C'est vrai, j'y était et alors ?

- Vous êtes amis avec la famille Delano ?

- Objection votre honneur, quel rapport avec l'affaire de vice de procédure. Intervint l'avocat de Jane.

- Accordez, maître veuillez revenir au sujet de cette audience.

- Veuillez me laisser reformuler ma question. Vous êtes venue en compagnie du docteur Isles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Inspecteur Rizzoli, veuillez répondre.

- Je… Oui, en effet. Mais je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que ça change avec l'intrusion de monsieur Delano ! S'il est étroit d'esprit, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il avait qu'à réfléchir avant de s'en prendre à son fils en ma présence. Je n'ai fait que défendre une victime. S'énerva Jane.

- Objection votre honneur, elle agresse mon client. Intervint Peter avec fierté d'avoir poussé Jane à bout.

- Vous n'êtes qu'épris de vengeance et d'orgueil. Continu la jeune femme.

- Inspecteur Rizzoli, veuillez-vous calmer. S'exclama le juge avec froideur. Maître, veuillez reprendre.

- Si vous étiez en compagnie du docteur Isles, c'était pour vivre votre aventure perverse en…

- Objection votre honneur, spéculation diffamatoire !

- Pardon, je reformule. Comment peut-on être à la fois juge et parti pris dans une affaire ? Vous êtes l'amante de la victime et l'inspecteur qui a arrêté le soi-disant bourreau.

- Je ne l'ai pas arrêté ! S'écria Jane avec dégoût.

- Vous lui avez passé les menottes, vous avez pointé votre arme sur lui. Vous ne l'avez pas prévenu de votre identité.

- Il a essayé de s'en prendre à une victime, mon travail est de défendre la société des gens comme lui. Si j'ai pointé mon arme sur lui, c'était pour le dissuadé de faire une erreur.

- Oh, vous vouliez le protéger lui aussi ?

- Non ! Je voulais simplement ne pas avoir à l'arrêter et d'ailleurs, j'ai posé mon arme quand il s'est calmé.

- Alors pourquoi lui passer les menottes ? Demanda Peter intrigué.

- Il m'a sauté dessus et a tenté de me frapper. Je me suis simplement défendu.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Je lui ai passé les menottes et l'ai installé sur le canapé avant d'appeler l'équipe en service, ce soir-là.

- La vôtre ?

- Pas exactement.

- Expliquez-vous, inspecteur. Intervint le juge.

- Il y avait le sergent Korsak et quatre officiers que je ne connaissais pas.

- Cinq hommes pour une simple agression, ce n'est pas un abus ? Demanda Peter avec son regard de fouine.

- Je voulais éviter ce qui se produit en ce moment même ! S'exclama Jane en déglutissant avec douleur.

- Vous vouliez des témoins alors que vous veniez de tabasser une victime.

- Non ! Je ne l'ai pas frappé !

- Pourtant dans le rapport vous avez écrit que vous lui avait frappé à la joue pour vous libérer de son étreinte.

- C'était pour me défendre. Je ne l'ai pas tabassé ! Je ne suis pas une violente !

- Pourtant, vous avez tiré plus d'une fois sur des suspects.

- J'étais en service, je ne faisais que me défendre !

- Hoyt, agression au visage, une balle dans les mains, simplement pour vous venger de ce qu'il vous avait fait.

- Objection votre honneur, nous ne faisons pas le procès des états de service de ma cliente.

- Que souhaitez-vous démontrer maître ? Demanda le juge. Veuillez éviter de vous éloigner du sujet premier.

- L'inspecteur Rizzoli a montré plus d'une fois qu'elle ne contrôlait pas sa colère et ses envies de vengeance. Puisque le vice de procédure n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg de cette affaire de brutalité policière.

- Quoi ? S'écria Jane. Ce pourri ne cherche qu'à se venger parce que je lui ai piqué sa gonzesse ! S'énerva Jane. »

Elle croisa le regard de Maura et cru défaillir. Elle était allée trop loin. Elle reporta son attention sur le juge qui lui fusilla du regard. Il se tourna vers Peter et reprit la conversation en main.

« - Très bien, j'ai pris votre demande en compte.

- Votre honneur ! Ce n'est pas légal ! S'écria l'avocat de Jane.

- Je crois que l'inspecteur Rizzoli a suffisamment montré qu'elle ne savait pas se contrôler. En attendant la décision finale, l'inspecteur Rizzoli est mise en détention provisoire pour éviter toute tentative d'intimidation sur la personne de John Delano qui retrouve sa liberté. Sentence immédiate et irrévocable. »

Le marteau qui vint s'abattre sur le bureau, fit exploser les tympans de Jane. Elle sentie les menottes se refermer sur ses poignets. Elle croisa le regard de Maura qui se détourna. C'était donc comme cela que ce chapitre de sa vie se terminait ? Fini les rêves de FBI et de Ne-York, fini l'amour indéfectible, fini la liberté, tout ça pour une histoire de 14 février mal terminé.

« - Maura ! S'écria Jane. Attendez ! Ajouta la jeune femme à l'attention du policier qui l'emmenait. Maura, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

* * *

**Et oui, le sadisme est toujours présent. Quand la vie sourit, ce n'est jamais pour longtemps. Alors? Que va t'il se passer d'après vous?**

**Vous avez aimé? Vous m'en voulez ou vous voulez encore du sadisme à la ?**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**

**Ps: J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. :D**


	14. Au Coeur de l'Océan Démonté

**Salut tout le monde. Il est encore une fois tard quand je publie mon chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis en période de crise de sadisme aigü alors j'avoue je n'y vais pas de main morte avec nos personnages mais tant que cela vous plaît, c'est l'essentiel. :)**

**Réponse à vous mes amours:**

**- Rizzles88: Oui, je sais que c'est Cailin mais c'est un réflexe d'écriture que j'ai à cause d'NCIS et des millions de KIBBS que j'ai écrit par le passé. On a du mal à se débarrasser des vieilles habitudes. ;) Alors avec moi, elle s'appellera souvent "Caitlin" avec moi. lol. Merci en tout cas. (As-tu lu les autres?^^) Bonne lecture.**

**- Maura: Look FB, tu auras ta rep. lol. :P**

**- Elyseb: Merci. Je ne te dirai rien, tu as ta réponse dès le début du chapitre. Bonne lecture. :P**

**- Family Rizzoli: Je voulais vraiment faire de la guimauve mais malheureusement, mon sadisme a fait son grand retour sans prévenir. :) La scène de la "pause-café" montre dans toute sa splendeur mon côté guimauve. :) hihihi. La frustration, une sensation digne de mon sadisme. J'espère que la suite saura te rassurer. Mais comme on dit "qui aime bien châtie bien." ;) et pour moi, Jane est la number 1. :) Constance... J'avoue qu'elle craint dans mon histoire mais t'inquiète pas avec moi, tout s'arrange à la fin. (enfin presque toujours lol^^)**

**- Scgate: Pourquoi mettre des limites au plaisir surtout quand il est fictif. :p hihihi. Voilà la suite. ^^**

**- JRizzlesM: J'aime quand on me déteste. Tes nerfs sont solides j'espère. :D Ton petit coeur sera épargné. (Enfin, garde un défibrillateur pas trop loin quand même^^)**

**- Violaine2707: Le sadisme qui surprend, le meilleur ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**- TonieC: J'avais une forêt à abattre et je crois que j'ai évacuer les troncs dans la vie des filles. lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour démêler ce grand schmilblick. **

**- Reine des Morts: Merci. :P**

**- Jess: Deux choses que j'aime faire quand j'écris. Toucher le lecteur en plein coeur, l'émouvoir et deuxième chose, le surprendre! ;D Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**- Titimaya: Et ce n'est pas fini. :P**

**- LiwNa: Non, ce n'est pas légal du tout mais le juge est le seul maître de l'audience donc... Bonne lecture.**

**- Fanny: Wow! Non... :( tu me hais beaucoup beaucoup :D lol. Ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire n'est finie. Hihihihi. :P Je voudrais en profiter pour te remercier pour toutes tes reviews d'aujourd'hui sur mes autres fictions. ça me touche et j'espère que tu resteras encore longtemps dans mon univers. Fan du Rizzles qui aime mes fictions sans Rizzles, j'adore cela. Merci beaucoup.**

**Voilà, le courrier est fini. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

**Je me sauve rejoindre Morphée et espère vous lire demain.**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

« - Jane ! Jane ? »

La voix se faisait lointaine, elle sentie une présence derrière elle autre que le policier qui la tenait prisonnière. Jane se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva d'un bond comme pour fuir au plus vite. Elle porta une main à ses yeux, tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait à la BPD, Maura était là devant elle, en robe de cocktail. Cela lui allait à ravir mais pourquoi était-elle en robe de cocktail à minuit et demi en pleine semaine ? Avait-elle prévu quelque chose et Jane avait… Tout lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

« - Tout va bien, Jane ?

- Non. Murmura Jane, en plongeant son visage dans sa main. Un putain de cauchemar qui semblait si réel que j'y ai cru.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Maura en s'accroupissant devant la jeune femme et posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse pour que tu restes au bureau et que tu fasses des cauchemars ?

- Delano. Le procès. Il gagnait encore et je finissais au trou.

- Tu n'iras pas en prison, tu m'entends, on fera tout pour te protéger de ce député vermoulu.

- Véreux. On dit véreux, Maura. Murmura Jane avec le sourire.

- Certes mais il ne pourra rien contre toi. Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi.

- Non, il faut que je travaille sur cette affaire. J'ai lancé un truc que Frost m'a montré mais je me suis endormie avant que ça finisse de charger.

- Alors, je reste.

- Et Caitlin ? Demanda Jane surprise.

- Elle est déjà à la maison avec Andrew et Spencer. Elle semble préparer un mauvais coup mais bon, avec les garçons, c'est surement rien de méchant.

- D'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, donc ?

- Je ne trouvais rien du coup, je suis revenue sur cet article de journal et c'est là que j'ai vu ça. Mais je n'arrivais pas à bien voir son visage. Expliqua Jane en montrant un visage sur la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Du coup, j'ai emprunté le logiciel de Frost pour agrandir la photo mais la qualité est plus que dégueulasse.

- On dirait Spencer, non ?

- Sauf qu'en 1994, Spencer avait 3 ans tout au plus.

- Tu penses que c'est John Delano ?

- Exactement et si tu regardes bien, il est plutôt proche de ma victime et je te parie dix contre un que demain, Frost va découvrir que le numéro qui appelait Doris, c'était cet enfoiré !

- Il aurait eu une histoire avec Doris ?

- Et elle a voulu arrêter et il l'a agressé et violé. L'agression semble être son moyen de communication avec les femmes ! S'exclama Jane avec dégoût.

- Préviens Korsak et Frost, laisse un message à cette Doris et ne touche plus à rien. Il pourrait utiliser ton implication dans le procès de vice de procédure pour s'en sortir. Intervint Maura avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Tu as raison ! »

Jane n'aimait pas cette idée d'abandonner l'enquête si près du but mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir Delano s'en sortir encore une fois. Ce coup-ci, il allait payer et le payer très cher. Maura se proposa même d'aller parler à la femme de Delano pour ajouter du sérieux au dossier mais la belle italienne refusa. Il était hors-de-question que Maura soit impliquée dans cette histoire.

Quand tout fut arrangé et prêt pour le lendemain, Jane quitta son bureau à contrecœur. Maura lui proposa de la ramener à Beacon Hill pour qu'elle ne passe pas la soirée seule dans son appartement mais Jane refusa. Elle repensait à son cauchemar et au regard de son amie. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur et même si ce n'était pas la réalité, Jane ne voulait pas tenter le diable en retournant à Beacon Hill. Il fallait être irréprochable et l'inspecteur utilisa cette excuse pour cacher ses vraies raisons de battre en retraite.

« - Alors, bonne nuit. Dit Maura en la voyant ouvrir la portière.

- Buona notte, bellezza. Murmura Jane en l'embrassant. Fai dei sogni d'oro principessa. »

Maura adorait entendre son amie lui parler en italien. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et lui rendit son baiser. Elle la regarda disparaître dans la bâtisse avant de quitter les lieux. Les retrouvailles amoureuses ne seraient pas encore pour ce soir mais Maura savait qu'une fois cette affaires réglée, Jane reviendrait vers elle, pas à pas. L'amour n'était pas loin, il fallait juste laisser le temps faire les choses.

A peine tombée comme une masse sur son lit, Jane s'endormie dans un profond sommeil sans fin. Elle était exténuée de combattre sur trois fronts en simultanée. Combattre Delano, rendre justice à Doris et retrouver la confiance en l'amour. Tout cela n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, à chaque heures, elle y perdait des plumes et e l'énergie. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver sa vie d'avant quand les problèmes n'arrivaient pas à la pelle.

Demain, la plus grande de ses batailles allait prendre fin et au fond d'elle, la peur de perdre se faisait de plus en plus grande mais c'était sans compter le génie et le talent de son équipe qui avait travaillé toute la nuit pour trouver une solution au problème de leur coéquipière.

Elle attendait au tribunal en priant intérieurement pour que quelque chose se passe avant son entrée dans la salle mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Ni Maura, ni Frost ou même Korsak étaient présents pour elle. Pas de frère ni de mère à l'horizon, elle était seule, désespérément seule avec son avocat qui était pendu au téléphone. Il ne lui prêtait aucune attention depuis son arrivée comme si elle n'existait pas. Plus loin, elle pouvait voir Delano, les menottes aux poignets, entouré de ses multiples avocats dont Peter Rivers qui lui offrait des regards remplis de défi. Il semblait plus que confiant et cela n'arrangeait pas l'appréhension de la belle italienne qui voyait son cauchemar la rattraper. Elle suivit son avocat dans la salle d'audience, le juge n'était pas encore là, un court moment de répit avant le début du combat. Le calme avant la tempête. Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers la porte qui restait désespérément close. Son avocat posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa cliente qui sursauta.

« - Faites-moi confiance inspecteur, on va écraser ce pourri.

- Ne soyez pas si sûr, il s'en est toujours sorti.

- Il faut un début à tout. J'ai déjà plaidé contre ce Peter Rivers, je connais sa manière d'agir, il va chercher à vous faire sortir de vos gonds mais ne vous en faites pas, on va les clouer au sol dès l'ouverture de l'audience.

- Où est mon équipe ? Murmura Jane inquiète.

- Vous en faites pas, ils se préparent pour le bouquet final. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, ayez confiance en vos coéquipiers, ils ont un plan infaillible. Delano repartira les menottes aux poignets. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

Jane n'arrivait pas à le croire mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix puisque le juge venait de faire son entrée. Il retraça les faits avant d'ouvrir officiellement l'audience en donnant la parole à l'avocat de Jane. La jeune femme observait celui qui la défendait avec attention. Le jeune homme avança et donna une feuille au juge avant de prendre la parole.

« - J'aimerai une suspension d'audience puisque monsieur Delano est sous le coup d'une accusation d'agression sexuelle dans une autre affaire.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas eu l'information. S'exclama Peter pris de court.

- Désolé, je n'ai eu l'information que tôt, ce matin. Vous deviez déjà être en chemin du tribunal, si vous ne l'avez pas reçu parce que je vous l'ai envoyé.

- Maître Danselli avait vous des preuves à me présenter pour que je puisse répondre à votre requête.

- Bien sûr, votre honneur. Voici le dossier Doris Vintange. Elle sera témoin dans cette affaire.

- Très bien, l'audience est suspendue, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quatorze heures. Je rendrai mon verdict après avoir entendu la victime. Veillez raccompagner monsieur Delano en détention et vous mademoiselle Rizzoli vous êtes priez de prendre des vacances jusqu'à la fin des investigations. Bien compris.

- Bien compris, votre honneur. Murmura Jane en lissant son chemisier bleu ciel. »

Elle quitta les lieux avant de remercier son avocat qui venait lui offrir quelques heures de répit. Quand elle arriva en bas des marches du tribunal, elle le salua et s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture qui l'attendait. Ce fut le silence pendant quelques rues puis la voiture s'arrêta et Jane se tourna vers le passager qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« - T'étais où ? Murmura Jane avec tendresse.

- Désolée, chérie. J'accompagnais Frost pour parler à Sharon Delano. Murmura Maura en l'embrassant sur joue. Spencer et Andrew se sont fait porter pâle pour venir te soutenir.

- Salut ! S'exclama Andrew en se retournant sur son siège.

- Vous avez tout prévu ?

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait laisser mon père te détruire. Il est mon sang mais surement pas ma famille. Ma mère va témoigner contre lui s'il faut. Répondit Spencer avec le sourire.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Jane avec inquiétude.

- Le détective Frost veille sur ma mère.

- Et Korsak et Frankie s'occupent de Doris, elle devrait arriver dans moins d'une heure à l'aéroport Logan. Intervint Maura en passant son bras autour des épaules de Jane.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous ? Murmura Jane avec admiration.

- Tu n'en serais surement pas là. Répondit Spencer en redémarrant.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! S'exclama Jane avec douleur et une pointe de colère qui surpris Maura. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Le seul responsable, c'est ton père et personne d'autre. »

L'italienne se laissa aller dans le silence et personne n'osa la déranger. Les heures qui suivirent furent sous tension. Alors que les douze coups de midi se firent entendre, la mauvaise nouvelle tomba, l'avion de Doris Vintange venait d'être annulé. Cela fit mettre un genou à terre à la belle inspecteur qui voyait sa carrière et surtout sa liberté s'envoler loin d'elle. Mais l'équipe ne lâcha pas prise. Frost et Frankie sautèrent dans une voiture et prirent la direction d'Holden qui était à plus d'une heure de route de Boston mais le trajet était faisable. En tout cas, c'est ce que les garçons pensaient, Jane en était beaucoup moins sûre.

« - L'audience reprend dans deux heures et pour faire Boston-Holden aller-retour, il faut compter en moyenne une heure dix. Ils n'auront jamais le temps de la ramener au tribunal.

- Il faut que t'ai confiance en nous. Murmura Korsak en lui offrant un café. On va le faire plonger, le dossier sera fermé et tu recevras les honneurs.

- Je veux juste que tout ça cesse. S'exclama Jane en cachant son visage dans ses mains. »

Maura se glissa derrière la jeune femme qui était assise au bar du salon. Elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de l'italienne, posa son menton sur l'épaule de Jane en l'embrassant dans le cou avec tendresse. L'inspecteur ne bougea pas mais ses lèvres, elles s'étirèrent dans un sourire rempli d'un mélange entre espoir et douleur, entre tristesse et bonheur. Son ange gardien, son soutien indéfectible ne la lâchait pas, cela lui redonnait l'envie de se battre même si le retour dans la salle d'audience la fit perdre toute confiance en elle. Elle sentait le regard de Maura fixait sur son dos, son amie était là mais ce n'était pas elle que Jane attendait. Malheureusement, cette personne n'était pas là quand le juge ouvrit l'audience.

« - Maître Danselli, je vous écoute.

- Je vous demande cinq minutes, mon témoin a malheureusement eut un problème de transport.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème soit votre témoin se présente, soit nous reprenons l'audience comme prévu. Alors, j'attends ? »

* * *

**Et voilà, ben oui, j'ai essayé de ne pas être sadique du tout mais une fois de plus, je n'ai pas réussi. :P**

**Les paroles de Jane en italien: "Bonne nuit, beauté. Fais des rêves d'or, princesse."**

**D'après vous que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Je suis sûre que votre esprit bouillonne d'idée.**

**Bonne journée et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**


	15. Fin de l'Alerte Ouragan Delano

**Coucou mes amours. Je vous préviens, mon coeur et mon sadisme viennent de prendre un coup. J'ai l'impression que mes mots sont futiles. Je suppose que pas tout le monde est au courant mais je me sens obligée d'écrire cela.**

**Ce chapitre, je le dédis à Lee Thompson Young. Il nous a fait rêver, rire, pleurer et maintenant il s'en est allé. Il était un inspecteur Frost hors du commun et personne ne pourra le remplacer. Rizzoli&Isles ne sera plus pareil sans lui. Bel ange sur terre voilà que tu as déployé tes ailes. RIP Lee, we never forget you!**

**Je ne sais pas si mon écriture sera aussi performante que les autres fois mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, pour vous. Vous êtes tellement à me dire que mes chapitres vous font du bien que je me dois de publier ce chapitre surtout en ce moment.**

**Je vous adore.**

**K.**

* * *

Alors que l'avocat faisait tout pour gagner un peu de temps, Jane, elle, fixait la porte avec insistance. Elle sentait le non-lieu arriver à grand pas quand la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup à la volée. Elle vit apparaître Frost et Korsak accompagné d'une jeune femme que Jane identifia comme étant, Doris Vintange. L'italienne laissa retomber la pression. Maintenant, ils étaient sur le même pied d'égalité, Jane allait pouvoir livrer bataille.

Les deux avocats se livrèrent une bataille acharnée, leur cible, Doris Vintange. L'un posait ses questions avec douceur et respect, l'autre cherchait désespérément à la faire craquer. Mais la jeune femme avait été prévenue et préparée tout au long du voyage entre Holden et Boston. Elle ne se laissait pas faire. Puis, il y eu la question fatidique pour le camp adverse.

« - Mademoiselle, vous souvenez vous de quelque chose qui nous permettrait d'identifier le coupable ?

- Comme je l'ai dit à la police à l'époque, il a une tache de naissance sur la hanche droite. Ça ressemble à une fraise.

- Merci, je n'ai plus de question. J'aimerai appeler Sharon Delano à la barre.

- Objection votre honneur ! Nous n'avons pas été prévenus pour ce témoin.

- Pourtant elle est marquée dans la liste des témoins. Répondit le juge. Maitre Danselli, je vous en prie. Continuez.

- Merci, votre honneur. »

Sharon se retrouva à la barre. Elle voyait le regard de son mari la fixait avec insistance et menace. Il voulait l'intimider mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. L'avocat de Jane s'approcha de madame Delano et prit enfin la parole.

« - Madame Delano, votre mari, John Delano porte-t-il une tache de naissance à la hanche droite ?

- Oui, une fraise qui a fait l'objet de belles plaisanteries quand nous étions plus jeunes.

- Merci, je n'ai plus de question. Le témoin est à vous.

- Je n'ai pas de questions. Murmura Peter dépité. »

Sharon quitta la barre et reprit sa place dans l'audience. Au passage, elle offrit un sourire plus que sincère à Jane qui avait compris le message. « Tout ce qui compte, c'est mon fils et il me manque. » La belle Italienne savait que le combat était loin d'être gagné mais le premier round était pour eux.

« - Suite aux nouveaux éléments que nous avons reçu en ce jour, je demande la réouverture de cette enquête et la mise en détention provisoire de John Delano jusqu'à son procès qui sera fixé à une date ultérieure.

- Nous demandons une remise en liberté sous caution.

- Demande refusée. C'est irrévocable. La séance est levée ! »

Jane se leva d'un bond et sauta au cou de son avocat. Elle le remercia avant de se tourner vers Doris qu'elle prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Merci, merci beaucoup inspecteur, pour n'avoir jamais lâché.

- Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir vivre en paix, il ne vous harcèlera plus. J'vous le promets.

- Je pourrai vivre en paix après le procès mais c'est déjà un soulagement. Merci.

- Avec plaisir. »

Jane quitta la salle d'audience direction la liberté et l'air « pur » de Boston. Alors qu'elle allait descendre les marches, une voix l'interpella : Sharon Delano. Jane s'arrêta et fit face à Sharon qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« - Madame Delano ?

- Je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur après ce que j'ai fait à Spencer mais je voudrai vous présenter mes excuses. J'ai mal agit par crainte et surtout à cause de mon mari et de sa réputation. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon fils mais j'ai eu peur. Je sais que j'ai eu tort et il me manque énormément. Je ne vous demande pas de défendre ma cause auprès de lui mais, j'ai besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils à cause des codes de la haute société.

- Venez avec moi, il m'attend dehors avec Andrew et le docteur Isles. Répondit Jane en lui tendant la main.

- Andrew, son compagnon ? Demanda Sharon avec un timide sourire.

- Oui, madame. Un jeune homme remarquable. Vous allez l'apprécier, j'en suis sûre. »

Jane posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sharon et l'entraina vers l'extérieur. Spencer, Maura et Andrew attendaient en bas des marches. Maura offrit un grand sourire à Jane qui vint l'embrasser sur la joue. Madame Delano regardait son fils avec une grande tendresse. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux trop longs de Spencer avant de plonger dans ses bras.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon chéri !

- Je suis là, maman. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Dit-il en s'écartant. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Tu ne me présente pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Si, bien sûr. Maman, voici Andrew, mon compagnon. Andrew, ma mère.

- Enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer, madame.

- Moi de même, jeune homme. »

Jane et Maura observaient la scène avec fierté et tendresse. Spencer en avait bavé mais maintenant il allait pouvoir retrouver la paix et la sérénité. Quoi de plus beau que les retrouvailles d'une famille déchirée ? La belle italienne enlaça son amie et lui glissa tendrement à l'oreille.

« - La prochaine fois, ce sera toi. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Je veux voir cette même dose d'amour et de bonheur dans tes yeux.

- Dans tes bras, j'ai toujours ce regard. Avait murmuré Maura avec le sourire.

- Il faudra que cela soit aussi lorsque tu regardes ta mère. Elle n'est certes pas une sainte, je dirai même qu'à côté de ta mère Lucifer est un amour mais tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

- Elle est allée trop loin, cette fois. Murmura Maura avec une certaine froideur.

- Si tu ne règles pas tes problèmes avec ta mère, tu ne pourras pas reprendre une vie amoureuse stable.

- Si me réconcilier avec ma mère me permet de te retrouver alors je le ferai. Promis. »

Maura posa ses mains sur celles de Jane et se laissa bercer par le souffle chaud de Jane qui venait s'échouer sur sa nuque. Elle se sentait bien et de voir Spencer retrouvait le sourire ajoutait une dose de joie dans son esprit. Spencer retrouvait sa mère, Jane sa liberté et Maura le confort des bras de celle qu'elle aimait. En sommes une agréable journée si l'on oublie l'audience bien évidemment.

Sharon se retourna vers les deux amies-amantes et les remercia. Jane se sentie tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle s'écarta de Maura qui fit la moue.

« - Merci d'avoir su m'ouvrir les yeux. Vous êtes deux femmes exceptionnelles, plus que méritantes et j'espère sincèrement que la vie saura vous épargner et vous offrir le bonheur que vous méritez.

- Tout ce qui comptait pour nous, madame, répondit Jane, c'est que Spencer et vous soyez de nouveau une famille. Tout le reste, n'est que superflu.

- Et bien, je vous en remercie et je me demandais si vous désirez vous joindre à nous pour le diner. Nous allons au restaurant avec les garçons.

- Pas cette fois, intervint Maura, il faut que vous profitiez de cette soirée pour retrouver votre fils et la complicité qui vous unissez.

- La prochaine fois, alors ?

- La prochaine fois, ce sera avec plaisir. Bonne soirée Sharon. »

Madame Delano salua les deux amies avant d'aller retrouver les deux hommes qui les attendaient devant la berline de Spencer. La voiture démarra laissant Jane et Maura seules sur le parvis du tribunal.

« - Pourquoi tu as refusé son invitation ? Demanda Jane surprise.

- Parce que je voulais fêter cela avec toi, autour d'une bière et bien tranquille.

- Je vois. C'est une excellente raison de refuser un diner chic. On va au dirty ?

- D'accord mais je n'ai plus de transport puisque c'est Spencer qui m'a accompagné.

- Frost nous prêtera surement sa voiture. Sinon, on prendra un taxi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes virent arriver Frost et Frankie. Les deux hommes avaient un immense sourire qui traduisait bien leur état d'esprit. Ils avaient réussi à sauver la mise à leur coéquipière et amie. Frankie sauta au cou de sa sœur avant de lui tendre un ourson vêtu d'un uniforme de prisonnier.

« - On s'est dit que si on arrivait en retard, il fallait que tu ne sois pas seule dans ta cellule alors on te présente, Little Teddy ! S'exclama Frankie avec tendresse.

- Vous êtes vraiment con les garçons !

- Mais on avait aussi prévu ça ! Ajouta Frost en sortant une lime de sa poche. Rien de mieux pour une belle évasion.

- Y'a que dans Lucky Luke que ça marche. Répondit Jane avec le sourire. Merci ! »

Elle enlaça les deux hommes avant de reporter son regard sur Korsak qui venait d'arriver lui aussi. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le remercia une bonne centaine de fois. Elle était heureuse de retrouver sa famille et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de les avoir tous autour d'elle. Malheureusement, il manquait quelqu'un de très important.

« - Où est Ma' ? Demanda Jane à Frankie.

- Stanley a refusé sa journée de congé, elle t'attendant à la BPD.

- On fera un crochet par le bureau. Murmura Maura qui vit Jane face à un dilemme.

- C'est un enfoiré de crétin de Stanley !

- Langage ! S'exclamèrent tous ses amis en cœur. »

Le rire était de retour et ils ne comptaient pas en rester là. Frost donna ses clefs à Jane et se laissa ramener par Korsak. Frankie suivit les deux hommes alors que Jane et Maura prenaient la direction de la BPD. Sur le chemin, Jane ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle.

« - Maura, faut vraiment que tu parles à ta mère. On ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait.

- Je le ferai, promis. Mais ce soir, je n'ai qu'une envie passer du temps avec toi. J'ai failli te perdre et j'ai envie d'oublier ça avec une bonne bière.

- J'ai failli te perdre plus d'une fois et je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre une nouvelle fois à cause de ta mère. Cette fois-ci, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

- Je le ferai dès demain, d'accord ? Murmura Maura en caressant la joue de Jane. Dès demain, je vais tout faire pour régler cette histoire. Je te le promets. »

Jane ne semblait pas convaincue, elle avait cette lueur de doute dans le regard qui obligea Maura à se justifier. Elle voulait montrer à Jane qu'elle était de son côté et non de celui de sa mère. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Jane et laissa son pouce caresser le genou de son amie.

« - Jane, j'ai souffert aussi dans cette histoire et je veux que cela cesse. Je veux repartir à zéro et pour ça, je me dois d'être clair avec ma mère qui ne semble pas avoir compris que si elle me forçait à faire un choix entre elle et toi, c'est toi que je choisirai sans remords. Elle m'a certes, élevée et soutenue toutes mon enfance, elle n'a pas su m'offrir ce que toi, tu m'as offert.

- Les problèmes, les arrestations et les engueulades.

- Non ! La sécurité, l'amitié et surtout l'amour. Tu m'as offert tout ce qu'on apprend pas dans les livres. Tu m'as offert les plus beaux cadeaux et ce n'est pas l'esprit étriqué de ma mère qui m'empêchera de t'aimer. Capito ? »

Jane recevait chaque mot en plein cœur, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour répondre à cela. Le dernier mot la fit sourire et ce fut là-dessus qu'elle réagit.

« - J'adore quand tu parles italienne, tu rends cette langue encore plus séduisante qu'elle ne l'est.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ce domaine. Murmura Maura au creux de l'oreille de Jane.

- Vraiment ? Ajouta Jane en se tournant vers son amie. Il va falloir qu'on reparle de ça après être allée voir ma mère.

- Avec plaisir. Chuchota Maura en se rapprochant de Jane.

- Baciami, angelo moi.

- voi in primo, amore mio. »

Jane ne se fit pas prier et embrassa son amie avec tendresse et passion. A cet instant, rien ne pouvait les atteindre, elles étaient dans leur monde et seul Cupidon, avait su les toucher en plein cœur de sa flèche amoureuse.

* * *

**Voilà, je n'étais pas au mieux. Pas de sadisme, juste de la guimauve. Y parait que manger fait passer la déprime. Alors voilà une tonne de guimauve pour passer cette nouvelle.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'espère vous lire vite. Vos reviews me redonnent le sourire.**

**Je vous adore, mes amours.**

**K.**

**PS: J'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews (Guest pensait à mettre un pseudo que je puisse vous répondre en particulier.) mais je n'avais pas le gout de répondre cette fois. Désolée. :/**


	16. Le Ciel Bleu chassera-t-il la Grisaille?

**Pour commencer... Commençons par le plus douloureux... Lee va nous manquer et tous vos petits mots m'ont montré que je n'étais pas la seule qui ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement, Hollywood semble être une usine à fin précoce. Enfin, il faut se dire qu'il a rejoint un monde meilleur. (Qu'est-ce que je hais cette phrase inutile...) Enfin, bref... Le dossier est clôt... Retournons à notre histoire... Parce que pour nous, il reste bien vivant, hors de question que Frost s'en aille**.

**Réponse à vous, mes amours:**

**JRizzlesM: Confrontation... Et bien, c'est pour maintenant... ;)**

**Rizzles88: Génial que tu ai tout suivit. Merci... Voici la suite.**

**Elyseb: En effet, ça fait beaucoup de bien même s'il est très difficile pour moi d'en écrire quand je vais bien. Bonne lecture.**

**Family Rizzoli: Merci pour ta longue Review. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, comme toujours tu as tout dit comme il faut... Maintenant, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

**Jess: "En forme de Fraise", je ne suis pas enceinte mais au moment où j'ai écrit ce passage, ben j'avais des envies de fraises avec un max de chantilly. ;) Sharon et Constance sont à la fois semblables et totalement différentes alors, tout est possible. :P**

**Reine des Morts: Comment expliquer cela sans casser ma réputation de sadique. Ma plume est sadique pour deux... Je suis en réalité une grande sensible et la première victime quand je suis touchée par quelque chose, c'est ma plume. Quand ça va pas ben, le sadisme de ma plume n'est plus. Les bonnes nouvelles, c'est que je reprends le dessus et que tu as aimé mon chapitre. :D**

**Guest: (Je sais pas qui c'est mais bon, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras.^^) Merci, contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre. Bonne lecture pour la suite. ;)**

**LiwNa: Merci bcp. :)**

**Kalex44: Ma très chère québécoise, lire ta review m'a redonné le sourire et ce n'était pas gagné. :) Je suis plus que comblée d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi dans mon univers. Merci. :) Voici le nouveau chapitre. Au plaisir... Karo xx**

**Luglo: Frost sera toujours là... ;) du moins je ferai tout pour... :) La confrontation... la voici. :)**

**Violaine2707: Merci, merci bcp d'être toujours au rendez-vous... Bizzz, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Xazera: Déjà 3 jours et j'ai toujours la sensation qu'il va arriver pour nous dire "It's a joke! I'm work on something new! I'm not dead!" Alors si mon chapitre t'a redonné le sourire alors me voilà contente. :) Bonne lecture.**

**TonieC: Elles étaient à l'arrêt... Je ne l'ai pas précisé et une fois de plus ton œil aguerri l'a remarqué. lol. :) voici la suite... :p**

**Alors voilà, voici la suite... Le sadisme commence à revenir lentement sous ma plume encore tremblante. J'espère que cela vous plaira...**

**Je vous adore, mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

Maura et Jane étaient devant la maison de Constance Isles. La belle italienne croyait halluciner devant tant de richesse. La maison était immense, si immense que la villa de Maura était simplement ridicule à côté. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur son amie qui semblait perdue dans une retouche maquillage que Jane trouvait plus qu'inutile. Elle vint caresser les cheveux blonds de la légiste d'une main distraite. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec Maura. Tous ses bons moments qui pourraient très bien ne jamais renaître de leurs cendres. Elles savaient toutes deux que cette discussion serait décisive. Maura tenta de persuader Jane pour qu'elle l'accompagne mais l'italienne refusa. Cette discussion devait avoir lieu entre Maura et sa mère sans la présence d'un tiers qui pourrait venir fausser la donne. Maura se résigna à contre cœur, elle ne pouvait désespérément pas dire « non » à Jane. Elle se pencha vers son amie et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« - Tout va s'arranger. »

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase plus pour se convaincre que pour convaincre Jane. La belle brune l'embrassa dans les cheveux et la regarda descendre. Elle attendit que le maître d'hôtel laisse entrer Maura avant de disparaître de la propriété. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans les environs sans Maura à ses côtés. Elle alla s'installer dans un café quelques rues plus loin pour attendre l'appel de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Maura attendait sa mère dans le salon. Elle aurait aimé que son père soit là mais il était en déplacement jusqu'à la fin de semaine. Elle observait cette pièce qu'elle adorait arpenter quand elle était enfant. La bibliothèque rempli de livres, de connaissances. Chacun d'eux étaient passés entre ses mains, elle n'avait manqué aucune de leur page et à cet instant, elle se laissa envahir par la nostalgie. Finalement, son enfance n'était pas si terrible. Oui, ses parents n'avaient pas été très présent mais elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Au moment où sa main vint effleurer la couverture d'un livre qui reposait sur la table basse en verre, une voix la fit sursauter.

« - Guerre et Paix. Tu l'as dévoré alors que tu n'avais que treize ans. »

Sa mère était là, plantée au milieu de la pièce dans son tailleur chanel, elle se leva d'un bond du canapé comme si elle venait d'être frappée par la foudre. Elle l'embrassa avec respect avant de mettre de la distance entre elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Constance croit qu'elle avait gagné d'avance. Ah ça, non, Maura allait se battre et ne pardonnerai sa mère que si elle obtenait des excuses sincères.

« - Puis-je savoir, ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'une visite matinale ?

- Je voulais te parler avant ton départ pour Londres.

- Et bien, assieds-toi, je t'écoute. »

Maura regarda sa mère s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil avant de prendre place sur le canapé. Elle était tendue et le laissait apercevoir dans sa gestuelle. Elle n'aimait pas cela et préféra rattraper la situation en entrant dans le vif du sujet avant que sa mère ne prenne le contrôle de la conversation.

- Je veux que cette fois, tu entendes chaque mot que je dirai. Et pour que ce soit clair dès le départ, ne cherche pas à m'imposer un dilemme entre Jane et toi, parce que je choisirai Jane quoi qu'il arrive. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Mais… Commença Constance prise à défaut.

- Non, tu me laisses parler. Jane m'a raconté ce que tu lui as fait subir en Suisse. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment elle a fait pour ne pas partir plus tôt. Tu as agi avec tant de violence, tu as été pire qu'un monstre.

- Je…

- Non, ne cherche pas à te justifier, aucune explication ne pourra venir excuser ton comportement. Je veux que tu comprennes que Jane est l'amour de ma vie et que cela ne changera pas même si tu n'es pas de cet avis. Tu ne régentes plus ma vie depuis bien longtemps.

- Maura, cette femme t'entraine sur une mauvaise route. Tu n'es pas faite pour cela.

- Jane ne m'emmène pas vers la mauvaise direction, au contraire. Si elle n'avait pas insisté, je ne serais pas là à te parler. Elle refuse que nous soyons en froid, toi et moi.

- Une manière comme une autre de se faire pardonner.

- Jane se fiche bien pas mal de ton pardon. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que je sois heureuse et entourée de ma famille. Mais si tu ne veux pas en faire partie alors j'accepterai ton choix.

- Tu l'aime donc au point de risquer tout ce que tu possèdes ?

- Son amour est la plus belle chose que je peux posséder.

- Ce n'est qu'une femme incontrôlable. Elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Comment peux-tu croire que cela marchera entre vous ?

- Quand j'avais huit ans, tu m'as emmené voir des troupeaux de chevaux sauvages dans le Nevada. Tu m'as dit, le cheval sauvage est la plus majestueuse des créatures que la terre possède. Eh bien, Jane est ce cheval sauvage. Difficile à apprivoiser mais toujours là pour nous quoi qu'il advienne. Si tu apprenais à la connaitre, tu comprendrais pourquoi je l'aime et pourquoi je serai prête à tout pour elle.

- Maura, tu es ma fille, tu es tout ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas concevoir que tu te sois entichée de cet inspecteur de police.

- Et moi, je ne peux pas concevoir que tu n'acceptes pas mon bonheur. S'exclama Maura en se levant du canapé. Jane a été trop optimiste sur ce coup-là, tu es irrécupérable. Bon voyage à Londres, mère.

- Maura, attends, où vas-tu ?

- Retrouver la femme que j'aime Dit-elle en quittant le salon. Hector, bonne journée, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner. Le plaisir de vous revoir fut aussi au rendez-vous pour moi, mademoiselle Maura. Répondit le maître d'hôtel en lui rendant son manteau. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, faites attention à vous.

- Passez donc un soir à la maison, avec votre femme, si cela vous dit bien sûr. Cela me ferait un immense plaisir.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mademoiselle. Dit-il en lui ouvrant la grille du domaine.

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Hector. A bientôt. Conclu-t-elle en lui offrant un baiser sur la joue. »

Elle remonta la rue en appelant Jane qui répondit immédiatement. La belle blonde lui donna rendez-vous au bas de la colline. Cela lui laissait le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir à la situation avant de retrouver son amie. Elle n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour convaincre sa mère mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas cherché les bons mots pour la convaincre. A peine arrivée dans cette maison, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie la quitter au plus vite. Ce qu'elle avait fait dès que la conversation lui en avait donné l'occasion. Sa fuite lui avait aussi prouvé que sa mère ne la supplierait pas de revenir. Elle avait fait son choix, tout comme sa mère et maintenant, la partie allait, dorénavant, se jouer différemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Jane, adossée à sa voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Maura s'avança et vint l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, ce qui fit sursauter la belle italienne.

« - Déjà là ?

- J'avais hâte de rentrer. Répondit Maura en se blottissant contre Jane.

- C'était si horrible que ça ? Demanda Jane en passant son bras autours des épaules de la légiste.

- Pire… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- D'accord. Murmura Jane en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Allez, je te ramène chez toi, je dois aller voir Cavanaugh, il m'a encore convoqué.

- Encore ?

- Je sais.

- C'est pour quoi ? Te réintégrer ou t'envoyer à New-York ?

- Excellente question. Je te dirai ça quand je l'aurai vu.

- On n'a même pas le temps pour une pizza ? Murmura Maura avec supplication.

- J'aimerai bien mais il m'a fait comprendre que c'était urgent. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Jane tenta d'en savoir plus sur la discussion mais Maura resta muette comme une tombe. La belle blonde ne voulait pas contrarier Jane avant son entretien avec le lieutenant de la brigade. Pour éviter toute discussion, elle alluma la radio. Elle fut surprise de remarquer que ses oreilles n'étaient pas agressées par du Led Zepplin. Elle regarda Jane et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'italienne battait discrètement la mesure sur le volant et semblait se laisser apaiser et bercer par la musique qui s'élevait dans l'habitacle. Maura resta ainsi à l'admirer tout le reste du voyage. Quand Jane se gara devant chez Maura, cette dernière se perdit dans le capharnaüm de son sac à la recherche de ses clefs.

« - Tu me préviens quand l'entretien est fini. Demanda Maura en continuant sa recherche.

- Si tu veux.

- J'aimerai aussi que tu passes à la maison, ce soir. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir.

- D'accord. »

Maura leva la tête de son sac, surprise par la brièveté des réponses de Jane. Et pour cause, la jeune femme fixait avec insistance un point flou quelque part entre ici et l'horizon. Maura pensa immédiatement que Jane ne l'écoutait pas. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'italienne qui sursauta.

« - Je viendrais, promis. Répéta Jane.

- Mais…

- Quoi mais ?

- Quand tu es comme ça, c'est qu'il y a toujours un « mais ».

- D'accord, à la condition que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère.

- Très bien, alors on dit dix-neuf heures à la maison. »

Jane regarda Maura s'en aller avant de prendre la direction du commissariat. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer mais cette fois, elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec le lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh. En réalité, elle craignait plus le côté beau-père que le côté flic. Et une fois de plus son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

« - Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? Un problème avec New-York ?

- Non, oublions cette histoire de New-York, pour cette fois. J'aimerai que nous parlions du Docteur Isles ! Dit-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Il y a un problème avec Maura ? Demanda Jane avec crainte.

- A dire vrai, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis sur ceci. »

Jane prit délicatement les feuilles que lui tendait son lieutenant. Elle reconnue immédiatement l'écriture douce et soignée du docteur Isles. Elle reporta son attention sur son supérieur hiérarchique qui attendait sincèrement une réponse de sa part.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Justement, à vous de me le dire. Je n'ai pas compris toute l'histoire. »

Jane se pencha alors sur le contenu de ces pages. C'était en réalité, une lettre plus qu'officielle. Maura avait fait cela dans les règles de l'art, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Jane. La jeune italienne croyait rêver. Cavanaugh vit Jane dépérir en quelques secondes. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des deux fauteuils avant de se concentrer avec la plus grande attention sur chacun des mots qui formaient cette lettre. Elle fut frappée de plein fouet par les dernières phrases.

* * *

**Alors pour le passage dans la voiture et la musique, j'écoutais "Ole Boy" de Craig Morgan (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas... Je vous le conseille avec le clip qui risque de vous surprendre avec tendresse^^)**

**Pour le reste, j'espère que cela vous a plus... ;) Comme je le disais le sadisme est de retour petit à petit. Alors d'après vous Constance convaincu ou con(ne) vaincu? Qu'est-ce que Jane tient dans ses mains? Qu'est-ce que Maura a fait? Quelle connerie nous a-t-elle encore inventée? Je suis sûre que vous avez une petit idée. :D**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**


	17. Place à la Douce Accalmie (Ou Presque)

**Coucou, voici la suite que vous attendiez tous... ;)**

**Réponse à mes amours:**

**- Happinesskat: L'impatience est un vilain défaut... que j'adore... :p Etant donné que je travaille... Je ne peux pas publier aussi vite qu'à l'habitude... ;) Le mariage? Euh... Tu vas trop vite en besogne mais c'est mignon... voici la suite :p**

**- LiwNa: Si c'est exactement ce clip :p... C'est Angie Harmon qui a "presque imposé" Craig pour le rôle du M.E Texan ;) Elle lui avait promis lors d'une entrevue pendant le tournage du clip. :) (source YT^^). Pour Maura, tu vas avoir la rep de suite.**

**- Xazera: Lol... Tu vois, mon sadisme devient une drogue lol... Pour Maura réponse maintenant... Pour constance, il faudra attendre encore un peu... :)**

**- Kalex44: Merci beaucoup pour ta review... Et non, pas de NY pour le moment... Mais ce n'est pas encore du passé lol. :p Pour le QB des ALS, oui, j'étais au courant... Ce sont malheureusement les risques du jeu... :/ le chapitre 15, je l'ai déjà dédié à Lee... Je pense que maintenant, il est temps de passé à autre chose sans pour autant l'oublier. :) Bonne lecture.**

**- TrinityHermioFeli: j'ai dit que je n'avais pas le goût de faire du sadisme, le 20 aout dernier. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne faisais plus de sadisme. lol. :) Pour que le Vaudou marche, il faut que la personne visée y croit... Hors, je n'y crois pas... (enfin j'espère lol^^). **

**- Scgate: Ahahaha, oui, le sadisme est de retour lol. Pour Constance... Rien n'est facile en effet. :p... Bonne lecture et merci.**

**- JRizzlesM: C'est avec plaisir ;) je savais que ça plairait à tout le monde lol. pour Constance et Maura, je pense que Jane ne va surtout pas s'en mêler, elle ne veut pas subir de nouveau l'enfer Isles. La lettre? Surprise... lol.**

**- CestMoiXena: Si y'a bien une chose avec laquelle je ne rigole pas après la violence sur les enfants, c'est le suicide. Alors, ce serait vraiment de très mauvais gout de ma part de faire cela... Je veux bien être sadique mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Voilà... Bonne lecture et merci.**

**- Violaine2707: Voici la suite... J'espère que cela te conviendra. :)**

**- Jess: On me compare souvent à un cheval sauvage fougueux et difficile à apprivoiser. Une personne que j'adore dit que Jane et Moi = kiff kiff bourrique. Du coup, j'ai fait un transfert d'idée. Contente que cela plaise :) Constance, elle craint du boudin de toute façon :p et pour la lettre... Ben réponse tout de suite. :)**

**- Reine des Morts: J'espère pour moi que tu vas aimer, je ne suis pas pour une autopsie gratuite lol... :) Bonne lecture.**

**- Fanny: La réflexion sera au rdv sûre... Pour Constance, j'ai ma petite idée mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Quand à la lettre, découvre par toi même. Réponse de suite dans le chapitre. :)**

**- Elyseb: Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ;)**

**- Ombresia: Sache que je connais encore plus sadique que moi... Mais de voir qu'une sadique m'apprécie, c'est cool, je me sens moins seule. lol. Bonne lecture. Et n'hésite pas à commenter mes autres histoires, j'aime avoir un avis de mes semblables sadiques ;)**

**- Family Rizzoli: Encore merci, comme toujours. Discussion Constance/Maura, c'était à prévoir, je n'ai pas été très inventive sur ce coup-là. :) Dans la voiture, si Jane n'a pas réagit, c'est que justement, les petits changements commencent à se faire. Il va bien falloir qu'un jour cette histoire se termine lol. :p Si tu cherches des indices, c'est rare que tu les trouves avant, c'est après coup, que tu les vois. Mais là pas de chance, je n'ai mis aucun indice ou explication. Cela viendra après. :) Mais tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûre.**

**- Luglo: L'impatience... Niah niah ah! J'adore rendre mes lecteurs impatients... lol. Pour Constance, ce n'est que le début. Quant à la lettre, j'ai hâte de savoir ton autre idée... ;) Pour le clip, c'est un plaisir, j'aime faire découvrir des artistes que j'adore. Et Craig en fait partie. :) **

**Fin réponse à mes amours.**

**Alors voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Perso, j'adore écrire cette histoire. :D**

**Bien à vous, mes chouchous.**

**K.**

* * *

_**Elle fut frappée de plein fouet par les dernières phrases.**_

_C'est pourquoi, si le détective Rizzoli rejoint les rangs du FBI, je quitterai mon poste d'expert médicale en chef pour l'état du Massachusetts et retrouverait un poste dans les environs de New-York. Je crois qu'il est, pour moi, grands temps de faire des choix importants et cela commencera avec celui-ci à la fin de l'affaire Delano puisque ce sera à cet instant que la décision sera prise pour le détective Rizzoli…_

« - Elle n'a pas fait ça ? Elle ne peut pas abandonner ce poste si prestigieux pour rien. Elle ne peut pas faire cela simplement parce que je m'en vais ? S'exclama Jane prise de court.

- Vous comptez donc vraiment partir ? Demanda Cavanaugh surpris.

- Oui, enfin, non. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Mais pourquoi vous me montrez cela ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir si votre lien avec le docteur Isles va au-delà des liens amicaux.

- Je ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez entendre comme réponse ?

- Sincèrement ? Demanda Cavanaugh avec franchise.

- S'il vous plaît. Invita Jane.

- Très bien, en tant que flic, j'aimerai sincèrement que vous me disiez qu'elle n'est qu'une amie. Et je vous inviterai à partir pour New-York afin de contrecarrer les rumeurs qui pourraient venir détruire votre carrière si durement réalisée. En tant que votre supérieur direct, je vous supplierai de ne rien me dire et de vivre votre vie temps que cela ne vient ni empiéter sur la vie du commissariat, ni renforcer vos envies de partir pour New-York, parce que je refuse de perdre mon meilleur élément. Et enfin, en tant que beau-père… Je peux utiliser ce terme ?

- Je vous en prie continuez. Murmura Jane les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- En tant que beau-père, j'aimerai vous entendre dire que vous avez trouvé l'amour et qu'avec le docteur Isles, c'est le vrai et seul grand amour que vous puissiez vivre. Parce qu'au fond, il n'y a rien de plus important que l'amour et la famille. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir où vous placez vos priorités.

- Je vois. Répondit Jane avec un demi-sourire gêné. Je peux me permettre d'être sincère à mon tour, monsieur ?

- Vous m'avez permis de l'être, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de l'être en retour.

- Je dirais au flic que vous êtes, que le docteur Isles, n'est qu'une amie qui m'est plus que chère et que le reste ne le regarde pas. Au chef que vous êtes avec respect, je lui dirais que même si j'avais envie de partir à New-York, il se peut qu'une raison personnelle me retienne ici mais que celle-ci ne le regarde aucunement. Ni lui, ni le reste du commissariat. Quant au beau-père que vous êtes en train de devenir pas à pas, je lui dirais qu'elle est ce grand amour que j'attendais mais que pour le moment, la situation n'est pas propice à une histoire d'amour stable. La famille passe avant tout alors j'en profite pour vous rappeler de prévoir un lieu où je ne pourrai jamais vous trouver au cas où il vous viendrait à l'idée de faire souffrir ma mère.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est grand temps que cette affaire se tasse et que la vie reprenne comme avant qu'en dites-vous, Jane ?

- Une excellente idée, beau-papa. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Appelez-moi encore une fois ainsi au bureau et je vous renvoie dans la rue avec l'uniforme. Répondit-il avec humour.

- A vos ordres… Beau-papa ! Dit-elle en le saluant militairement.

- Dehors Rizzoli ! Conclu-t-il avec le sourire. »

Décidément la mère et la fille ont été faites dans le même moule. Sean en était maintenant convaincu. Ce qui n'était pas pour le déplaire puisqu'il adorait ces deux femmes. Jane quitta le bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Frost et Korsak l'interceptèrent mais elle s'esquiva prétextant une course urgente à faire. Elle exila à l'extérieur du bâtiment et appela son amie, Maura.

« - Alors ? S'exclama Maura avec inquiétude.

- Rien de neuf sous les étoiles. Il ne voulait pas me parler de New-York mais plutôt d'une affaire interne qui l'inquiétait.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maur', on en parlera, ce soir.

- Et tu vas faire quoi alors aujourd'hui ?

- Comme je l'ai promis à Spencer, je vais ranger l'appartement. Sharon vient diner chez nous ce soir.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée. L'appartement est un véritable foutoir et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Dit-elle avant d'ajouter avec tendresse. Ta douce présence viendrait me déconcentrer et cela est interdit, aujourd'hui. »

Maura avait le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois de plus, Jane venait de lui offrir une perle d'espoir que leur amour n'était pas définitivement enterré. Les deux femmes se saluèrent avant de raccrocher. Jane se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de son fond d'écran. Maura était merveilleusement belle avec TJ dans les bras. C'est avec cette image à l'esprit qu'elle traversa la ville direction son appartement. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle fut surprise de ne voir aucun vêtement trainer sur le sol du salon et le comptoir de la cuisine. A cet endroit, Jane trouva une petite note de la main de Spencer.

_Andrew a eu pitié, il a un peu rangé. Salon + Chambre faites. Reste de la bière au frigo. Pas touche au cannelonis, cadeau d'Angela (elle a dû avoir pitié, elle aussi.). Love. S._

Jane eut un immense sourire. Elle accrocha le petit mot sur le frigo avec les multiples autres qui décoraient l'appareil. Une petite tradition qui s'était petit à petit installée dans le quotidien des trois colocataires. Elle se changea avant de passer deux heures à tout nettoyer. Elle passa près d'une heure sous la douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Par la suite, elle enfila son tailleur noir avec le chemisier rouge sang. Elle enfila ses bottes et son manteau avant de quitter les lieux sous le regard triste de Jo Friday.

« - Je reviens te chercher avant d'aller voir, Maura. Promis, ma belle. »

Elle prit immédiatement la direction du centre-ville. Une petite balade dans les rues qu'elle connaissait comme le dos de sa main, cela lui permettait de faire le vide et d'oublier les moments traumatisants de la journée. A chaque nouvelle vitrine, Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Maura et son amour pour la mode. Elle fini par céder pour une petit pendentif d'argent en forme d'étoile et sertie de faux diamants plus que réalistes. Elle retourna à son appartement pour récupérer Jo Friday. Cette fois-ci, elle l'accompagnera chez son amie Maura. Tout au long du voyage, Jane fit la conversation avec son chien qui semblait obnubilé par le paysage extérieur. Une fois arrivées devant le 1123 de Beacon Hill, Jane se retourna vers son chien qui semblait savoir ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête. Son chien la regardait avec amour et admiration.

« - Ecoute-moi bien, ici, ce n'est pas la maison. Donc, interdit de monter sur le canapé ou à l'étage. Et à la première connerie que tu fais, je t'étrange. Capito ?

- Wouf, wouf.

- Non, y'a pas de wouf qui tienne, allez descends, on va finir par être en retard. »

Jo Friday suivait Jane sans un bruit. Jane sonna à la porte et Jo attendait patiemment assise aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Maura apparue quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'une de ses magnifiques robes hors-de-prix venues directement d'Europe. Jane l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rentrer. Maura fut déçu par le chaste échange mais rapidement, elle trouva une explication logique à cette absence de tendresse : Jane était encore perturbée par l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Cavanaugh. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le sujet de la discussion, en effet, Jane venait de tendre un petit sac à son amie. Maura le prit sans trop comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« - qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, une petite bricole que j'ai vu pendant ma balade. »

Maura découvrit le fameux pendentif et regarda Jane avec surprise. Elle sorti le bijou de son écrin et fit glisser entre ses doigts, la fin chaîne qui soutenait la belle petite étoile. Jane avec un petit sourire satisfait, Maura semblait apprécier le collier.

« - Tu as du te ruiner, fallait pas !

- Ce n'est rien, tu sais, Maura, ce ne sont même pas des vrais diamants.

- Tu as décidé de faire un concours de celle qui débitera le plus d'idioties à la minute avec ma mère ? Il est magnifique, en quoi il est fait cela n'a aucune importance ! »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Maura venait de marquer des points. La légiste était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui importait à cet instant pour Jane. Ça et le délicieux repas qui embaumait la pièce de ses doux parfums italiens.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai l'impression de connaître ses odeurs mais c'est étrange de les sentir ici, ce n'est pas habituel.

- Ton radar est décidément très sensible. Si je te dis, Italie et Rosa.

- Seigneur, les gnocchis alla Genovese ? Dit-elle avec un doux accent italien.

- Exactement, ta grand-mère m'a envoyé la recette ce matin. Ta mère lui a dit pour nous et elle voulait m'aider à te séduire. C'est elle qui l'a dit pas moi ! S'exclama Maura avec un grand sourire.

- Sacrée nonnina, je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais.

- Je veux bien te croire. Alors, ça te plait ? Demanda Maura en soulevant le couvercle de la casserole.

- semplicemente perfetto. Murmura Jane en enlaçant Maura. »

La belle blonde manqua de lâcher le couvercle lorsqu'elle senti les mains de Jane se poser sur son ventre. Les bras protecteurs de son amie autour de sa taille la faisaient se sentir en sécurité. Elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane et reprit la conversation.

« - Tu sais ma mère, c'est à elle de se bouger maintenant. Je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire maintenant ce sera sans elle s'il faut mais surement pas sans toi. »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Jane et voir sa réaction. Jane lui offrait un immense sourire heureux. L'italienne n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais elle était touchée par cette grande attention. Elle vint déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de son amie avant de lui répondre.

« - Elle fera comme Sharon. Il lui faut simplement un peu plus de temps. »

Elle n'était pas convaincu par ses propres paroles mais elle espérait bien que Maura le soit et par chance, la légiste semblait plus que convaincu par l'optimisme de son amie.

« - Bon, mettons-nous à table avant que ce soit froid. S'exclama Maura en remplissant les deux assiettes. »

Jane s'occupait du vin alors que Maura posait les deux assiettes généreusement remplie sur la table basse du salon avant de pousser Jo Friday qui semblait lorgner sur le succulent repas des deux amies.

« - On ne serait pas mieux à table ?

- On risquerait de manquer le début du film.

- Quel film ? Demanda Jane inquiète.

- End Game. Tu vas adorer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Encore une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose?

- Non, un complot à la maison blanche.

- Eh ben, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour mettre la télé ? Je ne voudrai pas manquer ça ! S'exclama Jane en se précipitant vers le canapé. »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle adorait voir Jane faire le clown. Ces petits moments lui redonnait le sourire et la faisait tomber un peu plus amoureuse à chaque fois. Maura alluma la télévision alors que Jane s'installait confortablement, Jo Friday s'était allongée au pied du canapé et regardait sa maîtresse avec un grand air triste.

« - Tu peux rêver ma belle, les gnocchis alla Genovese sont pour moi !

- Je peux lui donner des restes d'hier, si tu veux. Elle nous laissera tranquille comme ça. Intervint Maura avec douceur.

- Si tu veux, mais fais attention, si elle s'habitue, je te la laisse en pension et tu te débrouille.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle, je ne crains absolument rien sur ce coup-là. Répondit Maura en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Commence à manger, j'arrive. »

Jane ne se fit pas prier. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à une assiette de gnocchis surtout si l'on avait suivi à la lettre la recette de sa grand-mère. Et la jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de voir que Maura avait réussi avec brio cette recette. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et elle se croyait sur la terrasse en Italie. Maura vint la rejoindre et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue. Jane lui offrit un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Maura adorait voir ce sourire illuminer le visage de son amie. Cette soirée promettait d'être magique. Les deux femmes se perdirent dans le film tout en mangeant leur merveilleux repas. Jane observait chaque détail du film alors que Maura admirait l'héroïne de l'histoire qui lui faisait étrangement penser à sa meilleure amie. Elle posa son assiette vide sur la table basse, se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé. Elle regardait Jane avec tendresse. La belle italienne le sentie et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

« - Le film, c'est par là. Murmura Jane en se blottissant dans le coin du canapé et montrant l'écran.

- Je sais. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble ?

- Qui ?

- Kate Crawford. Répondit Maura en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Jane avec tendresse.

- La journaliste ? Tu plaisantes ? Cette actrice, c'est une bombe.

- Elle est belle oui et tu l'es aussi. Cette femme me fait penser à toi.

- Ok, on est brune toutes les deux mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Répondit Jane en se tournant vers Maura. Elle est bien plus séduisante que moi.

- Si je devais choisir entre vous deux, je te choisirai sans hésiter. Vous êtes sublime toutes les deux mais toi, tu as des milliers de choses qu'elle n'aura jamais. Répondit Maura avec le sourire. Elle se rapprocha avant d'ajouter. Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout. Tu es mille fois mieux qu'elle. »

Jane allait répliquer mais Maura l'avait déjà embrassée. La belle italienne lui répondit avec tendresse. Leur baiser fut coupé par les aboiements de Jo Friday. Jane grogna avant de se tourner vers son chien qui avait eu la brillante idée de tester le rodéo sur le dos de Bass. Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se leva et vint sauver sa tortue en enlever le chien qu'elle alla enfermer dans la chambre. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Jane était en train de ranger, elle l'arrêta dans son élan en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. La belle italienne lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Tu rates tout le film. Murmura Maura avec tendresse.

- C'est la pub. Puis regarder un film toute seule n'a pas d'intérêt. Répondit Jane en reportant son attention sur Maura.

- Eh bien retournons devant la télé avant que ça reprenne. »

Jane s'installa sur le canapé, pied sous ses fesses, elle trouva une position confortable avant de poser délicatement sa main dans la délicate chevelure blonde de son amie qui était venue poser sa tête contre ses jambes. Elle caressait les cheveux blond de Maura d'une main distraite tout en se laissant accaparait par le film. Maura avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle était si bien blottie contre son amie qu'elle aurait voulu que le film ne finisse jamais. Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte que la main de Jane ne jouait plus avec ses cheveux et était venue se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva lentement le regard et fut touchée par la scène. Jane s'était endormie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle serrait contre elle un des coussins du canapé. Maura se redressa délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son amie. Elle la couvrit avec un plaid, l'embrassa sur le front et prit la direction de la chambre d'amis pour aller voir Jo Friday qui dormait sur le lit. Tel maître, tel chien pensa-t-elle en montant rejoindre sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, les deux femmes la passèrent en douceur. La première fois depuis longtemps que les deux amies avaient trouvé le sommeil d'or et d'argent entre plénitude et tendres rêves. Rien de mieux pour retrouver de l'énergie.

Le lendemain matin, Jane mit quelques secondes pour comprendre et se souvenir ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se leva le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se lança dans la préparation d'un petit déjeuner de compétition quand une Maura encore endormie apparue en bas de l'escalier. Elle s'avança vers Jane et l'embrassa tendrement comme elle en avait l'habitude par le passé. Jane fut surprise mais lui répondit avant de l'embrasser dans le cou avec amour. Maura retrouvait son sourire à chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait l'amour de sa belle italienne. Elle glissa sa main sous le chemisier de son amie avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane qui l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« - dormito bene, bellezza ? Murmura Jane avec tendresse.

- Savršen.

- Je suppose que cela veut dire « bien » en langue extraterrestre. Commenta Jane avec humour.

- « Parfait » en serbe. Répondit Maura en l'embrassant.

- Oh ! Bien, c'est noté. Vas te préparer pendant que je fini tout ça.

- A vos ordres, détective. »

Jane la regarda disparaître à l'étage avant de reprendre son petit déjeuné. Tout semblait parfait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler, elle voulait rester avec Maura, parler de Constance, de cette lettre que Jane refusait d'accepter. Elle ne voulait pas manquer une seule seconde, un seul merveilleux moment que Maura pourrait lui offrir. Elle n'était pas rassurée par l'avenir mais passer du temps avec son amie redevenait une condition nécessaire à sa bonne humeur. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, le téléphone sonna. Jane hésita à répondre, elle n'était pas chez elle, puis elle se dit que cela pouvait être un appel important étant donné l'heure de l'appel. Elle décrocha.

« - Résidence Isles ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Quand la voix de l'interlocuteur se fit entendre, le cœur de Jane tomba d'un étage. Elle aurait voulu raccrocher et vite oublier mais c'était trop tard, la bombe était tombée, elle devait faire face aux conséquences.

* * *

**Alors les amis, cela vous plait? Qui est au bout du fil? Vous avez bien une idée. :) Que va-t-il se passer? J'ai hâte de lire vos idées.**

**Pour le film "End Game: Complot à la maison blanche". La fameuse Kate Crawford n'est personne d'autre qu'Angie Harmon. lol :p**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**Bien à vous, mes amours et rendez-vous pour la suite.**

**K.**


	18. Changement climatique

**Coucou mes amours,**

**Allez je vous réponds et après on parle du chapitre. :)**

**- Elyseb: Alors tu auras la surprise. :) J'espère que mon imagination ne te décevra pas :) Bonne lecture.**

**- Reine des Morts: J'espère que ton idée n'est pas la même que la mienne comme ça tu auras une belle surprise. ;)**

**- Jess: Suis ton instinct te dirait Jane... ;) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le passage entre Sean et Jane, j'aime bien la faire joueuse et coeur tendre. :) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta fidélité.**

**- TrinityHermioFeli: Tu sais que je t'aime toi ;) J'adore voir que tu te fais encore avoir par mon sadisme. :) hihihi. Envoie toutes les sorcières que tu veux, je vais te faire une confidence... Pendant très longtemps, j'ai été considéré comme une sorcière par mes camarades de classe alors, même pas peur... lol. Et juste pour toi, comme tu as déjà commandé ton billet d'avion, je ne voudrai pas que tu perde des sous alors... Bonne lecture... ;) Merci pour ton soutien :p**

**- Violaine2707: Oui, les retrouvailles se font pas à pas... ;) Merci à toi d'être toujours présente. :p**

**- Family Rizzoli: Merci à toi, je ne me lasse pas de lire tes reviews. :) Je voulais faire cette scène de manière brutale et douce, la faire tourner en dérision était la meilleure solution pour avoir les deux dans un! ;) Comme Jane le dis, il faut suivre son instinct. Promis elles parleront de tout ça mais... Pas encore tout de suite. :P Hâte de lire ton avis. :D**

**- Peut-être? Merci à toi d'être toujours au RDV.**

**- TonieC: Tu crois que je devrais faire comme dans les parcs d'attractions? "Personnes cardiaques/Femmes enceintes s'abstenir"? A ça l'amour, ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours et pourtant on lui court après... Moi je le dis, l'Homme est Sado-masochiste. :P**

**- Scgate: Ian ou Peter? Faut voir, et surtout lire. :) Je pense que tu vas encore hurler, pleurer et rêver pour ce chapitre. Enfin, j'espère. Bonne lecture.**

**- LiwNa: Je suis moi-même étonnée que vous tombiez encore tous dans le panneau. lol... :D Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et surtout bonne lecture.**

**- Xazera: La conversation, viendra c'est promis. Je ne peux pas laisser ça de côté. :) Je suis contente que tu ais eu la banane tout le long. :D Le suspens et moi, on a tendance à bien s'aimer. :p Je te souhaite une belle lecture.**

**Et voilà fini le courrier de mes amours, et maintenant parlons de chose sérieuse. Je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre mais je me suis aussi torturée parce qu'il se peut qu'un personnage change complètement de comportement et se retrouve dans une situation qui lui est plus qu'inconnue. ;) Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira. :)**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

« - Mademoiselle Rizzoli, quelle surprise ! Répondit la voix sans surprise.

- Bonjour Constance. Comment allez-vous ? Je ne peux pas vous passez votre fille, elle est sous la douche.

- Eh bien, cela m'arrange, je voulais aussi vous parler.

- Je vous écoute. Murmura Jane avec inquiétude.

- Je serai à la galerie dans une heure. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Jane se retrouva seule face à la tonalité. Comment Constance savait qu'elle était chez Maura ? La légiste avait dû le dire à sa mère qui avait profité de la situation pour réapparaître dans sa vie. Elle regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'à cette heure, on mettait plus d'une heure pour relier la villa de Maura et la galerie à cause des embouteillages. Elle but son café en quatrième vitesse, elle attrapa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à écrire un petit mot à Maura quand la concernée entra dans la pièce.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

- Je… Euh, une affaire urgente. Je reviens dès que je peux. Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment y aller.

- Le boulot ? Je dois t'accompagner ?

- Non, non, c'est… euh… Rondo a besoin de me voir. Menti Jane. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de quitter la pièce.

- Je t'aime ! S'écria Maura alors que Jane ouvrait la porte.

- Je reviens vite. »

Maura sursauta quand la porte claqua. Elle regarda Jo Friday qui semblait attendre quelque chose assise à ses pieds.

« - Et oui, elle nous abandonne mais elle va revenir, elle l'a dit. Elle tient toujours ce qu'elle promet. Laissa échapper Maura avec une pointe de tristesse en caressant la tête du chien. »

Sur la route, Jane entendait les douces paroles de Maura qui ignorait qu'avec ces trois petits mots, elle lui avait donné le courage d'affronter Constance. L'italienne n'avait pas eu le courage de dire la vérité à son amie qui aurait voulu l'accompagner. Et Jane savait très bien que cette discussion, elle devait l'avoir seule à seule avec sa bête noire. Cette fois-ci, elle le savait, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par cette harpie qui n'avait qu'une envie, la briser par pure jalousie. Elle arriva à son rendez-vous avec deux minutes d'avance. Elle s'engouffra dans la galerie encore déserte à la recherche de son adversaire. Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle avant de lui dire.

« - Elle vous attend dans le salon privé. »

Il y avait des salons privés dans les galeries d'arts ? Jane n'aimait pas cela du tout. Elle n'était pas dans son élément, ce qui donnait l'avantage à son adversaire. Constance n'allait pas se gêner pour abuser de cet atout majeur. Jane entra dans le fameux salon privé et se retrouva seule face à face avec le diable. Elle l'invita à s'assoir et demanda au jeune homme qui avait accompagné Jane de leur apporter du thé. La belle italienne aurait voulu faire une grimace à l'idée de boire du thé mais elle devait tout faire pour ne pas laisser Constance gagner.

« - Je suppose que ma fille vous a dit ce qui s'est passé lors de notre discussion ?

- Absolument pas, madame. Nous avons préféré faire autre chose pour notre soirée.

- Oh, je vois, vous avez préféré vous dépraver. »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Constance s'emportait déjà et la belle italienne n'avait aucune colère en elle. Elle se surprit à garder le contrôle face à cette femme qui lui faisait monter la bile avec un simple regard. Elle répondit avec une voix neutre, ce que Constance prit pour une victoire.

« - Ratée, Maura et moi sommes plus ensemble depuis votre petite scène en Suisse.

- Alors que faisiez-vous chez elle, ce matin ?

- Comme vous le savez, je vis avec le petit Delano et son compagnon. Hier soir, Sharon Delano passait la soirée avec son fils à l'appartement, je suis donc allée rendre visite à Maura qui m'avait invité à diner. Une soirée entre amies, rien de plus, madame. Mais dites-moi plutôt quelle est la raison de ma présence ici ?

- Maura m'a dit certaine chose que je voulais vérifier de mes propres yeux. Maura vous idolâtre et cela ne lui ressemble pas. J'espère pour elle que vous ne la manipulez pas parce qu'elle ne semble plus vouloir m'écouter.

- Ecoutez Constance, vous ne m'aimez pas et je ne vous aime pas plus, ce n'est pas un secret mais je pense que pour Maura, on pourrait faire des efforts. Personnellement, je n'ai rien à perdre. Si Maura me demande de partir, je partirai, à contrecœur certes, mais je partirai. Tout ce qui compte, pour moi, c'est son bonheur et sa sécurité. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir ce que vous voulez pour votre fille.

- J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour ma fille et je pense sincèrement que Peter était l'homme qui lui fallait.

- Alors, je vais vous apprendre des choses qui vont peut-être vous ouvrir les yeux. Peter voulait que Maura arrête de travailler pour s'occuper d'une famille dont il rêvait sans demander l'avis à votre fille. Il se croyait chez lui alors qu'il vivait sous le toit de Maura, il ne passait jamais une soirée avec elle, il avait toujours un rendez-vous ou un déplacement et quand il se libérait, c'était pour faire un diner, chez Maura, avec ses amis à lui ! Vous croyez vraiment, que c'est la vie que Maura mérite ? A ça on ajoute les complicités et autres délits en tant qu'avocat de criminels qui se servait de lui comme passeur.

- Pourquoi devrai-je vous croire ? Vous n'avez jamais aimé Peter. Ni même un seul des compagnons de Maura.

- C'est faux. J'aimais beaucoup son professeur de Yoga, c'était un type bien mais Maura s'ennuyait avec lui, ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'ils se sont séparés. Pour les autres, disons que c'était plutôt logique. Garrett était un tueur de sang-froid, Ian était recherché pour trafic de stupéfiants, il y a eu aussi un tueur en série qui a failli la tuer parce qu'il voulait en faire une œuvre d'art en plâtre. Alors oui, je n'aimais pas ses compagnons, mais je pense que mes raisons étaient plus qu'acceptables. Non ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est la sécurité et le bonheur de Maura. »

Constance restait figée sur place. Jane venait de lui apprendre des informations qu'elle ignorait et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Jane voyait bien que son adversaire était déstabilisée pourtant elle ne vint pas l'achever, elle était là pour Maura et pour Maura, elle serait respectueuse envers Constance.

« - Maura ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout cela. Pour Garrett, je l'ai su par les journaux mais pour le reste. Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous inquiéter et qu'elle voulait faire sa vie et ses choix, seule. On aime toujours nos parents, quoiqu'il se passe dans nos vies mais parfois on a besoin d'agir seuls sans eux. Et dans ses moments-là, on cache la vérité pour les protéger et ne jamais lire la déception dans leurs yeux. »

Jane fit une pause pour s'assurer que Constance continuait de l'écouter avant de reprendre son discours.

« - Et malheureusement, c'est ce que je vois dans vos yeux à chaque fois que vous regardez votre fille. Je sais que vous pensez que c'est de ma faute, et croyez-moi, j'aimerai sincèrement que ce soit autrement. Elle mérite certainement mieux qu'une fliquette de Boston, d'origine modeste qui préfère la baston à la discussion. Malheureusement pour vous, la vie en a décidé autrement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mademoiselle. Maura est…

- Quoi fragile ? Influençable ? Naïve ?

- Un peu de tout ça, en effet. C'est une grande enfant qui n'a jamais su voir le mauvais chez les gens.

- La Maura que j'ai connu, il y a des années, était comme ça, oui. Mais maintenant, c'est du passé. C'est une autre femme. Elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre. Les manipulateurs, elle les remarque à des kilomètres et rien ni personne ne viendra l'embobiner tant que je serai à ses côtés. Vous préférez quoi ? Une belle-fille que vous n'aimez pas et qui respecte chaque choix que votre fille fait, qui la protège et qui veille sur son bonheur ? Ou un avocat véreux qui n'a qu'une envie, la voir quitter son travail et sa réputation pour lui préparer de bon petit plat en l'attendant à la maison ? Vous avez le choix, une fille qui vous ressemble par sa réussite et dont vous serez fière ou une desperate housewife qui serait malheureuse à chaque seconde et que vous ne serez pas consoler. »

Constance allait répliquer quand le téléphone de Jane vint briser le silence. Elle s'excusa et répondit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Spencer. Elle écoutait le jeune homme lui faire un compte-rendu de la soirée qui semblait s'être passée à merveille. Constance la regardait avec intérêt comme si elle attendait le mot qui pourrait lui être utile pour briser la jeune italienne.

« - Spence', si tu veux, on en parlera mais je te conseille d'en parler d'abord avec ta mère et Andrew. Ils seront surement de meilleur conseil que moi.

- Andrew sera du voyage mais j'ai peur que ma mère ne soit pas d'accord. On vient de se retrouver et je lui annonce que je pars pour Vegas. Tu n'veux pas lui parler ?

- Parle-lui d'abord et je lui parlerai, s'il faut. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Allez, je dois te laisser, je suis en rendez-vous. On en parle plus tard.

- Merci, Jane. Bonne journée. »

Elle raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Constance qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. L'italienne craignait qu'elle ne prépare un plan machiavélique pour lui nuire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit la conversation.

« - Tout va bien, madame ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais à l'exposition. Vous disiez ?

- Rien de plus qu'il y a cinq minutes. Je pense sincèrement qu'on ne doit jamais vivre en étant en froid avec nos parents. Il faut parfois faire des concessions mais la vie est bien trop courte pour faire son effrontée, vous n'croyez pas, madame ?

- Madame ? Monsieur Ferrelli est là, il vous demande. Intervint une voix derrière Jane.

- Merci, Victor. Mademoiselle Rizzoli, je suis navrée, le travail m'appelle. Vous saluerez ma fille pour moi.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que ce « bonjour » vienne de vous. Je pense que Maura mérite bien deux minutes de votre temps. Répondit Jane en se levant. Merci, Victor, je connais la sortie. »

Elle quitta la pièce déçue par la discussion. Constance n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle était toujours aussi distante et froide avec elle. Son respect, elle ne l'aurait jamais quoi qu'elle fasse, il fallait se faire une raison, la guerre était perdue d'avance. Elle quitta la galerie en se maudissant. Elle avait perdu une bonne partie de la matinée pour rien. Sur le chemin du retour, elle appela Rondo pour qu'il lui serve d'alibi au cas où il rencontrerait Maura puis elle fit un crochet par la boulangerie où l'on trouvait les viennoiseries dont raffolaient Maura. Elle prit ensuite la direction de Beacon Hill en espérant que son amie ne soit pas déjà partie pour le labo. Quand elle se gara, la voiture de Maura était toujours là, une chance. Elle entra sans bruit et trouva Maura assise à même le sol en train de jouer avec Jo Friday qui aboyait de contentement.

« - Je vois qu'on amuse bien ici. S'exclama Jane avec le sourire.

- Jane ! S'écria Maura en se levant d'un bond. Tout s'est arrangé avec Rondo ?

- Une fausse piste comme il aime bien m'en inventer parfois. Menti Jane en posant sur le bar les viennoiseries. J'ai pris ça au passage, j'espère que tu aimes toujours les croissants et autres pains aux chocolats.

- Tu es la meilleure ! S'exclama Maura en l'embrassant tendrement. J'ai pris ma journée, tu crois qu'on pourrait en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu ?

- Ce doit être possible. Répondit Jane en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais d'abord, je voudrais qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important.

- D'accord, tout ce que tu veux. »

Jane entraina délicatement Maura jusqu'au canapé et une fois sûre que tout se passerait bien, elle se lança dans la conversation. Dans la voiture, cela semblait tellement plus simple et Maura ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle était venue se blottir dans les bras de Jane et jouait machinalement avec la main de son amie.

« - Je voudrais te parler de New-York. Murmura Jane avec difficulté.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit tendrement Maura en continuant son petit manège.

- Je refuse que tu quittes ton poste pour me suivre à New-York. Il n'y a pas meilleure place pour toi que celle que tu as. Tu ne peux pas repartir en bas de l'échelle. Pas après tout ce que tu as enduré pour en arriver là.

- C'est mon choix, Jane, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce qui me semble juste.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, Maura ! Tu sabordes ta carrière sur un coup de tête ou plutôt un coup de cœur. Tu ne peux pas te faire ça !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que toi, tu ne sabordes pas ta carrière en refusant ce poste à New-York ? C'est le job de tes rêves et toi, tu le refuse sur un coup de cœur tout comme moi. Pourquoi ce serait à toi de saborder ta carrière pour nous ? S'énerva Maura.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment ! J'ai ma vie, ma famille, mon équipe ici. Je déteste les hivers et la population new-yorkaise. L'hiver dure des mois et les gens là-bas n'ont qu'une idée en tête courir, courir pour arriver plus vite au boulot, pour arriver plus vite chez eux et en repartir aussi vite. Je passerai mes journées dans un bureau avant de pouvoir voir la lumière du jour sur le terrain. C'est pas ce que je veux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien… Rien de plus que je n'ai déjà, si ce n'est toi ! Répondit Jane en se levant. »

Maura manqua de peu la chute. Elle vit que Jane n'était pas au mieux, elle avait dû pousser un peu trop loin la discussion. Elle se leva et tenta de l'enlacer pour s'excuser mais Jane la chassa d'un geste d'épaule. La belle blonde s'excusa avant de s'assoir au bar de sa cuisine. Elle se servit une viennoiserie et la mangea tranquillement en regardant Jane qui lui tournait le dos. Elle savait très bien que Jane se battait pour combattre les larmes de rage qui se bousculaient aux bords de ses yeux. Elle tenta alors de faire parler son amie.

« - Jane, qu'est-ce qui te fait si mal ? Je… Ecoute, si tu veux partir à New-York, tu peux, je resterai là comme tu le souhaites, au fond, il n'y a que trois heures de route entre les deux. Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé que j'ignore.

- Je déteste me mettre en colère contre toi. Murmura Jane avec douleur. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais hausser le ton en ta présence. Et voilà que…

- Hey, Jane. Murmura Maura en lui caressant l'épaule. Je suis là, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être au bout du rouleau.

- Tu n'peux pas comprendre. Je…

- Eh bien explique-moi, je pourrai peut-être t'aider. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Jane leva les yeux vers Maura et tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La belle blonde invita Jane à s'assoir confortablement. L'italienne vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Maura avant de fermer les yeux. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, elle cala sa respiration sur celle douce et posée de son amie avant de reprendre.

« - Après ce qui s'est passé avec Delano, Peter et tout le reste, j'ai parlé avec Cavanaugh de mon intention de partir. De tout quitter pour recommencer quelque chose d'autre, ailleurs. Je venais de te perdre, j'allais perdre mon poste et j'étais une vraie boule de colère et de haine. Cavanaugh a accepté à une seule condition. »

Jane s'arrêta, son amie sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire mais il fallait que Jane se libère de ce poids. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le genou de son amie et l'invita à continuer. L'italienne referma les yeux pour se concentrer et trouver les mots justes.

« - Je l'ai dit à personne et je veux que tu me jure de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas au bureau ou à ta mère.

- Je te le promets, je suis là pour toi, Jane.

- Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait ce que je traversais qu'il avait vécu la même chose par le passé. Il m'a donc envoyé parler à quelqu'un de confiance qui selon lui pouvait m'aider. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé. Ajouta Jane avec déception.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Cet homme était censé m'aider à contrôler ma colère. Mais regarde où j'en suis ! Je m'énerve à chaque fois que l'on parle de chose sérieuse toutes les deux. J'ai des envies de meurtres sur tous ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin à commencer par ta mère. Sa thérapie ne marche absolument pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux partir à New-York ? Pour te punir ? Demanda Maura avec tendresse. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Jane, tu as simplement trop portée une carapace qui était trop lourde pour tes épaules. Il faut du temps et de l'énergie pour retrouver un équilibre. Tu as vécu tellement de chose ces derniers temps que ton corps réagit de façon primitive. C'est tout à fait normal, c'est une manière de se protéger. Manger ou être manger, la base même de toute existence.

- Pourquoi tout semble si simple quand c'est toi qui le dit ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude. Répondit Maura avec le sourire. »

Jane laissa échapper un rire qui fit sourire Maura. Elle avait horreur de voir son amie dans un moment de faiblesse, elle se sentait inutile et impuissante. Elle resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Jane et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Elle tenta de reprendre calmement la conversation.

« - C'est pour ça que tu n'écoutes plus de heavy metal et que tu passes tes journées à torturer tes stylos et que tu évites le café dès que possible ?

- J'essaie de suivre les conseils de ce type mais ce n'est pas concluant.

- Laisse-moi, t'aider, peut-être que cela sera plus concluant si on s'en occupe toutes les deux ensembles ? »

* * *

**Alors d'après vous, Jane va-t-elle accepter l'aide de son amie ou se cacher de nouveau derrière sa carapace? Comme vous avez pu le voir, Constance, ce n'est pas encore ça et New-York est encore et toujours au goût du jour. Que va-t-il maintenant se passer d'après vous?**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire. :)**

**Bien à vous mes amours et rendez-vous pour le prochaine épisode.**

**J'vous adore.**

**K.**


	19. Une Belle Douceur Printanière

**Coucou mes amours, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps pour la suite mais je me suis laissée emportée par une autre fiction (que vous aurez à la fin de celle-ci^^) et par mes multiples projets, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira... ;) Pas de sadisme... Enfin, je crois ;p**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais promis, je me rattraperai sur celui-ci.**

**Bien à vous, mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

Maura sentie son amie se raidir dans ses bras. Elle savait que la demande était risquée. Jane refusait toute aide venant de son amie comme si elle ne voulait pas s'avouer faible. La belle blonde voulu argumenter mais le regard de Jane l'en dissuada. La séduisante italienne était perdue dans une lourde réflexion qui pouvait faire tout basculer dans leur vie. La légiste sentait la main de Jane se serrait dans la sienne puis plus rien. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de la détective et comprit que Jane avait pris sa décision. La réponse la fit d'ailleurs sursauter.

« - D'accord. Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tout redevienne comme avant, d'accord.

- Très bien, alors pour commencer, on va installer des règles à respecter.

- Je t'écoute. »

Maura n'osait rien dire mais le soudain changement de comportement de Jane la déstabilisa. Habituellement, c'était toujours l'italienne qui prenait les choses en main à chaque instant. Là, elle se laissait docilement manipuler et cela ne plaisait guère à Maura qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à parler, de tout et de rien mais surtout de ce qui avait déclenchée cette colère incontrôlable dans le cœur de la belle détective. Maura fut triste et choquée de voir tout ce que son amie avait endurée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il y avait eu la Suisse, certainement le raz de marée qui avait fait coulé le navire mais il y avait eu des millions d'autres attaques que Maura n'avait jamais connu qui avait brisé chaque jour un peu plus la carapace de son amie. Jane ignorait pourquoi elle racontait toutes ses histoires qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant des mois voire des années mais elle se sentait soulagée à chaque secret révélé. Alors qu'elle allait commencer une nouvelle mésaventure, son cœur se brisa pour de bon. Elle était à bout de nerf et Maura le comprit sans problème, elle la prit dans ses bras et lui conseilla d'aller prendre une bonne douche qui viendrait l'apaiser. Jane ne résista pas et monta à l'étage suivit par Maura qui passa près de deux heures assises en travers de la porte de la salle de bain pour s'assurer que tout allait bien dans la pièce fermée. Elle parlait à Jane simplement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de faire une connerie. Même si ce n'était pas le genre de Jane, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Après deux heures sous la douche, Jane sortie de la pièce dans un peignoir qui appartenait à Maura et qui lui allait à merveille. La légiste se leva et serra son amie dans ses bras comme si elles avaient été séparées pendant des mois. Jane savait au fond d'elle que toutes ses histoires racontées n'avait pas fait qu'affecter son moral, elles étaient aussi venues percutées de plein fouet le cœur doux et tendre de la belle blonde qui se devait d'être forte pour deux. Chacun son tour, pensa Jane à contrecœur. Elle réussissait enfin à s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas indestructible, ce qui était déjà un bon début.

« - Maura, cela ne te gêne pas si je vais dormir ? Je suis exténuée et rien qu'à l'idée que demain, je dois aller au bureau pour rien faire, j'ai envie de me mettre en colère.

- Repose-toi, si tu as besoin, je serai à l'étage, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Répondit Jane avec un tendre sourire. Bonne nuit. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Janie. »

La belle blonde la regarda disparaître dans la chambre d'amis avant de se tourner vers Jo Friday qui semblait inquiète.

« - Veille sur Jane et préviens-moi, s'il y a un problème. Bonne nuit, p'tit monstre. Murmura Maura en lui caressant la tête. »

Elle aussi était exténuée, elle monta se coucher et s'endormie à la seconde même où sa tête rencontra l'oreiller. Morphée l'emprisonna dans ses bras, jusqu'au moment où des aboiements la fit se réveiller en sursaut. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec précipitation et trouva Jo Friday sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier. Elle allait lui caresser la tête quand elle dévala les escaliers en s'assurant que Maura la suivait. La légiste comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème avec Jane. Elle dévala les escaliers à son tour et se dirigea droit vers la chambre d'amis. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Jane se débattait dans ses couvertures pour se libérer d'un cauchemar. A sa position, Maura comprit que Hoyt lui jouait encore des tours. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur celle de Jane avant de l'appeler avec tendresse. Elle savait qu'avec sa voix, Jane trouverait le courage de s'évader de son cauchemar. Jane continuait à se débattre puis soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Maura vit la terreur dans les iris sombres de son amie. Jane vint se blottir dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui la rassurait avec de doux murmures remplis de tendresse. Le corps de l'italienne tremblait encore de peur, elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces autour du corps de Maura qui faisait tout pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie dans un si grand désarroi.

« - Je suis là, chérie, je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Jane semblait se calmer, la voix de Maura venait la rassurer. Elle desserra peu à peu son étreinte. Maura vint s'allongea à côté de son amie qui ne désirait qu'une chose, sentir contre elle la présence rassurante de son amie. La belle légiste ne se fit pas prier, elle vint de nouveau enlacer son amie qui semblait avoir retrouvé la paix. Jo Friday était venue poser sa tête sur le ventre de sa maîtresse pour lui montrer son inquiétude. Jane la rassura en la caressant tendrement. C'est ainsi que les deux amies se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Demain serait une autre journée de combat mais pour le moment, elles méritaient bien le repos du guerrier.

Le soleil printanier venait inonder la pièce où les deux femmes dormaient encore d'un lourd sommeil paisible. Jo Friday avait fini par l'élire domicile au pied du lit au milieu de la nuit alors que Jane était de nouveau prise par une tourmente passagère.

Maura fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, elle ne bougea pas craignant de réveiller Jane. Elle la regardait dormir. Elle semblait paisible et cela vint faire naître un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de la légiste. Jane ne dormait plus depuis longtemps mais elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment d'intimité qu'elle aimait tant en ouvrant les yeux. Pour une fois, elle laissa l'entier contrôle en sa partenaire qui peu à peu regagnait son cœur et sa confiance. Maura s'approcha et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur l'épaule de Jane qui ne bougea pas.

« - amore mio. »

Jane ne put retenir son sourire, elle adorait entendre Maura parler en italien avec son accent maladroit. Elle ouvrit un œil puis les deux, Maura la fixait avec amour et tendresse.

« - Bien dormi ? Murmura Jane. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

- C'est Jo qui m'a prévenue et elle a bien fait. Encore Hoyt qui t'a joué des tours ?

- Quand on parle de colère, c'est forcément à lui que je pense en premier. Il me lâche pas, même mort, il est toujours là. Dit-elle en montrant sa tempe du doigt.

- On arrivera à le faire partir, ensemble. C'est promis. Murmura Maura en se blottissant contre Jane. En attendant, on devrait se préparer parce qu'on est plus qu'en retard.

- Quitte à être en retard, autant prendre son temps pour se préparer. Répondit Jane se levant. »

Maura l'observait avec douceur sans même se rendre compte que Jane lui parlait. La belle italienne s'approcha de son amie qui sursauta, prise en flagrant délit d'admiration.

« - Tu disais ? Demanda Maura pour rattraper la situation.

- Tu prends ta douche ou je peux squatter ta salle de bain ?

- Euh, non, non, vas-y. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Répondit Maura en se levant. Allez debout Jo ! Ajouta-t-elle en poussant le chien. »

Maura se concentrait sur les draps qu'elle remettait correctement en place pour ne pas courir droit vers la salle de bain et assouvir la merveilleuse pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle alla ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle ignorait ce qui lui arrivait mais ce matin, elle avait la pêche et en quelques minutes, tout était prêt. Elle n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper et d'après son ouïe fine, la belle italienne qui squattait sa salle de bain, n'avait pas quitté les lieux de ses fantasmes. Maura craqua :

« - Et puis merde. Autant inverser complètement les rôles. S'exclama Maura en jetant sur le comptoir le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains. »

Elle monta prudemment les escaliers et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. Pas de réponse et une Maura qui ne se défila pas. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et entra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte sans bruit. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo et fixait avec intérêt, la silhouette dissimulée derrière le rideau de douche.

« - Tout va bien ?

- Putain ! Maura ! Tu veux me faire mourir ? S'exclama Jane en passant la tête à l'extérieure de la douche.

- Désolée. Je voulais juste te tenir compagnie, je n'avais plus rien à faire du coup…

- Maura ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Maura sentait son cou la démanger.

- Il est vrai ce mensonge ? Demanda Jane avec le regard rempli de tendresse.

- Pas tout à fait mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Approche. »

Maura ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie mais elle prit le risque et s'approcha comme le voulait Jane. La belle italienne vint lui mettre du shampooing sur le nez avant de lui offrir un grand sourire. Maura grogna en chassant le produit du revers de sa main. Elle voulut répliquer mais Jane la stoppa dans son élan.

« - Je croyais qu'on allait être en retard.

- Jane ! J'te hais ! S'exclama Maura à la fois mal à l'aise et prête à exploser de rire.

- Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi, cette fois ?

- Tu le fais exprès.

- Possible. Répondit Jane d'une voix joueuse. »

Jane referma le rideau, ce qui déplu un peu trop à Maura qui ne pouvait pas en rester là. Son amie avait tout fait pour la faire craquer et ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était juste pas acceptable. Elle laissa tomber ses principes de femmes dites respectables et entra dans la douche sans prévenir. Jane qui l'avait sentie venir ne bougea pas, histoire de bien titiller l'esprit déjà bien remontée de son amie. Mais l'histoire fut tout autre quand elle sentie les mains de Maura venir se poser délicatement sur son dos. Les caresses la faisaient frissonner et elle se refusait de craquer. Pas maintenant, ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le moment.

« - Maura ! S'exclama Jane en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Tu as dit qu'on allait être en retard, si je veux prendre ma douche dans les temps, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme idée… Quoi ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Jane.

- Maura, tu… J'adore quand tu es comme ça. Répondit Jane d'une voix sulfureuse. »

La séduisante légiste n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Jane était venue la plaquer contre la paroi de la douche. Au diable, les principes, les promesses que la belle italiennes s'étaient faites à son départ de Suisse. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser cette femme qui faisait tout pour que leur histoire renaisse de ses cendres. Maura sentait les lèvres de son amie s'emparer de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Elle l'avait tant rêvé qu'elle n'avait qu'une crainte se réveiller. Elle voulut se débarrasser de son pyjama mais Jane vint s'emparer de ses mains et les retenir prisonnière dans les siennes.

« - Laisse faire. »

La voix de Jane vint frissonner à son oreille. Maura se libéra et vint passer ses bras autour du cou de l'italienne qui se perdait dans son désir. La belle blonde resserra son étreinte quand elle sentie la main de Jane se glisser sous l'élastique de son pyjama. Elle prenait son temps, ce qui faisait fondre Maura qui vint plonger son visage dans le creux du cou de Jane, en la suppliant du bout de la voix. Jane sentait la chaleur des lèvres de son amie envahir sa poitrine. Elle ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, pas maintenant. Elle força délicatement sa partenaire à se redresser et pendant que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient dans un baiser sauvage, Jane libéra le corps de son amie de ce pyjama superflu. Maura senti un frisson lui traverser le corps, elle vint se blottir contre sa partenaire. Les baisers se firent plus pressant, plus « animal ». Jane sentait les ongles de son amie s'enfoncer dans les chairs de son dos alors qu'elle laisser ses lèvres s'aventurer sur la poitrine de la belle blonde. Sous l'emprise, Maura céda peu à peu, elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi entrainant avec elle, sa partenaire bien décidé à ne rien lâcher. Elles se retrouvèrent assises à même le sol, Maura vint se blottir contre sa partenaire, elle voulait sentir son désir et sa chaleur, partager avec elle se qu'elle ressentait. Leurs baisers se firent tendres et langoureux, Maura assise à califourchon sur Jane, laissa ses mains se perdre dans la longue chevelure rebelle de son amie. Jane se laissait portait par ses désirs, ses lèvres tentaient de s'évader pour embrasser chaque centimètres carrés de ce corps qu'elle désirait tant. Elle sentait le corps de Maura se raidir sous ses caresses, la passion, la tendresse, l'amour, tout était revenu comme ressurgit des tréfonds du passé. La belle blonde ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements qui vinrent s'échapper de sa gorge alors que Jane venait de l'embrasser sur les cuisses. La belle italienne sentait la dévorante passion sous ses mains, elle glissa lentement sa main entre les jambes de son amie quand une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre au loin. Sentant la situation lui échapper, Jane vint resserrer son étreinte. Hors-de-question que tout s'arrête maintenant, elle se redressa pour embrasser avec passion Maura qui crut défaillir en sentant son amie en elle. Elle ferma les yeux persuadés de pouvoir résister, encore un peu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde mais c'était sans compter le doux murmure qui vint frôler son oreille.

« - guardami, cara mio. »

La regarder ? Ou comment succomber à coup sûr. Maura posa ses mains sur les joues de Jane et l'embrassa comme jamais, elle ne voulait pas céder, elle aurait voulu que cela s'éternise mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle craqua pour de bon, elle vint cacher son visage au creux du cou de Jane pour étouffer son désir sur la peau brûlante et ruisselante de son amie. Jane libéra tout en douceur sa partenaire qui refusait de défaire son étreinte pour le plus grand plaisir de l'italienne. Maura sentait les douces caresses de son amies s'aventurer dans son dos et ses épaules. Leur regard ne se lâchait plus. Maura vint poser son front contre celui de Jane qui contre toute attente laissa parler son cœur. Enfin, façon Jane…

« - Y'a pas meilleure façon pour commencer la journée.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir agi si mal, ces derniers temps. Je…

- Non, Jane. Chuut, on s'en fiche, c'est du passé. Murmura Maura en l'embrassant.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que je pourrai vivre n'importe où à la condition de vivre avec toi. J'aurai du te le dire y'a bien longtemps mais…

- Chuuut, là maintenant, je ne veux qu'une chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Embrasse-moi. »

Jane ne se fit pas prier, après lui avoir offert un tendre sourire, elle l'embrassa avec amour. Elle aurait voulu s'engager dans un deuxième round mais une voix vint les sortir de leur bulle. Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Jane se sentie mal à l'aise.

« - Chuuut, tais-toi. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres et posant sa main sur la bouche de Maura. »

La voix d'Angela se fit entendre de nouveau, Jo Friday aboya et puis ce fut le silence. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

« - On l'a échappé belle. S'exclama Jane entre deux rires.

- Oui, c'est sûre. Répondit Maura en embrassant Jane. Bon allez, je te laisse prendre ta douche.

- Oh, non, reste. De toute façon, quitte à se faire engueuler autant en profiter.

- Allez, Jane.

- Bon d'accord. »

Maura aida son amie à se relever, Jane tenta une dernière fois en embrassa Maura dans le cou mais la belle blonde n'était pas de cet avis. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et s'en alla s'emmitoufler dans une serviette.

« - Dépêche-toi, le café va être froid.

- La faute à qui ? »

Maura quitta les lieux et alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Les deux femmes prirent largement leur temps et Jane avait de moins en moins envie d'aller travailler et le faisait clairement comprendre. Après un petit déjeuner prit en amoureuses, Maura alla porter la touche finale à sa apparence du jour dans la salle de bain. Jane vint se glisser derrière elle et l'enlaça.

« - Jane, s'il te plaît. J'aimerai pouvoir me maquiller.

- Pourquoi faire ? Dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tu es magnifique sans.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si bien sûr, dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte, mais tu es tout aussi parfaite sans maquillage. »

Maura lui offrit un grand sourire dans le miroir. Jane s'écarta lentement, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la laisser se préparer tranquillement. Rien que de sentir la présence de son amie dans la pièce, fit frissonner la belle légiste. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'espérait plus de moment si merveilleux et intime et pourtant, c'est ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin devant la BPD alors que leur montre indiquait dix heures du matin, autant dire qu'elles étaient plus qu'en retard. Alors que Maura allait sortir de la voiture, Jane la rattrapa par le bras. La belle légiste allait protester mais quand elle vit le regard gravement sérieux de la jeune femme, elle l'écouta.

« - C'est horrible ce que je vais dire mais on ne dit rien à personne. Pour nous, je…

- Pourquoi c'est horrible ? C'est tout à fait normal. Tant que Delano n'est pas derrière les barreaux et que tu n'as pas retrouvé ton poste, il faut être irréprochable.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une femme aussi parfaite ? Demanda Jane en l'embrassant. »

Maura lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre un air plus que sérieux.

« - Puisqu'on est plus qu'en retard, autant que j'en profite pour te dire quelque chose.

- Tu m'fais vraiment peur là.

- Non, faut pas. Répondit Maura en lui prenant la main. Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir et qui je pense t'aiderait à calmer ta colère ?

- Dis-moi.

- Laisse parler tes émotions et ton cœur quand elles sont positives et ne te gêne pas pour dire aux gens quand il y a un problème. Vide-moi tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Dit-elle en caressant la joue de Jane.

- D'accord. Alors écoute-moi bien, docteur Isles parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le dire une deuxième fois. Dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux. Quoi que je fasse ou dise, quoi qu'il arrive dans les jours ou les semaines à venir, il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que… Je t'aime, Maura et je refuse de te perdre à nouveau pour des futilités. Hey, chérie, pleure pas. Tu vas faire couler tout ton make-up. Ajouta Jane en croisant le regard inondé de larmes de Maura. »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle serra son amie contre elle avant de lui murmurer un tendre « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Elles se séparèrent à contrecœur, parées pour une nouvelle journée sous le signe de la justice. Quand Jane arriva à son bureau, ses deux coéquipiers avaient sur leur visage, ce sourire qui promettait à l'italienne une journée d'interrogatoire et ce ne fut pas manqué.

« - Tu as changé de parfum ? Demanda Frost avec le sourire.

- Ah, non ! Ne commence pas. Dit-elle en ravalant ses répliques cinglantes.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple constatation.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas changé de parfum puisque je n'en porte plus depuis des mois !

- Pourtant, ajouta Frost en humant l'air, je sens une délicate odeur florale, quelque chose de doux et ambré comme inondé de soleil.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si poète, Frost. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Moque-toi, vas-y mais je te paris tout ce que tu veux que tu portes l'eau délicate d'un parfum hors-de-prix.

- Je te rappelle que son oncle et parfumeur. Intervint Korsak en voyant le regard surpris de Jane.

- Dis-moi, Korsak, le docteur Isles porte bien le « 24 faubourg » d'Hermès depuis son retour d'Europe ? Demanda Frost avec le sourire.

- J'en sais rien, elle nous en a parlé y'a tellement longtemps, tu crois que je retiens ce genre de chose ?

- Vous allez me lâcher avec vos enquêtes à deux balles !

- Je l'savais ! S'exclama Frost avant d'offrir un grand sourire à Korsak. Tu me dois dix dollars.

- Quoi ? Une odeur de fleur je n'sais pas quoi, n'est pas une preuve. Il peut très bien y avoir eu transfert lors d'une simple accolade amicale.

- Très bien, si tu veux des preuves, j'en trouverai. »

Jane regardait ses deux amis avec exaspération. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être long et délicats pour la belle italienne qui allait devoir se battre pour garder son secret intact jusqu'à ce que la situation redevienne vivable. Mais cela était sans compter les mauvais coups du destin qui avait tendance à s'acharner sur Jane, ces derniers temps.

* * *

**Alors d'après vous? Le Destin va encore s'acharner sur Jane? Que va-t-il se passer? Je suis sûre que votre cerveau bouillonne déjà.**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire. :D**

**J'vous adore mes amours.**

**K.**

**PS: J'espère que ce petit Rizzles vous a plus... Vous avez vu, je ne suis pas si sadique :p**


	20. Le Temps change, le Ciel devient Gris

**Voilà la suite... L'histoire se termine bientôt et oui, il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin pour qu'une autre voit le jour...**

**Réponse à vous mes amours:**

**- Family Rizzoli: (Et oui, je commence par toi, pour une fois) Jane n'aime pas les psy alors Maura est sa seule alternative. ;) Pour Hoyt, quoi qu'elle fasse il fera partie de sa vie jusqu'à la dernière seconde de son existence. :/ La tourmente est sur le déclin ;). Je ne voulait pas écrire un moment de gêne après un moment de retrouvaille ;) Pour le moment avec Frost, je trouvais cela logique et au moins, ben notre Frost sera souriant contrairement au Frost à l'écran (en ce moment en tout cas...) J'espère que la suite te plaira encore. :p**

**- Elyseb: "Balle dans la tête" never déjà avant l'histoire de Lee alors maintenant encore moins... L'affaire Delano s'en vient en effet mais pas comme tu le pense ;) lol... Bizz et bonne lecture.**

**- Yaya gefibu: Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review qui me touche en plein coeur. Voici la suite mais si tu veux, j'ai déjà écrit 8 fanfictions donc tu as de la lecture si tu aimes tant mon écriture. Merci de lire et de m'écrire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. :) Biz!**

**- Reine des Morts: Je savais que tu aimerais et oui, Maura au premier plan, la reine des morts ne pouvait qu'aimer :p Bonne lecture.**

**- Fanny: Et oui, enfin. Jane s'ouvre mais tu sais, le sadisme à des limites même pour moi et dans ces moments-là, ben y'a de la guimauve qui resurgit alors je suis contente que tu aimes :) J'espère que la suite te plaira :) Biz.**

**- Scgate: Je savais que tu aimerai :) Il faut connaître le malheur et la douleur pour apprécier le bonheur à sa juste valeur. C'est ce que Maura à fait à cet instant. :p**

**- TrinityHermioFeli: Faut croire que ta sorcière a trouvé le bon sort parce que le sadisme n'est plus au rendez-vous. lol. En tout cas je suis contente que cela te plaise. sache une chose pour moi, l'arc-en-ciel est très important dans ma vie (amérindienne dans l'âme^^) alors montre moi ses couleurs avec plaisir. En tout cas bonne lecture...**

**- Xazera: Delano, c'est pour maintenant... enfin... presque... C'est bientôt fini mais ne t'en fait pas, le sadisme a ses limites. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi magique à tes yeux. :) Bizz.**

**- Violaine2707: Jo Friday est juste parfaite et que je l'adore... ;) Il fallait bien que le destin soit gentil à un moment donné. ;) Je me suis dit que d'écrire à l'inverse de d'habitude surprendrait un peu... Sadisme au début et devient de plus en plus joyeux. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. :) Bizz.**

**- LiwNa: Merci et bonne lecture.**

**- Jess: Pour les nouveau projets... On verra plus tard... ;) En tout cas contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. :) Bonne lecture. :p**

**Voilà pour vous mes amis... J'espère que la suite vous plaira... La fin s'approche... Happy End ou Sad End, quoiqu'il arrive je vous promets de le faire de mon mieux...**

**Bonne lecture mes amours.**

**K.**

* * *

Les jours passèrent, tous furent surpris de voir, Jane redevenir peu à peu la femme qu'il avait connu. Seule Maura voyait ce qui se dissimulait sous la carapace de la belle italienne. Jane avait besoin de son amie et ne se gênait plus pour lui faire savoir. C'était devenu comme un rituel, à chaque soir, les deux femmes prenaient un temps pour parler de tout ce qui avait failli mettre en colère la jeune inspecteur. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Maura, la liste se faisait de plus en plus courte à chaque fois. C'est ainsi qu'elle partit sans crainte pour un séminaire de trois jours dans l'état voisin. Jane lui avait comprendre que tout irait bien, Maura n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réseau mais elle finit par faire confiance à son amie, en se disant que 72h, ce n'était finalement pas si long.

Alors imaginait sa crainte quand elle arriva chez elle et tomba nez à nez avec une Angela plus qu'inquiète au milieu de son salon. La belle légiste imagina le pire, en un quart de seconde tout explosa dans sa tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où elle est ?

- Dehors, elle s'acharne sur un sac de frappe depuis deux jours.

- Un sac de frappe, mais ?

- Elle l'a acheté avant-hier soir après l'audience.

- L'audience ? Mais quelle audience ? »

Maura lâcha son sac et sa valise avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Sa première pensée ne fut absolument pas appropriée à la situation mais tellement vraie. Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce corps tout en muscle finement travaillée. Jane se défoulait en effet sur un sac de frappe avec violence et colère, cette même colère qui ne semblait plus exister en elle quand Maura l'avait laissé trois jours plus tôt.

« - Tu sais que les gants de boxe, ça existe ?

- Bienvenue chez toi ! Répondit Jane les dents serrées et continuant sa torture.

- Jane, chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien !

- Jane ! S'écria Maura en l'attrapant par le bras. Regarde-moi.

- Non, laisse-moi en paix.

- Jane, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça. Pas après tout ce qu'on s'est promis. »

Le cœur de Jane manqua un battement, elle se rattrapa à son sac de frappe et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'effondrer devant son amie. Elle tenait sur les nerfs depuis trois jours et il fallut moins d'une minute à son amie pour la briser.

« - Rentrons. Murmura Maura en posant ma main dans le dos de Jane.

- N'me touche pas ! Dit-elle plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis toute transpirante. Se rattrapa-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. »

Maura ne releva pas et la suivit à l'intérieur. Jane se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se concentra sur ses mains qu'elle libérait de leurs bandes. La belle légiste eut mal pour son amie quand elle vit l'état des phalanges de Jane. A vif et plus que meurtries, à croire que ce que Maura venait d'observer n'était rien à côté de ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

« - Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Ou au moins me parler de cette histoire d'audience ?

- Delano est en prison depuis ce matin, pour viol sur mineur et abus de pouvoir.

- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda Maura surprise.

- As-tu seulement lu les journaux ? Il a peut-être plongé mais il n'a pas plongé seul, il m'a entraîné avec lui et la presse s'en est donné à cœur-joie.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfermée dans ton silence ? On avait convenu que tu devais te confier à quelqu'un s'il y avait un problème pendant mon absence.

- Spencer et Andrew sont partis à Vegas, le matin même de ton départ, ils avaient une audition pour un spectacle. Je n'avais pas le droit de voir mes amis puisqu'ils étaient eux aussi impliqués dans l'affaire et ma famille était déjà assez dans la merde par ma faute pour que je vienne en plus…

- Je suis désolée. S'empressa de dire Maura en serrant son amie contre elle. Tu veux bien me raconter toute l'histoire ? »

Jane secoua la tête de désapprobation. Maura ne tenta pas plus elle se leva, l'embrassa sur la tempe et quitta la pièce. La belle italienne cru que son corps tout entier allait se disloquer sous elle, il était hors-de-question de perdre encore son amie à cause de ce salaud de Delano. Elle se leva d'un bond et croisa le regard de Maura qui revenait les bras chargés de sa sacoche de médecin. Maura lui offrit un sourire triste avant de lui dire.

« - Je suppose que tu n'as pas soigné tes mains pendant ses trois jours ?

- En effet. Répondit Jane en se rasseyant. A dire vrai, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part supporter Peter pendant deux jours et frapper dans ce pauvre sac.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dut être là…

- Hey ! Hey ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que l'audience serait avancée de deux semaines à cause des élections.

- Je sais mais…

- Pas de « mais », ça n'amène jamais rien de bon. »

Maura savait que son amie avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Jane posa ses mains sur les genoux de sa compagne et lui offrit un sourire doux et réconfortant. La jeune italienne avait semble-t-il retrouvé son calme. Maura s'empara de la main gauche de Jane qui était sacrément amochée, elle la fusilla du regard avant de dire d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

« - T'as vu dans quel état c'est ? Je ne veux plus voir ça, Jane !

- Oui, chef !

- Je suis sérieuse. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, ce n'est pas bon. Dit-elle en soignant avec douceur les blessures de Jane. Je n'aime pas voir cela.

- Je suis désolée, je te promets de ne pas recommencer. Murmura Jane en embrassant Maura dans les cheveux. Parle-moi de ce séminaire.

- Oh, j'ai passé mes journées à courir entre les conférences, j'en ai dirigé trois. Deux sur les morts violentes et une sur une nouvelle technique d'autopsie que je n'approuve pas mais il semblerait que l'avenir de l'autopsie porte son nom.

- Tu n'as même pas profité du paysage ?

- tout ce que j'ai vu du Maine et de Portland, c'est son aéroport, sa salle de conférence et la chambre d'hôtel. Alors non, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai préféré rentrée ce soir et pas demain matin. J'en pouvais plus de cette chambre d'hôtel. En plus, le gamin du room service s'était mis en tête de me draguer.

- En même temps, une femme comme toi, c'est normal qu'elle fasse chavirer les cœurs de tous ceux qui croisent sa route.

- Peut-être mais je lui ai dit que je n'étais plus un cœur à prendre depuis bien longtemps.

- Ouille, ça, ça fait mal. Je plains ce pauvre gamin. Tu lui as offert un retour de flamme digne de ce nom. Argumenta Jane en admirant ses mains soignées et pansées avec amour par Maura.

- Bon, au lieu de dire des idioties, tu veux bien me raconter comment a eu lieu cette excellente nouvelle ? Demanda Maura en rangeant ses affaires.

- Non et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as raison. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Cet enfoiré est en prison, c'est du passé et même si je n'ai ni promotion, ni mutation, j'ai retrouvé mon poste et mon équipe. J'ai une femme merveilleuse et rien ni personne ne pourra venir m'enlever cela. »

On sonna à la porte ce qui coupa Maura dans son élan. Jane la regarda avec surprise alors que la belle blonde posa la question inutile mais tellement humaine.

« - Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Ben, mon amant mais comme tu es rentrée plus tôt, j'ai décommandé.

- Très drôle. Dit-elle en allant ouvrir.

- Si c'est un de mes frères dis-lui d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Maura ? S'inquiéta Jane n'obtenant pas de réponse. Tout va… Oh ! »

* * *

**Bon, alors, on approche de la fin de l'histoire donc d'après vous qui se trouve derrière la porte. Je vous aide... La personne déteste Jane et lui a fait plus d'une fois comprendre, cette personne a aussi était très proche de Maura mais l'a perdu à cause de l'amour... Alors d'après vous? ;)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus et que la suite vous plaira aussi... :)**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire, mes amours...**

**K.**


	21. Le Vent Soufflera-t-il dans le Bon Sens

**Réponse rapide pour vous mes amours avant ce nouveau chapitre. :p**

**- Family Rizzoli: Contente de voir que l'histoire te plait toujours... Tkt pas pour Jane... Elle est entre de bonne main pour cette histoire. :) Je te confirme que se défouler sur un sac de frappe pendant des jours entiers avec simplement des bandes de protection, ça fait de sacrée dégâts, je sais j'ai essayé :p Maura a des doigts de fée elle va nous la rafistoler comme il faut :) Fallait bien le virer ce Delano lol... :) et pour Constance, je pense que ça va te plaire.**

**- Maura: La boxe a fait partie de ma vie pendant deux ans et ça me manque j'avoue :) mais je ne peux pas tout faire lol. Pour Constance, maybe? lol Non, j'en ai pas reparlé d'Edouard mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'oublie pas :) BIzz... Ta jane qui t'adore. :)**

**- Guest: (Qui que tu sois^^) merci beaucoup. Constance peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, lol... :) Bonne lecture et bon rêve :p**

**- CestMoiXena: Peut-être! Voici la suite de ton bonheur :)**

**- Luglo: Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ais du plaisir à lire. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;) lol en tout cas contente de te revoir parmi nous et merci de ton soutien. :)**

**- Jess: Je suis d'accord avec toi, au moins le sac ne risque pas de porter plainte. :) Bonne lecture.**

**- Reine des morts: Bonne lecture... :p**

**- TonieC: Peux-tu arrêter de lire dans mes pensées? ça casse tout mes trips. ;) lol. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas peur des manifs :) lol... A tout de suite en MP maybe... :) Bonne lecture. :p**

**- Violaine2707: C'est un plaisir. :) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je pense que Maura est la seule à pouvoir calmer Jane aussi vite simplement parce qu'elle est tellement nulle en relation humaine que cela la rend attendrissante et nous fait oublier la colère ;) hihihi...**

**- Xazera: Avec plaisir et question pourquoi "ou"? et pourquoi pas "et"? ;) Bonne lecture :p**

**- LiwNa: Merci... Bonne lecture à toi.**

**Voilà mes amours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire comme tous les autres c'est vrai. ;) mais j'ai le dire... :p**

**BONNE LECTURE MES AMOURS :D**

**K.**

* * *

« - Bonsoir, Maura. »

Par pur réflexe, Jane dissimula ses mains blessées dans son dos. Elle ne voulait pas que Peter ne voit ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Elle resta là, en priant pour que Maura ne fasse pas le mauvais choix et elle fut bien surprise par la réaction.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ?

- Te demander pardon.

- Et bien, tu as fait le déplacement pour rien. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi et tes méthodes de voyous. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est son bonheur. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, le jour où l'on s'est rencontré ?

- Oui, en effet. Je suis content de…

- Et bien, mon bonheur serait que tu sortes de ma vie, maintenant.

- Maura, écoute, je sais que j'ai mal agi avec toi mais…

- Si ce n'était qu'avec moi, j'aurai supporté mais là, tu as touché aux gens que j'aime, à ma famille et ça, tu peux toujours rêver mais je ne te pardonnerais pas. Maintenant vas-t-en avant que je demande une injonction contre toi.

- Très bien, très bien. Dit-il en reculant de quelques pas. Je voulais aussi te dire que, j'ai croisé ta mère en venant alors j'espère que tu ne lui réservera pas le même accueil. Bonne soirée, Maura. »

Alors que Maura allait lui dire très gentiment « d'aller se faire voir » pour la troisième fois, sa mère fit son apparition sur le palier. Elle la laissa entrer sans dire un mot. Elle avait passé des semaines à conseiller sa compagne sur comment contrôler sa colère et là, elle n'avait qu'une envie sauté au cou de sa mère et l'étrangler à mains nues. Elle avait réussi à réinstaurer la confiance et l'amour entre elle et Jane et voilà que sa mère débarquait et allait tout envoyer au tapis.

« - Bonsoir, mère, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Maura plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Je vais aller faire du café. S'exclama Jane en tentant de fuir la présence de Constance.

- Je peux te parler, ma chérie ?

- Euh, oui. Répondit Maura tout à coup surprise par la douceur de la voix de sa mère. Il y a un problème ?

- Je voudrais te parler de certaines choses qui me semblaient importantes.

- Asseyons-nous. Invita Maura en montrant le canapé à sa mère. »

Jane observait la scène depuis la cuisine craignant le pire des scénarii. Elle voyait tellement le pire qu'elle cherchait en vain comme mettre fin à cette histoire à l'aide de l'horrible machine à expresso de Maura. Sur le canapé, la belle blonde, elle aussi craignait le pire et pourtant, ce fut presque l'inverse qui arriva. J'ai bien dit presque.

« - Maura, chérie. Tu te souviens de la soirée où nous avons eu cet accident.

- Comment oublier cela, Mère. Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, je voulais juste te dire que, à cet instant, j'ai été la femme que je voulais être pour toi. Une mère, une vraie.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là ?

- Oui, que vous en aviez marre d'être occupée, et que vous vouliez passer du bon temps avec moi mais…

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour des raisons complètement futiles. La vie est trop courte. Quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que tout pouvait arriver du jour au lendemain et que de partir sans m'être réconcilié avec toi serait une douloureuse fin. Je n'approuve pas tes choix mais tu es ma fille et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre.

- Je… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait… Enfin, y'a quatre jours, tu refusais mes appels et là. Je suis perdue. S'exclama Maura en se levant pour aider Jane à porter les tasses de café.

- Je vais vous laisser, murmura Jane, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. »

Maura regarda son amie partir la laissant seule avec une femme qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec la mère qu'elle avait haïe pendant des mois durant. Elle regarda Jane attraper ses affaires et cru revivre la scène qu'elle avait imaginé des centaines de fois à son retour de Suisse. Elle se précipita vers son amie et sans prévenir vint se blottir contre elle. Jane sentait l'appréhension de son amie. Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« - Ne pars pas maintenant, je vais pas y arriver toute seule.

- Ta mère est venue pour te parler, tu n'as rien à dire, juste à écouter, quand ce sera fini, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je serai là en dix minutes. D'accord ?

- Oui, mais…

- Maura, fais-moi confiance, elle n'est pas là pour t'enfoncer. Elle veut se faire pardonner.

- Attends… La personne qui… C'est toi ?

- Ti amo per la vita. Murmura Jane en l'embrassant tendrement. »

Maura regarda son amie partir avant de retourner dans le salon où sa mère l'attendait sans un mot. Constance était en pleine admiration de la photo sur la table basse. Maura s'attendait à recevoir une réflexion mais ce fut tout le contraire.

« - Tu sais que ton père ne m'a plus parlé pendant des mois après notre voyage en Suisse et à chaque fois que je demandais de tes nouvelles, il me tendait le téléphone en me disant « appelle-la » mais j'avais de moins en moins le courage de t'appeler. J'avais peur que tu m'envoie promener.

- En même temps, vous avez été pire que tout avec Jane. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Pourquoi vous m'avez fait croire que vous approuviez mes choix et vous vous en preniez à Jane dans mon dos ?

- Je refusais de croire que cela venait de toi. Je voulais un coupable et ton amie était, pour moi, la seule responsable.

- Jane n'y est pour rien, elle n'a fait que répondre à mes avances.

- Je le sais, maintenant.

- C'est elle qui t'a convaincu n'est-ce pas ? Cette personne qui t'a ouvert les yeux, c'est Jane ?

- Disons que mademoiselle Rizzoli a su être plus que convaincante et surtout ses agissements au procès de Delano m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Peter a utilisé votre histoire d'amour pour faire annuler le procès. Il prétendait que ton amie se vengeait contre son client parce qu'elle t'avait perdue après une dispute chez les Delano que plusieurs témoins pouvaient confirmer.

- Mais… Mais c'est faux !

- Et ton amie ne s'est pas laissé avoir, elle a gardé son calme et a encaissé toutes les accusations. Elle n'a haussé le ton qu'une seule fois et c'était pour défendre non pas sa réputation mais la tienne. Ton père avait raison, je ne lui ai pas laissé sa chance de me convaincre.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que ton amie est une femme qui mérite tout à fait ton admiration et je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. »

Maura n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait réellement. Constance prit la main de sa fille entre les siennes. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée mais elle se refusait de perdre sa fille. Il lui faudrait du temps, mais elle pourrait bien finir par accepter que sa fille n'épouserait pas avec un homme de son monde. La belle légiste craque et tomba dans les bras de sa mère qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son étreinte. Constance sentait les larmes de sa fille se perdre dans son cou. Elle resserra son étreinte et la berça comme elle le faisait quand Maura était encore une petite fille.

« - Tu mangeras avec nous ? Demanda Maura encore blottie contre sa mère.

- Pas ce soir, je suis invitée par le maire pour parler…

- Je comprends, je te remercie d'être passé. Je suis contente que tu ais enfin compris que Jane n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Répondit Maura avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. »

Constance venait de lui offrir un ascenseur émotionnel plutôt violent mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant on ne peut pas être parfait du premier coup surtout quand on s'appelle Constance Isles. La mère de Maura tenta de continuer la conversation mais Maura n'était plus du tout attentive. La jeune femme écoutait de loin, Constance s'en rendit compte et préféra tirer sa révérence avant de blesser sa fille pour de bon et gâcher toutes les belles paroles qu'elle venait de dire. Maura la raccompagna avant de se précipiter sur le téléphone pour appeler Jane.

« - J'arrive. »

Un simple mot qui rassura Maura pour les dix minutes à venir. Quand Jane arriva, Maura lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. La belle italienne ignorait ce qui s'était dit mais une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui murmurait qu'une fois de plus, Constance n'avait pas su être simplement une mère attentionnée. Elle rassura la belle blonde comme elle put avant de lui dire d'une voix tendre.

« - Il reste des pasta dans le frigo, qu'en pense tu devant un documentaire enregistré sur les momies d'Egypte ? Cela pourrait te remonter le moral ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a fait un éloge de ton courage et au moment où je fais un pas vers elle, elle me le renvoie à la figure.

- Ok, pasta et documentaire. »

Maura offrit un grand sourire à Jane qui avait une fois de plus su trouver le ton pour lui redonner le sourire. La belle blonde l'embrassa avec douceur, Jane sentie le manque remonter en elle, elle lui répondit avec passion. La séduisante italienne resserra son étreinte avant de s'attaquer au cou de Maura. Quand elle voulut aller plus loin, son estomac protesta.

« - Je crois qu'y'en a une qui a faim ? Murmura Maura avec tendresse.

- On s'en fiche, c'est de toi que j'ai faim. Répondit Jane en resserrant son étreinte. »

Mais Maura ne put garder son sérieux quand l'estomac de son amie protesta de nouveau. Jane abandonna et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Maura vint se blottir contre elle avant de dire d'une voix douce.

« - Quand est-ce que tu as mangé la dernière fois ?

- Hier soir, à moins que ce soit avant-hier. Je sais plus.

- Lance le documentaire que tu voulais, je vais faire réchauffer les pâtes. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Eh, avec Peter, sérieusement, une injonction ? Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ?

- C'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit mais l'essentiel, c'est que ça a marché.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit Jane en riant. J'ai beaucoup aimé sa tête. »

Ce soir-là, les deux femmes oublièrent Constance et Delano, elles oublièrent tout ce qui pouvait venir leur briser le cœur. Maura écoutait avec attention le documentaire que Jane avait enregistré pour elle. La belle italienne caressait les cheveux de son amie qui était venue se blottir contre elle avec amour et tendresse. Jane se sentait de plus en plus calme, elle but une gorgée de sa bière avant de la poser sur la table. Elle sentait Maura de plus en plus lourde dans ses bras, elle ne put que sourire en voyant qu'elle avait fini par céder à Morphée. Jane attrapa de son bras libre, le plaid et couvrit sa compagne avant de reporter son attention sur le documentaire. Cela commençait à devenir intéressant, la momie avait été assassinée et voilà que son côté inspecteur refit surface. Avec les informations qu'elle obtenait au fil de l'histoire, elle s'imaginait les suspects et leur mobile. Alors que son instinct lui criait que le scribe était le tueur à coup sûr, Maura se mit à s'agiter. Jane la regarda avec surprise et inquiétude. La jeune femme semblait prise au piège dans un cauchemar désagréable. La belle italienne tenta de la réveiller sans grand succès, Maura se griffait les bras comme si son tout corps lui démangeait. Jane l'entoura de ses bras et lui prit les mains avec douceur, elle la serra contre elle. A ce moment-là, la légiste se réveilla désorientée.

« - Je suis là, Maura. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

Un simple cauchemar qui avait littéralement tétanisée la légiste. Jane sentait la résistance de Maura dans ses mains. Elle voulait se libérer pour s'attaquer de nouveau à ses bras. Jane resserra son étreinte en tentant de la calmer.

« - Jane, c'est horrible. Tu…

- Chuut, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité, c'est fini.

- Ça me démange, elles sont encore là, je te le dis…

- De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a rien, chérie. »

Jane se souvint d'une fois où elle avait rêvé que des araignées l'attaquaient, elle était tellement persuadée que les bêtes étaient encore là que son père lui avait fait couler un bain pour noyer ces maudites araignées. Jane prit donc le contrôle de la situation. Elle glissa son bras sous les genoux de son amie, la porta et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Maura senti, tout à coup, l'eau venir lui marteler le corps à travers ses vêtements. Elle se réveilla complètement. Elle était assise dans les bras de Jane sous une douche plus que glaciale.

« - ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Murmura Maura en se blottissant contre Jane pour se réchauffer.

- Désolée, pour Alexander McQueen mais, il y avait une invasion qui fallait endiguer. Répondit Jane avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pas grave. »

Jane l'embrassa dans le cou en resserrant son étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis quand le calme revint enfin, les deux femmes quittèrent la cascade d'eau glacée. Jane aida son amie à sécher son dos et ses cheveux en surveillant du coin de l'œil le moindre signe de « moins bien » dans l'attitude de Maura. La situation semblait être revenue à la normal.

« - On va se coucher ? Demanda Maura avec tendresse.

- Avec plaisir. »

Cette nuit-là, Maura ne put s'endormir sans sentir les bras protecteur de son amie autour d'elle. Jane ferma les yeux le visage enfoui dans la longue chevelure blonde de sa compagne. La plénitude s'empara de leur sommeil pour leur plus grand bonheur.

* * *

**Alors cela vous a plus. Pas d'intrigue à la fin. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait vous ménager un peu quand même. :)**

**Alors pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris "Alexander McQueen" est un grand couturier et joaillier. (c'est d'ailleurs le préféré de Sasha^^)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus. J'ai âte de vous lire et surtout de savoir comment vous voyez la situation entre Maura et Constance? Constance a accepté Jane mais n'a pas agit comme une vraie mère. Arrivera-t-elle a changer pour offrir de son temps et de son amour à sa fille? Réponse au prochain épisode.**

**Love ya, my sweet lovers.**

**K.**


	22. Une délicate Brise sous leur Ciel Étoilé

**Coucou mes amours,**

**On approche de la fin et je suis contente de vous lire toujours aussi aimant et enthousiasme. :) J'avoue que j'ai ravalé un peu mon sadisme mais je veux vous faire plaisir. :) Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, avec la reprise de la fac et mon projet personnel qui me prend beaucoup de temps, je laisse un peu les FF de côté. :)**

**- Family Rizzoli: Et oui, deux pour le prix d'un... ;) Fallait que Peter dégage un bon coup mais il est coriace ce con, il n'en a pas fini. :p Quand on est au niveau de Constance, on ne peut pas rencontrer la perfection dans la seconde. Il faut faire ça pas à pas. :D Pour "Mademoiselle Rizzoli" qui devient "Jane" ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Les vieilles habitudes sont coriaces :p Le réveil à la douche froide, ça marche, je confirme. lol. Bonne lecture. :D**

**- Violaine2707: Constance y arrivera surement ;) Merci de me lire. :p**

**- Yaya Gefibu: Merci beaucoup. Il reviendra à la charge ne t'inquiète pas. :) Bizz et Bonne lecture. (Et merci pour les autres Reviews sur les autres fictions... Si tu veux du Rizzles, du vrai... Va lire "Chasse aux Ripoux" et "Victime du Système"^^) **

**- Jess: Je suis contente que cela t'ai plus. :p Oui, les situations sont plus amusantes en ce moment mais le sadisme n'est jamais loin. hihihi... Bonne lecture sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

**- Reine des Morts: Je vais finir par croire que tu es Sasha lol. (heureusement que je sais qu'elle ne parle pas French^^) Moi aussi, j'adore Alexander McQueen mais mon porte-monnaie le déteste. :) Voici la suite... Good Reading! :D**

**- TonieC: Et oui, Maura la dure-à-cuire fait de brèves apparitions. Et oui, la fin approche ;p Bonne lecture l'amie :D K.**

**- Xazera: contente que cela t'ai plus. J'espère que cela sera pareil pour la suite. :p**

**- LiwNa: Seul le temps nous le dira. :p Merci en tout cas pour ta fidélité. Bonne lecture... :p**

**- Elyseb: Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture à toi.**

**- Kalex44: Merci beaucoup... Je crois que Constance commence à réaliser que le monde n'est pas éternel... :)**

**Fin du courriers de mes amours... :D**

**Je suis impatiente de vous lire encore... Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

**Bien à vous, mes amouuuuurs. :D**

**K.**

**PS: C'est un trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long chapitre... :D**

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Maura se réveilla, personne dans son lit. Elle se retourna et resta surprise par l'heure qu'elle lut sur son cadran. Elle avait dormi jusqu'à dix heures et demie sans se réveiller ? Elle attrapa le mot qui trainait sur sa table de nuit.

_Je suis partie tôt, braquage en cours avec possible victime. Si on a un corps, je t'appelle. Sinon repose-toi, tu avais vraiment l'air fatiguée, hier soir. Je t'embrasse. J._

Maura vérifia son téléphone pas d'appel. Elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Jane avait raison, elle était fatiguée, en même temps, ce n'était pas de tout repos de jouer les dure-à-cuir. Les angoisses ne sont pas moins violentes quand on joue les femmes fortes. Elle vint se blottir dans les draps et plongea son visage contre l'oreiller qui portait le parfum de Jane. Elle se rendormi sans aucun problème.

Pendant ce temps, à la BPD, Jane écrivait son rapport, le braquage avait tourné court, pas de mort et quatre arrestations. Frost la regarda avec une envie incontrôlable de lui poser une question. Jane sentait son regard et fini par craquer, elle lui lança son stylo en plein visage pour le faire réagir.

« - Hey !

- Pose-la ta question avant que Cavanaugh vienne de remonter les bretelles pour manque d'efficacité.

- Bon, maintenant que Delano est derrière les barreaux, dis-nous que tu es avec le docteur Isles.

- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler d'affaire de cœur. Et que je sois avec ou non, cela ne change rien à mon travail.

- On veut simplement savoir, si tu as enfin retrouvé l'amour, parce que… Ben, parce que te voir heureuse, ça nous fait plaisir. Tenta Frost craignant se prendre un autre stylo en pleine figure.

- Merci, Frost. Répondit-elle avec le sourire. »

Frost prit ce sourire pour une réponse positive à ses questions. Jane avait retrouvé le chemin du bonheur et cela était une excellente nouvelle. Il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se replonger dans son rapport. Les heures passèrent, Jane s'inquiétait silencieusement pour son amie qu'elle avait quitté endormie et qui n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez au bureau alors que l'église annonçait déjà midi. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un message sur son téléphone.

_Enfin arrivée au bureau, de l'italien pour midi ? Je t'attends si tu es libre. Je t'aime._

« - Excusez-moi, j'ai la dalle. On se voit tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

- Bon appétit. Répondit Korsak avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendu. A tout à l'heure. »

Jane quitta les lieux direction le bureau de Maura. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Elle s'installa sur le canapé inconfortable et attendit. Maura arriva quelque seconde plus tard, avec son téléphone et une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Elle offrit un grand sourire à Jane qui s'était levée d'un bond à son arrivée.

« - Tu m'as l'air épuisée, tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Jane avec inquiétude.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je suis fatiguée mais en même temps, je n'ai pas spécialement dormi, ces trois derniers jours. Alors même si cette nuit, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, je n'ai pas encore rattrapé mes heures de sommeil.

- Tu as mal dormi à Portland ? Le cauchemar tu l'as déjà fait là-bas ? Ajouta Jane en voyant le regard de Maura.

- Oui, mais ce n'est rien. Mon esprit profite juste de mes heures de sommeil pour ranger mon subconscient.

- Peut-être, sauf que ton subconscient t'empêche de dormir correctement et ça, ta science te dirait que ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Mais grâce à toi, j'ai pu dormir hier donc avec le temps, je pense que ça ira mieux.

- Maura, c'est fini, tu peux arrêter de faire ta dure-à-cuir pour deux. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, tu n'as pas de cas sur ta table. Profites-en. »

Maura lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour dévorer son repas. Jane vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers Maura et la regarda avec tendresse, tout en mangeant tranquillement. Elle ne le dirait surement pas, puisqu'elle avait retrouvé sa carapace mais, elle adorait ces moments-là, des moments où elle n'était pas obligée d'être sur le qui-vive, pas obligée de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, elle pouvait simplement agir comme bon lui semblait sans craindre les conséquences. Elle planta sa fourchette dans sa boîte et d'une main délicate vint remettre une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de son amie. Maura lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son plat qu'elle dévora avec passion.

« - Tu vas te rendre malade à manger aussi vite. S'exclama Jane avec le sourire.

- J'ai toujours mangé comme ça quand je suis au bureau. Je…

- Je sais que tu aimes ton boulot et que tu ne t'accorde pas beaucoup de pause mais là, tu pourrais peut-être faire une exception et en profiter pour prendre le temps.

- Tu as raison ! Répondit Maura en posant son repas sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un week-end dans le Vermont. Ce coup-ci, il n'y aura ni repas de famille, ni enquête aucune excuse pour décommander. Je te le promets.

- Wow ! Euh, d'accord mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre encore pour rendre notre histoire officielle ? Pour te laisser le temps d'arranger les problèmes qu'engendre ton monde.

- On n'est pas obligé de le dire, on prend nos valises et on s'en va en week-end.

- Maura, Maura. Murmura Jane en prenant le visage de son amie entre ses mains. Tu es si adorable. Dit-elle en l'embrassant, mais si je prends mon week-end et que toi, tu prends aussi ton week-end, alors les collègues vont vite faire un plus un et comprendre que nous deux, ben on a remis le couvert.

- Oh, alors, il faut que je le dise aux autres avant de pouvoir partir en week-end avec toi ? Demanda Maura légèrement perdu par la situation.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Répondit Jane en prenant les mains de Maura dans les siennes. Je te faisais simplement remarquer qu'ils le sauront. Je serai ravie de partir dans le Vermont avec toi, même si ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te reposer.

- Je m'en débrouillerai. Dit-elle avant de fondre sur Jane pour l'embrasser. »

La belle italienne ne se fit pas prier et vint répondre avec passion à ce geste de tendresse. Elles s'embrassèrent avec amour et désir quand le téléphone de Jane vint les interrompre. Maura posa ses mains sur les oreilles de son amie comme pour lui dire : « Oublie, tu n'as rien entendu, continue de m'embrasser. » Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Jane se leva d'un bond.

« - Faut que je répondes.

- Jane !

- Désolée, c'est urgent.

- Rizzoli ?... Très bien… Oh, il y a surement une raison… Je suis au bureau mais… D'accord, très bien… Eh bien, tout de suite… Maura, c'est pour toi. Conclu Jane en lui tendant le téléphone. »

Maura la regarda avec surprise, elle s'empara du téléphone et resta bouche bée.

« - Depuis quand vous appelez, Jane ?

- Depuis que ma fille refuse de répondre à mes appels. Je t'ai appelé quatre fois, hier soir et autant ce matin.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Voilà, je me demandais si tu étais libre samedi pour un diner chez Alfredo ?

- Samedi, je pars dans le Vermont avec Jane. Répondit Maura en regardant l'intéressée, voyant le regard de tueuse de Jane. Mais pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Très bien, ce soir, 20h, chez Alfredo. Tu peux prévenir ton amie que la date a changée, elle est invitée bien évidemment.

- Euh, d'accord. Je lui dirai. »

Maura resta choquée sur place. Depuis quand sa mère l'invitait au restaurant sans aucune raison et surtout depuis quand elle invitait Jane. La belle blonde rendit le téléphone à son amie avant de dire d'une voix à demi-amusée.

« - Lance un avis de recherche, on vient d'enlever ma mère, elle n'est pas normale.

- Elle a peut-être finalement compris que ton bonheur passait avant sa réputation. Répondit Jane en lui caressant la joue.

- Ouh, non, elle attend surement quelque chose de nous.

- Arrête, tu n'es pas faites pour les suppositions, alors détends-toi, rentre te reposer et prépare-toi pour ce soir. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Murmura Maura.

- Bon, je retourne travailler, on se voit, ce soir. »

Jane retourna travailler alors que Maura suivant les conseils de sa compagne, rentra chez elle. Frost ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque au sujet de l'absence de Jane. Celle-ci lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'ignorer. Quand Korsak revint de sa pause-café, Frost en remit une couche sachant très bien qu'il aurait le soutien immédiat de son coéquipier.

« - Depuis quand tu mets une heure et demie pour manger. Ça te ressemble pas de manger à…

- Frost, lâche-moi, tu veux ?

- Il a raison, y'aurait un amour là-dessous que cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Intervint Korsak en soutien.

- Vous allez arrêter avec ça ? Je serai un mec, vous me les poseriez ces questions ?

- Bien sûr que non, on serait trop jaloux de savoir que tu es cassée et pas nous. Répondit Frost avec le sourire.

- Et bien dites-vous que je suis un mec et comme ça vous me lâcherez la grappe. »

Frost et Korsak se lancèrent des regards complices avant de se tourner de nouveaux vers Jane. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ils commençaient sincèrement à lui taper sur le système.

« - Donc, si on demande au docteur Isles, cela ne te gêne pas ?

- Faites votre vie, cela ne me regarde pas. Maintenant, vous permettez mais je dois partir dans quatre heures et je n'ai pas avancé sur mon rapport.

- Depuis quand tu quittes le boulot à l'heure pile ? Demanda Korsak surpris.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, que vous ne comprenez pas ce qui m'arrive mais je vais bien. D'accord ? J'ai simplement décidé de revoir l'ordre de mes priorités et éviter le burn-out que j'ai failli avoir avec cette affaire Delano. Maintenant, je peux retourner travailler ?

- Excellente réponse. Répondit Korsak avec le sourire. Je te préfère comme ça, la petite boule de nerf nous faisait un peu peur.

- Un peu ? Carrément tu veux dire ? J'avais la trouille qu'elle m'étrangle à la moindre phrase que je disais.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir mal mené. Promis, c'est du passé.

- Au lieu de discuter, vous feriez mieux d'avancer votre rapport, Rizzoli, surtout si vous voulez votre weekend. Intervint Cavanaugh avec le sourire. »

Jane le fusilla du regard avant de se remettre au boulot. Les deux coéquipiers de Jane ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ils en étaient maintenant certains, il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça et au fond d'eux, ils espéraient sincèrement que ce soit le docteur Maura Isles.

Les heures passèrent à une lenteur phénoménale. Jane priait pour que la soirée se passe à merveille, elle avait hâte de retrouver Maura et en même temps, elle appréhendait la soirée avec Constance puis vint la pensée qui fut parfaite pour remotiver la jeune femme.

_Quoi qu'il se passe, Constance trouvera quelque chose à redire._

Jane arriva chez elle, il lui restait une heure pour tout préparer. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de soirée à la dernière minute. Aucune chance de se préparer mentalement ou de préparer les choses à l'avance pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Jane était prête en moins de trois-quarts d'heure. Elle eut donc le temps de se poser quelques minutes avant de prendre la route direction Beacon Hill. Elle frappa et attendit en lissant sa robe avec inquiétude. Et si Maura n'aimait… Au regard de la belle légiste, Jane comprit qu'elle avait fait mouche avec sa tenue. Maura aussi était plus que séduisante dans sa robe Armani.

« - Entre, je ne la connaissais pas celle-ci. Murmura Maura en lui caressant sur l'épaule.

- Disons qu'elle était prévue pour une occasion qui est tombée à l'eau, il y a des mois de ça. Mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'elle te plaise.

- J'adore, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le diner.

- Pourtant, il va falloir, si tu veux que ta mère m'accepte dans votre famille. Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je serai sage, promis. Murmura Maura en l'embrassant avec tendresse. »

Jane adorait quand Maura jouait les femmes rebelles mais ce n'était surement pas le moment de craquer face à l'un de ses fantasmes. Les deux femmes ravalèrent leurs désirs à contrecœur et prirent la direction du centre et le restaurant.

« - Regarde, ce n'est pas ta mère, là-bas ? Demanda Jane alors qu'elle se garait.

- Si, c'est elle. Ça va aller ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit Jane en embrassant Maura. Je suis en bonne compagnie, rien ne peut m'arriver. »

Maura lui offrit un grand sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Jane la suivait deux pas en arrière comme un vulgaire garde du corps. La belle légiste n'était pas de cet avis et s'arrêta pour l'attendre et lui prendre la main avec tendresse. Jane lui sourit avant de saluer Constance avec respect.

« - Nous sommes presque en avance. Lança Constance pour commencer la conversation. Je suis contente que vous soyez venue, mademoiselle, j'avais peur que vous soyez de garde, ce soir.

- Mon frère me remplace pour la nuit, je ne voulais pas manquer une invitation si importante aux yeux de Maura, madame. Répondit Jane avec sincérité et prudence.

- Jane, regarde comme elle est mignonne. S'exclama Maura en voyant une petite fille jouait sur le trottoir d'en face avec le sourire aux lèvres. »

Jane l'avait déjà remarqué à leur arrivée mais n'avait rien dit. Elle embrassa Maura sur la joue avant de dire d'une voix remplie de tendresse.

« - Y'a rien de plus adorable, qu'une petite princesse heureuse.

- Vous aimez les enfants ? Demanda Constance tout à coup surprise.

- Bien sûr, madame. Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que d'avoir des enfants mais malheureusement, pour moi, le monde n'est pas assez sûr pour… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurai trop peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose.

- Si tu la voyais avec son neveu, elle serait une vraie mère-poule… Eh, Jane, ça va ? »

La belle italienne était figée sur place, sans même répondre à Maura, elle se précipita vers la petite fille qui s'était engagée sur la route, une voiture venait de passer en trombe suivit par une voiture de police. Jane attrapa la petite fille d'une étreinte protectrice et puissante avant de faire demi-tour et de se jeter entre les voitures en stationnement. Accroupie, à l'abri, la jeune femme ne lâchait plus la petite fille qui s'était agrippée à elle. Constance et Maura qui avait assistées à la scène ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire, tout comme les parents de la petite fille qui s'était précipitée vers Jane.

« - Oh, mon dieu, merci… Heather, ma chérie, tu n'as rien ? Demanda sa mère agenouillée devant sa fille. »

Jane resta là quelques secondes à regarder la scène et accepter les mercis sans un mot. Elle tremblait encore, elle était à la fois soulagée et en colère. Elle embrassa la petite fille dans les cheveux, salua les parents et alla retrouver Maura et Constance. Alors que la légiste demanda à Jane si elle était blessée, la jeune femme lui dit simplement :

« - Donne-moi, ton téléphone, s'il te plaît. Le mien vient de rendre l'âme sur la chaussée.

- Euh, tiens mais…

- J'en ai pour deux minutes… Central ? Ici, le détective Rizzoli, Victor 8-2-5, pourriez-vous me donner les noms des officiers qui ont la voiture 436-22 ?... Oui, j'attends… Très bien, merci… Non, non, simple vérification. Bonne soirée.

- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? Demanda Constance avec une réelle inquiétude.

- Maintenant, oui. Veuillez m'excuser, je nous ai mises en retard.

- Ce n'est rien, vous avez agi avec courage et sauvé cette petite fille, cela vaut bien qu'on arrive quelques minutes en retard. »

Jane remercia Constance du regard avant de prendre délicatement Maura par la taille afin de la guider vers le restaurant. A l'intérieur, c'était chic et luxe assuré, tout ce que Jane détestait le plus mais pour sa compagne, elle pouvait sans problème faire un petit effort. Alors qu'elles rejoignaient leur table, Constance fit une demande au maître d'hôtel qui surprit les deux jeunes femmes et le jeune homme qui se regardèrent sans comprendre et la réponse fit tout drôle à Jane, qui crut que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

« - Vous devez bien avoir des glaçons quelque part, jeune homme ?

- Oui, madame, mais…

- Bon et bien vous en ramenez pour l'épaule de ma belle-fille, elle vient de se blesser en sauvant une petite fille.

- Je… Euh, tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme couru en chercher alors que Jane fixait la baie vitrée pour veiller à ce que les parents de la petite fille ait bien appelé les secours pour s'assurer que leur fille soit en bonne santé après cet incident. Maura lui caressa délicatement le bras pour la ramener doucement à la réalité.

« - Veuillez m'excuser, je…

- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est compréhensible. Prenez votre temps pour retrouver vos esprits et je pense qu'un bon verre de Brunello di Montalcino vous fera du bien. »

Jane n'arrivait pas à se faire à la soudaine gentillesse de Constance, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'un simple acte héroïque l'avait fait changer d'avis à son sujet. Maura avait peut-être finalement raison, Constance les avait invitées pour leur demander un service. Jane espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas car Maura ne pardonnerait pas ce coup-ci. Constance venait d'engager sa dernière chance de se réconcilier avec sa fille, elle avait intérêt d'assurer à ce diner.

Le maître d'hôtel revint à cet instant avec une poche de glace pour Jane. Maura lui prit des mains avec respect avant de la poser sur l'épaule de son amie qui ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace sous l'effet de la température.

« - Faudra que tu me laisse regarder ça en rentrant.

- Ce n'est rien, Maura, le rétroviseur n'a fait que m'effleurer quand je me suis penchée pour protéger la petite. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit que ce n'était rien, je te rappelle que tu as fini sur une table d'opération, alors…

- Darlin', je crois que ton amie a compris. Intervint Constance avec douceur.

- En même temps, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Mais parlons d'autre chose, dites-nous comment va se passer ce nouveau vernissage.

- Pour le moment, le maire n'est pas d'accord avec mes demandes, je lui ai dit que je rentrai à New-York, demain et que je ne reviendrai pas s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis avant mon départ. En réalité, j'ai comme qui dirait, bluffée.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Maura surprise.

- Je reste encore une semaine mais absolument pas pour le travail, je reste pour être un peu avec toi. Il est temps pour moi de respecter mes promesses. »

Maura ne put que sourire à cette réponse. Comment à cet instant, pouvait-elle encore en vouloir à sa mère. La tournure de la discussion, rassura la belle italienne qui offrit un grand sourire à Constance pour la remercier de ses efforts qu'elle fournissait. Le repas était sous le signe du respect et du beau temps affectif. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver à cet instant, Jane avait malgré tout un œil attentif sur sa compagne qui semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Constance leur racontait son dernier voyage en Europe où elle avait rencontré un jeune artiste bourré de talent qu'elle avait décidé de soutenir et d'inviter pour sa prochaine exposition aux Etats-Unis.

« - Veuillez m'excuser. S'exclama Maura en se levant. Je reviens de suite.

- Tu prendras un dessert, ma chérie ? Demanda Constance pour cacher sa surprise. Un framboisier ?

- Oui, merci. »

Jane regarda son amie partir et se retint de la suivre. Elle allait surement se repoudrer le nez autant en profiter pour parler un peu avec Constance. La belle italienne tenta de montrer de l'intérêt à l'art moderne dont elle ne connaissait rien. La mère de Maura fut contente de voir autant d'intérêt dans le regard de Jane et commença à lui expliquer comment cela allait se dérouler si l'exposition avait lieu bien évidemment.

« - Je suis surprise de voir que vous vous intéressez à l'art.

- Disons qu'avec Maura, je redécouvre beaucoup de chose qui me semblait inintéressant par le passé. Y'a pas d'âge pour apprendre. Dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la porte du fond.

- C'est un peu long vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Constance avec inquiétude.

- Je vais aller voir. Murmura Jane en se levant.

- Ce serait plus rassurant. »

Jane posa délicatement son étole sur la chaise et se rendit aux toilettes, quand elle rentra, Maura était aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle s'approcha avec inquiétude, son amie lui offrit un sourire qui ne la rassura aucunement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ?

- C'est rien, juste un petit vertige, je suis plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais.

- Maura, je ne suis pas médecin mais… Tu ne penses pas que ton état est dû à William ?

- William, le responsable des transports sur la scène de crime ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir avec moi ?

- Maura, je suis flic et même si on était plus ensemble, je gardais quand même un œil sur toi.

- Attends, tu penses que…

- J'en sais rien, Maura, je n'étais pas là quand tu couchais avec lui.

- Faut surtout pas que ma mère le sache, ça va faire… Se mit à paniquer Maura.

- Hey ! Hey ! On se calme-là ! Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas médecin. Alors, maintenant, tu respires un bon coup et on retourne voir ta mère.

- Et si c'est ça ? On va faire quoi ?

- Et ben, déjà, on va tranquillement finir ce repas, le reste, on s'en occupera plus tard. Allez, ça va aller, on a vu pire. Ajouta Jane en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Quand elles revinrent à table, elles furent surprises de voir que Constance était en pleine discussion avec un nouvel invité. Maura regarda Jane avec un grand sourire avant de sauter au cou de… Son père.

« - Je te croyais en France pour une conférence ?

- J'arrive tout juste de l'aéroport. Dit-il avec le sourire. Je ne voulais pas manquer une occasion de te voir. Surtout que ta mère m'a dit que tu étais de nouveau avec Jane. Tu aurais pu me le dire.

- J'ai pas pensée. Murmura Maura avant d'embrasser son père sur la joue.

- Bonsoir, Edouard. Ravie de vous revoir. Intervint Jane en tendant la main au père de Maura. »

Edouard lui sera la main avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'apprêtait à s'écarter quand il lui dit à l'oreille.

« - Je suis content que vous soyez de nouveau aux côtés de Maura. Veillez bien sur elle.

- Toujours, Edouard. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bon et si nous mangions ce dessert ?

- Pas pour moi, murmura Maura, je n'ai plus faim.

- Mais…

- Les sushis d'hier étaient une mauvaise idée. Intervint Jane pour taire les inquiétudes des parents de son amie. »

Maura la remercia du regard avant de prendre place en face de son père. Le reste du repas fut plutôt calme et agréable. Jane avait encore du mal avec la gentillesse de Constance, craignant toujours que cela ne soit que pour un soir.

Tout se passa à la perfection, Maura avait repris des couleurs, Edouard leur offrit un récit de voyage plus qu'intéressant et le bonheur était au rendez-vous. Rien de mieux pour remettre les compteurs à zéro et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ce fut d'ailleurs la pensée de Jane alors qu'elle regardait Edouard et Constance partir le sourire aux lèvres, l'amour au cœur et une légère ivresse qui promettait une merveilleuse fin de soirée.

Arrivées à Beacon Hill, Maura sauta au cou de Jane et l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais osé le faire. Ce fut une réelle collision qui faillit faire tomber Jane à la renverse. La belle Italienne retira d'un coup de pied ses chaussures pour éviter tout accident.

« - Je suis heureuse que tout ailles mieux avec ma mère. Je…

- Oui ? Demanda Jane en voyant Maura hésiter.

- Je t'aime. »

Jane lui offrit un immense sourire avant de répondre par un tendre baiser dans le cou. Maura la poussa délicatement contre le mur ce qui fit grogner la jeune femme.

« - Maura, mon épaule. Murmura Jane tout en l'embrassant.

- Oh, pardon… Pardon… Pardon. S'exclama Maura en ponctuant chaque mot par un baiser. Je peux regarder si tu veux ?

- Non, ça peut attendre, demain. »

Mais la magie était de nouveau rompue, Jane fini par accepter la proposition de Maura. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas céder à ses désirs. Elle sentait les mains de son amie lui masser délicatement l'épaule, ses mains étaient si douces et si expertes que Jane aurait voulu que cela dur plus longtemps. Maura posa délicatement trois bandes de strapps sur l'épaule avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« - C'est fini, ça ira mieux, maintenant. Mais tu devrais aller voir un spécialiste…

- Demain. Murmura Jane en se retournant pour embrasser sa compagne. »

Cette nuit-là, elles oublièrent leurs inquiétudes, leurs angoisses, le passé et le futur, tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent et le plaisir qu'elles s'offraient sous leurs baisers et leurs caresses remplis de passions et de désirs. Autant dire que le réveil fut terrible, le lendemain matin. Jane envoya valser le cadran avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Maura qui avait assisté à la scène la gratifia d'un sourire tendre avant de l'embrasser.

« - On doit vraiment aller travailler ? Demanda Jane en grognant.

- Courage, demain, nous serons sur la route direction le Vermont et la tranquillité.

- C'est bon, je me lève. »

Elle se leva avant de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers. Maura comprit immédiatement que cela était dû à son épaule. Jane serra les dents avant de faire une nouvelle tentative qui fut ce coup-ci un succès. Son amie la regardait agir, tout faire pour ne pas montrer que l'on a mal. Jane la dure-à-cuire était de retour. La belle légiste se leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour éviter toute altercation au sujet de cette blessure. Elle en profita aussi pour appeler une de ses anciennes amies pour prendre un rendez-vous, Jane ne pourra pas y échapper. Maura vit arriver Jane quelques minutes plus tard, elle tenait sa chemise dans sa main gauche et semblait tout faire pour ne pas utiliser sa main droite.

« - Maura, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le « ce n'est rien » d'hier commence à devenir très gênant, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à mettre ma chemise, s'il te plait ?

- D'accord, mais d'abord laisse-moi, regarder si ça a bougé et surtout, je vais te refaire ton pansement.

- On n'a pas le temps, on va être en retard et puis, les strapps, ça peut tenir trois jours. Laisse…

- Tu veux arriver à l'heure et avoir mal toute la journée ou arriver en retard et avoir une chance d'être tranquille avec la douleur pour les quatre heures à venir ?

- Ok, très bien mais avec tout ça, Korsak et Frost vont croire que mon compagnon est une brute épaisse.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, installe-toi, je vais me préparer, j'arrive. »

Jane était perturbée par la situation. Maintenant que Maura avait gouté au côté obscur de la femme dure-à-cuire, elle savait s'en servir à merveille et cela était plus que déstabilisant pour la belle italienne qui n'avait plus obligatoirement le dessus dans ce genre de situation. Elle jeta sa chemise sur le dossier du canapé, bu son café avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers d'autres lieux.

_En même temps, avec la nuit qu'on a passé, ça a certainement bougé là-bas dedans. Si elle me sort une facture de l'omoplatus machin chose, je fais la grève. Pourquoi il faut toujours que j'ai un problème avant un moment important. Le jour de mon anniversaire, Hoyt a décidé de me tuer, résultat, Jane la balafrée sur les photos. Cocktail chez les Grant pour faire plaisir à Maura, la veille, un suspect me tire dessus bras dans le plâtre, très sexy avec une robe. Et la fois où…_

« - Jane, Jane ?

- Hum ?

- Assieds-toi, chérie que je regarde. »

La belle italienne s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé et tourna le dos à Maura qui enleva avec la plus grande délicatesse les bandes strapping, l'hématome qui était absent la veille était maintenant plus que visible. La fracture ne semblait pas une évidence mais étant donné l'ampleur du choc, même Maura pouvait faire cette supposition. Jane cru mourir quand Maura posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - Maura arrête ça, tout de suite !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu appuis pile où ça fait mal, enlève ta main… S'il te plaît. »

La légiste obéit avant de reprendre son travail avec attention, elle surveillait les moindres signes de douleurs, chose délicate quand on a soi-même des douleurs d'estomac qui accaparent toute notre attention. Jane fit tout son possible pour rendre la tâche plus facile à son amie et cela lui valut quelques larmes silencieuses.

« - Voilà, la lotion devrait faire rapidement effet, ça chauffe beaucoup au début mais après ça passe et prends ça au cas où, tu aurais mal dans la journée. Dit-elle en lui posant une plaquette de cachet dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

- Parfois, je me le demande. Répondit Maura pour la taquiner.

- Ouh, Maura, tu… Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle, en posant sa main sur son épaule. T'as de la chance.

- Tu devrais le tenir immobile, bouge pas, je dois avoir quelque chose pour ça.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu n'as pas dans cette maison ? Demanda Jane en la suivant dans le dressing.

- Des millions de choses, à commencer par la recette des cannellonis de ta mère. Dit-elle en lui donnant un foulard noir orné d'arabesques bordeaux.

- Non, Maura, je n'vais pas me faire une écharpe pour mon épaule avec un foulard à 200$.

- En réalité, il fait 180$ et c'est un vieux foulard que je mettais seulement avec mon ensemble Prada qui est passé à la poubelle à cause de Dennis. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire désolé avant de la laisser l'aider pour attacher le foulard autour de son cou. Maura l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se retourna et cria à Jane.

« - Il doit y avoir une de tes vestes dans mon dressing, si tu veux. »

La belle italienne roula des yeux, trouver sa veste dans ce dressing, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elllle rattrapa Maura et lui dit avec tendresse.

« - J'en ai une dans ma voiture. Je suppose que tu conduis ?

- C'est une évidence, Jane. Donne-moi, tes clefs.

- On n'prend pas ta voiture ? Demanda Jane surprise.

- Si mais donne-moi quand même tes clefs, je ne veux pas que tu ailles faire la folle avec ta voiture dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ta chef, c'était mon rôle ça !

- Plus maintenant. Ajouta Maura, toute triomphante avant d'embrasser Jane. »

La détective passa la moitié du trajet à chercher une position confortable. Maura choisi cet instant pour lui parler de son rendez-vous avec le Docteur Livia Victoriano. Jane commença par refuser mais la désagréable sensation que lui offrait son épaule la fit rapidement changer d'avis.

Quand Maura se gara dans le parking souterrain, Jane se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. La belle légiste ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. La détective ne demandait pas plus, elle lui répondit avant d'attraper sa veste sur la banquette arrière.

« - Bonne journée, détective. Murmura Maura en la regardant sortir de la voiture. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de venir s'accouder à la portière conducteur. Maura ouvrit la fenêtre pensant que Jane avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose mais la belle italienne n'avait envie que d'une chose, l'embrasser.

« - Espérons qu'il n'y ai pas de meurtre, aujourd'hui. Murmura Maura entre deux baisers.

- Ne me porte pas la poisse, Maura, s'il te plaît.

- Très bien et surtout, n'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous, ce soir…

- Je sais à 18h avec le doc Victoriano comme le joueur de Baseball, d'ailleurs, c'est la même famille ?

- Je ne crois pas, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, ce soir. »

Les deux femmes partagèrent un dernier sourire avant de prendre la direction de leur bureau. Jane passa en vitesse devant le café pour ne pas croiser sa mère qui allait encore s'inquiéter en voyant son bras en écharpe. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et tenta de dissimuler sa douleur qui était toujours présente en arrière-plan de sa journée. Quand elle arriva à son bureau, Frost et Korsak se regardèrent avec inquiétude, elle leur offrit un sourire avant de dire avec sincérité.

« - un léger accident, je vous explique mais d'abord… »

Elle monta sur son bureau et siffla pour que les officiers présents à l'étage l'écoute. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle s'excusa avant de commencer son monologue.

« - Je vous accapare deux secondes mais est-ce que quelqu'un ici connait les officiers Washington et Carver ? C'est important.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda un jeune officier en se levant.

- J'aurai besoin de leur parler, pour une affaire. Vous ne sauriez pas où ils sont à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Jane en descendant de son bureau.

- Surement à la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit déjeuner après leur service.

- Merci, officier…

- Rook.

- Merci, officier Rook. Je vous revaudrai cela. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

- On n'a pas d'affaire. Murmura Frost à l'attention de Korsak.

- J'espère qu'elle ne se met pas dans les problèmes une nouvelle fois. »

Jane entra dans le café avec détermination. Elle reconnue immédiatement les deux officiers qu'elle cherchait. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé, c'est qu'elle tomberait sur un véritable macho qui méritait qu'on lui mette des baffes. Elle s'approcha et les salua avec respect malgré son envie de leur hurler le fond de sa pensée. Elle voulait leur laisser une chance mais l'un des deux la gâcha à la seconde même où il ouvrit la bouche.

« - Hey, mais c'est Detective Gayzzoli ! Que peut-on faire pour vous, demoiselle ?

- Je vois que vous voyez assez bien pour lire les gros titres, c'est rassurant mais pas sûre que cela vous aidera lors de votre audition.

- Pardon ? Vous nous menacez ? S'exclama Washington en se levant.

- Non, c'est une constatation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

- Vous avez bien pris une voiture en chasse, hier soir aux alentours de huit heures ?

- Oui et alors ? Cela vous pose un problème ?

- Absolument pas, c'est votre boulot d'arrêter les suspects mais je croyais que le plus important dans notre métier, c'était protéger la population.

- C'est ce qu'on a fait en arrêtant ce voleur multi-récidiviste.

- Alors, si on vous demande, il ne s'est rien passé aux abords du restaurant Chez Alfredo ?

- Vous croyez qu'on a eu le temps de voir ce qui s'est passé ? On suivait cette voiture à plus de 100 km/h dans la ville !

- Justement ! S'exclama Jane en frappant du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Carver. Vous avez failli tuer une gamine de sept ans qui n'avait rien demandé !

- Elle n'est pas morte, non ? Donc je ne vois pas en quoi c'est votre problème, vous voulez encore faire la Une, c'est ça ? »

Jane craqua. De sa main valide, elle attrapa Washington par sa veste et le plaqua contre le distributeur de soda. Elle avait son visage à quelques centimètres de l'officier qui commençait à peine, à comprendre la situation.

« - Mon problème est simple, si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait morte. J'y ai laissé mon épaule dans cet incident, alors je crois sincèrement que cela me concerne !

- Elle n'avait rien à faire là ! On devait le choper ce salaud !

- La vie d'un gamin est la priorité numéro une, suspect en fuite ou non ! Protéger et servir avant tout ! Alors vous avez intérêt de ne pas faire parler de vous, sinon croyez-moi, cette histoire finira sur le bureau du lieutenant Cavanaugh et là, oui, c'est une menace. Pigé ? Conclu-t-elle en le poussant loin d'elle. »

Washington qui avait fait le fier tout au long de la conversation prit la menace en plein visage. Il regarda Jane quitter les lieux le regard rempli de rage. Alors qu'elle allait monter dans l'ascenseur, sa mère la rattrapa avec douceur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai percuté une voiture en stationnement en voulant sauver une petite fille. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien. Il faut que j'aille travailler.

- D'accord, tu viens avec nous, demain ? On va au zoo avec TJ.

- Non, je pars tout le week-end. La prochaine fois ?

- Très bien, passe une bonne journée. Tu manges ici à midi, je peux te préparer un bon plat de pâtes.

- Avec plaisir. Dit-elle en embrassant sa mère sur la joue. »

Maintenant elle devait faire face à ses coéquipiers. Les deux hommes semblaient être impressionnés par l'histoire de leur amie. Ils la félicitèrent en disant qu'ils la soutiendraient s'il fallait poursuivre ses abrutis qui avaient mal agit. Elle retrouva calmement son bureau et surveillait à chaque instant l'heure en priant pour que personne ne décide de finir sa vie de manière suspecte avant dix-sept heures.

« - Détective, y'a une famille qui voudrait vous voir. Je les ai mis dans la salle de réunion.

- Merci, officier. »

Elle regarda ses collègues avec surprise avant de se rendre dans la salle de réunion. Elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec la famille de la petite fille qu'elle avait sauvé la veille. Elle leur tendit sa main valide pour les saluer avant de s'accroupir à la hauteur de la petite fille.

« - Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda la petite fille timidement.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que toi, tu ailles bien.

- Nous nous sommes permis de venir vous voir. Nous vous avons entendu parler au téléphone. Heather, voulez-vous donner quelque chose. Intervint la mère de la petite fille.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est pour toi, je l'ai fait hier et ce matin. Dit-elle en lui donnant un dessin.

- Il est magnifique. Qui est-ce ?

- Là, c'est toi et moi, là c'est mon papa et ma maman et là, c'est la jolie madame qui était avec toi.

- Viens là, petite princesse. Dit-elle en la serrant contre elle de son bras valide. Merci beaucoup d'être venue. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Murmura Jane en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Euh, non ?

- Tu vas aller au café et dire à Angela que Jane t'envoie pour gouter ses supers bunny pancakes. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Merci beaucoup, détective. Intervint le père d'Heather.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, monsieur. Prenez soin d'elle, c'est une chouette petite.

- Promis. »

Elle regarda la famille s'en aller avant de retourner à son bureau. Elle était toute bouleversée par la situation. C'était comme si la petite Heather avait fait revivre en elle, la petite voix qui lui criait que la plus belle chose au monde était d'avoir SA propre famille. Elle s'installa à son bureau, posa le dessin sur ses dossiers avant de se concentrer sur ses rapports.

« - Tout va bien, Jane ?

- A merveille. C'était la petite Heather qui voulait me voir. Elle voulait me donner un dessin. Dit-elle en le montrant à Frost.

- Pas mal, tiens, on dirait Maura, non ?

- C'est Maura. Elle était là, aussi.

- Korsak ! Tu me les dois ce coup-ci !

- Pfff, c'est bon. Tiens. Dit-il avec le sourire.

- Vous êtes de vrais gamins, je vous… Excusez-moi, je dois y aller, Maura veut me parler d'une vieille affaire. Étrange.

- Vas-y. »

* * *

**L'histoire commence lentement à devenir plus calme même si encore parfois, la vie leur joue des tours. :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. La suite viendra plus tard, dans quelques jours. :)**

**En attendant, dites-moi, ce que ma plume a bien pu vous concocter d'après vous? Sadisme? Guimmauve? Un peu des deux? Je suis sûre que vous avez plein d'idée bouillonnantes dans votre esprits.**

**Je vous salue mes amours et j'espère vous lire bientôt.**

**K.**


	23. Dernier souffle d'hiver avant l'été

**Coucou mes amis, désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, je sais que je ne vous ai pas habitué à cela mais malheureusement ma santé m'a joué des tours alors l'écriture n'était plus vraiment la priorité.**

**Je ne vous ai pas oublié croyez-moi, vos reviews me faisaient un bien fou. J'ai tenté de vous concocter une petite fin. Histoire de dire que cette histoire se finissent enfin. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur même si ma plume se fatigue plus vite qu'avant.**

**Si vous voulez un petit épilogue dites le moi en reviews, je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutien, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur.**

**Je vous embrasse, vous êtes les meilleurs.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**K.**

* * *

Jane savait au fond d'elle que la vieille histoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour la faire descendre et ce ne fut pas manqué. Quand elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de son amie, cette dernière y faisait les cent pas. Jane referma la porte et vint prendre Maura par les épaules pour la stopper dans son élan. La jeune légiste semblait perdue et son amie avait horreur de cela.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maura ?

- T'avais raison, ma mère va me détester et qu'est-ce qu'ils…

- Oh, on se calme, j'avais raison de quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte, Jane. Murmura Maura dans un sanglot.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? Je croyais que tu rêver d'une famille ?

- Je sais plus, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, je viens de te retrouver, de retrouver ma mère, ma vie comme avant et voilà…

- Qu'une perle de bonheur vient s'ajouter à ton histoire. Réalisant ce que Maura venait de dire. Attends, tu n'crois quand même pas que je vais partir ?

- Je sais pas. Tu dis tellement qu'un enfant ne…

- Stop, je serai là, quoi que tu décides. Et ta mère, si elle n'a pas compris que tu étais heureuse avec moi, alors tant pis pour elle. A moins que tu ne sois pas heureuse avec moi. S'inquiéta Jane en s'agenouillant devant son amie.

- Non, non, je suis très heureuse avec toi mais…

- Alors pas de « mais ». Intervint Jane en l'embrassant. On s'en sortira comme toujours et si William veut avoir sa place dans cette histoire, il l'aura d'accord ?

- D'accord mais William n'en saura rien, je ne veux pas lui imposer cela. Il va falloir le dire aux autres.

- C'est toi qui décide. Je ne ferai rien que tu n'auras pas accepté à l'avance.

- A notre retour de weekend, mercredi par exemple, on pourrait faire un cocktail. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je cherche une raison pour réunir tout le monde à la maison.

- Si tu t'en sens capable, et bien nous nous en occuperons en rentrant. Il faut savoir qui tu veux inviter, maintenant.

- Mes parents, Hope et Cailin, et toi, ben, je pensais que tu voudrais inviter ta famille ainsi que Korsak et Frost.

- Sans oublier Cavanaugh sinon ma mère va faire la tête. Ajouta Jane avec un grand sourire amusé. De toute façon, on en parle ce soir après mon rendez-vous.

- D'ailleurs, tu veux que je t'y emmène, je n'y ai pas pensé ce matin mais…

- J'vais surtout avoir besoin d'un traducteur.

- Alors je traduis et tu choisis le restaurant ce soir.

- Seulement si c'est moi qui invite ?

- Si tu veux. Capitula Maura qui ne pensait qu'à une chose, que cette journée se finisse. Maintenant, tu devrais retourner travailler.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Demanda Jane en se rapprochant de Maura.

- Jane ! Tu n'es pas en état pour te laisser aller à ce genre de désir. Tu…

- Maura, tu es décidément très perverse ! Je voulais juste un de tes massages. Mon épaule me fait un mal de chien.

- Bien évidemment. Bon, allez, enlève ta chemise ! »

Jane l'enleva avec difficulté pendant que Maura se lavait les mains. Assise sur le canapé, Maura entreprit son massage avec la plus grande précaution. Jane sursautait parfois quand son amie venait effleurer une zone trop douloureuse. Alors que Jane se détendait peu à peu et que le mal disparaissait, le téléphone sonna. La belle brune décrocha tout en faisant signe à Maura de continuer.

« - Oui, Frost ?

- Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, je te l'envoie ?

- J'arrive, installe-le dans la salle. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Il faut que j'y aille Maura, quelqu'un veut m'voir.

- Attends, j'vais t'aider pour remettre ta chemise. »

Jane laissa son amie l'aider en grimaçant. Quand elle revint à son bureau, elle trouva l'officier Carver assis, le regard baissé, les mains torturées posées sur les genoux. La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et s'adossa au mur avant d'engager la conversation d'une voix neutre.

« - Un problème Carver ?

- Detective, je… Il hésita et se leva. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, vous avez raison, on aurait dû voir la petite… On… Je… J'espère que votre bras n'est pas trop douloureux.

- J'ai connu pire. C'est vous, ça va aller ?

- La petite fille, on l'a blessé ?

- Non, plus de peur que de mal. Vous en faites pas, elle est en pleine forme.

- Dieu merci, vous savez, je n'approuve pas ce que fait parfois mon partenaire mais…

- Il reste votre partenaire, je comprends, vous en faites pas. Allez, rentrez chez vous, votre femme doit surement vous attendre. »

Elle le regarda partir avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise que le jeune officier venait de libérer. Elle avait besoin de souffler. Les jours qui suivirent furent à la fois trop long et trop court pour la belle inspecteur qui n'avait qu'une envie que sa vie se pose enfin pour de bon. Elle qui n'avait jamais été une grande amie de la routine la recherchait avec désespérance au grand damne de Maura qui devait supporter une Jane grognon tout en préparant sa soirée et réfléchissant à celui ou celle qui viendrait dans quelques mois la remplacer à son poste.

« - Jane, s'il te plaît, tu me donne le tournis. Pose-toi, prends une bière, fais quelque chose mais arrête ces cents pas !

- Tu as vraiment invité les Delano ? Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Jane, il ne sera pas là, il y aura seulement Spencer et sa mère.

- C'est juste que je pensais que ce serait plus familiale que cela.

- Spencer fait partie de notre famille, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Je ne…

- Spencer, oui, mais sa mère. Laisse, c'est rien.

- Jane ! Où tu vas ?

- Me préparer avant que ma mauvaise humeur soir responsable de l'échec de la mayonnaise.

- Jane ! »

La jeune femme avait déjà quitté les lieux. Maura abandonna son saladier avant de monter direction la salle de bain dans laquelle, elle entrant sans frapper. Jane sursauta avant de fusiller son amie du regard. Maura lui rendit la pareille avec reproche.

« - Tu ne devrais pas l'enlever, Valen…

- Elle a dit que je pouvais l'enlever quand j'étais chez moi ou en lieu sûr. Donc…

- D'accord, ça va…

- Coucou, les filles, vous êtes là ? S'écria une voix d'en bas.

- Salut, Ma', on arrive. S'exclama Jane avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Maura. Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi, ce soir. »

Maura regarda son amie partir. Au fond d'elle, Maura savait que Jane avait raison, elle aurait dû lui parler de la présence des Delano. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux pour retrouver de la constance et du courage pour se lancer dans cette soirée qui promettait d'être compliquée. Et encore, Maura ignorait encore qu'un invité indésirable allait se pointer pour venir réclamer son dût.

Quand la belle blonde réapparue dans le salon, Jane jouait avec son neveu et riait à pleine voix. Elle semblait avoir tourné la page pour le moment. Maura s'approcha et vint l'embrasser sur la joue avant de venir sourire au petit TJ qui faisait le clown pour faire rire sa tante.

« - Tommy n'est pas là ?

- Il aide maman à sortir les courses de la voiture. Frankie ne devrait pas tarder.

- Frost et Korsak arrivent à la fin de leur service et les autres arriveront à l'heure dites.

- Alors, tu devrais aller te préparer, je vais m'occuper du reste.

- Jane ?

- mmh ? Murmura Jane en gardant les yeux rivés sur son neveu.

- Je suis désolée, tu as raison, j'aurai dut t'en parler avant de les inviter.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, Maura. C'est fait, y'a plus rien à dire. »

Maura l'embrassa dans les cheveux et s'en alla. Jane continua à jouer et rire avec son petit neveu. Les invités arrivèrent au compte-goutte et Maura fut surprise de voir Jane aussi calme et souriante. Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait recevoir un ouragan après la fête, Jane vint la retrouver pour partager un simple et tendre baiser.

« - Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Jane ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'embrasser la femme que j'aime ?

- Si, si bien sûr. J'ai le droit d'en avoir un autre ?

- Si tu arrives à te sauver dans… disons cinq minutes. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un signe discret en lui montrant l'étage. Maura lui offrit un grand sourire avant d'aller déposer de nouveau plat sur le buffet. Elle eut le droit à des remerciements de tous les convives qui lui semblait futile surtout quand elle vit Jane monter à l'étage. Elle salua le dernier des convives qui lui tenait la jambe pour parler de la dernière nouvelle du monde fortuné de la ville. Elle s'excusa et monta les escaliers en priant pour que personne ne l'ai vu. Dans son monde, on n'abandonne pas ses convives mais dans son univers d'amour, cette règle passait à la trappe. Jane était adossée au mur avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tout va bien ? Demanda Maura en venant caresser la joue de Jane.

- Maintenant, oui. Tout va très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête que je ne sais pas ?

- Rien, j'en pouvais juste plus du monde. Je voulais profiter d'un dernier instant avec toi et notre secret.

- Si tu veux, je peux le garder encore secret.

- Non ! Murmura Jane en l'embrassant. Tu vas faire plus d'un heureux et Frost gagnera enfin son pari avec Korsak.

- Ils ont parié sur nous ?

- Oui, madame. Dit-elle en souriant. On y retourne ? »

Maura vint se blottir contre amie qui ne demandait pas mieux. Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux et toutes deux allèrent retrouver leurs convives. Jane siffla pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Maura se retrouva observé par tous ses invités. Jane l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'accouder au comptoir de la cuisine.

« - Je voudrai simplement vous remercier d'être là. Vous avez tous une place particulière dans ma vie et je ne pouvais pas vous écarter dans un moment si important de ma vie. On en a vécu des choses, cette dernière année, j'ai bien cru que cela finirait mal mais c'était sans compté sur les gens que j'aime et surtout sur la personne qui compte plus que tout pour moi… Jane, tu peux venir s'il te plaît. Ajouta Maura en tendant la main dans la direction de son amie.

- Je te l'avais dit. Ce coup-ci, les vingt dollars sont vraiment à moi. Murmura Frost à l'attention de Korsak.

- Je te les laisse avec grand plaisir. »

Jane vint rejoindre Maura et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Maura lui prit la main discrètement comme pour trouver le courage d'annoncer la véritable nouvelle qui allait surement en surprendre plus d'un.

« - Si aujourd'hui, nous vous avons invité, c'est que… Nous allons dans quelques mois former une belle et vraie famille.

- Laquelle des deux ? Demanda Tommy avec le sourire.

- Tommy ! S'exclama Angela.

- Ben quoi, c'est qu'une question.

- Maura. Répondit Jane avant d'embrasser son amie dans les cheveux. Fini les malheurs. »

Alors que tout le monde les félicitait, Jane vit Maura perdre son sourire. Quelque chose venait de se passer qui faisait peur à son amie. Quand elle suivit le regard de Maura, son cœur failli exploser. Peter était là dans le salon. Comment avait-il pu entrer ? Que faisait-il ici ? Malheureusement, les deux jeunes femmes le surent bien trop tôt.

« - Vous ont-elles seulement dit qui était le père ?

- Vous n'avez rien à foutre là, s'exclama Jane en s'interposant, dégagez d'ici !

- Alors elle ne vous a rien dis ? Alors Maura tu ne lui as pas dit ce qui s'est passé quand elle t'a quitté ?

- Peter, vas t'en ! Tu n'as rien avoir avec cet enfant !

- Vraiment ? Prouve-le ! »

Jane regardait Maura avec inquiétude, qu'est-ce que Peter racontait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'avait qu'elle ignorait ? Maura fit un pas vers Peter et contre toute attente lui assena un coup de poing digne d'un champion de boxe.

« - Tu crois vraiment que tu vas détruire ma vie ? Tu as eu ta chance, il y a longtemps de ça maintenant quitte ma maison avant de le regretter sincèrement. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas mon amour, pas cette fois.

- Tu l'as entendu ? Prends la porte et ne revient jamais ! »

Frankie intervint en embarquant Peter jusqu'à la porte. Maura s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Jane qui fusilla du regard la porte qui venait de se refermer. Elle se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Au fond d'elle, elle avait senti une pointe de doute renaître. Elle resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de son amie.

Alors que la soirée reprenait son cours, Jane et Maura ne se lâchaient plus comme si la peur de se séparer ne serait-ce que du regard allait les éloigner pour l'éternité. C'est avec difficulté que les deux jeunes femmes commencent un nouveau chapitre de leur vie. Un jour, dans dix ans, vingt ans peut-être, elles en riront, au coin du feu, de ce soir-là où la vie avait une dernière fois tenté de les séparer.

* * *

**Voilà... j'espère que cela vous a plus... **

**Je reviendrai peut-être bientôt avec une autre histoire. J'espère vous lire.**

**Je vous embrasse. Vous m'avez grave manqué.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**


End file.
